A Love Complex
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: The Marauders 7th year begins with chaos. Put them against Slytherins, stern new professors, and deranged exgirlfriends and they can handle it... But love isn't always so easy to accept...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N welcome to my 3****rd**** fic. Woot! ****Ahem**** I hope you enjoy! **

**I came back to this chapter to correct the flow, and fix an error that was pointed out to me. Thanks to AribethDA for pointing it out to me! ) (8/8/07)**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, nothing is mine, although I do own the twisted humor.**

**A Love Complex**

**Chapter 1: Never a Dull Moment, Jamesie, and Newbies.**

Rain fell in large drops as lightning tore through the murky blue sky. James Potter watched the storm brewing as he fought off the urge to sleep. His eyelids were drooping dangerously as he watched rain pelt against the window. Professor Albert's voice along with the subject; Muggle Studies, were lulling him into a pensive state.

"Very good Miss Evans," The old professor croaked, "Five points to Gryffindor."

At the mention of the red heads name James glanced away from the window, discreetly in her direction. She had gone back to listening to the Professor's lecture with a quill poised in her hand. Her face was screwed up in a look of concentration as her quill flew over the piece of parchment expertly. This girl meant business. James glanced down at his own parchment that had an ink stain at the top and a few doodles of a Snitch.

With a shake of the head to keep himself awake James's gaze returned to the window. Rain dripped from the castle and plopped onto the ground. It was rather entrancing to watch the process and James decided to do so as Sirius slept on, Remus copied down notes and Peter stared into space.

The hour dragged on as Lily answered another question and Gryffindor earned more points. It was only the second day of term and Gryffindor was in the lead by forty. James resisted turning his gaze back on Lily and remained looking out the window. He couldn't deny that she was alluring, if he said she wasn't he'd be a liar, but there was also the fact that they had a tendency to argue over the most inconsequential things, especially since they were sharing the Head boy and Girl dorms together. James had grown used to the spars between them and enjoyed the challenge. It was evident that Lily didn't see it that way and just thought of him as a nuisance.

"Now I'd like a two parchment essay on the lecture that was given using your notes." Professor Albert wheezed.

James snapped back to reality and glanced at Remus imploringly.

"No-" Remus began sternly.

"Please Moony," James whispered, "After all you are the Marauder's resident note taker.."

James jabbed Sirius in the side rousing him from his peaceful slumber."Bloody-"

"I was just telling Moony here, how we would be forever grateful if we could…_borrow_ his notes." James interjected, casting Sirius and Peter meaningful glances.

Peter nodded hastily, "Oh yeah Remus, oh large brained one-"

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius began laying it on heavily. "Mate, with your large brain and superhuman note taking skills-"  
"Okay! Fine you may use them, if you'll just stop sucking up," He shivered mockingly, earning grins from his three friends, "It's sickening."

Sirius patted Remus's head and gently eased the parchment of notes from his friends grasp."Good Wolfie."

Remus shoved Sirius away and all three pretended to work on their essays. James continued scribbling a makeshift picture of a Snitch zooming in mid-air boredly. He ignored the Slytherins whispering across the room and made a mental note to hex one of the arrogant berks later. He shifted in his seat and placed his quill on the parchment determinedly. He was going to do the essay and get it over with for once-

"Sorry Professor."

Lily's laughter echoed through the class briefly before she slapped a hand over her mouth to silence it. Her best mate Emily Taylor slid further down in her seat and laughed silently. The red head and the brunette looked away from one another, determined not to laugh.

"Potter's staring after you." Emily whispered a moment later, nudging Lily's side. Lily turned away from her friend whose blue eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Lily ignored her friend and continued the essay. Emily smiled impishly and continued poking Lily's belly. "He's looking at you like you're a melty ice cream cone-"

Lily turned a violent shade of red and spun around in her seat. As it turned out, James was paying attention to something outside the window, and not her. Lily rounded on Emily with a frown. "Prat."

"I'm sorry. Did you want Potter to be staring after you like said melty ice cream delight?" Emily teased lightly.

"Oh, I don't know. Do you want a Bat Bogey Hex?" Lily responded sweetly.

Emily stretched in her seat languidly with a smile. "You could never hex me Lil. You love me too much."

Lily put on a mean face but ruined it with a smile. It was true. Emily was Lily's second in command, and as such, she was un-hexable. They were so close that they didn't always need to be verbal to communicate. Looks were exchanged that said everything. Lily simply shook her head and continued with her essay.

James tapped his quill against his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the progressing storm. It really was Professor Albert's fault for seating him by the window. It was like leading a moth to a flame, staring at the outside world was inevitable. Lightning flared in the sky just as Lily screamed.

"Bloody sodding hell!" Sirius cursed, leaping out of his chair.

Old Professor Albert was on the ground, clutching his chest. The Slytherins rose to their feet as well, but remained on the other side of the room in complete silence. The Gryffindor seventh years stood around the Professor, mouths gaping.

"Get Pomfrey!" Lily shouted to nobody in particular.

Sirius bolted from the room and James, Peter and Remus ran over to Lily and Emily who were beside the older man. Lily crouched beside Remus who elevating the Professors head while James felt his pulse.

It seemed like ages before the door opened and Pomfrey appeared with a levitating stretcher. Albert's was still clutching at his heart but his face was not contorted and scarlet.

"You're all dismissed from your classes," Madame Pomfrey called on her way out of the room, "Go back to your Common Rooms."

The door shut with a loud thud that filled the room. Lily, who was suddenly alarmingly pale, stared at the door wordlessly before turning to Emily. Emily flung her arm around her mates shoulders casually and gave her a light hug.

"Poppy will take care of him." James remarked confidently.

"Remember Prongs, I got a paper cut and Poppy wanted me admitted overnight." Sirius recalled fondly.

Peter grinned, "'Course we remember. You wouldn't stop carrying on about it, 'oh, the agony!'"

Lily cracked a smile and nodded."No one can say she isn't thorough."

"Exactly," Remus added, "He'll be well cared for."

The Slytherins drifted out of the class, whispering and speculating on 'when the old coot would croak'. Lily looked at the retreating figures with distaste. "Merlin, I despise them."

James looked more than a little surprised at that remark. "I always thought you were all for 'expanding house relationships' and what-not."

Lily gathered her supplies off her desk and tossed him a thoughtful look. "Slytherins are the exception."

--

Lily and Emily retreated to the library after the fiasco in Muggle Studies. Neither girl was interested in reading or studying, both just wanted a place to be alone and talk. The library was the perfect place. Madame Pince was in her little office pouring over what appeared to be a romance novel.

They carried their provisions to the last table in the library, that was partially hidden by the bulky shelves. Lily opened the bag of white cheddar popcorn and nibbled on a handful. Emily poured Pumpkin Juice all around out of a thermos.

"I officially declare that the Annual First Of The Year Library Picnic Extravaganza has begun." Emily declared, toasting Lily's drink.

Lily grinned into her drink, "Here, here! You even managed to say that with one breath."

"There are loads of things I can do with one breath." Emily murmured, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nasty pervert." Lily whispered back with an amused smile.

"I don't know Lil, I thought it was funny."

Lily munched on her popcorn before giving Sirius Black a friendly roll of the eyes. Emily ate a Chocolate Frog and turned to give everyone a view of her chocolate coated teeth.

"You would."

"That's a lovely look, Em." Sirius commented, while the girls laughed.

"What exactly are you gorgeous creatures doing in here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It's our Annual First of The Year Library Picnic Extravaganza." Lily announced and toasted Sirius.

"That's a mouthful." Sirius said, chuckling at Lily's discomfort.

Emily's eyes sparkled but Lily covered a hand over her mouth to prevent any innuendos from slipping out.

"I got the cake!" A familiar male voice called.

Remus was greeted by a curious stare as he rounded the last bookshelf. Peter bumped into his back and peered around to give Sirius a friendly wave.

"Hello-

"You two were in on this?" Sirius demanded, "And Prongs and I weren't invited? I'm hurt, ladies."

"Keep it down Black." Lily warned, "We didn't invite you and Tweedle Dumb because we didn't want Pince to kick us out."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Makes sense. Now hand me that cake Wormtail."

Peter chewed his cake slowly before swallowing and addressing the group quietly. "How is it that we're sitting here together and having civil conversation?"

"Because Wormtail, James has a girlfriend whose screwing the entire school, and Prongs is awaiting the impending breakup. While we are having a party." Sirius explained.

Lily took a swig of Pumpkin juice before giving Sirius an inquiring look. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'impending'?"  
"Yes Evans I do have a reading level above a first year." He shot back with a wounded expression.

"Don't worry Lily, I was surprised as well." Remus remarked.

"Which of Prong's girlfriends is this anyway?" Peter asked uncertainly, "I thought he was still on about Candace."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and took on a reflective look, "Was Candace the one with the nice-"

He broke off and looked at Emily and Lily sheepishly, who simply laughed at his embarrassment. "Face. Nice face on that girl."

Remus cleared his throat and handed the last of the chocolate to Sirius.

"I believe he's with Doreen Green."

"What Ravenclaw in their right mind would go out with a Marauder?" Lily asked, sounding genuinely confused by it.

"With the exception of Remus," Emily pointed out, "Who is a Ravenclaw's wet dream."

Remus turned a shade of red, while Peter poked him in the side. "See Moony you have lots of prospects."

"Lots," Emily echoed.

Sirius snatched Remus's chocolate, gave half to Emily and ate the rest with a delighted expression. "Merlin, chocolate is orgasmic."

There were sounds of surprised sputtering from the other four.

"Orgasmic?" Lily questioned, "That's a new one."

"And why am I not surprised it came from your mouth?" Remus said while shaking his head.

"Is Remus a prude?" Emily asked, with mock surprise.

"No," Remus protested, "Remus is a Marauder, he can't be prudish. But he does enjoy referring to himself in third person."

The group laughed and continued eating, enjoying each others company way after there was no food left.

--

Three of the four Marauders returned to their dorm before dinner to find James pacing like a lunatic.

"Where've you been?!" He cried, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Geez Moony, I forgot how bad Stag Boy gets when we leave him alone for two minutes." Sirius remarked.

"It's been four hours!" James yelled, "Three hours of 'Why did you break up with me Jamesie?'"  
He mimicked his now ex girlfriends voice so perfectly that his friends immediately burst out laughing. They assembled on the floor around their beds to discuss James's woman problems.

"But, I thought she was screwing all of Hogwarts?" Remus asked, wiping tears from his face.

James shrugged, "I didn't ask. I was too busy trying to get her off me."  
"What was she doing on you?" Peter asked with amusement.

"She practically tackled me to keep me from leaving. The girl has issues."  
Sirius nodded sympathetically. "'Course she does, she dated you!"   
James grabbed a pillow from his bed and smacked his mate with it. "What were you prats doing all day?"  
"We picnicked with Lil and Em." Remus explained.

James looked at the three of them as if they were completely barmy. "Since when have we become chummy with those two?"  
"Not we," Remus clarified, "Us. You were too busy with the girl of the week to bother coming to the picnic."

"But," James protested, "It's Evans..She hates us."

"No she doesn't," Sirius said chipperly, "In fact, she laughed when I said orgasmic."

"You said orgasmic?"  
"I did."  
"And she laughed?"  
Sirius patted James's head annoyingly.

"You're catching on!"

James punched Sirius in the arm which resulted in an all out pillow fight. Ten minutes later they ended up back on the floor in the same positions they were in previously.

"Well, I feel better." James said, leaning back against his bed.

Remus nodded, "Its kind've funny that beating the hell out of one another makes us feel better."

"Stress reliever." Peter remarked wisely.

"Either that, or we're just four deranged seventeen year olds." Sirius contributed with a shrug.

"I pick that one." James said stretching contentedly.

--

That evening at dinner the Great Hall went completely silent as Dumbledore rose to his feet and prepared to speak.

"I would like to let you all know Professor Albert is now at St. Mungos, and is recovering peacefully. While the beloved Professor is out we will have a new graduate substituting,"

The Great hall was filled with whispers of who would fill the old Professor's position. Emily leaned across the table and whispered, "A new grad, eh? Should be fun to break in a newbie."

"But we won't be able to sleep anymore." Sirius pointed out.

The hall quieted again as the attention went back to Dumbledore.

"I would like to introduce to you Professor Simon."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the new Muggle Studies professor entered to meet his new students. Another hush fell over the hall as he strode in with a smile. He wasn't the average Hogwarts professor. He was tall, similar to the older boys, and built as if he played Quidditch. Lily watched him shake his longer, brown hair out of his green eyes as he approached the staff table. He nodded slightly to Dumbledore who nodded in return.

"Merlin, he's handsome." Emily muttered, watching along with the other awe struck girls around them.

James watched his new Professor with growing interest. It was obvious that the entire female population was taken by him, but that didn't mean he would be a good professor. Or able to handle the Marauders.

"Thank you Professor Simon, for stepping in so quickly when you were needed."

The younger man smiled from his position next to McGonagall.

"I was happy to come." he replied.

"Nice voice as well." Emily commented.

"He's probably just a pretty face." Remus said lightly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Lily teased.

"Look at me though," Sirius said with mock arrogance, "I'm proof that you can be damn good looking and smart as hell."

Lily wrinkled her nose, so the seven freckles scattered across it, disappeared. Not that James noticed how many freckles were on her small nose. It was Evans after all.

"Stop. You're starting to sound like Potter."  
"Hey! I resemble that remark."

The table laughed as the banter continued. Emily remained quiet, though it was only noticed by Lily. She gave her friend a curious glance from across the table but Emily shook her head.

"You stole my pastry, you scummy toad!" Remus cried, swatting at Sirius who was holding on to said pastry for dear life. The other Marauders joined in, on the roughhousing and began stealing each others desserts.

Lily took the opportunity to lean across the table and talk to her mate."Why do you look like that?" She questioned quietly.

"Like what?" Emily asked innocently, "I'm just trying to eat my dinner."  
"Like you swallowed your tongue-"

Emily leaned further across the table to whisper, "He's keeps staring at you. He has been all night."  
"Who, Potter?" Lily asked with no surprise evident in her voice.

"No," Emily hissed, "Professor Simon."

Out of reflex Lily turned in her seat and made eye contact with her new professor. He inclined his head in her direction and she offered a smile. Emily's eyes were round as she looked between teacher and student.

"Stop it Em," Lily said, giving her mate a kick under the table, "Your eyes look like they'll pop out of your skull."

"But.. he's staring, and he's very gorgy Lils-"

One look from Lily and Emily stopped her talk about their dreamy professor. Both girls returned to eating and joined in on the conversation around them. Neither was aware that one of the Marauders had been listening about their professor's wandering eyes.

--

The chance to meet the newbie, or 'Fresh meat' as the Marauders dubbed Professor Simon came a few days later. The Marauders were running late for class, to make up for it they were dashing like mad up the stair cases, lunging right before they changed. James glanced back at Sirius who had a determined look on his face as he sprinted, and laughed aloud. Remus shoved Sirius forward, and Peter skidded around the corner behind his three friends.

"Great going Padfoot," Remus said loudly, "Getting us detained by Slughorn to join one of his pratty meetings."

"Hey, I can't help that I was blessed with this amount of charm," Sirius called back, "The man loves me, what can I say?"  
"That we're going to be late and it's all your fault." Peter remarked dryly.

"Good afternoon everyone," Professor Simon began, bringing the entire class to attention. "Today is our first lesson together and I thought I might-"

The door burst open and the Marauders stumbled in with half grins on their faces.

"Sorry we're late Professor," James said cordially, "We were detained by our last teacher."

"Potter correct?" Professor Simon asked neutrally.

The Head Boy shrugged, with no hint of the grin that had been there moments ago. "In the flesh."

"Potter next time you're late for my class you get detention. Now sit."  
The entire class stared at their Professor incredulously. All the other professors loved the Marauders despite the mayhem they left in their wake. It was clear that this one was going to have none of it.

"If you have a problem with my punctuality _sir_," James said, sliding into his seat with his usual grace, "I suggest you take it up with Slughorn."

Lily looked over at James and silently willed him to shut his mouth. James ignored her and continued staring challengingly at the professor.

"Duly noted Potter. You can refrain from your unnecessary justification until I ask for it, til then I don't want to hear it."

James sat forward in his seat angrily but Sirius nudged his side rigidly, telling him to let it go for now. James sat back reluctantly and Lily let out the breath she'd been holding. Professor Simon's easygoing smile returned as he turned away from the Marauders.

"As I was saying. I want to start out with something that will interest you. So I thought we might go out of doors and enjoy the day. Leave your things here and head to the lake please for our lesson."

The class broke out in chatter as they found friends and exited the class for the outdoors, followed by Professor Simon. Everyone was talking except for the Marauders who were hanging back, behind the crowd of students.

Lily and Emily hung back as well to speak with the four boys.

"Bloody git," James muttered, clenching his fist, "I was a bloody minute late-"  
"He was trying to show whose boss Potter," Lily snapped, "He won't let you walk all over him. Get over it."

"Spare me Evans, you just like him because he's.. what was it? Gorgy?"

Lily rolled her eyes."Jealous Potter, that he's been here one day and already he's stolen half your fan club."

"Yeah right. The man's a control freak. Exactly your type, eh?"

"Blow me." Lily growled, going toe to toe with the taller boy.

"Careful what you wish for." Sirius muttered, earning a smack on the head from Remus.

James glared down at the red head and abruptly walked past her, with the Marauders behind him. Emily shook her head and grabbed her friends arm."Just when I thought we were all getting along..."

A/N: Thanks to anyone who's reading this! Reviews are always appreciated and suggestions are welcome!


	2. Foot What? Trouser Traitors,& Intrusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own H/P, but thanks for reading anyway!**

**A/N Than you everyone for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated ( :**

**A few subtle, and not so subtle developments in this chapter… Enjoy!**

**And to my anonymous reviewers:**

Isabella: thank you for reading my stories! Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapters to come as well. I'm planning on revealing Lily's reason in You Make Me Smile soon enough. I can't wait!

**Kelly: I agree with you. I love Sirius, he's my favorite character! So I don't want him to seem constantly sugar buzzed either. I don't like when people portray him as a ditz.. he's not, he's just goofy and loveable ( :**

**I worry about characterization so I hope everyone seems pretty in character…. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 2: Foot What? Trouser Traitors, and Intrusions 

Professor Simon's lesson turned out better than he could've imagined. The Gryffindors enjoyed their afternoon exploring various Muggle sports, while Slytherins rolled their eyes and stood off to the side. Sirius formed a small team for American football, something none of them had ever played. Except Lily.

"Alright Sirius, just give the ball a swift kick!" Lily called to her teammate, who was over thinking a simple kick off.

Sirius grinned and gave the football a wild kick. He watched it soar through the air, toward his teammates.

"Now run!" Lily yelled, shoving Emily forward.

James lunged forward and caught the ball with ease. He scanned the makeshift field for anyone who was open. Sirius was harassing Remus, jumping on his back and giving him wet willies, while his female teammates were dashing around trying to avoid the members of the opposing team.

"I'm open Prongs!" Peter called near the end zone, waving his hands frantically.

James brought the ball back and threw it as hard as he was able. Lily was already off after the ball, before James could take notice. Peter was too surprised to react after Lily intercepted the ball and raced to the other end of the field.

"GO LIL!" Sirius bellowed, tackling Remus to the ground energetically.

Peter opened and closed his mouth for a moment before Emily and a group of fellow Gryffindors tackled him, and threw themselves at his teammates.

James sprinted after Lily and as a last ditch effort plowed into her legs. Lily yelped as she felt herself falling into the cool grass. He fell with her over the end zone, both ending up entangled and breathless. Lily laughed under her mound of red hair that had fallen over her face. James was half on top of her, trying to remove his legs from hers.

"I'm choking on my own bloody hair!" She cried, letting out a soft laugh.

James shoved it away from her face and grinned lopsidedly.

"This is uncomfortable."

"Mmm," Lily agreed, "Your knee is in my back."  
"Sorry."

Lily laughed as he toppled over gracelessly and rose to his feet lazily. She shut her eyes and listened to the cheering her teammates were doing over her touchdown.

"How does it feel James," Sirius inquired, "To get your butt handed to you by Lily-Flower?"

"Probably as good as this." James replied throwing himself at Sirius, resulting in both boys collapsing in the grass. They wrestled around for a bit while Remus rolled his eyes and took off after Peter who was in possession of the football.

"Oi!" Lily shouted, "We have a game to play. You can roll around with one another later."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I know Prongs would like that, but I'm more interested in rolling around with the ladies."

"Keep telling yourself that, Pad." James muttered teasingly.

Sirius frowned and threw his arm around an unsuspecting Gryffindor girl who blushed furiously.

"That's it! Let's go pansy boy."

The teams lined up facing one another, trying to look intimidating. Lily took the ball and prepared to hike it to Emily.

"Red 42…Gold, hut hut…HIKE!"  
The ball went into play and pandemonium broke out. Emily charged through a sea of bodies trying to block her path and tossed the ball to Sirius.

"Run Sirius RUN!" Lily hollered, before she was tackled by Remus.

Sirius bolted for the end zone with a determined look on his face. To Lily's amusement he darted past the end zone by twenty feet and kept going.

"You can stop now!" Emily yelled, holding back her laughter.

Sirius halted and grinned victoriously. He slammed the ball on the ground and ran the length of the field, singing his own made up theme song.

Professor Simon, who was still trying to teach the game of basketball to his clueless students called, "Class dismissed! Make sure to shower, you guys stink."

"Two-zero Prongsie.How do you like me now?" Sirius demanded, strutting toward the castle.

"Shut up, git." James said, waving him away.

"That's not very sportsmanlike is it Moony?" Sirius asked, trying to hold back a grin.

"Neither is this." Peter muttered, dumping his cup of Pumpkin juice down his friends back. Remus laughed along with everyone else before catching sight of Sirius's vengeful grimace.

"RUN AWAY!"

Lily and Emily took off with a yelp before Sirius laughed and gave everyone a good chase.

0

"Ugh, I am hot!" Lily groaned, jogging into the Heads dorm and going straight for the shower.

James pushed his hair back in a vain effort to cool off.

"I have that effect on people."

Lily paused in the bathroom door, to give him a serious glance over her shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure Potter. Usually I just feel a bit revolted." She replied, prancing into the bathroom.

"Ha sodding ha Evans!" James called as she slammed the door.

He heard the low sound of clanking pipes that let him know the sometimes cranky red head was in the shower. He plopped on the couch and stretched lazily. They were expected in History of Magic soon and he was in need of a shower.

He began bouncing his leg annoyingly and decided he was too awake to remain seated. He stood slowly as his mind drifted off to the game of American football and how brilliant the Head Girl had been. Not that he would ever admit it to her face, but she had been an excellent captain. She'd even managed to run right past him, into his zone end or whatever it was called. He thought of her charging past him, how he'd been entangled with her long legs…

"Your turn."

James was aware of Evans' voice and ended up turning his back on her and drawing deep, even breaths to prevent going completely red in the face. His pants suddenly seemed more constricted. Uncomfortably so. He had to somehow get past her without her noticing the tower in his pants. Sometimes he really despised his anatomy; throwing a bone over Lily? He looked down at his trousers with a frown. _Traitor. _

"Alright.. thanks.."

James jammed his hands in his pockets and half shuffle, half ran into the bathroom. Lily watched him until he slammed the door loudly and the pipes clattered on. She shook her head at his oddness in general and dashed back into her room to grab her book for the next class. While piling her hair up in a ponytail, she raced out into the hall in search of Emily. Instead she was stuck in surprisingly thick hall traffic.

The most annoying part of the hall traffic was the fact that she was stuck. The boys in her grade who were all tall and beefy were nearly impossible to bypass.

"Lil! Oi, you with the red hair and the nice-"

Lily spotted Emily across the hall and slapped her hand over her mates mouth.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and your mouth goes wild."

Emily's grin turned into a somewhat thoughtful expression.

"Okay, the comments about my mouth are too easy so I'll leave that alone."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Lily glanced over at Emily with a curious expression.

"What? Something in my lovely teeth?"

She smiled hugely to give Lily a good look at her pearly whites. Lily laughed and shrugged impishly.

"I dunno. I guess you remind me of a fifth Marauder, with all your pervviness."  
Emily looked offended, but a deep laugh sounded behind them.

"Somehow I don't think that's a compliment." Remus remarked, walking up beside Emily with a smile.

"'Course it wasn't! She called me a boy." Emily cried, storming into Professor Binns classroom.

Remus gave Emily a small smile that only caused the frown on her face to deepen.

"I know I make pervvy innuendos, and tend to act a bit on the tactless side but-"  
"You're not tactless, though you have some clever innuendos." Remus admitted. His smile widened as Emily's face reflected her horror.

"But you are a sweet, honest girl, who visits the library on a regular basis. You're wholesome, and want nothing more than to please those you care about. I hate to break it to you Em, but you could never be a Marauder. It would never work."

Emily smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling suddenly flustered. Remus felt the change in her mood and smiled anxiously.

Emily broke eye contact and reluctantly followed her mate to their table and pretended to be angry with her.

"Do you have a Heads meeting today?" Emily asked, as Binns began droning on about 'Merlin. Truth and fiction'.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Lily asked, slightly amused.

"Well I wasn't. But now I'd like to know if you have one of your pratty meetings."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"They're not pratty," She cringed at the look on her mates face, "Okay, so they are pratty. But I didn't _ask _to be Head Girl did I?"

Emily shrugged and patted her friends shoulder sympathetically. Along with many other things, some people were not aware that Lily Evans wasn't a do-gooder who adored her position of power. Most people would not believe she had a talent for breaking the rules, which Emily liked to believe was because of her influence. Even though she was a good student, she had never been interested in 'being an enforcer of Hogwarts law', as McGonagall eloquently put it.

"No." Emily conceded, "But who were they going to pick, Doreen Green?"  
Both girls glanced at the Ravenclaw who was talking, or more likely flirting, with Sirius. Sirius smiled politely at her, which was humorous enough in itself, and attempted to end his conversation with his best mates ex.

"Doreen's smart enough," Lily said quietly, "But the girl has a sex drive like no other."

Emily wrinkled her nose as she discreetly glanced back at the busty blond Ravenclaw. Her and James had dated on and off since the end of sixth year, and annoyed the hell out of Emily. Doreen dated him because she was infatuated with the Gryffindor Quidditch star, but James only initiated anything when he wanted a shag. Emily Taylor was blunt enough to point that out to James as Binns lectured on.

"Why do you want to discuss my libido, Taylor?" James asked, genuinely surprised at the smirking brunette.

"Because Potter, I want to know if you simply suck at relationships in general, or are a horny bastard."

Remus and Lily who were between the two both snorted and went back to listening, and pretending to copy their notes. Sirius who was beside James rolled his eyes.

"I hate to say it but Prongs is a mix of the two."

"Way to back me up Sirius." James grumbled.

"Hey Prongs, I call 'em like I see 'em. You my friend, have never been interested in a relationship in your life."

James nodded.

"That's a good way to put it. So Emily, to answer your question; I've just never _wanted _a relationship."

Emily rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'cocky bastard'.

"That and he's a horny bugger." Sirius said, hiding a grin unsuccessfully.

Remus laughed quietly and Lily full out smirked.

"Sounds like he's got you pegged Potter." She muttered.

"Well what about you Evans?" James demanded, "When was the last time you were in a relationship?"  
"It ended four months ago. But if you're thinking of comparing yourself to me then don't. I don't shag around like you." Lily retorted hotly.

"Like everyone didn't already know that Saint Lily." James said with sarcasm piercing his words.

"In fact I believe Ryan Turner said you were nothing but a tease. So you're right, you don't shag around. You don't do anything at all."

James's words echoed between the five and produced horrified looks from Emily, Remus, and Sirius.

Lily glanced across the class at her ex Gryffindor boyfriend. Ryan Turner was good looking in a powerful way; longish brown hair and storm blue eyes drew her in quickly enough. He was Beater on the Quidditch team and loved being adored by all the girls. That was what ended their relationship in the first place. The truth was that he couldn't handle the monogamy bit, and figured she was too thick to figure it out.

Not even Emily knew the extent of the damaging breakup. Lily couldn't bare to tell her mate how awfully it had ended.

"Leave James." Lily said with a quiet force. It had an effect on anyone within earshot of them for two reasons; One, her tone was firm letting everyone know she was not to be messed with. Two, she had actually called him by his first name.

James raised his eyebrows and plowed through his hair angrily.

"Fine. But next time you decide to give me shit Evans, remember that you'll get it back."

Lily clenched her fist furiously, "Go to hell."

James shoved his chair away from the table violently, drawing attention from other tables. Sirius rose to his feet along with Peter and Remus. He propelled James toward their usual back table determinedly.

"Cool it, mate." He instructed firmly.

Their classmates began whispering quietly, to the Marauders annoyance.

"These people need lives." James groaned as the whispers quieted somewhat.

"I don't know Prongs," Remus said flatly, "The Head Boy throwing a paroxysm is pretty...gossip worthy."

"I was going to say idiotic, but yours works too Moony." Peter said, shaking his head in James's direction, with no clue what Moony's word meant.

"I'm sorry but it sounds like you lot are angry with me." James said, feeling his temper spike.

"Stop acting all irritated Prongs. Your fans will stare again." Sirius muttered, turning toward the homework he was supposed to be doing.

"Did I miss something?!" James snapped, "Is it bust Prongs' balls day, or what?"  
Remus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently.

"James. Listen to me carefully. The way you acted with Lily was inappropriate."  
"WHAT!?" James exploded, not caring who looked,.

"You're mad because I gave Evans what was coming to her?"  
"No," Sirius said flatly, "We're angry because you were a right arse to her."

"SHE was the one who decided to attack my collapsing love life. I didn't ASK for her opinion." James said jumping to his feet.

"You didn't need to tell her what that twat Turner said about her in the locker room." Sirius said simply, "Now will you please sit down and stop making a bigger arse of yourself."

James gave his mate an incredulous look, that Sirius chose to ignore. Instead James grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"I'm feeling sick. I'm going to see Poppy." He called, just before the door slammed behind him.

0

"..The lesson, is that we all are..responsible people here." Lily continued firmly.

"Just because you encounter a Slytherin in the hall does not mean they automatically receive a detention, or lose House Points. That is called abusing your power. Show some restraint people. Dismissed."

The Prefects left the room, tail between legs, leaving the Head Girl and Boy alone in a deep silence. Lily pretended not to notice the arrogant prat behind her while she busied herself with tidying the room. Besides the fact that she was still undeniably angry with James and the world she was also feeling incredibly worn out. In the hour she spent with the Prefects she had been successful in scaring them into silence. Her brooding was effective, but made the meetings strained. She tried her best to hide her gloomy mood, but failed as an actress.

"Same time next week?" James asked quietly.

Lily kept her back to him and nodded. James turned away from her, poised with his hand on the knob. All he had to do was open the bloody door and he was home free. Instead, he turned back to face her with an angry expression.

"Who are you to criticize my love life?" He asked, leaning comfortably against the door. He awaited her reaction, and didn't wait long at all. It was too easy for him to get a rise out of her.

Lily spun around with fire in her eyes.

"Do you have to bring this up now!?" She demanded, exasperated.

"Yes. Or we could wait two months and live in uncomfortable silence. Don't forget love, we share a dorm."

"To answer your question; yes, I did have to say something." She shot back, "Someone needs to point out the obvious."  
"Do tell." James snarled, already in a dark mood.

"All you care about is yourself!" She cried stepping closer, "You say you've changed since we were younger but look at Doreen Green-"

"What about her?" James asked, his voice quieting.

" She worships you, all she wants is to make you happy. You lead her on, James!"

James pushed himself off the door so they were noticeably closer. Lily squared her chin, never breaking eye contact. She could feel his anger waiting to ignite again.

"Green knows what our relationship consists of." James said, noticing her height disadvantage. He never realized that she was actually a few inches shorter than him. With her temptingly long legs, and not to mention her large personality, she always felt as though she was towering over him. Puberty certainly had changed a few things with both the Head Boy and Girl.

"It's a convenient screw." She whispered harshly, feeling herself move closer. She was unbelievably angry, but her feet didn't seem to get the message.

James felt how close she was. They were almost touching. They didn't need to be skin to skin for him to sense the waves of anger and frustration rolling off of her. They were trapped for a few moments in their anger, and something else. It was in the air around them, thick and strained. Out of habit Lily licked her lower lip, wanting to speak. James was aware that he was inclining toward her, wanting to catch that lip between his teeth-

"Time to begin your rounds, I think." Professor Simon said calmly from the doorway.

James lowered his head slightly and turned away from Lily, barely acknowledging their professor. The two students darted from the room as the professor watched with a grim expression.

**A/N We'll see more of the mysterious professor S. soon enough! He he, I love writing this story! Heck yes for longer chapters!**

**Peace, Punk & Popsicles, JNSG**


	3. In Their Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own H/P, I'll have to be satisfied with owning my twisty plot!

A/N okkk, it is way too early for me, but I decided to post this before I go to work.. hopefully I'll have a few reviews by the time I get home… ( :

No Professor S. in this one, but I will buckle down and start focussing on that aspect of the story... so many plot twists I'm confusing myself!!

**Chapter 3: In Their Minds**

James watched students pass below him from the Astronomy Tower. It was three days after the Prefects meeting from Hades, and he was in no mood for company. He was supposed to be in Muggle Studies along with the Marauders, but had skived off for a personal day. Professor Simon would probably relish giving a Marauder detention. Bloody git.

The morning began with him waking at an ungodly hour to avoid Lily. (He was calling her Lily now, if only in his mind)

It had worked pretty well until she ran into him after his shower. She'd gotten up earlier than usual as well, hoping to avoid him. She'd looked at him in his towel, stuttered a bit and stormed off into her room. He knew her enough to know that she had been angry with herself for looking at him, the way she did. Only she could get angry with herself for being attracted to someone.

He had actually laughed after she left. The entire situation was amusing in a twisted, disastrous way. The way she looked at him, before she remembered she hated his guts, had threatened a reenactment of what could've been a steamy Prefects meeting. He almost grabbed her and snogged her senseless.

That was a problem. James leaned out the tower and closed his eyes against the sun and wind. He could see her vividly when he closed his eyes. She despised his carefree attitude with the opposite sex, and looked down on his hexing Snivellus habits. It seemed, the girl was a walking contradiction. She could ignore him all she wanted but whenever they ran into each other, it usually resulted in both staring at each other unashamedly. They hated each other, right? James opened his eyes toward the brilliant sun, and knew better. He'd been taken with the stormy red head in fifth year, and that remained the same. He'd only gotten better at hiding it. So what had changed for her?

Emily kept her quill poised over her parchment so it appeared that she was taking notes. Professor Simon lectured on, while her gaze was drawn to the other side of the room.

He was copying notes swiftly, absorbing every word the professor said. He was studious and she was not. If it was only that simple. Not to mention, he had issues. She wasn't put off by his demons, but she knew he had a relationship complex that seemed incurable. He was probably one of the few guys in Hogwarts who wasn't interested in a relation ship. It was crazy, Emily thought, that such a brilliant young man who was loving and attentive had never had a proper girlfriend.

Then there was Lily, who was having issues with the rebellious Head Boy. Surprise, surprise. Emily knew better than to think that everything was okay with her best mate. Leave it to a Marauder to create so much drama, by only the second week of school. It was inevitable for such strong personalities to clash. Emily glanced at Lily discreetly and hoped that the certain Marauder would get a move on and treat her to some rough shodden snogging. She looked like she needed it.

Emily looked away from her friend to the young man who was copying more furiously now. His mates were distracting him, and he was trying desperately to keep up. He plowed a hand through his hair, clearly a sign of aggravation, so it stuck up adorably. He glanced up, and Emily forced a friendly smile.

Remus inclined his head toward Emily who smiled and returned to her work. He was drained, but felt wound up at the same time. The moon's pull was strong as the full moon approached. He continued trying to focus on the professor's notes.

Sirius tilted back in his chair, and began rocking to keep himself awake. From the other side of the room his cousin Narcissa looked over at him with pure loathing. They were family only because they had the same blood running through them, Sirius thought angrily. Aside from that, they might as well have been strangers. Sirius held her stare for a few moments before she broke eye contact, and went back to cackling with her Pureblood fanatic friends .

He tilted farther back in his chair and closed his eyes. _Mental, the lot of them._

Peter copied the notes from over Remus's shoulder. _Merlin, I'm bored._

James had a plan. It was half assed and probably would end up backfiring, but it was all he had to work with. He worked it out as he stayed holed up in the Astronomy Tower for the rest of the day. He was so deep in his thoughts he only snapped out of it when he heard a familiar, effervescent voice.

"I'll see you at dinner." Lily called out to Emily.

She exited Hogwarts quickly, hoping to make it to Herbology without getting stuck under a downpour. Her burgundy hair whipped out behind her with the wind, and James felt everything stop. In his seventeen years he'd never seen anything so compelling. Lily continued toward her class unaware of the Marauder watching her from the Astronomy Tower.

**A/N **Now, I'd like to answer reviews which I didn't do sooner because my computer's acting up. (I may just do it this way from now on) :

Cuban Sombrero Gal: thanks! I'm glad there's a balance with the mood so it's not toooo craaazyyy… I've also tried something different so the chapters are divided up better…

Love-Pink26: I'm glad you like so far! Hopefully this chapter won't be too dismal..?

Sparklingdimondz: ha. Congratulations, your reviews always make me laugh.

I guess we'll just have to wait about the professor, eh?? He he

Novel-writer92: Personally, the thought of Lily hiking the ball made me laugh, but I'm glad you liked that bit as well! ( :

Also, cheers to those who reviewed the first chapter:

Your Funky Drunk Monkey, Yumi Stern, Isabella, Kelly, sparklingdimondz, and Crazy Blue Sea Monkey… thanks!


	4. Ceasefires,Dirty Secrets,Word Vomit

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did Peter would've simply been hit by the Knight Bus.

A/N Hello everyone!

I'm really hoping to hear some of your thoughts after this chappie. And hopefully future ones as well. I like hearing that you're enjoying A Love Complex thus far, but I also would like to know specifically what you like in the chapter or maybe what you dislike, what you want more of, something I should add….

If you let me know I'll get back to you and try to work it into the chapter.

Thanks JNSG

Chapter 4: Ceasefires, Dirty Secrets, and Word Vomit 

Lily knew a heavy rain was coming. Not only was her hair curling, but a migraine was brewing above her right eye. She struggled through Herbology and for once wished her class load wasn't quite so heavy. She wanted to join Emily in their old dorm room and read _Witch Weekly_ while talking about nothing of real importance.

She stared out the window while half heartedly working on her essay. _Only a few more minutes, and I can go to my room and collapse into bed, _she thought with a small smile. It felt like hours before she was able to pack up her supplies and head back to the castle.

All she wanted was her large Head Girl bed and maybe a slice of German chocolate cake to banish her head pain. Instead when she muttered the password, _'Holy Hippogriff', _she was greeted by the sight of James setting food on the coffee table and shaking his hips in time to music. Lily tore her eyes away from his bum keeping time to a dance song, to her radio on the floor, and back to his hips.

She set her things down quietly on an end table and entered the room slowly. The lighting was dim and only came from a small lamp in the corner of the room that flickered with each burst of thunder. She could smell a pot roast and spotted dinner rolls, corn, mashed potatoes and Butterbeer in two goblets. James rubbed his hands together and changed the station to something of a softer variety.

Lightning flashed beyond the open window and James turned the radio down, so the music softly filled the room.

"What's the occasion?"

James turned at the sound of her voice, and smiled hesitantly. Lily was taken aback for a moment. There was no cockiness in that smile. Or assumption. That was new.

"A truce."

Lily raised an eyebrow and shrugged her robe off, tossing it wearily on the couch.

"Go on."

James tapped the coffee table with his wand and raised it to the height of a normal kitchen table. Two chairs were conjured, and James held his hand out for her to take. She ducked her head slightly to prevent him from seeing the blush spreading in her cheeks.

_We're fighting, _she reminded herself, _and a truce only lasts until he doesn't need me anymore. He's buttering me up! Just trying to get on my good side until-_

Lily's mind screamed insults at her for nodding and accepting the offending hand. He pushed her chair in for her and took a seat across the table from her. He handed her a goblet and watched her take a sip.

"You planned this." Lily stated flatly.

"Did not," James said breezily, "I got hungry and you happened to show up."

She rolled her eyes, as his smile grew.

"Okay, so maybe this took a bit of work."  
"Why all the trouble, Potter? You could've asked nicely for a ceasefire."

James shrugged as he began serving Lily a large helping of everything on the table.

"I guess I figured this would work better."

"Hmm.." Lily said, reaching for the goblet.

"Well, has it?" James asked, handing her a plate mounded with food.

"What?"  
"Is it working?"  
Lily shrugged and lifted her fork.

"I'll tell you at the end of the night."

James shook his head out of amusement and together they ate their meal in silence, except for the classical music being emitted from Lily's small radio.

"Good meal, Potter." Lily admitted, after trying the roast.

"I'll cook us a meal sometime Lily." He promised, "I figured that since this is our first together, I shouldn't screw it up."

"Our first meal together?"  
James nodded.

"Oh, yes. Of many."

Lily laughed.

"My compliments to the House Elves then."

"I was hoping we could talk about that truce."  
"You mentioned that."  
"What do you think?"

Lily set the fork on the side of her plate and stared down at her food. _It's now or never_, James realized with a sudden panic. He had no idea if she would agree to it, especially after he'd been a right arse to her last week.

"Ryan Turner begged me to sleep with him, and cheated on me with Doreen Green." She said suddenly.

That was a great conversation starter. It was James's turn to drop his fork. It clattered noisily on his plate and caused Lily to look up at the stunned Head Boy. She smiled at his surprise and shuffled the corn around on her plate.

"We were pretty serious for awhile. But he got a little tired of just snogging so he became impatient-"  
James looked up quickly, with worry in his dark eyes.

"What I said. I was completely-"

Lily waved him away and leaned forward in her chair.

"You were wrong. Ryan told everyone the same lame ass story. I was a cock tease who would never go the whole way." She shook her head and pushed her plate away, "Well I did. And it got me nothing."

James's eyes instantly widened.

"You and Turner-"

Lily nodded, for the first time feeling a flutter of shame. She refused to lower her gaze, and simply leaned back comfortably.

"It was a mess. Not to go into detail, but I was terrified and all he did was grunt a lot and lay on top of me for awhile. That was the extent of his marvelous skill." She laughed at the memory, and sipped her Butterbeer, "Two nights later I found him at the Quidditch Pitch with Doreen."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were ever together." James said after she finished. He was unbelievably angry, but would think of Turner's future punishment later.

Lily twirled a hair between her fingers absently. She was somewhere in the past year thinking on her brief relationship. She snapped back and offered him a ghostly smile.

"I never told. Not even Emily. I figured it wasn't Doreen's fault that she decided to shag a jackass."  
James was still fixing her with the same disbelieving look.

"You _could've_ ruined her reputation-"

"She wasn't the one in a monogamous relationship though," Lily pointed out, "Ryan was. Besides, her reputation's already a bit tarnished as it is."

"Ouch."  
"But it's true! Besides, unlike you and your crew of scoundrels I'm not interested in gaining my classmates attention."  
James rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The hits just keep coming."

Lily shrugged innocently and watched him magically clean the food off the table. After cleaning the dishes he packed them away in the closet by the bathroom. He shrunk the coffee table back to normal and removed the chairs.

Lily plopped herself on one of the comfy couches and watched him sit on the chair opposite her.

"I told you one of my tales, now I want to know a few things."  
James cocked his head to one side.

"Why does this suddenly feel like an interrogation?"  
"Why are you calling me Lily now?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"It's a good name. Prettier than Evans."

"Fair enough. Why do you want this truce so much?"

James wasn't interested in telling her the entire truth. So he answered with half the truth.

"It would make both our lives easier. Besides, I'm tired of getting outwitted by a bird who I live with."

Lily nodded with a mock serious expression.

"I would get tired of it too, if I were you. And my final question; Did you actually sleep with Sasha Sanderson?"

James's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the Head Girl of the previous year, who happened to be a leggy Slytherin. Lily gave him a challenging look, and James admitted defeat. There was no lying about this one.

"That rumor is true."

Lily wrinkled her nose.

"I thought you were anti-Slytherin, Mr. Potter?"

"I made an exception." James said dismissively.

"And what did the Marauders have to say about it?"  
James full out grinned.

"I didn't tell them."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Congratulations Lily Evans, you now have dirt on James Potter; Hunk and Marauder Extraordinaire. Now about our truce…"

()

Lily woke early with her migraine from the previous evening and felt instantly queasy. She managed to gather her things for a shower, and get partially unchanged, but was overcome by her nausea .

"OHMERLINOHMERLINOHMERLIN…"

She stumbled out of her bedroom and rushed for the bathroom, with a hand covering her mouth.

"Lil?" James called groggily from his bed.

He heard the bathroom door slam and sat up, listening. He faintly heard her retching and instinctively reached for his glasses.

"Lil-"  
"I'm fine!" She called shakily, "Just go back to bed."

He stood outside their shared bathroom before the heaving resumed.

"I'm coming in!" He said determinedly before shoving the door open quickly.

Lily groaned and slumped against the bathroom wall. He looked at her in just her sports bra and flannel pajama bottoms, and could see her body trembling as she hunkered against the wall.

"Lil?"  
Her emerald green eyes flew open in panic. She looked like hell, and from the twisting in her belly, she was probably going to get sick again. Soon.

"Please leave."  
James knelt on the floor in front of her and passed her a clean towel.

"Let's get you to Poppy-"  
"James!" Lily cut in, "Get out! I'm going to-"  
She left her sentenced unfinished as she leaned over the toilet and got sick. James pulled her thick scarlet hair back and grabbed a ponytail holder to contain it.

"Okay Lils, that's it, get it out…" He murmured, rubbing her back gently.

She flushed the toilet and promptly went back to her position against the wall.

"James?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you hand me the toothpaste?"  
James grabbed the bottle from the cabinet they shared and passed it over to her. She turned the bathtub on swished some water in her mouth, and spat it into the toilet. He watched in silence as she unscrewed the lid off the toothpaste and squeezed the blue paste onto her index finger. She grinned tiredly and slid it into her mouth, working it along her teeth and tongue.

"That's foul."Lily remarked, screwing up her face.

"Better than upchuck breath." James said amiably.

"True."

James helped her to stand on her shaky legs and led her toward the door.

"Are you going to let me take you to Poppy?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. I'm going by myself."  
"Stop. Just let me take you, and then I'll leave. I promise."

Lily shook her head firmly.

"I'm feeling much better. All I needed was a good retch." She assured him.

"What if you have the flu?"

Lily let go of James's arm and made a move for the door.

"I don't. It's just a migraine."

James frowned thoughtfully.

"Pretty bad migraine, yeah?"  
"It is, but I'm used to them." She backed away slowly, and to make him feel useful she added, "Tell Em, I went to see Poppy, okay?"  
"Who's going to see Poppy?"  
Lily groaned as Sirius, Remus and Peter appeared, looking over the Head Girl who was standing uncomfortably in her sports bra. She had to start changing the password more often.

Sirius raised and eyebrow and nudged Remus and Peter.

"What have _they_ been up to?"

"I just threw up Sirius," Lily muttered, "It's kind've hard to do the horizontal mambo while you're tossing your cookies."

Sirius shivered.

"Good point."

"Do you need help getting to Poppy?" Remus questioned, with a concerned frown.

Lily smiled appreciatively at the concerned boys.

"No, I should be alright."

No sooner had she spoke when the ground seemed to move beneath her. She faltered, and took a wobbly step right as James stepped forward and scooped her up.

"Moony, get me a shirt! Padfoot go into my room and get the cloak. Wormtail go tell Poppy to get a migraine tonic ready."  
To Lily's amusement all three boys took off on their missions. Remus came back first with a baggy nightshirt of Lily's, and helped James pull it over her head swiftly. Sirius reappeared and threw a silvery cloak over Lily.

"Thanks Pad, Moony."

Sirius urged James toward the door.

"Feel better, our favorite flower!" Sirius called, as they disappeared into the hall.

"What..?" Lily muttered, bunching the cloak on top of her. It felt almost silky, as though it was made out of a material she'd never felt before.

James adjusted it over her, and leaned close to her ear.

"No talking until I take this off you, love. Alright?" He instructed softly.  
Lily nodded and squeezed her eyes shut against her pounding head pain.

James carried her down two staircases and managed to only run into a few first years who gave him odd looks. He smiled at them charmingly and continued on his way. Before they entered the Hospital Wing James whipped the cloak off and handed it to Peter who was waiting outside the door.

"Wait here until I get back."

Peter saluted and remained posted at the closed door.

"Ohh, there she is!" Madame Pomfrey cried as soon as James entered with Lily, "Lay her down!"

"Which bed M'lady?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily cracked a smile and pointed to a bed in the corner.

"There is perfectly fine."  
James smiled back at her until he noticed a certain greasy haired git who was in a bed between two second years. The limp, ink black hair was unmistakable. If anyone didn't notice Severus Snape by a physical description they needn't look any farther than his trademark grimace.

Lily became uncomfortable as the solemn Slytherin watched them with distaste. She offered the brooding boy a polite nod and leaned toward James.

"You can let me down now."  
James ignored her statement and carried her over to her bed of choice before laying her in it gently.

"Here we are!" Madame Pomfrey cried happily, "The perfect brew to relieve any head pain."  
Lily accepted the vial gratefully.

"Thank you."  
"A spot of rest and a decent breakfast, and you'll be good as new."  
She glanced at James with a severe look, telling him that her patient was not to be disturbed. James nodded his understanding to the agitated Medi-Witch and pulled a chair up beside Lily's bed.

"I'm afraid we have urgent Head business." He told her gravely.

Severus rolled his eyes behind Poppy's back, and James dared the tosser to say anything.

"Make it brief." Poppy ordered, bustling back to her office, "You two are dismissed!" She called to the second years, "Back to class for both of you."

Lily finished the vial off and laid back in the bed with a frown.

"Uh. Nasty stuff that is."

James smiled and glanced over at Poppy's office. He ignored Snape altogether and collected his cape from Peter.

"You're a good man Pete," He said slapping his mate on the shoulder, "Now you better head off. Wouldn't want to miss class!"

"What about you?" Peter demanded.

"Head business mate." He lied, with a cheeky grin.

Peter waved him away and started up the stairs muttering about 'abusing power, the lucky sod'.

James re-entered the wing and sat next to Lily so his back was to Severus. He spread the cloak out on her bed and she gasped happily.

"An invisibility cloak." She whispered, fingering it tenderly.

She looked up at him with a grin.

"So that's how you do it?"  
"Do what?" James asked innocently.

"Pull off all those pranks. I finally understand it now."  
"Pretty much, yeah. It's my most valued possession, which is why I'm going to hide it so Sni- Snape doesn't notice. He'd love to snitch on me for it."  
Lily hid the cloak under her blankets and looked back to James seriously.

"I'd like to use it with you sometime."  
James' grin grew wider, if that was possible. He reached out, putting his arm behind her neck and pulled her even closer; so their foreheads were almost touching.

"It would be my honor, though I don't know how I feel about corrupting the Head Girl."  
Lily rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm sure you'll get over it."  
James wasn't sure if she knew they were flirting to some extent, but he wasn't about to mention it. He was enjoying it too much.

"Would you two mind putting a stop to the show of touchy feely?" Severus spat from his bed, "Though Potter seems to be enjoying it I don't share the same sentiment."

James leaned away from Lily and cast the Slytherin a murderous look. _Snivellus:1, Potter: 0. Way to kill the mood._

"So Snivellus, how did you get here? That greasy hair of yours drip on the floor and make you _slip_?"

"JAMES!" Lily cried, making a grab for his shirt to hold him in place.

"Bloody hilarious Potter. Money may be able to buy you your fame as the Gryffindor golden boy, but it certainly hasn't given you any new comebacks."

James glanced back to Lily and begged her to let him pound Snape to a pulp. Lily grabbed as much of his shirt that her fist could hold and pulled him toward her, so he wouldn't be tempted to lunge. Severus sneered at the scene and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think I'm holding him back for your sake. If I wasn't here he would've hexed your arse by now."

She looked away from the brooding Slytherin and put her hand on James's shoulder.

"Go to class, yeah?"

James took a deep breath and offered a smile. But since he was immensely angry it looked more like a pained grin. Lily patted his cheek and laid back in bed.

"That's a good boy James. I'll keep the cloak with me until I leave."  
Lily shooed him away right as Professor Simon entered the Hospital Wing. James was halfway to the door when he entered; entirely focused on Lily.

"Morning Professor."  
"Hello James." Professor Simon said hurriedly, "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"He carried me here." Lily spoke up from her bed, "He was just leaving."

James watched the Professor disbelievingly as he went over to Lily and sat on the chair he had previously occupied.

"Go on James!" Madame Pomfrey cried, bustling out of her office, "Head business can wait until later."

James smiled politely but cursed under his breath. He had a few questions for their dodgy professor. But Pomfrey stared him down, forcing them to be put off until later.

Lily waited for Pomfrey to hole up in her office before she made her escape. Snape mumbled his good riddance as she left with Professor Simon. She kept the cloak balled up at her side as they emerged from the Hospital Wing.

"Where to?" Lily asked, peering around for any of her classmates.

"How 'bout the library." He suggested, guiding her toward the empty room.

Both managed to sneak past Madame Pince and hide out at Lily's favorite back table. When they were behind the shelves, and completely alone Lily smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I feel like we haven't talked in ages." She muttered when they broke apart.

"That is because we haven't. You feeling okay?" He agreed taking a seat across from her. He was geniunely concerned for her health. She only got severe migraines when she was under too much stress.

"I'm fine. How long will you be here?" She questioned, leaning forward, and still whispering.

Luke plowed a hand through his hair and wondered if he shoul give her the truth.

"Probably the entire year, unless I'm needed."  
Lily nodded and smiled tearfully.

"Hopefully you won't be needed then."

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore so I can't linger."  
"You're a wanted man aren't you?"  
Luke nodded and tried to smile comfortingly.

"Please don't waste your time worrying about me."

Lily immediately rolled her eyes.

"Impossible. It comes with the territory, Luke."

They shared another hug before they parted and he made to leave.

"I'll go out first, alright?" He offered, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Bye, Luke."

Lily nodded and watched him go. She turned her back on the exit and rested her head against one of the massive bookshelves.

"Interesting. Here I thought you were supposed to be in class." A relaxed female voice said from behind her.

Lily spun around, and cussed under her breath. She wiped at her puffy eyes and plastered a smile on her face. Tara Reynolds, an uptight Gryffindor socialite, and her mate Serena Lewis both absorbed the way Lily Evans looked. Tousled and distressed. Both girls shared a look of intrigue.

"I didn't know the library was a _hot_ spot to visit with teachers." Serena added with quiet venom.

Lily shrugged.

"Pure coincidence."

Tara laughed so the black hair in her ponytail swayed charmingly.

"We'll see Evans."

Lily watched them go with a growing sense of doom. Once the library door shut behind them she ignored Pince and ran from the room.

"Did you hear?"

Sirius glanced up from copying off of Remus's parchment in DADA, at a familiar perky Ravenclaw. As much as he hated conversing with his former snogging buddies, he was interested.

"Hear what?"

"Lily Evans and a professor!" The girl said excitedly, giggling with her friends.

For the life of him Sirius could not remember her name, and not just because he was shocked. He risked a glance at Remus who was wearing the same stunned expression.

"Err-" Sirius faltered, trying to get the girls attention.

"Her name's Olivia." Remus whispered.

"Oh, right. Liv, hi. I overheard that little bit of gossip you have, and I was just wondering if you'd like to elaborate."

Olivia and her mates rolled their eyes at the desperate Sirius Black who flashed them a grin. Olivia sighed and leaned in closer to the boys.

"Apparently some girls walked in on the lover's quarrel-"  
Sirius grimaced and Remus looked on the verge of collapsing. Luckily James was working with Peter and Emily out of earshot.

"And Lily was blubbering all over the place-"  
"They have to think of the baby after all." Olivia's friend said sensibly.

"Baby!?" Remus croaked.

"Well yeah," Olivia said as if it were obvious, "Lily doesn't know if it's James's or Luke's."

"James's baby..?" Remus echoed disbelievingly.

"Luke?" Sirius asked, confusion written all over his striking face.

"Professor Simon. That's his name. So between a baby and two gorgeous men, our Head Girl has a lot on her hands."  
Olivia's friend nodded.

"Not to mention Luke's fiancé-"  
Sirius's mouth flew open, and Remus quickly interceded.

"Okay, we get the point."

"Thank you ladies." Sirius muttered, before him and Remus turned away with their mouths agape. They sat side by side in silence, Remus shaking his head and Sirius staring blankly.

"Prongs is going to hit the roof." Remus said flatly.

Sirius snorted and cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah."

A/N More professor S. as promised… and I was pretty happy to include the ever snarky Snape…!

Thanks to my beta Operamuse for helping me sort out the ideas floating around my muddled brain ( :

She is currently working on a Sirius/Oc fic. That I am completely jealous of(!) and she makes time to help me with my 'Creative Issues'. Give it up for her!

**Anyhoo, all comments appreciated people. So click that 'lil button and tell me how you're feelin'!**


	5. Griddle Cakes part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own HP but the handsome Professor Simon is mine, as well as the loveable Emily! **

A/N get ready guys, this chapter's an intense one! Enjoy, and as always lemme know what you thought!

**Chapter 5: Griddle Cakes, Marauders Lair, Revelations pt. 1**

James remained blissfully unaware of the rumors regarding Lily's steamy affair with their Muggle Studies professor, until the day after everyone else knew. It was odd for him not to know considering the Marauders were apart of the schools gossip chain. He didn't realize that people were purposefully tiptoeing around him.

When he did find out he was in the Great Hall eating a stack of griddle cakes and bacon. It was too early for the Marauders to be awake, but James hadn't slept well and decided on an early breakfast. He was on his third griddle cake when Tara Reynolds excited whispers reached him.

"..With a professor's baby! Our very own Head Girl, _knocked up_."  
James dropped his fork and looked down the table incredulously.

"What are you on about Reynolds?" He demanded.

Tara slid next to him and leaned close so her breath warmed his ear.

"Lily Evans is sleeping with Professor Simon. I saw them in the library, after they had a disagreement. But you didn't hear that from me."

James pushed his plate away and stood up numbly. How had this started? He thought of the morning before when he helped her to Poppy. Was she pregnant? That would explain the vomiting. He turned abruptly, with no idea where to go first.

"Don't be too hard on her James," Tara called with no trace of sincerity, "The professor is very dashing!"

James swore profusely and ran a hand through his hair. He stormed out of the Great Hall and resisted the urge to go back to the Heads dorm and question Lily immediately. He had one place to go first. James felt his temporary immobility wear off. He backed out of the Great Hall and jogged the feisty staircase like a man possessed.

"_Bluebird_." He growled when he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

He stumbled into the Marauders dorm room that was scattered haphazardly with clothes, papers and books. Excluding Remus's corner of the room that was immaculate.

"Wake up!" James roared as he burst into the room.

The boys stirred groggily, but James needed their full attention. He tugged the curtains on the windows so the room filled with the brilliant sunlight.

"Oi!" Sirius muttered, placing his pillow over his face wisely.

"Prongs?" Remus mumbled, forcing himself to sit up in bed.

"SLEEP…" Peter whined, pulling the covers around him securely.

James snatched the pillow from atop Sirius's face and ripped the blankets from Peter.

"Lily and Simon." James mumbled, as if it explained everything.

Sirius rubbed at his eyes and yawned hugely.

"Going to need a bit more than that mate…"  
"TOGETHER!" James shouted, beginning to pace now.

"What are you on about?" Peter grumbled, desperate for sleep.

James shoved both hands in his hair anxiously, making it stick up comically.

"Lily is quite possibly impregnated with Professor Simons baby! Does that clear things up for you?"  
The silence following his small rant did not last for long.

"So, how exactly did you find out?" Remus muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"That's not important!" James cried, "I want to know why you didn't mention this to me."

Sirius sat on the edge of his bed and regarded James with a neutral look.

"We figured you would behave this way-"  
"Your damn right!"

"Shut up for two seconds, mate," Sirius said quietly, "We didn't want you to get all psychotic on us. We'll get to the bottom of this, but you can't have a meltdown on us, alright?"

James rubbed his hand over his face miserably. Sirius threw his arm around his shoulder and shook him none too gently, with an optimistic smile.

"Don't go mental on me yet Prongsie. We'll figure that tosser Simon out."

"If he tried anything with her-" James said oozing with hostility.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Remus advised, "We don't know if anything happened…as of yet."

"I am completely awake now," Peter said sitting up with a frown, "And revolted."

Sirius shook his head with a bemused expression on his sleepy face.

"You would never think it would you? Lily and a professor-"

Remus cut him off with a look, and picked out a robe to wear. The other two Marauders followed suit and dressed quickly. There was only one place the four boys could form a plan of action.

"To the kitchens." James said grimly.

Emily thanked the heavens that it was a weekend and they would not have to suffer through an awkward lesson with their peers. When they finished an early lunch Lily pulled her mate into the library for a good rant.

"I can't keep doing this." She hissed beginning to pace in the back row of the library. Wherever they went people stared and giggled about their permiscuous Head Girl. Emily seated herself on the edge of a table and began swinging her legs absently.

"Of course you can. And you will because your Lil and when the going gets tough, the tough gets pissed off!"  
Lily smiled despite her horrible mood and shrugged.

"What a wonderful idea Em, I'll just flip off the entire school!"  
"That's the spirit!" Emily cried, earning a severe glare from Madame Pince, who shook her head and retreated into her back room.

She smiled charmingly at the librarian and turned her attention back to her friend in crisis.

"So I doubt you'll actually kick Tara's annoying arse, but you shouldn't let this bother you. They'll move on in a week."  
Lily groaned and slapped a palm against her forehead.

"I don't think I can survive another week."  
Emily smiled brightly and replied cheekily, "You'd make a brilliant thespian. Your dramatic flare is remarkable."  
"Thanks a whole lot mate." Lily muttered, resuming her agitated pace.

"Did you say she should've been a _lesbian_?" Ryan Turner asked, appearing in the back row, with his most charming smile in place.

"Merlin you are a thick sod aren't you?" Emily muttered, earning a grin from Lily.

"Nice to see you too Taylor." Ryan said with forced courtesy, "I was wondering if I could have a word with Lily."

"Screw you Turner. I stay."

Lily considered Ryan carefully. She hadn't spoken to him since he was grinning like a triumphant pig on the Quidditch pitch, four long months ago. Curious that he was looking to talk now.

Emily glared at Ryan and waited for Lily to tell him off.

"We'll just need a minute Em."

"You're sure?" She asked hesitantly.

Lily nodded, "It's alright."  
Emily nodded crisply and hopped off the table. She looked the rather large Quidditch star in front of her over with distaste and left the library, against her better judgment.

It was Lily's turn to sit on the edge of the table and fix her ex an unwavering look. He leaned against a bookshelf and blatantly checked her out.

"How are you Lily?"  
She smiled curtly and offered a shrug.

"Fine. You're still a tosser and I'm glad to be rid of you."  
Ryan's smile remained in place but there was no false sincerity anymore. He was cocky, and holding back his temper. He had something he wanted to get out and she was just going to have to wait for him to spill it.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I figured you'd be doing alright, especially since screwing that professor."  
Lily's eyes narrowed. Her fingers itched with the desire to hex him.

"What do you want Turner? Other than to be an offensive berk."

Ryan grinned and moved closer to his ex girlfriend. She didn't flinch at the close proximity and for that he had to laugh.

"I want the school to know what you're really like."

"I know your dying to say it," She ground out through clenched teeth, "So just quit the bull Turner."

"How would they feel if they discovered you're not as innocent as you say? Your easy Evans, you slept with me and begged for more-"

"LIAR!" She shouted, gripping the edge of the table.

"Look at your record. A professor, Head Boy, and a Gryffindor Quidditch player," His eyes were gleaming as he said, "Sounds like something you'd do."  
"I'm not like that, you vile-"

Ryan reached out and grabbed her so quickly she had no time to draw her wand. He yanked her robe and lifted her off the table. He shoved her backwards so she slammed into the bookshelf, with his weight adding to the force.

Her head knocked against the shelf and her vision blurred fleetingly. Adrenaline shot through her as she raised her foot and connected it with his shin. She was satisfied to see the flicker of pain that flashed across his face. He pressed his elbow against her neck and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. Apparently he wanted her full attention, and he now had it.To make sure she didn't cry out for Pince he pulled his wand out quickly, ready to stun her if necessary.

"I could slaughter you in a duel." Lily said hoarsely.

Ryan ignored her challenge and smiled.

"Listen up Lily, because this is a warning. We had a good run together, but the fact is that I don't want you saying anything _untrue_ about me, or our relationship, to Potter. He is after all the future Quidditch captain." She struggled to wriggle free, but found it useless against his weight, "Thank you for understanding. I trust you'll keep your mouth shut."

_Meanwhile, in the kitchens . . ._

"What say you?" Sirius asked Remus as he added more sprinkles to his ice cream sundae.

Remus licked his chocolate ice cream cone thoughtfully before answering.

"How about we go to Lily and ask her what's-"  
"Wrong answer Moony!" Sirius yelled, his grey blue eyes dancing mischeviously,

"We keep surveillance on Simon."

Peter snorted into his butterscotch waffle cone.

"Brilliant idea Padfoot."

Sirius bowed with a grin, "I thought so."  
"Or we could go ask Lil-"  
"I told you Moony, tracking Simon will be _better_." Sirius argued half heartedly.

"How so, oh brilliant Pad?" Remus drawled.

"Well for one thing it will be more fun. Eh, Prongs?"

James glanced up from the Marauders Map and surveyed his three friends blankly.

"Sorry, what?"  
Sirius smiled knowingly.

"And who would you happen to be checking up on mate?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Lily and Emily are in the library." He responded flatly, "No sign of Simon The Git though."

"James, why don't you go have a talk with her-" Remus started.

"Nonsense Moony," Sirius cried dismissively, "We have to begin Operation Stalking Pervvy Muggle Studies Professor."  
"That's kind've lengthy for a code name." Peter remarked.

"How about OPMSP for short?" Remus suggetsted with a laugh.

"Sounds like a disease." Sirius said, wrinkling his nose.

James was tuned out of the conversation and continued focusing on the map. It showed Lily pacing around while Emily remained in the same spot. Why the pacing? Wasn't she happy with her _dashing_ professor? James was aware of his inner monologue's bitterness but didn't care. She had the entire school talking about her and she had yet to deny the truth of the rumors.

"..So we get the cloak.."

Sirius's words barely registered with James as a new name appeared on the map heading into the library. _Ryan Turner_

"Then we ambush-"  
"What the..?" James trailed off.

Emily was leaving the library for the common room while Ryan and Lily remained in the library, alone. From what she told him James got the impression that Lily and her ex had not been on speaking terms since she caught him with Doreen Green.

"The git won't know what hit him-"

James found it difficult to breathe as Lily and Turners footprints blended together. Something about it wasn't right. She had been still and suddenly her and Ryan were moving backward, fast.

"Damn it!" James swore, only guessing what could be happening.

He leapt off the stool he was on and bolted from the room. The Marauders laughter stopped instantly.

"This can't be good." Sirius mumbled, as him and the others abandoned their ice cream.

James ran full speed from the kitchen. He darted around curious students who watched the Head Boy sprint down the hall at break neck speed. He lunged from one staircase to the other right before it could change. He didn't waste his time waiting for it to stop moving. He dove for the other staircase, landed roughly, and continued running.

An unexplainable urgency drove him to forget everything else but making it to that library. He crashed into the door gracelessly, and shoved it open. The first thing he noticed was the uncommon silence. No one was there. Where was Pince? Then he heard it. A slight intake of breath, coming from the back of the library. He heard more strained gasps and took off at a run.

Ryan wasn't fast enough to stop James from plowing into him. They crashed to the floor, nearly knocking into the towering shelves.James landed half on Ryan, lifted him up by his shirt and slammed him against the floor, losing any control he had. He punched him square in the jaw, and ducked a punch that could've broken his nose.

As soon as his arm was away from her throat Lily stood up straight and drew in deep, shaky breaths. Her vision returned to normal and she was greeted by the sight of James pummeling Ryan on the floor. If Pince discovered them now they would all be out of Hogwarts before they could say 'Holy Hippogriff'. Lily plucked her wand from inside her disheveled robe and muttered a quick silencing spell to block any noise. Both boys were struggling intensely now. James took a punch in that landed on his cheek, and belted Ryan across the face.

Lily gasped and moved toward him.

"James, please stop!"

James felt himself soften at her plea but Ryan rolled on his side and managed to kick him in the calf, sending a harsh pain up his leg.

The Marauders burst into the library and stood frozen, watching James pound Ryan Turner. Sirius glanced from Lily to James and decidedly rushed to join his mate.

"Sirius no!" Lily cried. She turned desperately to Peter and Remus, "Help me separate them."

Remus, Peter and Lily now faced the task of pulling the three boys apart. Remus grabbed Sirius around the waist and forced him away from Ryan. With Peter's help Lily pulled James away as he swung wildly.

"Break it UP!" Professor Simon barked, entering the library with Emily in toe. He surveyed the guilty boys before him and Lily who looked furious.

"Turner get yourslef to Madame Pomfrey. Expect the Headmaster to call on you." He faced the other five students with a severe expresion, "You lot in my classroom, now!"  
It seemed like the walk to the Muggle Studies class took ages. Professor Simon remained behind them,daring anyone to speak. James walked beside Lily, periodically rubbing his calf, and looked her over discreetly. He'd been seconds away from breaking Turners neck, but what unnerved him most was how afraid he'd been for Lily.

"Are you okay? Bloody hell, your neck!"

He fingered the bright mark on her neck that glowed red against her pale throat. Lily nodded with a small smile and brushed his fingers away. He had taken several hits as well but looked fine. Either that or he was faking.

"I'll be fine."

"That twat Turner-" Sirius growled.

"Never trusted him," Emily admitted to Remus, "I saw you guys run in and expected the worst."

"It almost was a full out brawl," Peter said fondly, "'Cept the professor came in."  
"Just keep walking Pettigrew." Simon called from behind them.

The conversation stopped then, and remained non existent as they filed into the class. They lined up side by side at the head of the class, expectng to get a good yell from their professor.

Instead he shut the door and faced them with a calm expression. He was impassive, his emerald green eyes giving nothing away.

"In our defense," Sirius said suddenly, "I'd like to say that Turner started it."  
"Thank you for that, Black." Simon said quietly.

"No problem, sir." Sirius replied solemnly.

Professor Simon shook his head and leaned his hip against his desk. James watched their professor and realized that, for a teacher he was well built, solid. It was unusual to encounter a young Hogwarts teacher, let alone one who looked like a fighter. James also realized his professor could probably do him lots of bodily harm if he chose to. Lots.

"I realize that none of you like me," He said bluntly, to which Sirius shrugged and nodded causing the others to have to hold back their laughter.

"I also know what is going around the school about Lily and I. To clear that up, I'd like to introduce myself properly. My name is Luke Evans."

A/N sooo much excitement...!


	6. Revelations, Missions, Ryan Turner pt 2

Disclaimer: If I owned HP I'd be in jolly 'ole England.. but as it is I don't, so I'm not.

A/N I'm dedicating this chapter to:

Alaskan Chic, name, sparklingdimondz, MisJudged 16, and Lola-LessThanThree…

thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

name: hullo! I appreciate all of your continuous reviews! Thanks for the suggestions about the professor and Lily, I've had the whole 'professor is related to Lily' thing planned out since the beginning of the story… but I love any feedback ! continue reviewing and I'll continue answering you this way ( : Chapter 6: Pt.2: Revelations, Missions, and Ryan Turner 

Lily fidgeted from one foot to the other impatiently.

"Luke is my older brother!"

The room went silent instantly. Finally, Emily gasped and promptly buried her face in Remus's robe.

"Oh, I said he was gorgy!" She cried, though it was muffled into the robe. Remus simply patted her head with a chuckle.

She looked up at him with a groan, "I'm mortified here Lupin and you certainly are not helping!."

Remus nodded, fighting back a grin, "Right, sorry. But I promise I won't tell."

Sirius and Peter exchanged rapid looks between each other before Sirius smiled broadly.

"I suppose since your not trying to seduce Lily wildly you're a respectable bloke."

Lily shuddered but the professor smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself Black."

James shook his head with a dumbfounded expression. Lily wasn't involved with anyone. That was the thought that almost made him jump in the air and do a victory dance on the spot. Almost.

She remained lovely and single, and as much as he would've loved to stay in her company, the Marauders had a few elaborate spells to look up.

--

It took a few minutes for everyone to clear out, then finally brother and sister had a moment alone. Luke conjured Pumpkin Juice for Lily, and a simple lunch of turkey sandwiches and fruit. They seated themselves across from each other at the table in his bed chamber and ate hungrily.

"Your friends are… remarkably loyal." He said with a half smile.

Lily snorted into her drink and rolled her eyes.

"That's an understatement."

Luke became serious as he surveyed his younger sister across the table.

"It's good that you have people that will look out for you."

Lily sipped her juice and considered her brothers statement. He began rubbing his eyes wearily and his shoulders sagged. She was concerned for him, and his strenuous work schedule. He had devoured the food in front of him, but now looked troubled. But she was also concerned with where his thoughts were going.

Besides being the Hogwarts Muggle Studies Professor, Luke Evans had recently graduated, and was now an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He was at Hogwarts only because they believed more security needed to be in place.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"If you get hurt on your upcoming mission I will not be responsible for my actions. If I have to visit you in St. Mungo's, don't expect anything less than my notorious Evans temper."

His smile was strained but she appreciated it and found herself smiling back as well.

Luke marveled at his sisters amazing ability to read him. She sensed his unease and commented on it. It might have been so easy for her to read pick his brain because he was worried about this assignment. He'd be leaving Hogwarts in November, another professor would take his place naturally, but more Aurors would begin patrolling the school if things did not get better.

This would be his third mission for the Ministry, but things were rapidly changing. They were going after the latest threat. Voldemort.

"How did you know they had owled me?"

Lily shrugged with her impish smile and Luke found himself thinking about his parents. Specifically their mum. Lily's slight smiles and animated personality were so similar to their mother that he found himself watching her just to remember his mom.

Aimee Evans had been a warm, protective mother who had been nurturing to all three of her children, and their vastly different personalities. Lily got her loving nature from their mum, Luke thought with a smile.

Then there was the Evans temper. Lily's classmates knew she was capable of raising hell; especially one, James Potter. Luke had inherited the blood boiling anger that often had gotten him into trouble in his teens. Petunia seemed slightly better at concealing her fury, which was odd because she was the most like their father, John Evans.

Luke and their father had been rivals since Luke had entered his teens. John loved Petunia, the oldest, obedient. He wasn't quite as good at showing the same warmth with his other two children, who never seemed to do anything right. By the time Luke was ready to leave the home for Pepperton Auror Academy, tension in the house was close to its breaking point. Lily later told him how intense things got after he left.

Lily began clearing their lunch off the table, with a thoughtful frown on her face. Luke waited for her to ask her question, or tell him about whatever was troubling the large brain of hers.

"You're going after Voldemort aren't you?"

There was no whispering his name. Lily tended to cut right through the bull. Luke admired his sister for that.

"Well," He replied carefully, "It will be more of a surveillance."  
She kept her back to him as she stacked the clean dishes in one of his cabinets.

"That can't be all, Luke. You'll be gone for a few months won't you?"  
Feeling tail between legs for some reason, he nodded.

"I know you don't want to worry me by saying too much, so I'll drop it okay?"  
He let out a breath when she faced him with a smile.

"Thanks for that Lil."

She shrugged casually, "No problem. I'll weasel it out of you later."

--

Ryan Turner left the Headmaster's office with a terribly large pit in his stomach. Evans had already gotten to Dumbledore and simply said they had a 'little disagreement', in the library. She had made a point though. She had the upper hand, and he had better watch his back.

"Stupid bint!" He cursed, under his breath.

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a sharp kick to the back of his left leg.

"Ooof!"

His leg gave out and he crashed to the ground weakly. He looked around the empty hall wildly, but saw no one. He heard a faint sound, felt a breeze pass his face from out of nowhere and felt another quick kick to the other leg.

"Oy! Whose there?!" He bellowed, rubbing his tingling legs.

He heard muffled laughter and thought he was surely going completely barmy.

"Take it like a man, prick." A distorted, but familiar voice sneered, before he was promptly kicked right in the arse. He yelped and grabbed his bum that was surely going to bruise.

He had no time to move and suddenly he felt a series of random kicks and jabs assaulting his body.

"Hey-" He cried, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar spell being chanted by the voices.

His whole body began tingling, and his forehead was getting warm, until it felt like his head would combust. He slapped his palm against his temples while a blinding light struck, directly above his face.

"Merlin, I'm dying!" He cried, clutching his face in terror.

He heard the faint laughter again, but was too terrified to look up.

"Your not dying, prat."

The voices were unnaturally loud, and only frightened him more.

"Though you do have a delightful inscription on that large forehead of yours." A new voice said cheerily.

There was a snort, "Quite brilliant of us, if I do say so."

The first voice that had spoken to him seemed to be directly next to his ear.

"Don't make us visit you again Turner. Next time it won't be quite so pleasant."

There was a faint swishing sound, much like that of a cloak against the floor and the voices seemingly vanished. Ryan remained on the floor moaning with bright lettering flashing on his forehead:

I LIKE TO ROUGH UP GIRLS, FEEL FREE To

HEX MY BOLLOCKS OFF!

--

A/NOKkk, for anyone reading this out there _listen up_:

I am looking for a Beta that I can send this story to. Operamuse is amazing with helping me, but she's my sister and I'd like another person to bounce my ideas off of and offer suggestions or thoughts.

If you're good at grammar that would be cool, but you don't have to be an expert. I'm mostly concerned about upcoming story ideas… so PM me if you're interested and I'll email you back.

I've never had a Beta before but there's a first for everything, eh??

Ciao, JNSG


	7. quidditch, Familiar Strangers, Festivity

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, therefore none of this is mine…the AU factor is all mine.**

**A/N Much thanks to my Beta/Advisor Misjudged16 as the plot gets more involved she will recieve more emails from me!**

**thanks to my reviewers new and old: name, screamingcrazyproctorlady, Lola-LessThanThree, novel-writer92, sparklingdimondz, Love-Pink26, themaniac of no man's land, MWPPxxPwns, Kelss6692**

**Also, I am sooo excited for OOTP, which is coming out in two days! Though I will probably leave the theatre morbidly miserable because, well, my favorite character…**

**Poor Sirius… ) :**

**Chapter 7: Quidditch, Familiar Strangers, and Festivities**

A few days later after the Marauders got over the Professor S. bombshell, during the first week of October Lily hurried from the lunch table with her sandwhich in one hand and a flask of pumpkin juice in the other. It was the day of Quidditch tryouts for all four teams and it was sure to be eventful. Captains would be announced and selection would begin. It was tradition for Lily and Emily to watch in the grass and discuss their favorite players.

This year however they could discuss Lily's social problems, such as being stared at no matter what she did. The rumor that she was having a torrid affair with her Muggle Studies professor earned her a few disgusted, eager, and even sly looks.

Things were claming down enough for her not to feel as restless as she had after Tara and her cronies approached her. She decidedly ignored any remarks that she heard and threw herself into spending girl time with Emily, and occassionally meeting up with the Marauders.

On that blustery afternoon she was determined to have fun with her mate and not think about her messy social life. A wrench was thrown in her plan when McGonagall cornered her on her way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans." She greeted in her Scottish lilt.

Lily choked down the bite of sandwhich in her mouth and hid the flask from McGonagall's view.

"Hello Professor. Can I help you with something?"  
_Please,no. _Lily begged silently, _I promised Em some quality boy spying time-_

"Yes, I'd like you to show our new student to her dorm." McGonagall instructed, "Miss Edwards is waiting outside the Great Hall for you."  
Lily nodded pleasently while mentally wishing she had made a run for the pitch before she could be given the task ahead of her. Professor McGonagall thanked her curtly and handed her the girls schedule.

"Well, bugger." Lily mumbled heading from the Great Hall.

She placed the sandwhich inside of her robe for later and wiped any crumbs from her face. She hurried out into the hall hoping to give the new girl her tour and get to the pitch.

"Nicolette Edwards?" She called to the only girl in the corridor, with her back to her.

In a whirl of shoulder length black hair Nicolette Edwards faced the tall red head with a slight smile. She was bare of any makeup, with flushed cheeks and her easy smile enough to make her quite a striking young woman. Lily smiled back naturally in response to the playful smile. Nicolette brushed stray hairs from her brown eyes and held out her hand which Lily shook.

"Call me Nick. I can't stand the name Nicolette."  
Lily nodded.

"Okay Nick, I'm Lily Evans. The Head Girl."  
Nick lifted an eyebrow and accepted the schedule Lily offered.

"That makes you a Gryffindor."

"That's right."  
Nick scanned her schedule and said unflinchingly.

"I'm in Slytherin."

"Oh," Lily remarked, for lack of anything better to say.

"'S'alright, I know I'm supposed to hate your guts and call you filth."

Lily laughed.

"Don't hold back on my account. I'm Muggleborn as well and that's all the information a proper Slytherin needs to torment me."

Nicolette cocked her head to the side as Lily led her toward the Slytherin Common Room as if assessing her.

"How do you know about the houses and our…rivalries, anyway?"

"My brothers went here when I was little. I was going to attened but I was sent to Beauxbatons instead. I heard the fighting's gotten worse."

Lily nodded with a frown. "Afraid so."

She stopped in the middle of the hall and smiled brightly at the new girl. "Are you a fan of Quidditch?"

The mischievous gleam returned to Nick's eyes. "Obsessively so. Why?"

"Tryouts are today. If we hurry we can still make the beginning."

Nick nodded.

"Lead on."

"I can introduce you to my friend Emily who's iffy on Quidditch, but loves the boys-"

"You don't need to introduce me to your mates." Nick said with quiet resolve as they hurried outside, "I'll find some fellow Slytherins."

Lily thought of Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, or Nicolette falling in with Malfoy. She pulled her red and gold Gryffindor sweater around her, against the wind and frowned.

"I'm not doing it just because I'm the Head Girl," Lily insisted, "Believe me, I don't take my duties that far. I would really like you to meet Emily."

If Nick was skeptical she didn't admit it to Lily. They walked in silence to the pitch and joined the other students who were scattered in the stands.

"Oi! Lil." Emily called, waving a blanket for them to share.

Lily waved and ushered Nick over before she could back out. Emily nodded at the new girl and Lily made introductions.

"Emily Tyler, this is Nicolette Edwards who happens to be in our year."

The new girl groaned.

"Please call me Nick."

Emily greeted her warmly and handed her a muffin that she nicked from the kitchens. They took their seats huddled under the blanket and waited for tryouts to begin.

"So Nick, did McGonagall have you sorted?"

Lily shot her mate a look but Nick remained unfazed.

"Oh, yes. As soon as I arrived. I'm in Slytherin."

Emily finished her own muffin without comment. Finally she cleared her throat and held out her hand for Nick to shake for the second time.

"Well, I've never had a Slytherin mate before. Good to know you."

The girls laughed together barely noticing Remus and Peter joining them.

"Room for two more?" Remus asked.

Emily patted the seat next to hers. He sat with a smile and once again Lily found herself introducing the two Marauders to the new Slytherin.

"Nice to meet both of you." Nick said politely.

Emily laughed and bumped Remus's shoulder.

"Remus may look all proper and bookish but the he's a Marauder. Same as Pete."

Nick sipped from Lily's flask with an interested smile.

"Oh. And who else makes up the Marauders?"

Lily looked away from the pitch to explain.

"Sirius Black and James Potter."  
Nick tensed subtly her expression never changing.

"Black?"  
"Mmm, probably the only one never in Slytherin." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Do you know him?" Peter asked curiously.

Nick nodded as her gaze turned to the pitch.

"Oh yes. All Pureblood families meet at some point."  
Everyone was intrigued at that point.

"Are you related?" Emily asked quietly.

"No. None of my family is from around here though we moved here when I was little. Tell me about this James Potter."  
Remus and Peter began an explanation of James Potter, Head Boy and Marauder Ruffian, also throwing in Marauder ancedotes of the past. Lily and Emily noticed her quick ability to switch subjects but ignored it. They were aware though that this new Slytherin was anything but an open book.

--

The entire pitch went silent as Madame Hooch stepped on to the field.

"It is time for us to select the captain for each house…" She paused, adding to the suspense and called, "For Slytherin Lucius Malfoy!"

"Git," Emily muttered, "No offense Nick."

"None taken. Malfoy's a bastard."

Lucius stepped onto the pitch and waved with a smirk.

"For Hufflepuff Adam Anderson!"

More applause and cheering from Hufflepuffs as their tall captain waved proudly.

"For Ravenclaw, Katrina Thomas!"

Lily clapped lightly and held her breath. James was hoping for captain and even though there was a risk his ego would inflate, she secretly wished he would get it.

"Gryffindor…James Potter!"

Emily and Lily stood up along with other Gryffindors and cheered James on as he stepped onto the pitch.

"Woo! Go James!" Emily cried.

"Go Potter!" Lily cheered, with Remus and Peter.

Lily clapped with a smile lighting up her face. Nick who had only heard of the clever Head Boy stood and cheered for him as well.

James scanned the stands and found Lily and his mates clapping like maniacs. He grinned and waved playfully in their direction.

"Captains," Madame Hooch said as the cheering died down, "You will now be joined by your co-captains who were elected by the team."

Everyone anxiously awaited the announcement of the Gryffindor co-captain. Especially a certain four Gryffindors in the stands.

.."And for Gryffindor..Sirius Black."

The two Marauders and the three girls in the stands shot to their feet and bellowed as Sirius stepped on to the pitch and bowed gracefully. James clapped him on the shoulder looking ready to burst with exuberance. Both boys grinned at each other and shook hands with their fellow captains.

Sirius grinned in the direction of his mates but stopped short. Their eyes met and for the life of him Sirius couldn't look away. She was here. Nicolette-bloody-Edwards had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hurry up Pad, party in Gryffindor Common Room!" James yelled expectantly.

Sirius shook his head in shock causing his black bangs to fall over his eyes.

Lily motioned for Nick to follow her to the Heads Dorm, but she was distracted. She sucked in her breath and broke eye contact with the familiar stranger on the pitch.

"Oh boy."

--

"What does one wear to a Post Quidditch Tryouts Party?" Nick asked as Lily dumped a mound of clothes on her bed for her.

"Whatever the hell one feels like wearing." Lily responded cheekily.

Emily entered Lily's bedroom in a suprisingly modest denim skirt as well as a black top she borrowed from Lily. Lily noted as well as not showing as much skin as she normally did, her golden hair was down in a simple but appealing style. Nick changed into a knee length green Summer dress of Lily's and let Emily pile her hair into a sleek updo.

"What's our Head Girl going to wear?" Nick asked settling on Lily's bed.

"Dark bell bottoms and my absolute favorite red shirt."  
She changed quickly into the simple red top that reached mid thigh but was tight and fit her snugly. It was comfy and stylish.

"My first day here and already a party," Nick remarked as she followed Emily toward the Gryffindor Common Room, "I think I'm going to like Hogwarts."

"You should see what it's like after we win a game." She straightened her skirt and looked back at Lily, "Come on Head Girlie, time to party."  
"I'll meet you there, I'm going to the loo real quick."  
"Alright. Come on Nick, I'll introduce you to the best snoggers of Hogwarts…"  
Lily shook her head fondly and dashed into the bathroom to check her reflection. She ran her fingers through her hair that had a slight wave to it, compliments of Emily's Ultra Hold Hair Remedy and nature.

"Go on," Her reflection instructed gently, "You won't be able to show that hair off if you miss the party!"

Lily grinned.

"Thanks. I'm going."

She pulled the door to the loo open, suddenly excited for the party, and ran directly into James's chest.

"Hey Lil, I thought you were already at the party."  
He grasped her shoulders in an attempt to prevent her from falling. She shrugged casually and tried not to breathe. When his arms gripped her shoulders she breathed in a mixture of men's deoderant and the Merlin's Man soap he used in the shower. It smelled dangerously good.

"James..congratulations!"  
She reached up and gave him a friendly hug that he returned shamelessly.

"Everyone was rooting for you and Sirius."

"I saw you cheering," He admitted when they parted, "You cheered for me."

"Don't be a prat," She scolded playfully, "We have a party to attend."

--

"So this is what it feels like," Nick remarked to Remus, Emily,and Peter, "To be a blacksheep."

Emily glared at a few bold Hufflepuffs who were staring openly at Nick.

"Not a blacksheep darling, a mystery woman who they cannot help but stare after."

The boys laughed and Nick took a long sip of spiked punch.

"You have a flair for drama."

Emily smiled and waved her away.

"I get it from Lily. EEK!" Emily squealed when Lily snuck behind her and jabbed her sides.

"I heard that, git." Lily said dryly.

James who was still by her side laughed and handed her a cup of punch.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Nick watched the exchanged with keen interest.

"So this is the Marauder I've heard so much about."

James tore his eyes from Lily and laughed at the daring Slytherin who was watching him intently.

"I guess you have. James Potter."

"I've heard a few things. Nick Edwards."

James distributed more of the alcoholic punch and sipped his while scanning the room.

"Where's Si? He isn't one to miss the annual Post Quiddich Tryouts Bash?"  
"Haven't seen him," Remus admitted, "Which is strange considering he is presently single and this is _his _type of place to pick up girls."  
"Typical," Nick muttered taking a larger sip of punch.

"Nice to see you as well Nicolette Victoria," A low voice said somehow reaching over the noise of the party, "Although the last time I saw you, you were still in training bras."

Nick faced Sirius Black for the first time in years as he towered over her. She would let no emotion show on her lovely face as she stood and faced him toe to toe.

A million thoughts came to mind but she shoved them away. He grinned callously and looked her over as if she were one of the drooling _I LOVE SIRIUS_ fan club members which only fuelled her anger.

The music volume was instantly lowered so everyone could hear the heated words being exchanged.

"Sirius Orion, last time I saw you your balls still hadn't dropped," She turned her head sideways pretending to study him, "Not much of a change there."

The crowd surrounding the pair was silent save for a brave soul in the back who whistled at the last insult.

"Sirius how 'bout we get some more punch-" James offered hoping to avoid a brawl of any kind.

"No thanks mate," Sirius said firmly, "I'd like to know what the hell she's doing here."

"I was invited Black, get over it." Nick snapped.

Sirius let out his breath and faced James who was decisively shaking his head _no_.

"Fine." He muttered turning his back on Nicolette and avoiding any sort of battle that would ensue.

"Master of words you are." She muttered at his back.

"Are you looking for a fight Edwards?" He demanded turning abruptly.

She absorbed the rage on his face with a bitter smile. His grey eyes were turbulent and his face revealed every ounce of contempt he felt for her.

"If I wanted a fight you'd know it."  
"Oooh, very scary Nicolette. Great comebacks by the way. While you're at it, why don't you use the Double Bubble Boil Curse on me while my back is turned?"  
Nick sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We were seven!-"

"That's a very Slytherin attitude," He said without humor, "Do me a slight kindness and stay away from me."

"Done." She said tossing her punch cup in the bin and walking out of the party. Lily and Emily stood simultaneously, ignoring the crowd of people and ran to find their troubled new friend.

"Nick..wait!" Emily yelled racing off after the Slytherin who did not want to be found.

"Nick.."Lily panted, "Stop for a second!"

They rounded a corner and ended up face to face with the incensed witch.

"Back off, alright? I'm going to my dorm-"

Lily shook her head and called at her retreating form.

"You don't know the password!"

"I'll figure it out." Nick snarled before she turned the corner and vanished from their sight.

--

The next afternoon Double Potions promised to be interesting as Slytherins as well as Gryffindors watched Sirius and Nick.

"You can sit by me Nick," Bellatrix Black offerred glaring at her traiterous cousin, "We wouldn't want you anywhere near those Gryffindor blood traitors."

Nick's eyebrows rose involuntarily. "Blood traitors, eh? Hmm, I'll take my chances of catching on of their diseases. Thanks anyway Bella." She remarked dryly, strolling away from Bella whose mouth was hanging open angrily.

"Might want to shut your gob cousin," Sirius remarked smugly, "You'll catch bugs."

Nick ignored the both membes of the Black family and migrated to the back of the class by herself. Slughorn entered the class and stared at Nick with a perpleaxed expresssion.

"Ah, our new student! Please dear stand up and introduce yourself."

Nick gritted her teeth against a smart retort and rose to her feet quickly. The entire class gave them her attention.

"Well let's see, my name is Nick. I don't enjoy flowers or long walks on the beach. I'm seventeen and if you call me by my whole first name I'll hex you until you blubber like a first year." She took her seat and nodded to the professor, "That's all."

"Well. Thank you Miss Edwards…" Slughorn said uncomfortably, "Today you will read the assigned chapters and prepare to complete several NEWT level potions.."

Sirius slouched in his chair and twirled his quill between his fingers. He watched Nick discreetly but she remained hellbent on ignoring him.

"What's the story with Edwards?" James asked flipping through his txtbook.

"We have a..complex history." Sirus said vaguely.

"Anything you'd like to share?" James asked lightly.

"Not at present. Remember the Shack tomorrow after your meeting."

Both Marauders looked over at Remus who was struggling to stay awake. To everyone else Remus Lupin looked ill. His pale complexion and lethargy could be mistaken for an illness if you didn't know better.

"Poor Moony," Siriuis said quietly.

James nodded and they diverted their eyes before Remus noticed his friends staring.

--

**A/N So now that I've finally introduced Nick things will get even more interesting! ) I love to keep the plot unpredictable (in case you couldn't tell!) so we'll have to see how my Muse dictates the next chapter…**

**Here are your reviews:**

Kelss6692: I'm glad they got back at him too! I added that last minute 'cuz I didn't know how to end the chapter!

MWPPxxPwns: thanks for reviewing!

aww schucks blushes thanks! I don't like it when I can predict a story so I like to mix it up! I'm glad you found it too, stay tuned!

p.s. thanks for the cookies! )

themaniac of no man's land: thank for the review! I'm happy to hear that the plot isn't too fast its just tooo weird for people to fall in love overnight… ya gotta pace it! ) thanks for the nice comments as well,

Love-Pink26: ya I know people were getting freaked out like, 'nooooo not Lily and the professor!' I've had the professor simon surprise planned since the beginning… smiles guiltily thaaanks for reeeaading!

Sparklingdimondz: ya, there's probably going to be more Voldy as the story goes on.. at this point in the story people don't see him as much of a threat.. that will have to change though.. I'm trying to decide if there will be more revenge on Turner.. like because he's a jerk he'll become a sort've punching bag.. I dunno, we'll see )

MCdoubleE: thanks! I love hearing what you like, and what you don't like as much.

Novel-writer92: Ahh yes, the plot twists keep coming! Hehe, I'm trying not to make my chapters annoyingly long but I have to start including more Luke-Lily interaction… sighs my chapters might start reaching 4-5000 words! Is that too much in your opinion??

Lola-LessThanThree: your welcome! I gotta dedicate it to the people who keep me writing and you happen to be one of those people.. ) I want to start including more background info/family life that's going on outside of Hogwarts.. so much to put in this story! thanks again!

Screamingcrazyproctorlady: thankx for checking this story out too! I'm completely in luv with this story at the moment, but of course You Make Me Smile has seniority, and therefore I have to update it first! Ya I just thought of what it would've been like if Luke was her dad… that's a whole different story and even more dramatic! lol

I had to put some Marauder revenge in here, more will come too )

Thanks for checking this out!

Name: yaa, I luv that 'swift kick in the pants' revenge is sooo fun to write! ) thanks for reading!


	8. Tense Breakfasts,Lusty Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. (insert witty explanation here)**

**JNSG Notes: I hope y'all like long chapters! ) Thanks for the reviews, I luv them all!**

Chapter 8: Tense Breakfasts, Lusty Encounters, and Bombshells 

"Your mom owled me." Sirius informed James the next morning at breakfast.

James raised an eyebrow while shoving a crispy piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Why would she owl you?"

Sirius shrugged mostly ignoring James and reading the letter while sipping his juice. "I don't know, I guess I just have a way with parents."

"Except your own." Remus remarked while buttering his toast.

Sirius snorted and passed the letter he received from Helen Potter to James.

"My parents don't like anyone, Moony. Especially their kids."

Peter shook his head in wonder. "Of course, because who actually likes their kids, right?" he said sarcastically.

Sirius was on a roll now. "My parents are like sharks. If they could they'd eat their young."

"Ohh, I like that comparison!" Remus declared pointing his knife at Sirius.

James disregarded his friends comments and poured over the letter his mum sent him and Sirius.

Sirius James,

Hello boys. How is school? Hopefully your father and I won't get owled about any exploded loos or mysterious potions being brewed under your bed… Last year they nearly wore out Professor McGonagall's owl, the poor thing had to contact us so often!

Everything around home is fine. Your father and I are working overtime so we can take time off in the Summer after you graduate.

I still cannot believe it's your 7th year. I won't get reminiscent or 'heavy', as you say Sirius. I just wanted both of you to begin thinking about your holiday plans. Remus and Peter are welcome at the house, as always, and please extend an invite to the Aurors Christmas Ball. That also means you'll have to be fitted for tuxes. No complaining or I'll stick you in Dress Robes!

Take care boys. That goes for the four of you.

Love, Mom and Dad

James tossed the Daily Prophet to Remus and tucked the letter in the pocket of his robe. Sirius and Peter had stopped discussing the Black family and moved on to how different species treat their young.

"Don't get me started on birds.." Sirius said through a mouthful of egg.

"Don't worry I won't." Remus said from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Anything good?" James asked watching as Lily and Emily entered the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't call it good." Remus said quietly.

Sirius and Peter looked over Remus's shoulder with interest.

"Read it aloud Sirius." James said impatiently.

Sirius cleared his throat and took the paper from Remus. "_Wednesday twelve Muggles were murdered in what appeared to be a random act of violence.._" He paused and lowered his voice further, "_It appears that the culprit was none other than Voldemort who claimed responsibility for a Muggle attack that occurred only weeks ago. The connection between attacks seems to be that there is at least one wizard in each of the attacked families. The Ministry is looking into Voldemort's record and is confident that he will soon be apprehended_."

The four boys scrambled to appear normal as Lily and Emily approached the Gryffindor table. Sirius hid the paper under the table and the boys plastered innocent smiles on their faces. Lily nodded curtly and plunked down in her seat beside Remus while Emily sat across from her next to James, looking mad enough to shoot off a few choice curses.

"Err, good morning." James said with false brightness.

Lily and Emily grumbled in reply. The Marauders exchanged weary glances and continued half heartedly picking at their breakfasts.

James became annoyed and finally broke the silence. "What's eating the pair of you?"

Emily sipped her juice and rested her cool blue eyes on Lily. "Ask the Head Girl," Lily's gaze flicked to her friend in warning, "She's the one who wouldn't let me hex a couple of ignorant, pratty Slytherins-"

"Em!" Lily barked with an irritated flush in her cheeks.

"They deserved it!" Emily cried, "Sodding hell they were ready to hex _us _into next year-"

Remus raised his eyebrows, surprised. "They drew their wands?"

"Yes." Emily said crisply, "And miss Head Girl wouldn't let me do anything about it."

Lily slammed her glass of juice on the table with a _thunk_ that startled everyone around them. "Sorry if I don't think hexing Bellatrix Black is an excellent idea-"

Sirius nearly choked on his piece of bacon. "My cousin tried to hex you!?"

"Yes." Lily snapped, "And a handful of other familiar faces-"

"Slimy Slytherin gits were asking for it," Emily muttered stabbing her eggs violently.

"What do you want me to do?" Lily demanded, "Hexing the lot of them would surely make me feel great, but I can't-"

Emily quit pretending to be interested in her food and rose to her feet angrily.

"Yeah I get it. Your Head Girl so you'll let everyone walk all over you and your best mate." She rolled her eyes and backed away from the Gryffindor table,

"I'm out of here."

Lily watched Emily go and stared down at her plate thoughtfully. Sirius and Peter fidgeted uncomfortably and James concentrated on the forlorn Head Girl.

"I'm going to class." Remus said grabbing his and Emily's books and leaving the crowded Great Hall.

He found her outside the Potions class looking in the opposite direction.

"You forgot your books," he remarked seating himself beside her.

She nodded. Even with the curtain of brunette hair hiding part of her face he could see her scowling.

"So," Remus began calmly, "Some Slytherins approached you on the way to breakfast..?"

She nodded and tried to sniff discreetly. "Pretty much, yeah. They like to surround their prey. Twisted sadists, the lot of them."

Remus smiled at her sense of humor. Even when she was upset she was amusing and brought a smile to his face. He moved closer to her and bumped her shoulder lightly.

"You and Lily would've fought them if she wasn't Head Girl, correct?"  
"Yes-"

"And you're thinking that since your not Head Girl that you'll finish the job later?"

Emily pushed strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Exactly-"

"Don't," Remus said with quiet firmness that caused the smile to slip off Emily's face, "Don't bother with Bellatrix, or Malfoy. They love fighting. Especially two pretty Gryffindor girls-"

This time Emily cut him off with a disgusted look taking the place of her sadness.

"Forget it Remus! I don't need a speech about big bad Slytherins."

Remus opened and closed his mouth for lack of anything to say. She stood up quickly and took off in the opposite direction down the empty hall.

"Bugger!" He cursed following her.

Emily halted abruptly and rounded on him determinedly. "I don't need anyone telling me how foolish it would be to start a duel in the middle of the hall, Remus."

"I was just saying-" he began feebly.

"Well don't!" She cried throwing her books on the ground with such force that the slamming sound reverberated against the walls, "Don't patronize me Lupin, it's insulting."

"Em-" Remus tried again.

"First Lily and now you," She laughed resentfully, "I don't want a lecture on 'controlling my quick temper' or staying away from the entire Slytherin class-"

"For HELL'S SAKE!" Remus roared, shocking her into silence, "I'm not trying to degrade you Taylor! Maybe the reason I don't want you near those Slytherin bastards is because they'd love to hurt _you_, so bugger your pride and _stay away_ from them!"

Emily swallowed noticeably and looked uncertainly into Remus Lupin's eyes. He let his breath out, still angry, and looked away from her. She cleared her throat softly, aware that during his outburst Remus had moved perceptibly closer.

"Remus-"

Whatever she was going to say was forgotten as soon as his mouth covered hers possessively. Emily returned the kiss without hesitation, placing her arms around his neck to steady herself. His fingers delved into her thick russet colored hair, tilting her head back to gain access and deepen the kiss. Emily let a soft moan escape and Remus knew he was done for. It was a struggle to unfog his mind, and attempt to control himself.

He reluctantly stopped kissing Emily Taylor, brought his hand to cup her cheek briefly, and left her standing alone in the hall. Emily decidedly didn't watch him walk away and brought her hand to her tingling lips. A smile flickered on her face as she backed up against the wall of the empty corridor. _Remus Lupin actually wants me, _she thought disbelievingly, _and he is a bloody amazing kisser. _

--

Lily struggled to concentrate during Potions. Although Emily didn't look in her direction she did have a secretive smile plastered to her face through the entire class.

Slughorn assigned a paper on the different Memory Potions that they were to complete during class. Lily glanced down at her parchment with a groan. She hadn't even written her name yet. She was behind on her class work as well as the looming Yule Ball that required tedious planning.

James watched Lily who was losing a battle of concentration with her parchment. She was losing badly. Her face was screwed up with the effort to concentrate but her mind was miles away. He stared down at his own blank paper and reluctantly began writing.

Lily glanced down at her essay, or more like _lack of essay_ and instead threw a crumpled parchment at Emily. Startled, Emily picked it up off the floor and tossed it back at Lily playfully. Lily frowned and mouthed, _"Your not mad?" _

Emily's bright smile confused Lily even more.

_"Nope. I'm in a quite..agreeable mood." _She mouthed back with the same quirky smile.

Lily forgot about their earlier argument and mouthed urgently, _"Spill, Taylor."_

Emily scooted her chair to its usual spot beside Lily and leaned in, after casting a quick glance in the direction of the Marauders who were a table away.

"Remus and I...kissed-"

Lily thought she was going to swallow her tongue from surprise, while Emily felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

Lily gasped and pointed a finger at Emily accusingly. "You're blushing!"

Emily scowled. "You're embarrassing me-"

"You don't blush!" Lily shot back quietly, "You've kissed loads of Hogwarts finest..and not so fine blokes, and this is the first time you blushed."

Emily stopped pretending to look angry and sighed. "Merlin, it was amazing. First kisses are usually all awkward..sloppy. But this," Her eyes brightened just talking about it, "I'm in like with Remus Lupin!"

The rest of class the two girls remained with their heads ducked close together, being typical girls and discussing Emily's romantic situation. Between the two of them they knew this kiss was a big thing. Emily was not the type to get attached to anybody with something between their legs. She was a typical 'casual dater' who never felt the need to get tied down. This was different and they both knew it.

The moment class ended the girls erupted from the room and ran through the hall bouncing around in a rare girlie moment. They clasped hands and hopped up and down earning stares from classmates, but not bothering to care.

"You two look mental." A familiar female voice remarked not unkindly.

Out of breath Lily and Emily stopped bouncing and faced Nicolette Edwards with nothing short of shock. She was standing in what Lily thought was a humble stance, with her books pressed snugly against her chest, her brown eyes looking hesitant. It seemed like the poor girl was frightened of the bouncing Gryffindors.

Nick attempted a smile but suddenly felt foolish. "I..nevermind. I'll see you later."

"Oh no you don't!" Emily cried grabbing her arm. She smiled and Lily took the other arm, guiding her to an unknown destination, "I kissed Remus Lupin and you are going to help us celebrate."

Nick smiled, genuinely pleased for Emily, "Lupin? He's a good looking bloke."

Lily nodded, still propelling the confused Slytherin down the hall. "Yep. And what better way to celebrate then the three of us and a pile of chocolate from the kitchens?"

Nick's laugh was incredulous. "You don't even know me! And I was a right cow at the party-"

"Puh-lease, Edwards. Everyone has their moments-" Emily said dismissively.

"But," Lily cut in, "Sooner or later we are expecting full details about you and Black."

Nick groaned. "Later is better than sooner-"

Lily tickled the pear, and the three girls smiled at the loads of chocolate that lay ahead. They had almost stepped into the kitchens when Nick stopped them.

"Listen," She said quietly, "Someone beat us here."  
The girls leaned forward, intrigued as four distinct male voices met them.

"..Moony you're a stud!" Sirius said proudly, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

Remus cringed and let the other three Marauders goad him about his lusty encounter in the empty corridor.

"Moony's got game-" James cheered.

"Right in the corridor too," Peter said breaking off more chocolate pieces that Remus ate gratefully.

"So, now the big question," Sirius said sounding surprisingly grave, "When are you going to ask your recent snogging partner out?"

From the entryway the girls looked wide eyed at each other and held their breath.

Remus swallowed the chocolate morsel that he had been enjoying, with great difficulty. "I'm not."

Sirius blinked several times, confused. "Sorry. Prongs, Wormtail did I hear right?"

"I don't think so," James said just as mystified, "Because that answer was rubbish-"

"What's the big deal," Remus muttered swiping a nonexistent crumb off the table in front of him, "We kissed. It was spontaneous and doesn't mean I want to begin a relationship because of it..."

Lily closed her eyes wishing that they hadn't come to the kitchens after all. Nick frowned at the boys, though they couldn't see her and watched Emily carefully. The goofy smile had vanished, replaced by a bland expression that nearly killed Lily.

"Em-" Lily tried softly.

Emily ignored her and shook her head. "Damn."

She said nothing else but simply walked out of the kitchens toward their next class.

--

The Marauders managed to make it to Muggle Studies on time which was a miracle in itself. Then they entered the class without talking, each subdued and everyone knew something was bothering them.

Remus in particular avoided looking at his friends while searching for his essay contrasting Muggle and Wizard dating habits.

Unable to stand the silence Sirius leaned across the table imploringly, "Moony-"

"Not now Sirius," Remus said quietly, "I don't need a lecture on my 'stupid decision'."

"That's not what we meant. Your not stupid!" James scoffed, "We just think-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Remus snapped, "Just stop talking about it. Please."

The silence between the four boys was even more strained when Professor Simon strolled to the head of the class after collecting their papers.

"Good afternoon everyone," he greeted, "Hopefully you completed your reading on Muggle and Wizard dating. Can anyone tell me a difference they noticed?"  
Emily raised her hand bravely. "I think the Wizards are more set in their traditions. They have strict ideas about how things are done."

The Professor nodded his approval. "Exactly. Anyone have an example?"

Nick ignored the looks she was receiving from her fellow Slytherins and raised her hand as well. "The courting process. Muggles aren't nearly as strict about dating and sex. Most Wizard families require a proper courting with limited physical contact."

Sirius glanced up when she said this, managing to catch her eye. A ghost of a smile appeared, replacing the cool expression he had been fixed with so many times from her. Sirius smiled in return but she quickly looked away. He watched her for a few more minutes before promising himself to talk to her soon.

"The reason we are discussing dating habits in length is because there is a great possibility that many of you without Muggles in your family may not understand the vast dating differences."

Malfoy looked disgusted at this. "Let's keep it that way."

Professor Simon raised an eyebrow. Malfoy grimaced and went back to slouching in his seat.

"When a Muggle begins dating a wizard there are different expectations. The parents will definitely have different goals for their children," The professor paused, making sure he had their attention, "Which is why for our next assignment we will be pairing up and creating the ideal Wizard and Muggle date."

The class instantaneously began chattering excitedly. Who would be partnered with who? Was Professor Simon barmy? The most horrifying thought passed through everyone's minds: Would he place Slytherin and Gryffindor together?

" Alright calm down," He said with a smile, "This will take some extensive planning, which I will explain to you in depth later. For now, let's get you paired up."

The class waited in tense silence as the names were called.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black-"

"Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon-"

"Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom-"

"Sirius Black, Nick Edwards-"

Nick's mouth dropped open. She didn't dare look in Sirius's direction, she was too busy cursing the cosmos anyway.

"James Potter, Lily Evans."

Lily's eyes widened and James burst out laughing. Why on Earth did Lily's own brother put her with her former enemy? Not that James minded.

Emily waited patiently beside Lily for her name to be called. She watched one by one as the decent blokes were paired with other girls and fleetingly, she wondered if she was destined to be paired with a Slytherin. Hers was the last name called.

"Emily Taylor, Remus Lupin."

Her mind froze but not before she decided she would've rather been paired with a Slytherin.

--

As soon as the Heads Meeting ended James left Lily with the promise that they could begin planning the Yule Ball when he cooked dinner for her the next evening. Lily laughed at the offer, without malice, and pointed out that he couldn't cook.

"Just a technicality, love." He answered dismissively.

Lily had said okay and found herself watching James stroll casually to his friends dorm. Lily was aware that it was a full moon and felt an unexplainable anguish well up inside of her.

"James!" She called before he started up the stairs.

He turned and faced her with a carefree smile. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

The smile faltered and he somehow managed a nod. "Always."

--

**JNSG Note: thanks for reading everyone! Love it? Hate it? Do tell! Updates will take a bit longer depending on the length of the chapter. I'm trying to keep them ling-ish, so it takes longer for me to go over it... you get what I'm saying. **

**Answered reviews:**

**Jenny: thank yoouuu! Hopefully the wait was worth it! **

**MCdoubleE: okk, so the Sirius-Nick thing wasn't explained yet but that will come since they have to work together! )**

**Kelss6692: yes, I adore Nick!! Not even gonna lie, and I'll get around to explaining their past.**

**sparklingdimondz: yay! So now Remus is apart of the Love Complex drama! I doubt Peter will be..but, ya never know! Maybe I'll give him a girl to rough him up a bit! lol**

**Love-Pink26: ya, I think Sirius needs a bit of conflict with a girl that isn't afraid to tell him **_**exactly **_**what she thinks! )**

**ButterflyFarie: cool. Thanks for R&R! I'm waiting for an update on your story! Your reviews were making me laugh! Hehe, not even I can remember the 'Annual First of The Year Picnic Extravaganza'! keep reading and gracing me with your hul-aroius reviews! **


	9. Aftershave&Shampoo, Friends Past Complex

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I only borrow the characters for my amusement. **

**JNSG Notes: There's nothing worse than waiting for a long time for an update..it drives me crazy, and yet here I am, apologizing for doing exactly that! Sorryy! **

**Anyway, lots of Sirius-Nick in this chapter, to make up for the late update..this one's a doozy. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9:** **Aftershave&Shampoo, Friends?, and Past Complexes **

It seemed the next morning during Transfiguration that McGonagall was in one of her less pleasant moods. Partly blamed on Sirius's insistence on calling her Minnie, and another part due to the grumbling Slytherins who groaned at the mention of practicing NEWT level Transfiguration.

The tight lipped professor directed her anger at Marlene McKinnon who attempted to pass a note to Emmaline Vance on the sly. Needless to say it didn't work. McGonagall snatched the parchment with a vengeance and unfolded it while her face progressively reddened. The entire class held their breath hoping she would read it aloud.

"Perhaps Miss McKinnon, you would get better marks in my class if you focused less on Mr. Potter's," She referred to the offending note to add effect, "'Gorgy Quidditch body', and more on what's going on in my class."

The class laughed and snorted for a minute while James turned red from his seat. Lily rolled her eyes at Marlene who flicked her silky black hair over her shoulder and smiled, failing to look demure.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said icily, "As well as an extra two parchment essay on the significance of learning Transfiguration."

The class silenced instantly. Gryffindors scowled and Slytherins grumbled about the injustice of it all.

Lily rolled her eyes at Marlene once again and cursed the girl who the entire school regarded as a sex pot. Similar to Tara Reynolds, but she managed to hide the malice better.

"Stupid..prissy cow.." Emily was muttering beside her.

Lily looked away from the insufferable Marlene who was smiling like _'Oops, Did I do that??', _and nudged Emily's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Emily blew a strand of brunette hair away from her face in a way that would've been comical if her expression wasn't borderline murderous. She gestured toward Marlene impatiently.

"Extra essay..idiotic, insufferable.."

Though Emily was ranting about Marlene it seemed her gaze continued wandering to Remus Lupin. He had no idea, the hostility that was being directed at him in waves from the disgruntled female Gryffindor. Lily felt for Emily but had no clue how to gently broach the subject. She knew, more importantly, that there was no way to talk about something so touchy, gently.

Lily sighed so softly that no one else could hear and reluctantly began her tedious essay.

Across the classroom Nick was struggling with what she accurately titled an 'internal conflict'. To the right, Severus Snape sat in his usual bright mood. She snorted at the idea of Severus being in a 'bright' mood. To her far left, at least three seats away Bellatrix Black sat looking sleek and surprisingly glamorous, even in school robes. Though her and Sirius often questioned her sanity, externally she appeared somewhat together.

Looking between both Slytherins she was aware that she did not belong in the house of Salazar Slytherin at all. She didn't enjoy hexing first years, or torturing anyone at all, for the record. Unless it involved verbally abusing Sirius, she thought with a grin.

Appearances could be misleading. Nicolette Edwards appeared to be a cool, sometimes frigid Slytherin with a vendetta with a certain idiotic Gryffindor playboy. But really that didn't even scratch the surface.

"..Essays are due promptly tomorrow morning, no exceptions." McGonagall said by way of dismissing the class. Nick grabbed her books and managed to make it down a flight of stairs by the time Sirius caught up with her, "Oi, Nicolette!"

She continued down the corridor with no intention of stopping for him, "What do you want Sirius?"

"Could we possibly..talk?" He asked tentatively.

Nick sighed and faced him with a scowl. "Talk?"

Sirius nodded, pleased that she seemed to grasp the concept. "Yes, talk. Engage in conversation. Also known as speaking, chatting-" He broke off when her fist connected with his shoulder. He winced from the impact and watched her as she laughed at him. Laughing was better than hexing. "See Edwards, you and I can be civil!"

Nick snorted, but didn't walk away from Sirius like he figured she would. "I just smacked you in the arm-"

"Ah, but then you laughed," He pointed out as if that explained everything. His lips formed a familiar arrogant smirk that Nick found slightly amusing, "You didn't wound me Nicolette, so all is forgiven-"

"I could change that if you like." She offered sweetly.

Sirius's laugh echoed down the corridor. He threw his arm around Nicolette's middle and pulled her against him before she could draw her wand and do any severe damage to his exposed limbs.

She squirmed against him, using elbows and feet to seek freedom. "Merlin Sirius your aftershave is strong enough to choke a troll!" She grumbled as he hauled her down the corridor.

He ducked his head close enough to hers that he caught her _Lovely Lavender_ shampoo. He indulged himself in one quick sniff before pointing out in a low voice, "You said you liked how I smelled, Nicolette."

She groaned and elbowed his chest sharply, "I was lying. You smell like something that's decomposing-"

Sirius continued at an even pace as she attempted to wriggle free, "You also pointed out that you liked it better when I didn't shave at all. You said you favored my 'whiskers'-"

Nick was close to screaming a series of four letter vulgarities at the arrogant Sirius Black when he made the mistake of setting her down outside the library door. Instead she raised her hand and delivered a satisfying blow to his cheek.

His head jerked on impact and for a moment Nick considered feeling bad for what she did. Instead she shoved aside her guilt and laid into him, "Don't you ever throw my words back at me Sirius!" She said hotly, "Bugger whatever you wanted to talk about too because I'm certain I don't want to hear it-Eek!"

Sirius interrupted her rant and dragged her into the practically abandoned library. She was tired of being carted around by the insufferable oaf but allowed him to lead her so she could hex him when Pince wasn't looking.

"Keep your voices down!" Madame Pince warned sharply.

Sirius acknowledged her request with a nod and led her to the back of the library, far from Pince's hearing range. Nick straightened her robe and practically lunged at Sirius. "As much as I looved being dragged through the hall with you, try it again and I'll Double Bubble Boil Curse you until your boils have boils-"

Sirius grimaced. Nick continued, overriding whatever Sirius was going to say. "-Say whatever you're compelled to say and piss off."

Sirius remained leaning against a bookshelf with a neutral look on his face. "Are you done now?"

"No, but I suppose you're going to talk anyway."

Sirius grinned. "Very perceptive of you. I wanted to ask for your permission on something."

Nick dropped her books on one of the shelves, and pushed her black hair behind her ear. Sirius Black, asking for permission? She was intrigued. "Go on.."

"I want to tell my mates about us-"

Nick paled and her eyes rounded so they were as wide as saucers. "WHAT!? Are you bloody insane?"

Sirius shrugged in an infuriatingly calm way. "James knows-"

"Sirius!" Nick groaned, "What possessed you to tell him something so..personal?"

"I tell them everything Nick," Sirius explained, "I don't want to keep something like this from them-"

Frustrated tears pricked her eyes, and fear of being heard made her voice raspy, "What are you going to say? 'Oh, by the way I was betrothed to that Slytherin bitch Edwards. Glad I got out of that one, eh?' No, Sirius."

"Hear me out-" Sirius asked.

Nick cut him off, shaking her head firmly. "Do you think I want everyone knowing something that personal? Most of the Slytherins give me shit about it, but now the whole school will know!"

"They won't tell anyone, Nicolette."

Nick rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. But I don't suppose my saying no will make a difference. You'll tell them anyway."

"I wouldn't do that." Sirius said as she turned her back on him.

She lifted her books and tucked them under her arm. "Do what you want-"

Sirius grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. Furious tears streaked her cheeks as she glared at him and shrugged out of his grasp. "Satisfied? I'm crying like a moron. Now you have the upper hand."

Nicolette was staring up at him with a fierce determination not to let anymore tears leak from her eyes. Not in his presence anyway. She bit her lower lip and finally broke eye contact first.

Sirius suppressed about a million thoughts that entered his mind. He thought of trailing his lips along the salty paths on her cheeks. Wiping them away and pulling her close…

Instead he plowed a hand through his hair anxiously. "I want us to be friends again."

"You are truly mental." She said in amazement.

Sirius shrugged with a familiar casualness, while a hint of a smile played on his lips. "So I've heard," he took a breath and reached for her hand, "What do you say Nick? Friends?"

--

After classes were over for the day Emily dragged Lily back to her dorm to collect all the necessary supplies for a sleep over.

"Baggy pajamas-" Lily called.

Emily held up her favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big. "Check."

"Chocolate-"

"Double check!"

"Rubbish magazines-"

"Check."

Lily surveyed the rest of the provisions being stuffed into Emily's bag and nodded her approval. "Excellent. Now all we need is our favorite feisty Slytherin and our Emergency Sleepover Extravaganza will be complete."

As soon as they reached the Head's Common Room they began setting up Lily's bedroom for the night ahead. Lily guessed the sleepover would turn into an all nighter, even with classes the next morning. They could always crash in the afternoon.

Emily put David Bowie on Lily's record player and began setting the room up properly. While Bowie crooned about the scheme of things, the girls padded the floor with a few layers of blankets and a multitude of pillows. Their collection of Honeyduke's sweets was set up on Lily's bed for easy access.

"Why don't you get changed into your pj's and I'll hunt Nick down." Emily suggested after sampling a tasty chocolate morsel.

"Good plan, leave Bowie and I in peace." Lily said with a wink at the poster on her wall.

Emily was still laughing when she shut Lily's door behind her and came face to face with Remus. It only took a moment for the dreaded awkward feeling set in and Emily found herself clenching her teeth and shouldering her way past him. "'Scuse me."

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken," Remus blurted, "Since I kissed you."

Emily halted and flashed him an angry look. "And whose fault would that be?"

"Mine," He admitted, "I just want things to go back to normal. I miss being friends with you."

_I'm getting the 'Just Friends' speech, _Emily thought dejectedly. She didn't voice her comment. Instead she mustered a semi-friendly smile. "Right, the kiss wasn't a big deal. A little spontaneity doesn't mean we should begin a relationship or anything."

Remus digested her words with a startling clarity. He had said almost the exact same thing in the kitchens the day before. He cocked his head to one side curiously. "Em-"

"Have you seen Sirius?" Peter asked oblivious to the conversation that he stumbled upon.

"Not since Transfiguration, Pete." Remus replied patiently.

James hurried in behind Peter and instantly realized something was happening. "Er, did we interrupt something?"

Lily appeared behind Emily, wondering the same thing.

"No," Emily assured them, with a more genuine smile, "I was just going to find Nick."

"She's in the library with Sirius." James said helpfully.

"I thought Sirius was MIA." Peter said with a shrug.

"MIA?" Remus echoed.

Peter nodded smartly. "Missing In Action."

Looking impressed James and Peter traded high fives. "Very nice use of acronyms, Peter."

Emily cleared her throat. "Well, as..stimulating, as your conversation is I am off to the library to rescue our beloved Slytherin from Sirius."

"Sirius wants us to wait here." James said as Emily started for the door.

"Why?" Lily asked, hesitant to do anything Sirius wanted.

"'Dunno, that's what he said before running me out of the library."

"So much for a girls night." Emily grumbled.

Both girls collapsed on the same couch waiting for the boys to leave.

"I feel unwanted." James whispered to Remus and Peter.

"I would think it would be a familiar sentiment by now." Remus said, grinning when James stuck out his tongue.

"What do girls do at sleep over's anyway?" Peter demanded.

"Discuss the opposite sex, eat lots of food, and share a bed."

Peter's eyes glazed over as he listened to Remus explain something the three of them knew nothing about. "Sounds wonderful."

Sirius kept his arm around Nick's shoulder all the way to the Heads Dorm. She was as tightly wound as McGonagall after a detention with the Marauders. Maybe even more so. The truth was that she did not want to tell anyone about her brief betrothal to Sirius. It was still fresh in her mind and immensely embarrassing to discuss.

Sirius surprised her by kissing her temple and giving her a light squeeze. "You'll be fine. I promise."

She nodded, with a wavering smile. "Right. I know, I'm just..it's..I'm scared."

He gripped both of her shoulders with a heart melting smile only he could pull off. "Deep breaths Nicolette. Trust me?"

She shrugged and allowed his arm to return to her shoulder. "Barely. Let's get this over with."

Sirius muttered the password and entered with his arm around Nick, shocking everyone into an uneasy silence.

"Why aren't you two killing each other?' Lily asked after a few seconds of discomfort.

"We're.. friends." Nick said with a shrug.

"My day's just gotten weirder." Remus muttered.

Sirius shot the Marauders looks warning them to quit while they were ahead, "We have something we want to talk about.."

"Merlin, she's pregnant." Peter groaned.

Lily snickered, remembering the scandal she caused with her 'possible pregnancy'. One pleading look from Nick and her laughter ceased. Sirius glared at Peter and let Nicolette extract herself from under his arm.

James watched the pair and had the feeling that he knew what was coming.

Nick kept her back to Sirius and took a deep breath. "I've known Sirius since I was fourteen and my family moved back to London. We lived a few blocks away and were introduced at one of his parents parties…"

Sirius picked up the story from there. "We got to know each other during the holidays I spent at home, and whenever I had to attend a party she was there. We became friends, allies against Bellatrix, and the lot of my crazy family." He paused and looked away from the group that was riveted by the story. "When we were fifteen our parents held some bizarre family meeting and announced that we were to be married the Summer before sixth year.."

Nick swallowed the lump in her throat and sat on the edge of the couch. "I was fifteen and betrothed. I liked Sirius as my friend, but had no desire to be married off against my will. As soon as we found out we began making plans to avoid it."Remus cleared his throat. "The only way to break a betrothal.." He began only to trail off.

Nick licked her dry lips and finished his thought. "Is to consummate before marriage with whomever you're betrothed to."

"Oh, my.." Lily said as Emily stared in disbelief.

Sirius continued as if they weren't staring at the pair, dumbfounded. "The Summer before sixth year we got together. As soon as..it happened, the binding contract our parents put together was destroyed."

"Sirius you ran away from home that Summer." Peter pointed out.

Sirius nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Exactly. After I left Nicolette's house, and the contract was broken, I went straight to the Potter's."

"And I stayed home to deal with my parents." Nick said shakily.

Lily threw her arms around Nick and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Come on, we're having a girls night."

James watched the girls retreat and led the way out of the dorm. "Meeting in our old dorm!" He announced as the three boys followed him. Sirius looked over one last time and watched Nick enter Lily's bedroom. She turned at the last second and gave him a watery smile over her shoulder.

--

JNSG Notes: Updates should be coming quicker now that my Muse has come home! Please let me know what you thought. Personally I had some creativity issues with this chapter but instead of editting the heck out of it I posted it and I'm now thinking about the next chapter ) thanks to everyone who reviews and keeps this fic going! Cyber pie to you all!

Screamingcrazyproctorlady: I know, Remus is supposed to be the nice one…there will be more between him and Em though. It is far from over!! Lol )

MCdoubleE: Kudos, 'cuz you kinda guessed about Nick and Sirius's parents!! )

Sparklingdimondz: ah, I'm back!! More complex issues now too!

Yumi Stern: ahh, the Sirius-Nick relationship. I'm really excited for what's in store for these couples, especially writing the Muggle Studies Project!! insert evil laugh here

TenTenX Irista: thank you!

Evvykat: Me too! I love writing her..which sounds kinda weird )

Love-Pink26: everyone's general opinion is that Remus is being a prat… )

Kelss6692: hang in there! We'll just have to see what happens with our couples…

-fEiStY.GrL: yes, I finaaaaly updated! LoL hopefully it was worth the wait!

ButterflyFarie: yep. I'm laughin'!! Remus is still behaving with Prattish tendecies but we'll have to see if he shapes up..? I cannot wait to write the Muggle Studies project..loads of possibilities there! Also, more Sirius-Nick interaction in this chap!! I luv writing them… I like Remily, that was Cute! Thanks for the review!

AribethDA: thanks for the reviews!! I hope the dialogue is easier in this chapter, I tried to specifically work on that. We'll see how Remus turns out…I don't see him as a prat but at the moment he's being a goober!

FireAngel93: thanks for reviewing. I took a liiitle bit too long to get this chapter out, but I hope you liked.


	10. Repeats, Plans, & Brawls

**Ok, a few notes before we begin:**

**1. There were a few questions concerning the word **_**consummate**_**. Here's how it was used last chapter, **_**"The only way to break a betrothal is to consummate before marriage with whomever your betrothed to.." **_** Meaning, that in order to get out of their marriage Nick and Sirius had sex. I thought I should explain that because if you don't understand it, then this chapter would be kind've pointless for you to read..**

**2. there is quite a bit of talk about sex in this chapter. Some people are really sensitive about that so I wanted to warn you. nothing too crude or graphic but there is a lot of discussion about it…also why this fic is rated T ) **

**3. this chapter takes place right where the last chapter left off.**

**4. thanks to everyone leaving reviews, especially the ones that give such great feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, though not for lack of trying.**

**Chapter 10: Repeats, Plans, and Brawls**

Lily slipped into her role as mother hen and got Nick settled on the floor with a mound of Honeyduke's goodies and a fleece blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Emily turned the music down low and poured a glass of smuggled Firewhiskey for all three of them.

Lily scowled at the offered drink but accepted it nonetheless. "You want to get us pissed, Taylor?"  
"'Course not." She said breezily, "I'd be happy just to get a bit tipsy. Cheers!"

Nick emptied her glass in one sip, immediately regretting it as her throat tingled and burned unpleasantly. Emily poured her two fingers worth reluctantly. "Easy cowgirl. Nurse this one awhile. And while you're at it, feel free to let us in on the details of your betrothal."

Nick shrugged while burrowing into the pillows spread on the floor around her. Maybe if she played dead they'd let it go.

"You knew Sirius barely two years and suddenly..wham! You've got to marry him," Lily said with a shudder, "Must've been awful."

Nick sipped her Firewhiskey cautiously and managed not to flinch as the burning sensation returned to her throat. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation after all. "I wasn't expecting it, that's for sure."

Under normal circumstances Emily was the first to tell you exactly what she thought, in her usual blunt style. It seemed the Firewhiskey further loosened her tongue as she began slipping out of her clothes and into her pajamas. "Then you had to shag him, as well." She grinned over her shoulder after a moments thought. "Although half the birds in London would've gladly taken your place."

Lily giggled as she finished off her drink. "The entire Hogwarts female population, for sure."

"I don't see why," Nick said sensibly, "We had to rush and get it on with it. All fumbling..and groping. I was scared to death my parents would come home and catch him with his trousers down."

Lily's eyes widened at the mention of 'groping'. She held her glass out for Emily and took a large sip that brought tears to her eyes. "Groping? Merlin, that sounds hot."

"And how." Emily declared, shamelessly interested, "I've always heard Sirius Black was a good shag…" She trailed off, plopping herself unceremoniously with the bottle of Firewhiskey.

Nick laughed uneasily and shut her eyes. "Mmm, there was even a repeat performance-"

Lily and Emily froze, wide eyed at the admission. Nick laughed at their identical expressions and busied herself with nibbling a piece of candy. "After we got the mandatory sex over with," She said, her voice lowering to a murmur, "We did it again. This time it wasn't rushed, and Merlin help me the memory makes my toes curl." She shook her head so a wave of black hair masked part of her frowning face. "And I let myself pretend that he didn't just consider me an easy lay-"

Lily blanched at Nick's suddenly cool tone. "Nick, I'm sure he didn't think of it that at all."

Emily hiccupped and shook her head ardently. "Sirius may be your typical playboy, but he wouldn't manipulate the situation..."

Nick remained skeptical and told herself that she didn't care what his intentions had been. Even her half drunken self knew she was lying.

Lily set her glass down and took Nick's chilled hands in her own. "Sirius has a heart of gold, Nick. He can be an arse like any other man but he wouldn't hurt you that way." Even as the words left her mouth Lily was surprised to find that she was defending Sirius. That was something that _never_ happened, but she discovered that she meant every word about the wily Sirius Black.

"I haven't seen him since then, and suddenly I'm here.." she exhaled shakily, "And so is he."

Lily squeezed Nick's hands and overcome with affection for her friend, kissed her tear streaked cheek. "It's alright to care for someone Nick. Even if it happens to be Sirius Black."

Nick smiled, grateful for Lily's kind words. A miserable sniff caused both girls to turn curiously. Nick wiped stray tears from her cheeks and frowned at Emily. "Em, why are you crying?"

Emily sniffed and downed more Firewhiskey. "Its all soo ssaad." She slurred as she began weeping on Nick's behalf. Lily and Nick smothered their laughter and comforted Emily, while conveniently putting the Firewhiskey away for the night.

--

Marauders Dorm 

Upon returning to their dorm, it didn't take long for the Marauders to assault Sirius with questions about 'the marriage that almost was'.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Remus asked pointedly. Peter and James muttered their agreement as each boy went to his respective corner and began getting undressed.

Sirius shrugged out of his robe and began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. "I dunno, it never came up."

Remus snorted, while James rolled his eyes. "You couldn't say 'oh by the way I'm engaged to be married. Surprise!'."

Sirius grinned and climbed into bed, clad in only his boxers. "It wasn't something I wanted to discuss."

Peter stared, unconvinced. "Since when have you not wanted to talk about your shags?"  
Sirius shrugged and rolled over on his side, in an attempt to block the questions being tossed at him. "I don't know, alright. I just didn't think it was right."

Remus was happily surprised that Sirius was sounding a bit grownup, while James and Peter were shocked into silence.

"Fair enough Pad," Remus admitted turning the light off for the night, "Fair enough."

--

It took all the strength Lily had to drag herself out of bed the next morning and stumble into the shower.

The previous night had been a blast after Emily got over her drunken crying jag. It never ceased to amaze her that three teenage girls could spend an entire night discussing their non existent love lives and still have a fabulous time. She had watched the clock strike three and managed to persuade her friends that sleep was necessary by the time four o'clock rolled around. Lily Evans was not able to function with only four hours of sleep, but she also knew it was necessary to let Nick vent about her 'mandatory, and not so mandatory shags' with Sirius. That conversation alone carried them through most of the night.

Head pounding with fatigue she made it to Muggle Studies, where she was told by her brother that she was to meet James in the library to discuss their 'date'. She avoided eye contact with Luke in hopes that he would not notice her bloodshot eyes.

She took her time getting to the library hoping the Hangover Draught Emily had on hand would kick in. When she arrived she found James in the back leaning against a bookshelf and smiling uncomfortably.

Still trying to wake up Lily walked more slowly toward James but stopped short at the sight that met her.

There was a _flock_ of girls surrounding him and batting their eyes. Lily snorted and watched in amusement as Doreen Green pouted and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Words were exchanged and suddenly the other girls were dispersing allowing Doreen her alone time in with James. She moved closer to him, if at all possible, so her breasts were pressed against his arm.

"Missed me Potter?" Doreen asked, an appealing smile gracing her lips.

James, ever the diplomat said. "Define 'missed'?"

Doreen laughed and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Rolling between the sheets, James. I've heard good things about makeup sex…"

James choked on his own spit and looked down at the horny Ravenclaw with lust in her eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Lily said brightly. She spread out her things on one of the tables and smiled. "Hey Doreen, I'm going to need to borrow James for our project."

Doreen inhaled and nodded. "Yeah, okay." She tugged James's sleeve and grinned. "I'll see you later."

James watched her walk away for a moment while considering whether or not to kiss Lily's feet. She smiled impishly at his grateful expression and glanced down at the reading materials she had spread out. "I thought she was going to jump you…"

James let out a breath as he seated himself across from her. He plowed a hand through his hair out of habit. "How about I make us dinner tonight?" He offered, "We hole up in our dorm and make plans for the Yule Ball."

Lily considered his offer. "Are you doing this because I saved your sorry arse form Doreen-the-man-eater-Green?"

James shrugged. "Does it matter? Besides I offered a few days ago but we both had…things to tend to."

Lily continued thumbing through her book, _Romantic Hotspots in Hogsmeade: Love is in the air! _ "You mean Sirius and Nick?"

"That would be the 'things' I was referring to, yes."

Lily paused in her reading to glance up tentatively. "Okay. Let's make it early since I'll be ready to stumble into bed by nine."

"How does five sound then?" James offered.

"Perfect," Lily smiled, "Now tell me what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Brainstorming the perfect date for yours truly to participate in." James said loftily. "If at all possible could it have something to do with Quidditch?"

"Not bloody likely," Lily snorted, "I'm not a fan of heights."

James was about to laugh but realized she was serious. Afraid of heights? He never even thought of that. "You..don't like flying?"

"I'm always afraid I'll fall.." She stated, scowling, "I can barely manage to walk properly, let alone navigate a broom." James recalled an incident in sixth year that Lily forbade him to ever bring up again. It involved her tripping over her own feet on the stairs and sending them both to the Hospital Wing. "Come on Lil, your not too inept to fly. Sirius manages it just fine."

That got a smile out of her. James found himself smiling back whenever her freckled nose bunched and twin dimples appeared on her cheeks… _Dangerous thinking, Potter _ a voice that was annoyingly similar to Sirius's cautioned him. He shoved his inner monologue and continued making his red headed partner smile for the rest of class.

--

"What about a carriage ride-" Sirius suggested after getting settled by the lake with Nick. He'd come up empty after pondering numerous ideas for their Muggle Studies date.  
"Cliché." Nick said in a bored voice.

"Drinks at-"

"Don't think so."

"Picnic..?" Sirius pleaded, hoping she would give him some idea as to how she wanted to spend their 'date'. He offered a few other half baked proposals only to be turned down flat. "Bloody hell woman, give me something to work with!" He cried, nearly tearing out every strand of his shaggy black hair.

Nick lowered the Hogsmeade brochure she was flipping through and stifled a laugh at his utterly exasperated expression. "Come on Sirius, you're supposed to be the grand seducer of women-"

Sirius scowled. "Too right I am-"

Nick patted his cheek in an infuriatingly condescending way. "Then figure it out. Show me a good time."

Sirius groaned and began scribbling on a piece of parchment. As confident as he was in his seducing skills, it was rare that he even got around to planning a date for a girl. It was sad how few he dated, it was much more convenient to simply snog and leave it at that. Not to mention that this was going in reverse order, even for him. They already slept together-once for business and once for pleasure, and now he was attempting to court her.

"Bloody, sodding..Muggle Studies." He grumbled.

Nick kept her tongue in her cheek to keep from outright laughing at him. He scribbled a few notes, go back to reading through the rules sheet they were provided, and go back to grumbling about the assignment. "Just pick something." Nick finally said after what felt like hours of his indecision.

"It's not that easy!" Sirius argued, "I want to plan something you'll actually like."

"That's nice of you Sirius," She admitted sincerely, "But it's just a project."

"I know that." He snapped testily.

"Plan something we'll both enjoy," She remarked, "Anyway you've got it easy. I have to attempt to plan a Muggle date even though I've never been on one."

He never thought of it like that. "Good point, you have my deepest sympathy."

"Unless you'd like to switch me..?" she trailed off hopefully.

It was his turn to laugh and pat her cheek. "Not a chance, Nicolette."

--

The temperature in the Gryffindor Common Room fell practically twenty degrees when Remus met Emily there to begin planning their project for Muggle Studies. She was nibbling a Sugarquill on one of the couches, unaware of his presence.

Remus scuffed his shoe across the floor and smiled uncertainly. "I…err, brought food."

Emily remained immersed in her reading. "That's nice."

Remus placed a chocolate muffin in front of her along with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. "I thought since you hadn't eaten breakfast…" He trailed off uncomfortably while her blue gaze seemed to be assessing him. "I'm not hungry."

Emily returned to pretending she was reading, ignoring Remus's baffled expression.

Maybe she would conveniently come down with stomach flu the evening of their date. They probably carried something at Zonkos to help her achieve that. What were a few hours of stomach discomfort in a comparison to an enormously uncomfortable evening with Remus Lupin? Next Hogsmeade trip she was investing in a vial of _Floe's Flu Fake_.

Remus left the bag of muffins on the table untouched. He had been dying for a chewy fudge chunk muffin up until Emily's cold greeting. His stomach was too knotted to consider eating anything without it coming back up. He watched her as she read intently, looking for clues as to why he was getting the cold shoulder.

It was in the face, he decided with a frown. She was slouched in her seat with a book on _'Everything Muggle!' _ propped up on her lap. For the most part she looked comfy. It was the way her lips curved into a frown as he openly watched her. Her slender fingers clutched the book in a death grip that gave her anger away.

Emily gritted her teeth and slammed her book on the table with a thump. "What are you staring at?"

Remus shrugged impassively. "I have no idea."

--

James stumbled into the Heads dorm at ten to five carrying two plates loaded with fish and chips. He had promised Lily a home cooked meal and it was. His shirt was splattered with batter, his glasses were askew and he was cursing his dinner proposal as he set the plates down…but he had made it with little assistance from the House Elves and it smelled tasty.

Drinks were poured and his record player was brought out to liven things up. He was contemplating a shower when Lily hurried in wide eyed, with blood smeared on her white blouse.

For a moment James forgot to breathe. He dropped the plate of chips he was holding without thought and strode to her side. He gripped her arms tightly while looking her over. "Where are you hurt?"

Dazed, Lily shook her head. She licked her lower lip anxiously. " It was Nick.. she was in a fight.."

James dropped her arms only to grab his wand and clean the blood from her shirt. "She's with Poppy?" Lily nodded allowing James to take over and lead her out of their dorm.

She remained by his side as he walked, staring ahead vacantly. "You okay, love?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders to rid her body of its anxiety. "No, not really. I saw my mate being gang beaten by a group of pissed off Slytherins," She exhaled unsteadily, "I'm pretty angry at the moment."

James pulled her in for a one armed hug as they entered the Hospital Wing. She leaned into it briefly before catching sight of Nick tucked in a bed, pale and asleep. She ran to her bed side, collapsing on the floor beside her miserably. "I hexed three of them," she remarked so quietly James was wondering if she was talking to him, "Of course I was disarmed and ended up in the same mess as Nick. But if I had my wand I would've destroyed every one of them…."

"Lily!" Emily burst into the room as Madame Pommfrey appeared with a scowl. "Miss Edwards needs her rest-"

"No way we're leaving-" Emily retorted stubbornly

"Any of us," Remus echoed firmly as he strode into the room with Peter, followed by a grim Sirius. Madame Pommfrey bristled irritably. "See here-"

She was interrupted by someone calmly clearing their throat. "Please Poppy, if you could leave me alone with these headstrong Gryffindors." Albus Dumbledore asked patiently, "They'd like to visit their friend for a few minutes at the most." Poppy straightened her uniform with a jerky nod. "Fine, but I'd like to check Miss Evans out after you've finished with them."

Lily was ready to argue, when James clutched her arm lightly. She blew out an annoyed breath. "Yes, of course."

The six teenagers remained standing as the Headmaster walked across the room to peer out the window. He faced them after a few moments silence, with a pained expression. "I'm exceedingly sorry for what occurred this evening. I wanted to make sure Miss Evans was alright."

Lily nodded wearily. "I'm perfectly fine."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very good. I believe Poppy will detain you to check you over, and then the six of you are excused."

Goodbye's were exchanged and soon they were left by themselves, with Nick slumbering serenely.

"There was another fight right before Nick was attacked. Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Lily said flatly. "It's almost like Slytherin against everyone."

Sirius knelt beside Nick's bed to press a kiss against her cheek. "This means something," He said thoughtfully. He pushed dark strands of hair away from her cheek distractedly. "Slytherins attacked one of their own. A pureblood no less."

"What are you two thinking?" Remus questioned.

"Voldemort." Lily said quietly. "Like Slytherins he detests half bloods and harms anyone who thinks otherwise. Why do you think they posted an Auror as a teacher here?" She continued, thinking of her brother, "It's been all over the papers, _Mudbloods Are Next_. Plenty of them here."

Sirius stood deep in thought. "Exactly. Think about it; Which house do most of his supporters come from?"

James glanced at Nick's bed. "Slytherin."

--

**JNSG: aha! Unfortunately Voldemort is going to become a larger part of this story. Now things at Hogwarts are getting dangerous, and we're going to see lots of fighting between the houses soon. Next chapter: Quidditch practice, Emily and Remus confrontation, and the Halloween feast.**

**Lexie: Wow. Thanks. feels honored**

**Starlily: thank yooouu, I'm happy with what I write but I may be a bit biased… ) **

**MCdoubleE: yes, updates will be back on track!**

**Sparklingdimondz: thankkks, I know not a lot of L/J, but as soon as I get my other couples situated I will focus more on them. )**

**TheRedBandit: aw. Thanks. **

**Angel718: the reviews that babble are the best! ) thanks!!**

**AribethDA: yesss, I've been waiting for-EVER to reveal the Sirius-Nick complex…my Muse is on a sugar high now!**

**Love-Pink26: I'm too in luv with this story to forget about it! ) you will be verrry pleased next chapter, maybe Remus will be a little less pratty…**

**ButterflyFarie: ack! I can't wait for you to read the next chapter!! ), I've started it and already there's loads of Remily…. That's all I can say though! places ductape over mouth**


	11. On and Off the Pitch

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. **

**Chapter 11: On and Off the Pitch **

**A/N: hello! Waves enthusiastically this chapter will focus mostly on Remus and Emily and is basically a filler chapter until I can get things rolling in the next chapter that will take place in November.**

**There will be a confrontation with Nick involving the Slytherins that attacked her, it will come eventually. I just wanted to point that out because its not mentioned a lot in this chappie.**

**Even though it is a Filler, some good stuff happens so read on! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to the following people for their reviews of the last chapter, 'cuz reviews with substance are the greatest: angel718, Love-Pink26, stardust718, cruciolicious, TheRedBandit, sparklingdimondz**

Lily awoke earlier than usual on Halloween to attend Quidditch practice with her mates. She was determined _not _to discuss the Yule Ball, the increasing tension between houses, or anything that had to do with her 'responsibilities as the representative of the Hogwarts female population', as McGonagall so eloquently put it.

She tied her long hair back in a ponytail and rushed around the dorm to find her corduroy jacket. She found it draped over a chair and added her Gryffindor scarf as a last minute accessory.

The Great Hall was still filled with chatty students, mostly the stragglers who had barely made it out of bed before breakfast ended. Lily stopped to pick up three cups of hot cocoa before heading outside. She was greeted by a frigid wind that carried the promise of an early snow.

She paused halfway to her mates to watch James as he ran side by side with his teammates. Rosy and already covered with sweat, he was still going strong. It was amazing to her that a wild haired, sweaty, bespectacled man could attract so much female attention. But as Lily gazed around her she saw only females with their eyes trained on the Quidditch players. More specifically the captain.

"Morning, Lil!" James called, eyeing her as she approached Nick and Emily. He saw her grin and wave before mentally shaking himself and returning his attention to his teammates.

"Come on slackers!" Sirius bellowed, lapping most of his teammates after his earlier coffee consumption. "Let's pick up the sodding pace!" He cut back on the criticism as the pace of the jog increased to his liking. He focused on one Ryan Turner who seemed to be paying more attention to the female admirers outside the pitch, than his morning run. _I'll just have to fix that, then, _Sirius thought with a determined frown.

He caught James's eye as they rounded the corner for the last two laps. He tilted his head toward Ryan and made a few discreet gestures that had James grinning. "Go for it, Pad." He mouthed as Sirius beamed.

Lily distributed the drinks to Nick and Sirius and sipped slowly while watching the pitch. "To the game of Quidditch," Emily toasted, raising her mug, "And the training shorts all the blokes wear on practice days."

Nick grinned into her hot cocoa. "I knew something like that was coming."

Lily drank to that and nearly spat the warm liquid out as she stared at the field. Instead she swallowed, scorching her throat, and pointing vaguely. "Look at Sirius!"

All attention went to the co-captain who, out of nowhere, took a flying leap and landed on Ryan Turners back. Nick slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back a chuckle that was bubbling in her throat as she watched.

Sirius's added weight threw Ryan off balance and nearly had them both tumbling to the ground. Sirius held on determinedly and shouted incoherently as Ryan struggled to jog the remaining lap. While the rest of the team was already finished waiting on the sidelines, Ryan trotted along gritting his teeth as Sirius slapped him on the back obnoxiously, urging him to go faster. "Next time," Sirius barked severely as Ryan was stumbling toward the finish, "Pay attention to practice instead of the birds who've come to watch. Got it, _Turner_?" Ryan nodded tiredly. "Got it, Sirius."

Sirius dropped smoothly from his back and joined James to give the team further instruction.

Two Gryffindor girls and one Slytherin in particular were still laughing and clutching their sides when the team began flying drills. "Typical Sirius," Nick giggled, "Abusing his power for the greater good."

Sirius hopped on his broom to hover in front of the girls, not even hiding the grin plastered to his face. "That was dedicated to the three of you, just so you're aware." Emily toasted him with her empty mug. "You're a brilliant leader, Sirius Black." Nick snorted and shook her head. "For the sake of that arse Turner, I'm glad your not Head Boy."

Sirius grimaced as he looked back toward the pitch. "That's alright, Prongs is misusing his power for the both of us. I have to be going, I'll see you lovelies later." Lily continued shaking her head as she watched him race off to join James and observe their teammates.

--

The remainder of Quidditch practice went smoothly, as Sirius and James purposefully kept their distance from the sullen Ryan Turner. They worked with everyone else, tossing Quaffles and blocking goal posts.

James was wondering if Remus was brave enough to show up since it was made pretty clear that Emily was on not-so-friendly terms with him. James wouldn't fault him for not showing up, especially if he ever wanted to have a litter of Moony's one day.

The two hour practice was wrapped up with an encouraging speech from the co-captain, that had Sirius bashing Slytherins to boost his teams confidence. Sweaty but satisfied the team raced off for the showers. James and Sirius took their time, putting supplies away and discussing their upcoming match against Slytherin.

.."Mangy Slytherins won't know what hit 'em," Sirius was rambling when a yell interrupted him.

"Oy! There's going to be bloodshed." Nick yelled, looking panicked.

Sirius mounted his broom haphazardly, with James racing after him. Lily was already darting towards the school when Sirius and James approached. "What happened?" Sirius demanded, eyeing her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Nick brushed off his concern, pointing vaguely toward the castle. "Remus tried talking to Em, now she's going to murder him-" They turned at the sound of an infuriated cry and dashed toward Emily who was glaring heatedly at Remus.

"Emily, hold on a minute!" Remus called. He reached for her arm but stumbled a few steps back after she chucked her jacket at his head. "Give me a second, I just want to-"

He was forced to duck again when her fist swung toward his surprised face. He felt air whoosh by his head and caught her arm before she could attempt to strike again.

"Talk, Remus? That's it right? Well guess what, I don't want to bloody TALK!" She swung her left arm at his chest forcing him to grip both her arms for his own self preservation.

Lily arrived, panting and worried for Remus's safety. "Emily, stop."

James and Sirius landed, gaping at the scene. Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing, trying unsuccessfully to smother it. Nick jabbed him sharply in the ribs but the bark like chuckles filled the crisp air. "I'm sorry," he gasped, "Oh Merlins balls, I would pay to see Emily deck him a good one."

Emily growled low in her throat, strangely reminding Remus of Padfoot whenever chasing a squirrel through the forest. "Go for it," he released her arms and remained directly in front of her, "Get a good shot in Emily, but I can guarantee I'm not going to let this go."

"Let _what_ go?" She cried, shrugging off his grasp on her arms, "We're friends, remember?! _You_ said so just the other day-"

"Your not even talking to me," he pointed out, "Every day for Muggle Studies you ignore me. You never used to freeze me out and now..well, now you are!"

Emily's face reddened and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Nick and Lily moved to her side to grip her arms lightly. "Let's get out of here, Em.." Lily said quietly.

Sirius and James looked cautiously at Emily, and tentatively took a step away from her.

"I don't want to leave," Emily said acidly, "I want to hex off Lupin's genitalia-"  
James, along with the rest of the males present flinched. "That's harsh."

Nick and Lily frowned at James. He cursed his big gob and almost took another step back.

"Harsh?" Emily said quietly.

Lily felt a pang for Emily who was struggling so hard not to get upset. She placed a hand on her shoulder and cleared her throat. "You want to know harsh? Harsh is snogging the bloke you've fancied for ages, and then hearing him explain that he doesn't want get involved with you to his mates over ice cream in the kitchens."

A silence settled after Lily's words faded away. The Marauders grasped the meaning behind her words immediately, looking between each other guiltily. Remus groaned inwardly, unable to look away from Emily.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and scowled, keeping her tears at bay. "Now that I feel entirely pathetic," she said calmly, "I think we should go back to the castle…"

Remus looked between Sirius and James pleadingly. His arm shot out to clutch her arm desperately, halting her mid step. "You heard us..talking?"

Emily clenched her jaw. "Bingo, Remus. I always knew you were brilliant-"  
"I didn't know you were there," he said sincerely, "Em, I am so sorry."

"Bullshit!" She cried, "Don't be stupid, Remus you meant every word you said."

Sirius snorted. "Remus was lying through his teeth, Em. He's had eyes for you since-"  
Remus paled. "Padfoot, shut up!"  
Sirius continued, talking over him. "-you got him piss drunk in sixth year and danced on a table with him."  
Nick and Lily chuckled while Remus glared at Sirius and was horrified to feel his cheeks redden. Emily blinked, stunned. "That..when I.." she rambled, getting her thoughts together, "I was wearing that ridiculously tight minnie," she recalled, "I didn't think you liked girls like me. Dancing on tables, pissed out of my mind."  
Remus laughed, relieved to see her anger ebbing away. "You mean girls who make me laugh constantly? Or the ones who blow off studying to spend time with their friends. I've only met one girl like that and she happens to be the most carefree, loving person I've ever met," His smile was warm as he tucked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "I was bloody stupid to say what I said that day,"

Emily nodded with a small smile. "Incredibly stupid."

"I'd like to blame it on the fact that I was still in the aftershocks of that amazing kiss, but the truth is that I am an incompetent male." he said with a hint of a smile, raising her hand to kiss her knuckles. Emily grinned, only to be jolted by the sound of rowdy applause. Nick sighed happily and hugged Lily while James and Sirius yelled and clapped enthusiastically.

"Bugger off," Remus said with a laugh. Emily felt a wide smile overtaking her face as Remus slid his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. The cheering continued as they headed back to the castle, alternating between assaulting Emily and Remus with questions and hooting over the new couple. When they entered the Great Hall Peter approached them with a smile. "So, did I miss anything?"

--

The Gryffindor table was particularly boisterous at the Halloween feast. Remus and Emily entered hand in hand, unable to stop smiling as the other tables looked on.

"Merlin, their cute." Lily remarked to Nick. She nodded as they sat across the pair, beside the other three Marauders. "I've only known you lot for a month, and I was waiting for them to get together."

"Aren't you glad I brought up the Drunken Table Dancing Memory of Sixth Year?" Sirius asked Remus pointedly.

Remus kissed Emily's cheek, resting his arm around her middle comfortably. "Thanks for that Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged. "Someone had to do it."

Nick laughed. "And why not you, eh?"  
Sirius rested a hand on her lower back, feeling her shiver lightly from his touch. "Exactly, Nicolette." He leaned closer so his breath stirred the strands of hair near her ear. "Now, are you going to give me the names of the Slytherin pricks who jumped you a week ago or do I have to hex every Slytherin in sight?"

Nick smirked and brought her mouth to the corner of Sirius's. "Since you asked nicely.." she paused, satisfied to hear his breath catch, "No. I'm still not going to tell you."

"Evil Slytherin," Sirius breathed, exhaling slowly.

She smiled playfully and began brushing strands of hair away from his eyes. "You know me too well…"

Lily watched Nick tease Sirius, a delighted smile spreading on her face. They couldn't seem to keep their hands away from each other, lightly touching each others faces, fingertips brushing every now and again. Lily sighed and nibbled on a pumpkin pastry. It seemed love and lust were all around her and she almost wished she was apart of it.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" James asked bumping her side lightly.

Lily shrugged, swiping her red hair away from her face. "Love is in the air at Hogwarts, and I get back to sit back and watch it unfold."

James studied her as she chewed her desert slowly. "And how do you feel about watching from the sidelines?"  
"Lonely," she admitted, "But it's nice to watch, you know?"

"Sure," James remarked, "You and me, we'll watch together, yeah?"  
Lily smirked as he tapped his goblet against hers. "Sure, James. Why not?"

--

The last night of October was cool with a brisk wind that raised goose pimples on Emily's flesh. Remus sat next to her, looking out into the dark night, saying nothing. Remus was avoiding touching any part of her as he cleared his throat. "It's dark outside..without the moon."

Emily nodded, even though he couldn't see and took his hand, lacing their fingers, "Yes, it is."  
Remus inwardly prayed that she didn't notice how sweaty his hand was getting. "You like taking walks in the moonlight?" he asked.

"Remus, what are you getting at?" She said sharply.

"Nothing I-"  
"Well for your information," she interrupted, "I happen to hate full moons. Don't you, mon peti leu?"

Remus swore he felt his heart stop in his chest. "What did you say?"  
Emily sat up straighter at the sharpness in his tone. "Mon petite leu, it means my little wolf in French-"  
"I know what it means!" he cried jumping to his feet, "How long have you known what I am?" He demanded, beginning to pace on the grass.

"Lily and I figured it out a few years ago.."

"That long?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes. It wasn't that hard to figure out, especially after we figured out the animagus bit..." she trailed off as he began muttering and rubbing a hand through his hair anxiously. "Remus, stop. Why are you pacing?"

He groaned miserably. "I didn't want you to know-"

"Why?" she asked quietly, "Its not as though I'm afraid of you…"

"You should be!" Remus burst-hair sticking up, eyes wide, "Once a month I turn into a beast with absolutely no control over my actions."

"Why do I care if you howl at the moon once a month?" She asked gripping his sullen face between her hands. "I've known about it for ages and I still want you."

"I don't want you to," He said retreating from her kind words and soft expression. "You shouldn't Emily..I'm not..normal."

She laughed as he took another step away. "Normal? Remus you're the most normal person I know. You like nothing more than to sit in front of a fire and devour an entire book in one night, you have a lovely chocolate fetish, and out of all the Marauders you happen to be the only one who folds his socks."

Remus frowned questioningly. "I'm far from normal…"

She doubted she could convince him otherwise at the moment so she switched tactics. "My point is that I…want you." she grinned, "A lot actually, I thought I proved that to you at the pitch. I don't need anything set in stone, and I certainly don't need you to make any promises. For now, just tell me if you feel the same." At his weary expression she continued, "That's all I need from you right now, Remus."

He studied the beautiful witch before him, she glistened against the murky darkness around him. She was loyal to a fault and caring and…dangerously alluring. He swallowed years of caution and hesitation. "I want you, Emily."

Careful not to leap into his arms then and there she smiled timidly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Okay, then. I can live with that."

--

**A/N okay, firstly I do not speak French, I know a few terms including 'mon petite leu', but I think that may be the wrong word for wolf. So anyone out there who is fluent in French please let me know if any of that is wrong and I shall fix it quickly! )**

**Moving on..lots of Remily! (thanks to ButterflyFarie for that luffly term!) Next chapter…lottsa stuff will be happening that I don't want to give away so tune in! **

**Angel718: I know, poor Remus has an 'I'm not good enough complex', I've been waiting for the right time to get him an Em together! I can't wait for all the date planning sessions, I have so much coming up in the next few chapters to bulk up the plot so I'm so exited to get typing! ) thanks for reviewing!**

**Love-Pink26: ) **

**Stardust718: hang in there! Its coming I promise ) thanks for reviewing.**

**Cruciolicious: I luv your name btw. Thanks for the encouragement! **

**TheRedBandit: I know. Nicolette's back to her regular sly self! Hooray!**

**Sparklingdimondz: I luv them too, then again I am a bit biased about my OC's and who I pair them with…lol **


	12. The Marauders Motto, Partners!, Owls

**Disclaimer: Me, Harry Potter? nope**

**A/N: Another chapter up! Woot!! I realize because I am posting so quickly that some of you haven't even gotten the chance to Review chp. 11 yet…sorry! My Muse is working overtime. But please feel free to still review both chapters. Lol**

**Anyway, lottsa sub-plots forming in this chapter so ****look out for those!**

**Also thanks to the people who are putting this story on their alerts and favorites, but not necessarily reviewing. And thanks to the people that are giving me such great reviews, that is mostly why this chapter got out so quickly.**

**Chapter 12:The Marauder's Motto, Potion Partners, and Owls**

James awoke on the first of November with a migraine the size of Hogsmeade. He rolled over and muffled a groan into his pillow.

"Rise and shine Stagboy." Sirius said cheerily.

James winced and lifted his head slowly. Sirius was grinning like a maniac, freshly showered and dressed in his pink _'Kiss the Sex Machine'_ apron that he bought after a drunken excursion in Hogsmeade. He uncapped a vial of potent smelling amber liquid that he stuck under James' nose. "Drink up, mate."

James toasted him gratefully and downed the crisp liquid quickly. In the amount of time it took to fumble for his glasses he could feel his hangover subsiding as he blinked away his grogginess.

"What..happened?" he asked, barely recognizing his own raspy voice.

Sirius plopped cheerily on his own bed and tossed a parchment and quill to James. "After the feast we headed into Hogsmeade and got obliviated on Firewhiskey and whatever concoction the bartender coaxed us into buying."

James thought he might heave as he remembered how much alcohol was consumed. "Right. What's the quill for?"

"You have to write your mum back, remember?"

James scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "Mm, so are we going to the Auror's Christmas Ball or not?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Of course we are. We get new clothes, some gorgeous dates and we're set!"

The door opened and Remus and Peter entered with breakfast. "Discussing the Auror's ball, then?" Remus asked, handing out the cups of coffee dutifully.

"What's to discuss," Sirius scoffed, "We're going." His gray eyes widened and his smile became downright calculating. Remus sipped his coffee with a scowl. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You can take Emily."

Remus' frown deepened. "Excuse you?"

"To the ball!" he said impatiently, "You ask Em, Prongs can take his darling Evans, I'll bug Nick about it-"

"And Peter will..?" Peter asked, trailing off pointedly.

Sirius' smile never wavered. "We'll work on it, mate."

Remus shook his head, staring at his muffin. "I don't think so, Pad-"

"Bleeding hell Moony, who else will you go with?"

Remus shrugged. "I wasn't planning on going at all."

Sirius shook his head, confused. Peter went off to shower muttering about the craziness of 'missing out on the free food'. James remained silent, aware that the current situation was like a ticking time bomb. "Ease up, Pad." He advised quietly.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Alright, sure. But..Remus, why not go? We always do, and you can show off Emily to the old coots."

"There's a full moon two nights before, I don't want to see her when I'm feeble." Remus answered decisively.

James noticed Remus trying to avoid eye contact and frowned. "Does Emily know..all that?"

Remus chucked the rest of his muffin in the bin angrily. "Yes, okay? She knows. I don't want to rush her and I don't want to frighten her off by taking her to some big event while I feel like shite!"

Sirius nodded, hands up in surrender. "Fair enough."

James picked up the quill on his bed and asked cautiously, "So..are we going at all then?"

Sirius looked at Remus hopefully. Remus exhaled and nodded. "Yes. But I'm going stag."

--

Emily stretched in Lily's glorious king size bed and was amused to see that even when stretching she didn't touch the other two girls. Merlin, when school was over she was investing in a mammoth size bed.

"Morning, everybody." Lily said sleepily.

Nick stretched lazily and sighed. "Yep. Now good night."

Emily laughed and sat up in bed. "You two are still tired? I feel wonderful."

"Well," Nick remarked sensibly, "Getting snogged does that to you. but as for Lil and I, we're having a dry spell."

"Therefore," Lily said picking up where Nick left off, "We do not have the lovely energy that comes from having a good snog, so let us sleep!"

Emily whined and poked Lily. "Come on, I need to talk about my midnight snog with Remus."

Nick un-burrowed from the blankets and smiled. "Okay, but only since I need to live vicariously through you."

"Same." Lily yawned.

Emily grinned and pulled the blankets up around her blushing cheeks. "It was amazing. Actually, we'd almost broken up or something-"

"What?" Lily cried.

Nick shook her head. "You just got together!"

"I know, I guess he was just concerned that I wouldn't like him after I found out-" she cut herself off, realizing Nick didn't know about Remus and his lycanthrope. Lily blinked, hoping that Emily could think up a good lie. Her hopes were dashed, as Emily had always been a terrible liar.

"Err, found out that he has…the herpes."

Nick snorted. "Liar."  
"Am not," Emily muttered, "It's true, quite nasty but true."

"Really? I would think Remus would've been more concerned about his lycanthrope but that's just me.."

Lily gaped at the calm Slytherin. "You know?"

Nick yawned. "Yep. He told me a few days ago."

"Wow," Emily muttered, "You should feel honored. It took him two years to tell the Marauders."

Nick waved their surprise away. "He only told me because Sirius trusts me."

"For some bizarre reason," Lily said uneasily, "I think I actually like the Marauders."

Emily nodded. "Of course you do. Sirius and Remus are pretty much exact opposites of each other but still so much fun. James is adorably charming, and Peter blushes red every time he's near an attractive woman."

"Quite the foursome, our boys." Nick remarked with a smile.

"Our boys?" Lily grunted, "Hardly. The entire school fancies them."

--

The breakfast table seemed more animated than usual as the Gryffindors discussed the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. Lily listened to the conversation with interest. Just because she didn't belong anywhere _near _a broom didn't mean she couldn't take interest in the team.

Nick who had long ago abandoned sitting at the Slytherin table tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "You think I would get gang beaten again if I wore a Gryffindor scarf to the match?"

"Not a chance," Sirius said taking a seat across from her, "Because I'll beat the stuffing out of anyone that gets near you. Sound good?"

Nick scrunched up her face and gave a mock-dreamy sigh, "Just what I've always wanted; a personal bodyguard."

Lily smiled. "Four actually. You piss off one Marauder, you piss off all the Marauders."

James gulped down his coffee at an alarmingly fast rate in an attempt to stay awake for Potions. "I like it, Lil. That should be the Marauders slogan."

"What?" Sirius demanded, "And replace our current one?"

Emily laughed. "Which is, what? I've never heard it."

"'There is no I in team, but there is an I in pie. Meat pie, meat being the anagram of team'." Remus recited with a smirk.

Nick snorted. "Catchy. I like it."

Peter paused in the task of shoving four pieces of bacon in his mouth all at once. "Who thought of that, again?"

Sirius grinned. "I believe Prongs found it on a Muggle beer mat in second year and nominated it as our motto."

James laughed into his second cup of coffee. "I forgot all about that."

"Seems only right that an alcoholic beverage advertisement was responsible for it," Remus said grinning, "Now look at us, we're all booze hounds."

"You weren't complaining last night when you were doing shots of Firewhiskey every time Wormtail said 'where am I, again'?"

Lily wrinkled her nose, amused. "How many times did he say it?"  
James shrugged and bit into a piece of dry toast. "How should we know, we were drunk out of our minds."

Lily, Nick and Emily laughed at the boys stupidity, reluctant to head off to Potions.

"Don't make me go!" Emily cried, "I'm going to fail with flying colors."

To everyone's amusement Remus hauled her against him and snogged her in the middle of the corridor. "You'll be fine, Em."

"Especially if Lily's your partner," James remarked casually, "Old Sluggy loooves her."

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Prick."

Sirius flung his arm around her shoulder lightly. "Lily-Flower, you wouldn't want to be my partner today would you-"

Lily laughed and threw his arm off. "Sod off, prat. Just because you're barely passing-"

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted pointing accusingly at Peter, "It wasn't my fault Peter blew up our sodding potion!"

"Very mature, Sirius," Nick said sternly, "Blame it on Peter."

"But, he-" Sirius pouted.

"No excuses, Black." Nick said with the same stern tone.

At Sirius' dejected look she tugged his sleeve lightly and winked. He frowned playfully and messed her smooth black hair.

"Hey Sirius," a low female voice called, "How are you today?"

Tara Reynolds showed up with four of her I'm-too-good-for-you looking mates behind her, as well as Marlene McKinnon and Emmaline Vance.

Nick's hand dropped from Sirius' arm slowly as she watched Tara blatantly look him over.

"I'm fine Tara. And yourself?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"We're good," she said with a smirk, "Since we ran into you."

Nick, Emily and Lily traded quick glances.

"We're all right too, thanks for asking." Nick said with a falsely sunny smile.

Tara raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow smoothly. Emmaline, the only girl Lily could stomach, smiled genuinely. "What a way to start the morning. Potions of all subjects."

Tara ignored Emmaline's statement and held Nick's gaze. "I'm sorry, are you that Slytherin girl everyone's talking about?"  
Nick lifted her chin with a cool smile. If Tara Reynolds thought she could intimidate her she was thicker than she looked. "Hmm, maybe I was misinformed," she said dryly, "You don't seem _that_ crude, or tactless. If you excuse us, we're going to head off to class."

Tara watched Nick Edwards strut away with Lily Evans and Emily Taylor at her side. It was Nicolette's mistake, she thought smiling lustily in Sirius' direction, leaving him alone surrounded by a group of females. It seemed the instant the three woman were gone a flock of buzzing females descended on the Marauders.

Remus backed away slowly from Emmaline Vance, watching Emily walk farther away toward their class. "I have to go..err, snog my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" More than one voice called disappointedly.

Remus felt a smile spread across his face. "Sorry ladies. I'm taken." He declared before jogging after said girlfriend.

Lily snorted as they walked quickly toward the dungeon. "Tara's got balls, doesn't she?"  
Emily rolled her eyes. "They all do! For the love of Merlin, every female is swarming them as we speak."

"Bloody ridiculous," Nick said breezily, "Tara is a cow, and Marlene is no better."

"You certainly told them," Lily said proudly, "It's girls like that, that give the Marauders big heads."

Emily laughed. "Luckily they have girls like us to keep them in check."

"Em!" Remus called tearing down the corridor at break neck speed. The girls stopped as he approached and watched as he launched himself at Emily kissing her deeply for all to see.

When they broke apart Emily blinked with an absentminded smile. She ran her fingers lightly through Remus' sandy colored hair a few times before clearing her throat. "A girl could get used to snogging in the halls, you know."

Remus took her hand and even made a grab for her books so he could carry them for her. "Count on it, Taylor. I like to keep you on your toes."

She grinned and attempted to snatch her books away from him. "Honestly Remus, the Gryffindor nobility thing doesn't have to be carried this far."

Remus held her at bay as they entered the dungeon. "'Course it does. No one has ever carried your books for you have they?"

Emily frowned. "Well, no…"

Remus smiled. "Then enjoy it while it lasts, Em. Soon I'll turn into the typical dreaded boyfriend, calling you 'babe' and talking about nothing but Quidditch.."

Emily laughed. "The horror!" she cried, just as the other three Marauders entered the class, cheeks red, smiles wide.

"Manwhores." Nick remarked, walking to her seat and rolling her eyes at Sirius as she passed him. James adjusted his glasses and straightened his shirt, hoping he didn't look as though he was just ravaged by a group of randy females. Sirius frowned at a large tear in his robe. "Damn, one of 'em got me!"

Emily grimaced. "Serves you right, you..horny buggers."

Sirius held his hand up in surrender. "I blame you three. After you left us alone, we were chased down the entire corridor."

Peter stumbled into the class with a dreamy smile. "Thank Merlin for our fan club," he said grinning, "Marlene McKinnon asked me out."

Lily, who had decidedly been ignoring the Marauders, gaped at Peter. "Marlene? Well..err, congratulations Peter."

The Marauders went through the motions of congratulating Peter even as Slughorn entered the room with a wide smile. "Morning class. If you'd please partner up.."

James shot out of his chair, practically handicapping a handful of loitering Slytherins who were in his way as he made a mad dash to slide into the seat beside Lily. She raised an eyebrow in his direction as he attempted to look non pulsed and smooth, with his hair out of sorts and glasses askew.

"Where's the fire Potter?" Severus said dryly. He sat on the other side of Lily, grimacing at James' wide eyes. "Sorry, Lil you're working with him?"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose, dreading the male pissing contest that would undoubtedly ensue between them. "Yes. Severus asked me a few minutes ago."

James looked at the self-satisfied Slytherin with distaste. "And you said _yes_?"

Snape's black eyes seemed to darken with annoyance. "You catch on quick Potter."

James clenched his fist under the table until his knuckles were white. "Alright, I suppose I can work with him for an hour."

Snape scoffed. "Such restraint, St. Potter-"

Lily groaned, her face turning red quickly. "Enough! Both of you, just don't talk to one another, alright?"

"Fine."

"Nooo, problem." James said doubting he could go an hour without letting a 'Snivellus' slip for old times sake.

Sirius was immediately bombarded by Tara Reynolds, and another Gryffindor Rebecca Simmons. They were seated on either side of him looking ready to jump him and have their way with him. Sirius smiled apologetically at Nick. She waved him away, saying that there was always next time.

Nick watched Emily and Remus partner up with sweet smiles passing between them. She wasn't going to interrupt that. She looked around the class and found Lily, in the middle of Severus Snape and James. As amusing as it would be too work with them, she would pass, and watch the bloodshed from afar.

"Need a partner?"

Nick turned, and smiled gratefully at Trevor Cooper. The dishy Gryffindor pulled a chair up to his table, making a place for her.

"Thanks," Nick said gratefully. "I'm Nick Edwards by the way."

Trevor smiled, "Trevor Cooper. I've heard a bit about you."

Nick rolled her eyes. "Don't believe everything you hear."

He shrugged, taking the sheet Slughorn passed them. "Really? I heard you were a gorgeous bird who has a soft spot for Gryffindor boys."

Nick laughed at the statement, wondering if the brown haired, dark eyed stud was feeding her a chat up line. "Hmm, we'll see if that proves true." As far as first impressions went, Nick decided working with Trevor for an hour wouldn't be so bad after all.

At the head of the class Slughorn began passing out sheets of paper with the assignment and directions listed. Lily looked hers over with a thoughtful thrown.

"The Remember Memory Potion," she said carefully.

Severus looked his sheet over carefully. "An effective Memory potion takes weeks, something as potent as this will require extensive work."

Slughorn nodded as he passed Severus. "Very good, Severus. That is why I have an announcement to make."

The glass quieted, waiting for the speech that was most likely coming. He clapped his hands together jovially and said, "Take a look at your partners, my young brewers. Whoever it is that you happen to be sitting next to is your partner for the rest of this year.

As well as brewing potions daily, you will have several large potions to work on together, such as the Remember Memory Potion that we will be beginning with.

Please read your instruction sheet carefully, and begin."

James dropped his head in his hands and began a few deep breathing techniques Poppy suggested for anger management. He lifted his head caught sight of Snape leaning close to Lily and buggered the breathing exercises.

"Well," Lily said looking between both boys, "This should be…interesting."

Snape glowered at the bespectacled idiot on Lily's left. "That's one word for it."

James inhaled deeply. "Don't worry, Snape. I'm just as _thrilled_ as you are."

Across the class Sirius was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was stuck with Tara and Rebecca for the remainder of the year. They were going on about lip liner.. or something while his eyes scanned the class in search of one Nicolette Edwards.

He knew he had been hoping that she'd end up partnered with some spotty, pre-pubescent Slytherin with a nasally voice and horribly bucked teeth…he caught sight of Trevor Cooper and cursed loudly.

Rebecca pushed a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear and frown/pouted. "What's wrong Sirius?"

He pushed a hand through his shaggy hair as Cooper nudged her side and she laughed. Only _he _nudged her side. That was his thing. "What da hell..?"

Tara frowned and rubbed Sirius' arm with the subtlety of a Hippogriff in heat. "Sirius we have to start the potion."

He looked back at the two females seated beside him as if it was the first time he was seeing them. "Oh, right..sure."

Meanwhile Peter could not believe his luck. Marlene who was seated opposite of him smiled and placed her hand on his arm, enclosing her fingers around his bicep. She fluttered her lashes while he held his breath. "Could you.." He nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Could you get the supplies from the supply room?"

He shot off his chair, eager to comply. "Sure. Be right back."

Marlene smiled warmly, waiting until he was out of sight to glance over in James' direction.

--

"..Two of the ginger root, diagonally cut. Half a cup of lavender oil, blended with the Recollection Peppermint Solution.." Snape recited in a bored tone.

James was sweating with the effort to keep up. He was chopping one second and stirring the Lavender Oil the next, all while thinking of some very creative hexes to throw at Severus Snape.

Lily practically ran from the supply closet with the remainder of the ingredients. She took pity on James, placing a hand lightly on his arm. "How about I take over for you? Add the lavender peppermint blend and I'll work on the roots."

James didn't say a word, but shot a glare at the triumphant Slytherin, promising that he would get his.

"Okay," Lily huffed, "Severus keep an eye on the color while we chop, what color is it supposed to be again?"

"Royal blue."

Lily continued chopping, while the steaming cauldron made her hair frizz and her creamy skin redden from the heat.

Snape watched the cauldron carefully, while eyeing Potter with disdain. "Any slower Potter and the potion will be finished before your done mixing…"

Lily bit her tongue and continued chopping. James rolled his shoulders to ease the annoyance that was plaguing him every time Snape opened his gob. He dumped the lavender peppermint blend into the cauldron and was satisfied to see it come to a boil as the directions stated.

"Satisfied?" James said evenly.

Snape's smile emitted sarcasm in waves. "Yes, quite. Potter, you thick sod you were supposed to wait for Lily to add the root-"

James paled he was so angry. "You told me to hurry you stupid..slimy Slytherin.. oaf!"

"That's because you were mixing like you had all the time in the world." Snape replied coolly, "You aren't supposed to allow the blend to get thick-"

Lily stepped between them pleadingly. "Stop it-"

"You know what Snivellus, BUGGER OFF!" James roared, ignoring Lily, "I was attempting to be somewhat civil but you can take your potion and take it up the tailpipe. Go ahead, do it, since you're the bloody potions expert."  
Lily shut her eyes against a looming headache. When she opened them not only was the class staring in their direction but Severus and James looked on the verge of a duel.

"James get me a vial of wild fern liquid, in the closet. Snape, watch the bloody cauldron." She instructed in a controlled tone.

The boys went about their separate tasks, and the class went back to their brewing and ignored the action between Snape and James. James stormed off in search of the bloody wild fern liquid, that he had never heard of in his life. He slammed the door shut behind him and kicked the wall. He ignored the pain in his leg and concentrated on one Severus Snape, the greasy wanker.

Lily opened the door to the supply closet tentatively, closing it behind her so they could talk alone. James rounded on her with a murderous look that softened when he saw the surprise on her face. "I didn't know it was you." he said, sorry that he worried her.

She sat on a crate in the corner of the room and frowned at his turbulent expression. "You really hate him don't you?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Understatement of the year. I cannot bloody stand him!"

Lily laughed, and nibbled her lower lip as James continued looking for the wild fern liquid. "James, there is no wild fern."

He glanced up, surprised than amused. "You really are brilliant, Evans."

She grinned, relieved to see that he was calm. "What can I say? I had to do something to keep you morons from killing each other."

James perched himself on the crate beside her and stared down at his hands. "A year ago I would've hexed him and enjoyed it. A lot."

"So why didn't you? I remember a certain incident in fifth year when you tormented Snape for calling me a Mudblood."

James looked embarrassed as he shook his head. "He deserved it. Anyone who uses that term does, because it isn't true."

"I'm sorry James, but he still thinks that way."

James frowned. "Then why were you working with him today?"

Avoiding an answer she shrugged. "Why didn't you hex him?"

"Because you would've hated me for it."

Lily stared, not sure what to say. Part of her was deeply touched that he knew her so well and another part...wanted to know if there was more behind it. "Really?"

James nodded, not sure if she was skeptical or amused. "Yeah, as much as I would've liked to bounce him around the room…you would've kicked my arse for it."

Lily laughed as she rose and held her hand out to him, to pull him up. "We better get back, Snape probably misses you."  
James growled and advanced on her, chasing her out of the closet while she laughed and returned to her snarky Slytherin partner.

--

The Marauders left Potions in very diverse moods. Remus was thinking about all the time he'd get to spend with Em in the future thanks to Sluggy's partner system. Peter was wondering how he was going to woo Marlene McKinnon when she dated practically every guy in Hogwarts except him. Sirius was mentally reviewing Trevor Cooper's dating habits for future reference, and James was glad he decided not to physically assault Snape.

They entered the Muggle Studies class in one of their rare quiet moods. Emily and Nick were talking quietly about their experiences in Potions while Lily was more focused on her brother.

To the untrained eye he appeared the same as every other day. His short brown hair was neat, and his robes were pressed and smart looking. But because she was his sister she noticed the circles forming under his eyes and the faint weariness in his smile.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said with a pleasant smile, "Today you'll continue planning for your dates but instead of going off to meet with your partner you'll remain in class drafting a paper on your dream date."

The class considered his words with keen looks.

"This hour will be devoted to this paper, I'd like you to leave nothing out. Your interests, likes and dislikes. Things like that need to be in there. The catch is that your partner will not actually get to see what you wrote until after the date."

The class digested his information with excitement. He clapped his hands together, breaking up the light chatter around the room. "No questions? Alright, then get to work."

Lily remained out of focus throughout the rest of class. The last five minutes of class she tucked away her blank parchment, promising herself that she would get the essay done later. She waited as the rest of the class filed out before packing up her things and standing in front of his desk expectantly.

"What can I do for you, sis?" he asked.

She frowned at the lack of color in his cheeks. Pale, circles under the eyes. He was worried over something. "Tell me what's got you missing out on your beauty sleep."

He grinned at her stern expression. "You don't miss much do you?"

"Stop avoiding the question and spill. What's up?"  
He sobered quickly, the smile all but falling off his face. He knew she wouldn't let it go and eventually it would be forced out of him but he didn't want to tell her. The past two months he enjoyed having lunch with her in his empty class, or catching her in the library for a few minutes to ask about her day. He didn't want to tell her that it was ending so quickly.

"The Ministry owled me last night," he explained calmly, "They didn't give me a specific day but I will be leaving Hogwarts soon."

Lily rubbed a hand over her face, suddenly feeling very tired herself. "You have no idea when?"

"None."

She nodded blankly and gathered her books against her. "Well I better be off-"

"Please don't be upset with me," he said worriedly, "Lily I'm sorry."

She turned around in the doorway with tears filling her brilliantly green eyes. "Don't apologize to me! It isn't even your damn fault."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Your not angry?"

"Of course not! It isn't your fault, I'd never blame you."

He pulled her in for a bear hug that made her squeak. "Love you."

She patted his back to soothe him. "I love you too, big brother. Now let me go, I can't breathe!"

--

**A/N omigod, Peter and Marlene? And what the heck's happening with Nicolette and Trevor?? How are James and Severus _not _going to murder one another?****Lol, Sooooo much going on, please for the sake of myself and my lovely Muse tell me what you thought!**

**Also the Marauders motto, sadly, does not belong to me. It is featured in _Shaun of the Dead, _one of my favorite movies all time. yep, so I was just borrowing that ) **

**Heartsnpokidots: thanks! Probably my longest/fastest update ever! **

**Love-Pink26: I really like the idea of a solid J/L friendship before they jump into a romance…they have to somewhat like each other before they fall in love, right? **

**Cruciolicious: hang in there. L/J will come eventually!! **

**Stardust718: lottsa interaction in this chapter, eh?? I loved writing Snape in because him and James together lol!! Actually we will see Nick a little more Slytherin soon… (I'm making all these promises! Lol,) but yes, she will get a bit Slytherin in probably the next chapter..? you'll get what I'm talking about! feels sneaky**

**Angel718: maybe I have Remily because I'm not getting L/J together in my immediate chapters. I need to write fluff for someone!! Lol but yes, things will get more…heated(?) between the Head Boy and Girl!! (I can't wait to write the good stuff!) **

**MissJudged16: eep, I think I've learned that I'm too impatient to have a beta! I'm one of those terrible fan fic authors who posts right after they finish the chapter which is why I haven't sent anything to you in awhile!! ****I'm glad you're still reading though, and that you're not shunning my story for my poor, non beta-ing habits. Lol****I'm waiting for another update on your story btw.! I'm such a sucker for Sirius fics now..mostly 'cuz he is yummy… I am totally addicted. **

**Sparklingdimondz: aww, thanks! My Muse went kinda bonkers and here we are…**


	13. To Be A SlytherinOr Not To be

**Chapter 13: To Be A Slytherin..Or Not To Be.**

**Disclaimer:** **It's not mine I swear!**

A/N: Over 100 reviews! Thank you lovelies! At the end of this chapter I'm taking a poll so pleeaase tune in for that. On with the chapter. 

The next afternoon after Transfiguration was over, Lily headed to lunch alone while Emily went to owl her family and Nick made a quick jaunt to the library to look up more hot spots for her date with Sirius .

Lily took her lunch by the lake and settled in under the shade tree, with her essay for Muggle Studies. She was granted a few minutes peace with her essay before she heard footsteps approaching.

"..After that particular Transfiguration I really need to hex a Slytherin," Sirius was saying tensing his wand hand.

Lily grinned as Nick stopped behind him and glared at his back menacingly. The Marauders plopped in the grass save for Sirius who faced Nick with a half smile. "Not you, love. I already told you, I only want to hex the _mangy_ Slytherins- Argh!"

Nick leapt on his back, startling him and sending him to his knees in the grass. "The mangy ones, eh? I think your insulting my house, tosser."

Sirius struggled not to laugh, until his shoulders began shaking and his deep laugh filled the tranquil afternoon. Nick scowled, and gave a yelp of surprise when he hauled her over his shoulder and dumped her in the grass. He stared down at her with amusement, and her scowl cracked, her lips turning up in a full smile. "You win this time, Black."

James shook his head staring at the grinning pair. "That was a game? Looked like foreplay to me."

"In that case, you must be terribly fast at it." Lily remarked, tucking her essay away.

James couldn't help the smirk that graced his face. "Is that a challenge Evans?"  
Lily cursed her cheeks for blushing. "Take it how you like Potter."

Sirius laughed harder as he fell on his back, next to Nick. "Don't say that, Lil. To James that's an open invitation."

Remus grimaced at James' downright deviant expression. "Get your thoughts out of the gutter, Prongs."

Lily frowned while James waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Nick laughed along with everyone else, but stopped with a frown. "Where's Em? She's never one to miss lunch."

Remus settled against the shade tree, looking ready for a nap. "She went to owl her mum, said she'd see us in History of Magic."

Sirius groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "I wish we had Binns' class today I'd be down for the count within minutes."

"That's why it's such a great class," James remarked pulling the Golden snitch that he nicked in fifth year, from his pocket, "It's always good for a nap."

"Heaven forbid you actually take notes and learn something." Remus said dryly.

"But sleeping is so much better-" Peter remarked.

"For those who need their beauty sleep desperately." Lily interjected casting looks at two of the Marauders.

Sirius scowled. "I think I'm offended."

Lily grinned. "You think?"

"Unless that pointed look was meant exclusively for Prongs. Otherwise yes, I believe I am offended."

Lily looked between the boys as though considering. "Yep. I was just talking about the stag."

"Hey!" James cried, "I'm just as dashing as Padfoot."

Nick held in a laugh. "You think Sirius is dashing?"

James grimaced and returned the Snitch to his pocket. "I think I'm just going to stop talking right now."

"Good idea," Lily said with a grin.

"Don't stop talking Prongs, I like it when you make a fool out of yourself," Sirius said happily, "It keeps me-Ahh!"

Without a word James lunged and plowed into a surprised Sirius, earning both of them grass stains on the knees of their trousers. They continued rolling around the grass, punching each other half heartedly and laughing at the same time.

After five minutes of carrying on Remus yanked them apart, revealing two messy haired mud stained Marauders who blinked in surprise.

"We have class now, you nutters."

Sirius' face contorted as he attempted to look pained. "Moony I think I'm mortally wounded..and as such I cannot possibly go to class."

Remus still held them by the robes and looked at Sirius, while shaking his head. James held two thumbs up. "Good one, Pad."

"I thought so."

--

Emily had five minutes until class when she left Dumbledore's office. She clutched a long parchment in her hand that revealed her fathers neat writing. It was still legible, even with the tear stains that made some bits hard to read.

Tears were still falling as she made her way up the stairs to class. Gradually the halls filled as students waited to head off to their next class. Emily took her time, but didn't have it in her to actually get to class. She looked at the letter in her hand and blinked rapidly. _'Your mother's health is failing,, this Christmas will be her last..'_

"What a lovely way to end a letter." She said bitterly.

Her mum's caring oval face entered her mind and stray tears leaked from her eyes unchecked.

"Hey Em, you missed a great-" Lily stopped and rested her hand on her arm, "Emily what's the matter?"

Emily brushed the salty liquid from her cheeks and smiled thinly when the Marauders rounded the corner with Nick. The others buggered off so Remus could have a bit of alone time with 'Mrs. Moony'.

"Missed you at lunch," he admitted, kissing her quickly. Emily nodded brightly in response, not saying a word. Remus wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. "What's wrong Em? You can tell me, love."

She was tempted to have a good cry right there in the middle of the corridor. Remus had that effect on her for some reason. He calmed her and cut right through the crap, which always made her feel better. She stepped out of his arms reluctantly and took hold of his hand. "Nothing. Let's just go to class, yeah?"

Remus nodded and entered the class grasping her warm hand and was hesitant to part ways. Emily settled in beside Lily, shoving the letter in her pocket.

Professor Simon was at the head of the class lecturing about preparation for their dates that were only a few weeks away. Emily tuned out completely and ended up staring ahead blankly for most of the hour.

"Em," Lily hissed, "We're supposed to be working now."

Emily nodded moodily. "Yeah? Oh, alright."

Lily watched her out of the corner of her eye as she opened her book and began reading listlessly. She knew she was supposed to be reading but Emily's sudden depression was distracting. The opportunity to pester Emily about her sudden sadness arose when someone asked to borrow a book from Professor Simon and he left the class to ask Pince for another copy. As soon as the door closed Lily was on her like wings on a Thestral.

"Please tell me what happened..Em I'm worried about you so just tell me!" Lily pleaded.

Emily dug the parchment from her dad out of her pocket and handed it off to Lily without a word. When she finished Lily looked over at her friend with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, mate."

Emily bit her lip and nodded. Lily pulled her in for a hug and felt the parchment being snatched from her fingers in one fluid movement.

"Bellatrix," Lily growled jumping to her feet. The class glanced up at the sudden disturbance. "Give it back."

The Slytherin smiled wickedly as she poured over the letter. "How pathetic, crying over your almost dead mum-"

Sirius stood up and cast his cousin a cool look. "You know what's pathetic, Bella? Wetting the bed until you're twelve," he paused as the class snorted and laughed quietly, "What did Narcissa and I used to call you? Oh, that's right. Bedwetting-Bella."

Bellatrix's hand tightened around the parchment. "Shut your damn mouth, traitor."

Lily stood up and grabbed the parchment from the haughty Black. With reflexes Lily grudgingly admired Bellatrix caught her wrist and squeezed it painfully. Lily winced and half the Gryffindors shot to their feet, ready to defend the Head Girl.

At the opposite end of the room the Slytherins rose, ready to defend one of their own.

"I truly despise you and your Gryffindor ideals, Mudblood," Bellatrix snarled, "You would've been better off letting me take that letter." She shoved Lily back so she landed hard on the edge of the desk and banged up her hip.

"Damn it you foul, arrogant cow!" Emily said bolting to her feet. She felt her temper spike uncontrollably, "You may think you're the queen of Slytherin, but here's a newsflash; outside of here you are shit. You step into the real world and treat everyone like your minions they are going to laugh their asses off at how naïve you are. The truth is, that no one actually respects you or gives a damn what you think. They only listen to you because they fear your last name."

Across the class Narcissa Black clapped her hands slowly, a sarcastic smile on her icy features. "What a lovely speech. Especially for a Gryffindor."

"Watch it," Marlene McKinnon growled, "'Cuz you're surrounded by them."

Narcissa lifted her chin proudly. "I don't fear any of you."

Sirius snorted, his hip resting against the edge of a desk. "That's right, but you are deathly afraid of the dark."

Narcissa flicked her cool gaze over him appraisingly. "Always the same, Sirius. You try to pass everything off as one big joke, which is odd because you are the laughing stock of Slytherin."

Nick's lips twitched as she stood and faced Narcissa. "Really, I thought that title belonged to me. _The one that doesn't belong_, right?"

"No wonder you two are meant for each other," Lucius snarled, "You're both social outcasts."

Sirius smirked humorlessly. "And proud of it you bastard."

Lily paused in rubbing her sore hip to shoot James a pleading glance. Things were getting too personal and she was afraid someone was going to snap.

James cleared his throat and stood. "Why don't we just cut the crap and get back to work, the professor will be back any minute."

Bellatrix caught the appreciative smile Lily sent James and beamed. "An interesting development," Lily looked over her shoulder at the unstable girl just in time to have Bella reach out and pull her head back, by jerking her thick red hair. Lily stifled a cry of pain, as Bella pulled harder. "It seems the Gryffindor golden boy is carrying a torch for the Mudblood."

James walked toward Bellatrix slowly, hopping one table in the process.

"I don't see why that's any of your concern," he remarked, trying to figure a way to get Lily out of her clutches, "I suppose you find it pretty disturbing."

Bellatrix frowned. "A Pureblood..loving a Mudblood? You're foul."

Lily took the opportunity to bring her elbow back and jam it into Bella's abdomen. "Same goes for you."

James reached for Lily just barely whisking her out of Bella's reach. She snarled and thrashed, struggling to get by the Head Boy and maim the Head Girl. Finally Remus came and muttered a clever spell to temporarily bind her without causing any bodily harm.

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully.

Meanwhile all around them a full brawl was taking place. With the footwork of a dueler Emily backtracked away from Carson Zabini as he closed in on her. Remus clenched his jaw and shoved his wand back in his pocket. "'Scuse me, I have to take care of this." He was sorely tempted to knock Zabini's lights out but stopped short when Emily turned, pivoted on her heel and delivered a kick to his chest that had him on the ground, groaning miserably.

Emily smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend. "I have two older brothers. I've learned things."

Remus exhaled and wrapped her into a hug. "Merlin, I'm glad for that."

Nick was having a go at Narcissa Black. She instantly disliked the uptight Black when she met her three years ago at a party. Nick was not one to judge people simply by a first meeting, but with every rule there was an exception. Though she was a beautiful woman, Nick admitted, she had the personality of an evil wet mop.

As Narcissa circled Nick, her blonde locks moved as though a breeze was carrying them. It was evident to Nick that behind the outward beauty there was a dark mind, dark tendencies, that only needed to be manipulated for them to surface.

"I thought you were going to fight me, Edwards?" Narcissa drawled.

Nick grinned lopsidedly. "You couldn't handle me, Black."

Narcissa's deep laugh conveyed her self confidence perfectly. "You won't lay a hand on me, Nicolette. Do you know why?"

Nick continued the dance, circling the annoying future housewife with a frown. "No I don't, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyway."

Narcissa stopped abruptly, so her and Nick were facing one another in the midst of the chaos erupting in the class. Cries echoed off the walls and voices were raised but the two Slytherin girls were unaware.

Nick's skin prickled and a sense of unease overcame her. Narcissa's silky voice snapped her mind back. "You won't do anything to me Nicolette. The truth is that you haven't got it in you. You were raised the exact same way I was. Pureblood women don't fight, we're meant to find a Pureblood mate and continue the family line."

Nick absorbed these words while shaking her head. "No. That isn't me-"

Narcissa continued as if Nick hadn't even interrupted her. "We're the same, Nicolette. It may have taken this long for you to figure that out, but it's the truth. All you're doing with those Gryffindor friends of yours is pretending that you're someone else," her tone still even, became somewhat condescending, "You were put in Slytherin for the same reason I was. We want the best. Our ambition knows no bounds, and we will do anything to get what we want. Including the dark arts, isn't that right, Nicolette?"

Nick was frozen to where she stood. Narcissa watched her with a knowing gaze while or once in her life, Nick failed to come up with words.

It was impossible to break up the mob of people that were attacking one another. Lily focused her efforts on winning her fellow Gryffindors over, to halt the fighting. Her hip throbbed painfully as she hobbled around the class, stepping between Slytherin and Gryffindor. James was doing the same but found that he wasn't accomplishing much. He had practically no success and ended up sucker-punched by Lucius Malfoy, and falling on his arse.

Lily saw the blow delivered from the side and rushed over to help James.

"Back off Malfoy, or I promise you'll I'll-"

In the doorway Professor Simon stared, completely shocked at the mess in front of him. Students were sprawled on the floor, some clutching various body parts and others ducking for cover.

"Everyone stop and return to their seats NOW!"

Students stopped mid-punch at the commanding tone and scurried back to their seats. They waited in vain for the professor's wrath to come down on them. Instead he walked the length of the class with a cold determination.

"I'm canceling class for the rest of the afternoon. Those of you who do not need to see Madame Pomfrey will return to your Common Room and wait for your Head of House to speak of you."

There was a tense silence where the Gryffindors glumly thought of McGonagall unleashing her fury on them for their behavior. Needless to say it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Your dismissed." He ordered, daring them to talk on the way out of his class.

--

It didn't take long for McGonagall to storm into the Gryffindor Common room, her expression more pinched than usual. Nick blended in with the Gryffindors, decidedly standing in the back, hoping to go unnoticed by the professor.

"…And believe me your savage behavior in class today will be dealt with properly by myself and the Headmaster." She said casting a severe look on the students. "You will remain here until dinner, and will immediately report back here afterwards. That is all." She left the Common Room, muttering about 'kids these days', and how unruly they were becoming.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone and considered joining her mates on one of the couches. Emily was seated in Remus' lap, her head tucked neatly into his neck. He was talking in a low voice, rubbing her back while she held on to him tightly. Sirius and James were seated on the opposite couch with Lily between them while they talked Quidditch; Lily and Sirius debating Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United, rather heatedly.

Nick glanced around the occupants of the Common Room wondering how many of them had been offered to Voldemort by their own family? It was an odd thought, that plagued her nonetheless. Standing there surrounded by the brave at heart who were often said to be noble to a fault.

What was she? Besides cunning and sly. Her house was the exact opposite in Gryffindor in the morals department. So the same question popped into mind; where did she belong in the room full of bleeding heart Gryffindors? The answer was disturbing but expected. She didn't belong.

--

"Nicolette," Sirius bellowed, "Oy gorgeous, it's time for dinner."

Nick looked up, distracted and nodded. "Oh, I'm coming."

The Gryffindors headed to the Great Hall at the same time the Slytherin's emerged from their own Common Room. The houses glared heatedly at one another and continued on their way.

"I'm coming, I just have to use the loo."

Nick looked to the owner of the cool voice and watched Narcissa march into the loo with her glossy hair billowing behind her. Nick looked back to the Marauders and her mates, feeling completely Slytherin and unashamed. "You guys head to dinner. I'll be there in a sec."

Sirius gave her a funny look and nodded. "Okay, we'll save you a seat."

She flashed them a dazzling smile and stalked off to the loo. She pushed the door open silently and peered around the corner as Narcissa checked her makeup in the mirror. For whatever reason, call it divine intervention, Narcissa turned with her back to Nick and began grabbing paper towel from the dispenser.

Nick had her on the ground, face pressed against the glass mirror in a matter of seconds. Narcissa struggled wildly, while Nick plucked her wand from her pocket and threw it across the room. "I _dare you_ to Accio your wand, Cissa." Nick snarled.

Narcissa stopped thrashing and spoke with tight anger. "What do you think your doing?"

Nick pressed her body harder against the mirror and tightened the grip on her arms. "I'm showing you that I am nothing like you," Nick spat, "I am not going to settle, just for the sake of marrying rich and pushing out spoiled Purebloods little monsters."

"You really think your one of those sniveling, kind hearted Gryffindors? Get real, Nicolette. You're a Slytherin bitch just like the rest of us."

Nick yanked her backwards and pressed her into the cold tiled floor, pinning her limbs. "You are absolutely right, which is why I'm warning you."

Narcissa stared up at her, cool eyes on fire with the desire to yank every dark hair out of Nicolette's smirking head. "Warning? What are you on about?"

Nick glared down at her, completely transforming her face into that of the frigid Slytherin she was deep down inside. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that you and your family are the only people at Hogwarts who know a little something about the Dark Arts," she warned, barely above a whisper, "Because you will be unpleasantly surprised."

She hopped off Narcissa with ease and cast her a dark look before exiting the loo to join her mates in the Great Hall.

--

A/N: Just a note to Stardust 718, you pretty much guessed my target for this chapter. I was hoping to show that Nick is a Slytherin at heart, though not downright evil.

**Thanks to those who continuously read, I could really use some reviews to help me with the next chappie which will be huge. Also if you could include in your review, whether or not the future love scenes should up the rating to 'M', or if you'd prefer to keep it at 'T'. I don't really know how much 'detail' will go into the love scenes but I still would like your opinions! Thanks.**

**Love-Pink26: hmm I'm truly enjoying writing the L/J, and I promise it **_**is**_** going somewhere! Lol.. we'll have to see about Trevor! Whenever Professor Simon leaves it will be for the year.. I've been neglecting him terribly but he will still be in the plot from the time he leaves until the sequel. Thanks for R&R**

**Heartsnpokidots: thaank you! I think all the great reviews are helping me write longer chapters…sooo thank you lots!**

**Stardust718: the Nick I see is not evil and won't just quit hanging out with them because she suddenly decides she's 'too Slytherin'. Lol, that was the best compliment I've ever gotten!! Sirius is my favorite character and I'm glad I'm portraying him pretty accurately. Thanks again. I luv writing Snape and James because their sooo different. I think Poppy would be the one to attempt to give James anger management. Lol, obviously it failed.**

**Cruciolicious: I can honestly say that I have no plans to break up Remily, I love it too much and I think Remus deserves the happiness! Lol, as for the other couples I cannot say!! Its good to know the pace is working, I promise though something is in the works!**

**Angel718: thank you thank you thank you… I try to update often because a story that updates more than once a week is RARE! I think its awesome that you quote your favorite chapter bits, because I do that when I review!! James and Lily are slowly progressing, but I swear it's going to come!! We'll have to see what my Muse thinks of Trevor Cooper..? I lurve Remus and Sirius! James of course, but Peter just doesn't exist in my Universe Of Hotties! Lol, thanks for the long review. I'm glad my story makes you enthusiastic!! **

**Cookies41: thanks for reviewing! I love Remily too..and I'm a total romantic myself so we'll have to see about Sirius/Nick..? thanks again, its good to know your enjoying the story!**

**Sparklingdimondz: hmm, unlike most L/J shippers I like Snape's character. I guess I have a soft spot for snarky Slytherins…? We will be seeing more of him interacting with L/J in Potions. The couples are developing, slowly but surely!**


	14. Socks, Slytherins, and Departures

Chapter 14: Socks, Slytherins, Departures 

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. **

A/N: another long one, guys. I'm kind've on a roll here! My posts will probably(?) go back to at least every five days or so, since school is beginning in a few days. _Insert groan here… _I'd really appreciate some reviews from those who are reading and not reviewing. I'll admit that, 'I like. Update quickly' gets old after awhile. I'm not looking for a five page-r or anything (shout out to angel718, though!), just let me know what you thought overall of the chapter.. it really helps my writing!

I realize it's been 14 looong chapters and L/J are still not together, (this will be one loong fic, plus a sequel!) thank you for your patience, as you can tell friendship is leading them to something more, and I promise we will get there soon-ish! Thanks for sticking around.

Saturday morning started off with James waking Lily at ten o'clock. An ungodly hour by her standards, especially in light of her study session the night before that lasted until three in the morning. He muttered the password '_Golden Years_', and ran in, in search of his lucky socks with the colors of the Chudley Cannons team on them. Lily sat up in bed and looked around wildly. "Potter, what the hell?"

He looked up from his position, crouched beside the bed with a brilliant smile. "Morning Lil. I just need my socks-"

She rubbed her eyes wearily. "I'm sorry, why would your socks be in _my _dorm?"

James rummaged around under her bed and yelled triumphantly. "Because my darling Evans I left them in here when we were planning the ball together."

She frowned and pulled her blankets tighter around her body. "What possessed her to discard your socks under my bed?"  
He performed a quick cleaning smell to make sure his feet wouldn't smell rancid and plopped on her bed to put them on. "I dunno, I was just getting comfortable. Why, did my odor offend you?"

Lily groaned and rolled over in her bed. "No it did not. Now will you leave? I'm good for another hour of sleep."

He pinched her cheek lightly and laughed. "Not so fast Lily. Today's my match against Slytherin-"

Another groan was heard even though she burrowed herself under her covers. "Damn, can't Quidditch wait until later?"

James grinned. "No. Besides the match starts at noon. So get ready and come down to breakfast with me."

"What makes you think I'll come down simply because you order me to?"

He paused thoughtfully. "My engaging company."

She yawned. "Try again."

"Your love of Quidditch and the hopes that our team will pulverize the Slytherin gits?"

She sat up again and nodded. "That's better. Now get out so I can get ready."

James waited patiently while she showered and went through the motions of getting ready for the day. He pulled on his uniform and plopped on the couch, refusing to leave unless she was with him.

Lily stood in front of the mirror in her bell bottom jeans and gray sweatshirt. There was likely to be an outrageous after party in the event that Gryffindor won, so she changed her top into a simple, fitting black button down shirt that looked decent. She left her hair down and rushed into the Common Room, ready for breakfast.

"Merlin, I could use a good cup of hot chocolate-" she stopped and looked at James suspiciously. When she entered he stood up quickly, and stared. None of the usual witty banter that they enjoyed was exchanged because he was too busy staring. Lily pulled on her coat and scarf and ignored his intent gaze.

Finally, after he made no move to follow her out she stopped and frowned, "What is up with you?" she felt exposed somewhat, the way he looked at her, and became defensive. He cleared his throat as he walked past her. "You look nice, Lily."

It was her turn to stare. "Err, thank…you."

A blush crept into her cheeks at the meaning in his words. Sweet Merlin, James Potter had been checking her out. She almost laughed at her clueless ness, but instead followed him out without a word.

The Great Hall was already filled, anticipation present at all the tables. James was greeted with warmth and encouragement from all the tables, but none were brave enough to boo from the Slytherin section. Lily followed by his side and smiled at the friendly faces that greeted them.

It was a pleasant sight for those in the Great Hall. It was only recently the Head Boy and Girl had been on good terms with one another and it was odd to see them being together for long periods of time without getting angry or resorting to threatening with the pain of death.

Sirius and James sat across from one another, grinning like mad, unable to hide their excitement.

"Today's a good day for Quidditch," Sirius remarked, accepting a second steaming cup of coffee from Nick, "Thank you, beautiful."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "You said the same thing about Quidditch practice."

Remus laughed. "He says the same thing before every match."

"It's good luck, Moony," Sirius said, "Don't knock it, until you've tried it."

Emily appeared and seated herself between Remus and Sirius. "Morning all. It's a great day for Quidditch, yeah?"

Sirius thumped her on the back with an approving smile. "That's the spirit Taylor!"

--

The excitement was palpable as the stands filled before the match. The sky was dark and the wind nipped everyone's skin as they awaited the start of the match. Lily pulled her coat tighter around her and hunkered with Nick and Emily. She noticed Emily was doing better since the night before, and hoped that the game and after party would keep her spirits up after the news she'd received.

"My first match at Hogwarts," Nick remarked with a grin, "Is it too much to hope for another brawl?"

Emily laughed, even as her teeth began chattering. "Merlin, no. That usually starts within the first five minutes of the game."

They made room for Remus and Peter who brought Gryffindor colored blankets for themselves and everybody around. Emmaline Vance accepted one with a timid smile. "Thank you, Remus."

Emily raised an eyebrow and cursed. "That girl better watch herself."

Lily cast a warming charm to block out the wind somewhat and looked discreetly back at Emmaline. "Easy there, Taylor. She was just saying thank you."

Nick was more skeptical. "I can take her out for you, if you'd like."

Emily laughed at Nick's half serious expression. "No, that's alright. She tries anything with Remus and I'll take care of her myself."

Having missed the entire conversation Remus sat beside Emily and draped his arm over her shoulders. Nick and Lily exchanged an '_Aw, there so cute!' _look while Peter watched the pitch obliviously.

--

"There they are!" Marlene McKinnon cried, pointing to the pitch eagerly.

Sure enough the Gryffindor and Slytherin players stepped into view as Madame Hooch stood between them, giving them the rules. The houses went crazy, yelling and cheering for their teams. James stared Lucius down even as they were ordered to shake hands, and ignored the cheering. Hooch instructed them to mount their brooms and both teams ascended, instantly slipping into the game.

Lily watched as Sirius passed the Quaffle off to Marc Finnigan. They alternated passes while soaring toward the Slytherin Goal Post, towards none other than their Keeper, Regulus Black. Carson Zabini swerved dangerously to knock Marc Finnigan off balance. Sirius rose higher into the air and caught the Quaffle as Finnigan dropped back, still trying to shake Zabini.

Colleen Flint urged her broom faster as she trailed Sirius. He swerved erratically to throw her off until they got near the Goal Post. He hurled the Quaffle into the post earning Gryffindor ten points. The announcer beamed from his position near McGonagall.

"Excellent maneuvering by Sirius, looked like he was about to clock his brother a good one though…Parkinson womps the Bludger, nearly knocking Potter off his broom..captain doesn't look too pleased about that.."

Lily released her breath when James dodged the Bludger with ease and went back to gazing for the Snitch. The Gryffindor crowd cheered for their captain while Slytherin's cursed Dean Parkinson for missing.

"Slytherin Chaser Miss Flint has the Quaffle, yikes, foul on Zabini, elbowed the eldest Black in the nose..Madame Hooch is taking care of that one. Penalty shot taken by Gryffindor Marc Finningan…score, ten more points for Gryffindor."

Sirius wiped the dripping blood on his robe and shook his head, feeling a surge of anger for the smirking Carson Zabini.

Lucius barked at his team as he hovered in the air, waiting for Potter to go after the Snitch. James knew his tactic, making him do all the work and leading Lucius right to the Snitch. James decided to play a little game of Confuse the Prat and suddenly dropped toward the ground at break neck speed. Lucius followed instantly, nose-diving to keep up with the Gryffindor captain.

"Twenty-zero game, folks…Potter and Malfoy off looking for the Snitch. Potter in a full dive with Malfoy right behind him- Potter pulls up! Lucius nearly eats dirt, pulls off last second, and looks angrier than a poked troll. Dean Parkinson knocks the Bludger toward Gryffindor Keeper Amelia Bell, Bell's looking pretty perturbed, nice return by Beater Ryan Turner from Gryffindor."

In the Gryffindor stands Nick was watching Sirius as he raced toward the Gryffindor Goal Post to retrieve the Quaffle from Zabini. Blood was still leaking onto his scarlet robe but a fierce determination over rode the pain in his nose. Lily watched James lead Lucius around the pitch, weaving and ducking to tire him out and throw him off. She hoped Malfoy didn't realize he was being had, in the process.

"Finnigan steals the Quaffle..takes a shot and- oh, that's a shame. Regulus blocks the shot, Flint takes possession and..there off!"

Carson Zabini was getting bored of the back and forth pace of the game and went after Sirius Black with a vengeance. Sirius soared toward the goal post when suddenly he was jerked backwards, nearly dropping the Quaffle and falling off his broom.

"Zabini, you bastard-"

"Looks like we have two penalties. One on Zabini for an illegal Blagging of Black's room, no tail jerking allowed mate, and one for Sirius for foul language. Who can blame him though?.."

The shot on Slytherin was blocked by Regulus, and Amelia blocked Colleen's shot with a smirk at the angry Slytherin.

James watched for the Snitch while keeping an eye on his teammates. Sirius was still bleeding from the nose, Ryan Turner had taken a Bludger to the abdomen. Not bad, considering Slytherin was doing a majority of the fouling.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the flapping Golden Snitch buzzing skyward. He shot off in search of it, managing to gain a few seconds before Lucius caught on.

"Looks like the captains have caught sight of the Snitch..ooh, Turner nearly knocked off his broom by a Bludger, thanks to Parkinson. Turner is still in the game, a bit wobbly looking but he's hanging in there… Potter's still going strong. Malfoy and Potter are in the clouds, very much higher and they'll be out of bounds.."

Below Lucius and James, Colleen advanced on the Gryffindor Keeper Amelia Bell. Instead of shooting the Quaffle in the post it clipped Amelia's broom and had her spinning, slightly out of control. Parkinson took the opportunity to send a Bludger her way that had Ryan returning it with a hard thump. Amelia tried to straighten herself out and ended up colliding with Colleen in the process, which Amelia just considered a bonus.

"Look at that! The Gryffindor post is unguarded. It is a mad dash for the Slytherins, who are eager to get a score in…Finnigan steps in as Keeper, meanwhile the captains are still hunting the Snitch-"

With Marc Finnigan in the goal the game quickly turned chaotic. Zabini was knocked off his broom by a Bludger and was retired from the game, leaving the Slytherin's short a Chaser. Colleen tried making up for it with dirty tactics but Sirius was faster and on a mission to keep the Quaffle away from the Gryffindor goal.

"Malfoy and Potter are neck in neck for the Snitch! Potter soars into the clouds again-"

James shot upward and extended his hand. Lucius knocked his broom into James', making him unsteady. James reached again and watched the Snitch drop toward the ground. Malfoy flew by his side, still attempting to knock him off balance. James sped up as he plummeted to the ground. He pulled up at the last second, behind him Malfoy knocked into him, this time on accident sending them both pitching forward off their brooms.

"No!" Lily shouted, watching the crash unfold with horror. Nick gripped her hand supportively, as everyone held their breath.

James crashed to the ground with Malfoy behind him, falling limply a few feet away. An eerie silence settled over the Pitch. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and players from both teams sped over to see the damage.

"Mr. Potter!" Hooch said briskly, "Mr. Malfoy…are you two alright?"

James lifted his head, his robe grass stained and his cheeks covered in grime. His glasses were cracked and there was blood leaking from a long gash on his cheek. He held his hand up without explanation and the crowd went wild.

"James Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Give them a hand, everyone."

The stands were roaring as Sirius helped James up and the team embraced, piling on top of the Captain and co-captain with unchecked enthusiasm. The Slytherin's were quiet, knowing that their booing wouldn't be heard over the Gryffindor's roar.

"We did it!" Emily squealed, hands in the air doing her own happy dance.

The cheering went on as the players left the pitch. Peter nudged Remus with a wide smile. "Party tonight Moony."

Remus grinned. "Most definitely."

--

"_Gryffindor rules,_

_no one like us in the school._

_Take us on, we can't be beat,_

_ask Slytherin, we gave 'em a treat!"_

The team bellowed their new cheer as they hit the showers, the boys parting ways with Amelia while they filled their own locker room. Sirius scrubbed the blood off his face in the shower and scratched the stubble on his cheeks. "Blimey, I look like my mum after a week without her _Hair 'B' Gone_ facial treatment."

The locker room was filled with the teams laughter as Sirius and James continued cracking jokes about Sirius' mum who was compared to the Acromantula spider, complete with the fur and fangs.

"I've never met your mum," Marc Finnigan remarked to Sirius, "She sounds like a holy terror."

"Understatement of this century," James said seriously, "She caught me trying to sneak Sirius out and chased me around the house with a bit of wood."

Marc laughed until tears came to his eyes. "Why didn't she just curse you?"

Sirius chuckled at the memory. "I stole her wand. Then she chased me around the house with a bit of wood."

The team's laughter echoed off the walls along with steam from the showers and the sounds of everyone hurrying to get dressed.

"You think the party will be started yet?" Marc asked on the way out of the locker room. Sirius grinned flippantly. "'Course not, mate. We're not there yet."

--

James parted ways with his teammates, eager to head back to the Heads Dorm and see Lily. He promised to meet up with them in a few minutes and sprinted to the dorm, muttering the password while hopping from one foot to the other.

He stumbled in and found Lily in the loo, with the door open, pulling her hair into a tidy up-do. She caught sight of him in the mirror, dropped her brush and ran into his arms for an unyielding hug.

"You played brilliantly, Captain." She admitted, loosening her grip on his shoulders. He held her in a comfortable embrace that made all the blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy. He released her with more than a little regret, keeping an arm around her waist. "I saw you up there a few times. When I fell I think I heard your voice."

She nodded, bringing a hand to the side of his face where the deep scratch remained as a reminder of his fall. "Too right. You scared me out of my mind."

"Sorry. I tend to fly like a maniac when it's crunch time."

She took a step back so his hand wasn't on her waist anymore. "Hmm, as long as I'm not on the broom with you, I suppose I can be okay with that." She returned to the loo and continued getting ready.

James leaned against the door and watched her as she concentrated on doing something lovely with her hair. "So you're going to the party, then?"

She nodded, with a pin held between her lips. She plucked it out of her mouth and stuck it in the back of her hair. "Of course, what time does it start?"

"Now." He said paying more attention to her getting ready.

"Until when?"  
James shrugged. "Until we run out of liquor."

She flipped the light switch off and flashed him a smile. "I guess it's going to be a long party then."

James nodded and placed his arm around her shoulder agreeably. "We don't have to go yet, you know."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Where to then?"

"I was thinking the kitchens. I'm famished."

"Alright then. How can I refuse that offer?"

James grinned, giving her shoulder a good squeeze. "Exactly.You can't."

They steered clear of the Gryffindor Common Room and hurried off to the Kitchens to enjoy a lunch without the '_I love Potter Fan club_' bothering them. James tickled the pear and pulled Lily in behind him.

The Marauders, excluding James, long time favorite House Elf Gilda appeared squeaking and eager to fill their orders.

"I'll take a turkey sandwich with horseradish," Lily said thoughtfully, "And a chocolate malt to drink."

James looked skeptical and glanced anxiously at the House Elf. "Turkey and horseradish? Is that a Muggle thing?"

"No," Lily laughed, "You should try it, unless you don't think your wizard enough."

James nodded. "Alright then. Gilda give me the same thing as the witch, only to drink I'll take Pumpkin Juice."

Gilda squeaked. "Yes sir, Gilda get's it right away."

"Thank you Gilda!" Lily called as she tottled away.

James settled onto the stool next to her and stared around the kitchen. "I'll miss coming in here, you know, after we graduate."

"I know what you mean. I'll miss the school and everyone here." She admitted. "I don't want to lose touch with people. Never seeing them again would be sad."

James watched her lean fingers tapping the counter top and decidedly laced his fingers with hers. "Keep in touch with who, exactly?"

Surprised at the contact she shrugged, not entirely thinking about the subject at hand. "Well," she said and licked her lip anxiously, "I definitely will stay friends with Nick and Em."

"Uh huh," James said encouragingly.

"I have grown fond of a few of the Marauders," she admitted making eye contact since he first picked up her hand. His mouth went dessert dry as a knowing smile played on her lips. The vixen. She knew what she was doing to him. She had to.

"Any Marauder in particular?" he asked after clearing his throat.

She tilted her head to the side, appearing to think. "Oh yes. He has wonderful thick black hair, and the cutest smile when he's pleased.."

James swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Mmm, his smile is absolutely infectious. I used to think he was just an arrogant womanizing prat, but he also is smart with a great sense of humor…"

James laughed and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "You plan on staying in touch with this..Marauder?"

Lily nodded, deadpan. "Oh yeah, I've discovered that Sirius and I have loads in common."

Gilda bustled toward them with their food, and for the life of her Lily didn't think she could smother the laugh that was rising in her throat. "Thank you Gilda."

"Missus is welcome. Gilda hopes your food is most enjoyable."

"It will be, thank you." James said curtly as Lily retracted her hand from his grip.

"Mmm, this is a very good sandwich-" Lily said swallowing a bite of the turkey with horseradish.

James was too riled up to sample anything. "Sirius? Of all people…"

Lily laughed and pushed the plate toward him. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Potter. Now eat your food."

"But-"

Lily ignored him and took a sip of the incredibly delicious chocolate malt. "Isn't it odd that you're not at your own party?"

James shook his head at the quick subject change. "No. After all I can hope everyone will be too drunk to realize I'm gone."

"That's a great point."

"I know my fellow Gryffindor's too well."

"You make us sound like a bunch of drunks," she remarked with a laugh.

James frowned and emptied his glass of juice. "Mostly the Gryffindor blokes. The birds aren't as bad."

"Have you seen Tara Reynolds do body shots at all the parties?"

James snorted at her serious expression. "Alright then. I rest my case."

--

The Gryffindor Common Room was filled to maximum capacity as people from the other two houses gathered together to celebrate Gryffindors win. Music loud and pulsating had everyone on a makeshift dance floor in the center of the room, along with a courage boost from the Firewhiskey. Sirius was off in the corner with Remus, sipping Firewhiskey and watching the girls dance. Nick in particular who was dancing with Emily with a brilliant smile.

"Pad?" Remus tried, looking at his friend with a perceptive smile.

Sirius looked back to his mate, dazed. "Sorry Moony, I was a bit..ah, preoccupied."

Remus understood completely but decided not to comment. "'S okay. I was just asking if you knew where Pete was."

Sirius frowned into his Firewhiskey. "Now that you mention it, I haven't. I'll go check and see if he's okay."

Remus nodded. "Good idea, he's never been able to hold his liquor."

Sirius looked back toward the dance floor lustily. "Do me a favor and dance with your girlfriend while I'm gone. At least then, I'll know if I'm not getting any, someone else is."

Remus patted his shoulder. "Don't have to ask me twice."

Sirius shook his head and headed off in search of Wormtail, with his Firewhiskey in hand. He thought he might be passed out in the loo somewhere and made sure to check all nearby facilities.

"Oy, Wormtail!" he called, looking around the loo for signs of an inebriated Peter Pettigrew. He wandered out and mounted the stairs for the Marauder dorm. There was a strong possibility that he'd stumbled upstairs and passed out in his drunken stupor. Sirius opened the door and flipped on the lights, thinking Peter would be passed out in bed.

In a matter of speaking that was true. Peter was in his bed, though from the groaning noises, and horrifying sight of two bodies he was definitely not alone.

"Damnit-argh!" Sirius cursed, stumbling backwards blindly and dropping his Firewhiskey in the process.

Marlene McKinnon glanced toward the door, horrified to see Sirius Black groping for the door handle with his eyes closed tight. She shoved Peter off of her and scrambled for the covers that were twisted on the floor.

"Get OUT!" She yelled, trying to cover herself properly.

"I'm TRYING!" Sirius bellowed, uncovering his eyes momentarily and slamming the door shut behind him. Once there was no threat of seeing his mates pale naked arse he breathed deeply and shivered, feeling like he needed a good Scourgify.

In the time between seeing Pete and Marlene in their..compromising position, and returning to the party he seemed to develop a nervous tic.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Gah!" he yelped, jumping from the contact. He shook the unpleasant, dirty images plaguing his mind and ran a hand through his hair. "What? Yeah, sure. Would you like to dance?"

"Definitely."

She took his hand and led him onto the floor near Emily and Remus. He placed an arm around her waist lightly and pulled her closer to him while they danced to the throbbing beat. Nick placed her arms around his neck and rolled her body in time with the music as she laughed and enjoyed Sirius' attempt at conversation in the loud room. Watching her, Sirius suddenly was desperate for Firewhiskey.

It wasn't even the way she moved, which happened to have an enormous effect on him. She drove him crazy simply because _she didn't know _how much her dancing turned him on. When the song ended he stepped away with a smile. "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

She shook her head, waving him away. He made his way through the crowd of people, leaving his favorite Slytherin to find another dance partner.

--

Two hours and some minutes later Lily was slumped against one of the cupboards in the kitchen with James at her side, recalling a particularly embarrassing incident from sixth year. "Aw, come on Lil it's not embarrassing-"

"I fell on top of you and sent both of us to see Pomfrey!" she exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh.

"True, but I never brought it up in public."

Lily sighed. "Yes, and for that I am grateful."

They remained silent for a few minutes before Lily glanced at the clock on the wall. "I suppose we should head out, then?"

James stretched with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"After five."

"Hmm, I guess."

"You don't sound too enthused with the idea."

James shrugged and closed his eyes tiredly. "I guess I'm not."

"So..you just want to stay here?"  
He peeked an eye open and considered his answer. "No. I think I want to dance."

Lily's grin was skeptical and amused. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh you will Evans, and you will be drooling all over the Common Room- "

Lily shoved him lightly as she headed out of the kitchen. Outside the door she paused and frowned. "Come on Lil, we have dancing to do!"

She shook her head. "I'll meet you there, I'm supposed to go see..Professor Simon."

"Oh, say hi to him then." He said backing away, "See you soon?"

She nodded and took off for the Muggle Studies class. "Yeah I'll see you in a few minutes."

She had promised her brother the day before that she would stop by after the game since he wasn't going to be able to attend. He explained it as being chained to a mountain of unmarked essays that were begging for his attention. She hurried up the stairs and stopped short when she noticed his locked door.

She drew her wand reluctantly and unlocked itwith as much discretion as possible, pushing the door open and quickly stepping inside.

"Luke?" she called, standing in total darkness. She used her wand to light her way through the empty classroom.

The class looked the same as every other day, but gave her an uneasy feeling with the limited lighting. The desks neatly arranged and for once her brothers desk at the head of the class was spotless. She walked slowly through the class until she reached the door leading to his private bed chamber.

A white envelope stood out, taped against the black door. She fingered it with trembling fingers, seeing her name printed in his hurried scrawl. She opened it quickly and took a seat behind his desk:

Lily,

Hey Red. If you're reading this you're probably wondering about my sudden departure. I'm sorry, Lil. More than anything I wish I could've said goodbye to you. I received an owl this afternoon and had to leave… Ministry buisness.

I don't know how long I will be away but chances are, I won't see you for the holidays. See the Headmaster sometime in the next few days. He will give you instructions that I left for you. I'm sorry I had to leave you when we'd only just seen each other again. I will think of you when I'm gone and I promise when I get back I won't leave you for a long time..(to the point of being a nuisance!)

Enjoy the rest of your year at Hogwarts. Do me proud. Then again, you always do. Take care of yourself, Red, I'll be in contact whenever I'm able.

Love, Luke.

Lily lowered her head into her hands as tears leaked down her cheeks. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he had left her. September was the first she'd seen of him in two years. He'd been attending Pepperton Auror Academy and Petunia had been adamant about keeping him away from the house. A few months of getting to know one another again and he disappeared to hunt down some power hungry psychotic who loved killing Muggle borns. Like her brother.

The thought seized her with fear as a strangled sob escaped her. She gripped the parchment tightly in her hand and fled the class for the safety of the Heads Dorm.

--

Thanks again to the reviewers: cruciolicious, stardust718, angel718, heartsnpokidots, opinion8ed14, sparklingdimondz, alohachary1851, Hanoo

Cruciolicious: I had to show that Nick's not a pushover..she's one tough Chickie! Lots of Remily action until my other couples play out!

**Stardust718: Slytheriny..exactly!! I'm thinking of Nick sort've like Andromeda Tonks..she's in Slytherin but not a sadistic weirdo or anything, lol. I can't wait to write some good 'ole Snape-James stuff!!**

**Angel718: hehe, yeah I had to put the foreplay bit in!! **_**grins, **_**I dunno I could just see them having that conversation… I know the letter Emily got wasn't mentioned much in this chapter, but we will come back to that..and yes, she is very lucky to have a Moony all to herself. Jealous? Maybe juuust a little. Lol… I figured if anyone had dirt on Narcissa and Bella it would be Sirius, and he would exploit it for his own amusement! I will keep this story T, but I'm neurotic about my story getting yanked so I want to be sure everyone will be happy with the some mild-ish lovin! Thanks for answering the question though, and yes I am a sucker for long reviews, hence your shout out above!! **

**Heartsnpokidots: Good, because I like writing long chapters..and reading them too! **

**Opinion8ed14: hello! Thanks for the review. I'm glad the last chapter was okay, I had trouble with it and finally just decided to post it! I'm glad you like the couples in here, because I'm definitely trying to make them more realistic than some couples that fall in love in a week… actually the J/L lovin is all planned out, I have a timetable for when they're going to get together, so nope, I think I'm keeping the pace as is! Lol. Thank you for answering my question as well, I've decided to keep the fic at a T rating, but there will be mild scenes in the future…hopefully you'll continue to read though, as I don't plan on writing anything smutty. **

**Sparklingdimondz: at least Em, has Remus, eh?? I think Nick's crisis has passed, since she roughed Narcissa up a bit. lol**

**Alohachary1851: wow. Thanks!! I'm not very into OC's either, actually. I like it better when an author gives them a personality that is all their own, so I guess I'm trying to write something I would read! I'm glad the Marauders seem like themselves because it's really important that they're portrayed in a realistic way. Thank you for R&R!**

**Hanoo: thank you for reading! Yep, there is a Lot of plot going on in this story! **

**I've decided that I'll keep any future sex scenes in the T range, because I don't write smut but I don't want to write anything cliché and mild…sooo, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it! lol. Thanks again!! **


	15. Seduction All Around

Chapter 15: Seduction All Around 

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Just the plot and amusing situations.**

**A/N: hello! I'm hoping updates will become more regular now..maybe every Friday..? Don't hold me to it because I'm horrible with deadlines! Normally the replies to your reviews are at the bottom of the page but my computer is royally screwed up and making it hard for me to log on to FF. and look over my stats.. I read them all however and I promise this chapter's reviews will be answered next chapter!! By the way, this chapter begins with James at the post-Quidditch party… Thanks again, JNSG**

James was surprisingly enough, not enjoying himself in the Gryffindor Common Room. There was music and loads to drink but it all fell flat because his mind kept wandering to other things. Other people.

He stuck it out anyway, drank a bit, danced less and talked with various people who wanted to kiss his feet for the performance on the pitch. It never failed to amaze him that people applauding the way he flew, coached his team etc. got old very easily. One of his faults could easily be, letting himself be carried away by his popularity at Hogwarts. but it was just as easy to find himself annoyed by the way people treated him. They treated him differently.

Which is why for the better part of three hours after parting with Lily, he was waiting her to enter the room. Finally he excused himself from the party and headed back to the Heads dorm.

He took his time, wandering the hall silently with no fear of getting caught. There were times when he could appreciate the power of being the Head Boy. This was one of those times.

He strolled into the Heads Common Room with every intention of dropping into bed and getting a good twelve hours of sleep. That was before he spotted Lily hunkered on the couch, sniffing quietly. He stared, wondering why she was sitting in the dark pressed against the couch as if she hoped she would melt into it and disappear.

"Lil? You alright, love?" he asked, coming to sit on the edge of the couch.

She fiddled with the end of her pajama top while tears trickled down her fair cheeks. "He left me," it came out a gasp through her tears. "He's gone."

The stray whimper that escaped her tore through his heart in a way that nothing else could. In a gentle manner that was new for him he settled against the couch and pulled her against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned against him brokenly.

"He left. Luke's gone… He wasn't there."

He stroked her mess of fiery hair gently. "I'm so sorry, Lily."

He pulled her into his lap with ease, letting her settle in and get comfortable. In response she pressed her face into his neck so he could feel her soggy tears.

"I'm really scared for him, James." She said quietly.

He brushed a soft kiss against the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her sides. "I know, love. If I could I would do everything in my power to bring him back safe for you."

He made no false promises that Luke would come back unharmed, but she realized that he was hoping just as much as she was. That was enough to put her at ease.

She sighed tiredly and whispered, "Thank you."

--

James had always been the restless sort. That didn't mean that he wasn't happy with his life. He was simply happy with being in constant motion; Pranking, flying, moving from girl to girl. It was just the way he lived his life. He liked to believe that every day he crammed in loads of memories, good and bad so at the end of his life he'd know he'd done it all.

In the Heads Common room with Lily sprawled across his stomach contentedly, he wondered when that part of him disappeared. He still lived for adventure and loved the thrill of a good fly around the pitch, but there was also a new feeling invading him. It was peace that was accompanied by Lily's presence on his abdomen.

It had taken awhile for Lily's tears to subside, but when they did, both of them dropped off to sleep. Upon waking he realized having the outspoken redhead sprawled on top of him wasn't bad at all.

He rubbed his bleary eyes and craned his neck to peek at the clock. After midnight already. He shifted back into a comfortable position in hopes of falling back into a restful sleep. Sirius Black had other plans.

"Oy, Prongs-"

James tensed and looked over his shoulder as the door closed and Sirius entered peering through the darkness pointlessly.

"Be quiet, Padfoot!" James hissed, hoping that Lily wouldn't wake.

"Can I turn on a light? Why on earth are you in here by yourself anyway-"

James pinched the bridge of his nose, thankful that Sirius had at least lowered his voice. "I'm not alone, Sirius."

Sirius was glad it was dark because his cheeks flushed as he recalled an earlier incident concerning Wormtail and the Gryffindor sex pot. "Blimey I'm sorry mate-"

"Padfoot, on the end table by the couch there is a lamp. Turn the button once and-"

Sirius shook his head. "That's okay, I'd rather not see-"

"Will you just trust me?" James said with quiet impatience.

Sirius reached out, against his better judgment and flipped the lamp on so a dim light spread through the room. "Holy Hippogriff," he breathed, taking note of the slumbering red head resting against James. He also noticed James' hand resting comfortable on her lower back as he reclined on the sofa.

"I would like to start by saying that Lily and I did nothing inappropriate. Got it?" James said firmly.

Sirius nodded, swallowing a hundred questions that flew to mind. "Okay then. So, how exactly did you end up in this..position?"

James looked down at the sleeping girl on his belly and sighed. "Luke left tonight on Auror buisness. He didn't get to see her before took off."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Simon's gone?"

James nodded, easing out from underneath Lily. He placed a pillow under her head and grabbed the afghan from the back of the chair to cover her.

"Poor Lil," Sirius remarked, "I hate to say it, and will swear you are lying if you tell anyone but, you two look..cute..together."

James shrugged the comment off but couldn't hide a somewhat pleased smile. Sirius absorbed the look on his mates face, his own expression mirroring complete shock.

"Prongs, you arse your trying to seduce Evans!" he yelled, pointing accusingly.

The smile vanished and James frowned. Sirius pounced on his half baked theory and grinned. "You are, aren't you? Why I didn't notice it before, I have no idea. You began warming up to her. Calling the truce.._cooking for her_."

"Rubbish Pad," James said firmly.

Sirius waved him away. "Don't try to hide it James. You want Evans and to some degree I believe she returns the sentiment." He added looking down where Lily slept.

James' jaw tensed but Sirius didn't appear to notice. "I didn't fall asleep with her on purpose-"

Sirius' grin widened. "Of course you didn't mate. Even _you_ have more decency in you than to do that."

Relieved that Sirius understood he smiled and rubbed a hand over his hair. "I don't know whether to be offended or flattered."

"Coming from me? Offended would be the likely choice." They muffled their laughter in the hope of not disturbing Lily. Sirius was unwilling to back down though, especially when he knew he was right. "How long then?"

James suddenly felt tired under Sirius' scrutiny. "What?"  
"How long," Sirius said slowly, "Have you been seducing Evans?"  
"I'm not bloody seducing her!" James bellowed, "I'm attracted to her and attempting to maintain a friendship. Which by the way, is turning out to be practically impossible!"

Sirius was positively beaming. "Because your in like with her and seducing her!"

James let Sirius win this round of interrogation. "Since September. Now shut up and follow me before she hears us."

"Fine. We'll drop it for now."

James smiled gratefully and ushered Sirius into his dorm so they wouldn't disturb the Head Girls sleep. Sirius sprawled on James' bed while James conjured a chair beside him.

"Anything interesting happen at the party?" James asked, closing his eyes.

Sirius grimaced. "Wormtail shagged Marlene McKinnon rotten."

James almost fell out of his chair, recovered and gaped at Sirius. He looked like he was going to be ill. "Don't bother asking _how _I know they got together-"

James' eyes widened. "Sweet Merlin, you walked in on them!"

"Walked in on who?" Lily asked curiously from the doorway.

James hopped off his chair and Sirius sat up in bed. "How are you..?"

Lily waved him away. "I'm fine. Walked in on who?"

James offered his seat to her, and sat on his bed, casting a look at Sirius. He was very interested in if he would tell her about Pete and Marlene.

Lily climbed in bed between them and rubbed her eyes. Sirius folded his hands behind his head and sighed. "Peter and Marlene shagged-"

Lily coughed violently trying to smother a laugh. James looked away so neither of them would see the grin plastered to his face. Sirius on the other hand looked pained and whined, "It's not funny! I'm traumatized- look at my eye," he said pointing, "It twitches."

Lily peered closely at the effected eye in wonder. "Huh. He's right, it is twitching-"

"Of course it is!" he said crossly, "If you saw what I saw-"

James held up his hands. "Say no more Pad-"

Sirius shut his eyes miserably. "Pale, naked-" Lily slapped a hand over his mouth, choking off his sentence. "Good Godric, shut up, Black!"  
"I second that," James said with a grimace.

Sirius wasted no time in pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey from under the bed. He handed it to Lily prompting her to stare down at it with a frown. "Is this Firewhiskey?"  
Sirius looked at her oddly. "Yes. That's why I gave it to you."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought since you handed it to me first..it was something foul that would have you two laughing hysterically at me for drinking it."

James frowned. "Actually that does sound like something we'd do," At Lily's dark expression he added. "Sirius handed it to you first because you happen to be female and as a rule you get firsties."

Lily's mouth hung open as she looked between them. She thought there was a possibility that they would burst out laughing and take the bottle away, muttering about how gullible she was. That thought vanished when she saw the perplexed looks they were giving one another. In the spirit of new beginnings Lily lifted the bottle and took a swig that made tears well in her eyes. She blinked them away, still floored by a show of chivalry from the Marauders.

She sputtered a bit and handed the bottle to Sirius. He quirked an eyebrow in the Head Girls direction. "You alright Evans?"  
James thumped her sharply on the back to help. A bubbly hiccup escaped her parted lips, bringing an embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

"'Atta girl." James winked.

Lily shook her head with her eyes shut tight. "Merlin, how can you just guzzle that down?"  
"Experience." James said wisely.

The bottle was passed back to Lily, who looked at it blankly and passed it off to Sirius.

It took only a few minutes of passing the bottle for James and Sirius to become more than a little tipsy. Lily listened to their nonsensical conversation for a few minutes before snuggling against one of James' pillows and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

--

Lily awoke at four in the morning unable to sleep through the thrashing and moaning beside her in bed.

"Don't let it get me!" James said as the elf reached forward. It was a nasty thing with beady little eyes and the far away smile that terrified him. He felt it's tiny, menacing hand grip his shoulder and yelled loudly.

"James!" It cried in a worried voice, shaking him now. "James, wake up!"

His eyes opened slowly as he bolted up in bed, and he was greeted by the blurry silhouette of someone who was definitely female. He fumbled for his glasses and settled them on the bridge of his nose, almost swallowing his tongue at the sight of Lily Evans in his bed.

She pushed the curtain of red hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What were you dreaming about?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Nothing..err, important. Why?"

She shrugged, unintentionally allowing the fabric of her black sweater to slip from her shoulder slightly. James closed his eyes and did a bit of deep breathing as she spoke. "You were yelling about something getting you."

"Hmm, the House Elf dream again." He remarked opening his eyes.

Lily almost laughed but stifled it and frowned instead. "What do you mean? You dream of House Elves often?"

James laughed then at her wary expression. He sat up in bed and pushed the blankets off of him. Dreaming of the blasted Elves always made him break out into a sweat. "Lily, I am deathly afraid of House Elves."

Lily blinked, confused. "Afraid of them?" she echoed.

"Uh-huh." James said over the sound of Sirius' drunken snoring. "They absolutely terrify me. Doesn't mean I'm any less of a man though, love."

She snorted. "Of course not, James. Even if they have you waking up in the middle of the night in a state of panic."

He slid out of bed and stretched with a wink. "Exactly." He yawned hugely as he made his way into the loo to do a wee. He was drying his hands and attempting in vain to flatten his hair when the bathroom door opened.

Lily hadn't planned on saying goodbye before she left James' dorm for her own. She was on her way out when she stopped and undecidedly approached the bathroom door. She had no clue as to what she would say, but she knew she couldn't just leave. Her brother had departed only hours before and already she was plagued with an unrelenting lonesomeness that James had vanished during the hours she spent with him. She felt that she owed him something for helping her, no matter if it was inadvertent or not.

The light from the bathroom spilled into his bedroom revealing a hesitant Lily. She had discarded her sweater somewhere in his room and stood simply in her jeans and a white undershirt. James opened his mouth to speak and found himself being cut off by her lips meeting his.

She stood on her tip toes to press a light kiss against his mouth that made him incapable of everything but kissing her. He didn't dare deepen the kiss or touch her in any way, for fear of things getting out of control. He realized as she pulled back that there were fresh tears on his cheeks. Her tears. She smiled luminously even as the salty liquid made twin paths from her cheeks.

"Thank you James," she said calmly stepping back and walking out of his dorm.

James watched her go, positive he wouldn't get anymore sleep for the rest of the night.

--

It was with great anticipation that the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years gathered in the Great Hall to be lectured by McGonagall. Word had spread through school that the Deputy Headmistress was still so infuriated over the brawl in the Muggle Studies class that she was considering banning the two houses from participating on the scheduled Hogsmeade trip the next weekend.

The hum of conversation died as soon as the doors opened and Dumbledore appeared with Professor McGonagall by his side.

"Good afternoon everyone," Dumbledore said with a tilt off his head.

McGonagall's manner was more severe as she addressed the students before her. "It has been decided that since the incident a few days ago involved a majority of occupants of both houses, that there will be no immediate punishment. However the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses are on thin ice. The behavior shown that day was unnecessary and not to be endured.

Therefore you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade next weekend, if only because of your project in Muggle Studies. You are dismissed."

Emily talked with Nick and Lily for only a few minutes before departing with a swift goodbye and the promise that she was doing okay after hearing about her mum. She left the mingling students in the Great Hall even avoiding the Marauders in the hopes of a few hours of peace to think and be alone.

She walked the halls with no purpose other than to make it to her dorm. She watched the other students top to talk to their friends in the corridor with a twinge of sadness. How was it possible that she missed her friends even as she continued to push them out of her life when she needed them most?

Remus saw her then, staring vacantly at the students passing by her. It was her blankness of her stare that terrified him. Since hearing about her mum she was hardly herself. He missed the quirky, sweet Em. As he strode down the corridor he vowed he'd help her forget her tribulations.

"Walk me to my dorm?" he asked taking her hand.

She nodded mutely. They set off down the corridor in silence as other students passed them. Emily's mind was elsewhere as her boyfriend's hand squeezed hers. She thought of blowing off all the homework that was stacking up for her. She had promised herself she would get it done over the weekend. But now she felt too drained to worry about essays and quizzes.

"Are you going to talk?" Remus inquired with a smile. "I'm not used to you being so quiet."

Emily snorted in a very unladylike way as she entered the Marauders dorm. She expected total chaos and she wasn't very far off. The beds were in disarray, while the floor was littered with parchment and the odd candy wrapper. In the midst of the catastrophe that they called a dorm room Emily spotted the only made bed with nothing crammed beneath it. With her back to Remus she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I bet I can guess who this bed belongs to…"

Remus shrugged, shutting the door to the dorm behind him with his foot. "What can I say? My best friends are animals when it comes to cleaning."

Emily laughed softly at the hidden meaning behind the statement and made herself comfortable on the mattress. "Their not going to barge in here or anything are they?" she asked with a sigh.

Remus shook his head confidently. "No. I'm pleased to report that my fellow Marauders are all occupied elsewhere."

"Good," Emily murmured, closing her eyes briefly.

Her eyes shot open when the mattress dipped beneath her and she felt Remus's breath, warm her skin. She held her breath, surpsised.

"Whatareyoudoing?" she asked on a breathy sigh as his lips glided along the base of her neck. Her belly tightened as he continued his path around her throat.

Remus nuzzled his nose against her neck breathing in her scent. "Loving you." he answered with a seriousness that had her eyes closing again, taking in what he was doing. Her body was stirring despite her emotional wariness. It was the first time her and Remus were alone in a dorm..with him doing wonderful things to her neck.

She groaned, clutching the bed sheet tightly. "Please Remus, I don't think I can satisfy-"

His lips covered her in a gentle kiss that ended with a sigh on her part. Remus was poised above her, supporting himself on his arms. Emily was entranced by his taut biceps while he studied her face.

"I don't need to be satisfied Emily," he said brushing brunette strands of hair away from her face. "Let me," he paused to nip the exposed part of her shoulder, "Please you tonight."

Emily was floating above herself as he set out to delight every inch of her. She decided it was best not to argue and let him devote the rest of the day to loving her.

--

Nick had the rest of the weekend planned out. Unfortunately it did not involve spending time with the Marauders and having a laugh. Instead she was alternating between Emily and Lily in her attempt to cheer both of them up, and allow them to talk about their problems if they needed to. She had no problem with helping them out. Merlin knew she unloaded on them in the few months she'd known them, and she was glad to return the favor.

She was grateful that she was granted some alone time after the meeting in the Great Hall when Lily went off to have a word with Dumbledore and Emily wandered away with Remus. As she scanned the shelves of books in the library Nick decided it was the perfect time to catch up on her homework. She found a thick volume on the memory potion they were brewing in Potions and settled on the library floor to read.

She was on the third page dedicated to the particular potion when another presence startled her. Sirius was a row away, scowling as he searched for a specific book. He heard Nicolette's light laughter and flashed her an annoyed look. "I know it may be a surprise but I _can_ read."

Nick patted the floor next to her, still laughing as he plopped down beside her grumpily. "It's not that, Sirius. I was just surprised to see you without the Marauders. That and you do look cute when you scowl."

Sirius frowned deeply. "'Cute'? Not masculine or bloody gorgeous but..'cute'?"

Nick nodded soberly, watching his eyes dance with humor. "Yes, cute. At least I didn't say you looked like Slughorn when Frank Longbottom exploded his Potion last week."

Sirius nodded agreeably. "Thank Merlin for that or I'd have too.." he trailed off, staring fixedly at her warm brown eyes. She swallowed uneasily. "You'd have to what?"

Sirius shook his head, unaware that he was leaning closer to her. "I can't remember."

With a small smile Nick leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss that Sirius felt all the way to his toes. He responded with equal enthusiasm. He dragged his hand through her hair and brought her closer to him so she was practically on his lap.

Nick was aware of nothing but Sirius and the demanding kiss she has trapped herself in. There was a familiarity to the intensity of their lips meeting that had Sirius thinking of the last time he kissed her. A goodbye kiss that was over a year ago.

"Nicolette…" he panted, pulling back a safe distance from her lips.

She blinked, still hazy from the kiss and had Sirius wondering if there was any such thing as a safe distance from his favorite Slytherin's lips. He shook his head, banishing his more naughty thoughts and cleared his throat. "I can't kiss you.."

Her eyes reflected a deep hurt that had Sirius regretting his poor choice of words. Nick hid her hurt quickly and attempted to fix her messed hair. "Okay.." She gathered the book that she picked out and began stuffing parchment into it. Sirius bounded to his feet feeling as nervous as the first time he had kissed her. "Wait! That came out..wrong."

"It's fine-" Nick began breezily.

Sirius shook his head desperately. "Damn it, Nicolette I want to court you!" he blurted, going red immediately after.

Nick halted, unsure that she heard correctly. "Wha?"

Sirius plowed a hand through his hair and began pacing the perimeter of the library. "Court, date, woo. All of the above. It's just...We didn't get a chance to do it the right way, and I want to now."

Nick was sure she was having one of those out of body experiences that people often described. "But, we already..slept together."

"Exactly!" Sirius cried, beaming. "I don't want to jump into the snogging and the shagging. I want to take you out on a proper date."

Nick fought a happy grin that threatened her mouth and took a step closer to him instead. "You really want to give it a try?"

She found herself holding her breath as she waited for his answer. If there was ever a time to back out and change his mind it was now. Instead, with a winning smile he lifted her hand so he could crush her against him in a hug. "More than anything, Nicolette."

It was useless to prevent the smile that lit her face. She leaned into him and sighed. "Alright then. On with the courting."

--

Lily returned to her dorm with a box of her brothers belongings. Dumbledore had been instructed to hand them off to her in case anything was to happen to Luke. She felt a lump form in her throat as Dumbledore spoke kindly to her, that wouldn't go away.

She left his office with renewed aggravation that she couldn't help her brother in some way while he was gone. She set the box on the floor beside her bed and began working on her History of Magic homework restlessly. She had planned on spending the weekend with her mates but didn't want to run the risk of finding herself alone with James. It was less than a twelve hours ago that she had kissed him. She wasn't sure what she thought about what occurred between them. Mostly because she was the one who started it. She sighed at her own confusion. It was all she could do to hope that James would forget about it in a few days.

--

A/N a million thanks to my reviewers who keep this story going. If you haven't yet..what are you waiting for? Every bit of inspiration, in the form of ideas and thoughts, brings faster updates. Don't be afraid to let me kow if you have ideas or suggestions. Your thoughts are always appreciated and very helpful! Byeee, JNSG


	16. Notes, Yens and Duels

**Chapter 16: **** Notes, Yens and Duels**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. Just thought you should know.**

**A/N: hello! I just typed this up on the family lap top because the family computer crashed three days ago leaving me with nothing to post. I had a sort've meltdown because I had just finished my chapter the night before and was very pleased with it. So, this is the re-typed version which is pretty similar to the old one. Enjoy**

It was day two of being Sirius Black's girlfriend and Nick was having doubts. She didn't doubt Sirius though. He hadn't given any reason to believe he was any less committed than she was. It was everyone around them that she doubted. The girls who stared after he entered a room. The Slytherins who made sharp comments that were made to fill her mind with doubt and worry.

She wasn't going to let them ruin her relationship, she thought decidedly as she fixed her robe and went off in search of her boyfriend. She found him outside the Slytherin Common Room looking better than should be allowed.

"You waiting for someone Black?" she asked evenly.

He sent her a warm smile and shifted his books to one arm so he could haul her in for a hug and kiss. He pulled his head back so he could admire the rosy flush on her cheeks.

"Does that answer your question Nicolette?"

Nick found it hard to talk with her eyes glued to Sirius' lips but she managed.

"Come on troublemaker, let's get to class." She grabbed his hand lightly and tugged them down the hall.

They headed to Muggle Studies with their heads bent together while they whispered and laughed about nothing of importance. Finally Sirius draped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him so she could rest her head against his chest. Nick breathed in deeply and fought back a contented sigh.

"You smell nice." She admitted.

Sirius rested his face on top of her head and sniffed. "Mm, same for you."

Nick burst out laughing, not caring about the stares she attracted. "We are complete nutters aren't we?"

"About time you noticed," Sirius remarked kissing the top of her head.

Their conversation tapered off and they walked the corridors in silence. Sirius was enjoying their close proximity immensely but he found his mind drifting. What if she expected him to hold her books? Did that make him whipped? Not that he minded. As far as he was concerned, Nick wore the trousers in the relationship. He was fine to let her be her usual officious and overbearing self. Then again maybe she did want her books carried and he was being the world's prattiest boyfriend…

"Do you want me to hold your books for you?!" he blurted looking down at her worriedly.

Nick glanced up at him questioningly. "Wha?"

Sirius swallowed against a wave of embarrassment that washed over him. "Err, your books.. I didn't know.."

"I like your arm where it is, Si. But thanks for asking."

Sirius felt loads better thanks to her reassurance. He kept his arm in its proper place around her waist the rest of the way to class.

They parted with wide smiles once they entered the class. The Marauders watched from their seats with interest. It was still amazing to think of Sirius committed to one girl at a time.

"Awl, pad has a bird!" James said thumping Sirius soundly on the back.

Sirius frowned as the other Marauders joined in the friendly harassment.

"You lot need lives," Sirius said boredly, "If making fun of my love life gets you your jollies."

Peter didn't bother looking up from copying Remus' notes. "But it's so much fun.."

"Oh, go snog your girlfriends. All of you have entertainment of the girl variety…that is except for Prongs."

James cringed as Sirius thumped his back. Hard. "It's funny Prongsie, you have the pick of the litter and here we find you womanless…"

Remus grinned. "'Pick of the litter'?"

James laughed at the analogy and took the opportunity to tune out of his mates conversation. It was happening more often lately. He'd clam up while the Marauders talked during class and he'd find himself staring across the class at Lily.

He was wondering how she was holding up after her brother's sudden departure. The logical thing would be to ask her how she was doing, but that was a bad idea for two reasons. Firstly, she would avoid answering at all costs thus making it pointless to ask. Also it appeared that she wasn't ever planning on talking to him after the Big K that had gone down between them. It occurred to him that if in fact the kiss she'd given him had simply been a 'thanks for being a pal' thing then she had no reason to ignore him in the first place.

It was easy enough for him to figure out how she was just by glancing her over. Today for example her hair was up in a ponytail that held messy locks of auburn hair. Normally her hair was neat and tidy, the opposite of today's 'Just Rolled Out of Bed' look. James preferred the 'Just Rolled Out of Bed' look and caught himself staring more than once.

Another tell tale clue into her current emotional state was her robes. Beneath her black robes her blouse was wrinkled. Looking at her eyes he noticed circles were beginning to form underneath. His diagnosis? A Lack of sleep and proper snogging. Waiting for class to begin he tore off a piece of parchment and wrote to the Head Girl with lovely 'Just Rolled Out of Bed' hair.

The last stragglers for the Muggle Studies class entered and took their seats. It wasn't long before the door flew open and an attractive woman in flare jeans and a black blouse entered with a smile.

"Morning everyone. My name is Jess Carson and I will be your Muggle Studies Professor," she said with a pleasant American accent. She pushed a strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear and took a seat on top of her desk. "I've been an Auror for the American Ministry for two years now and I've been invited to Hogwarts to keep my eye on all of you. Any questions?"

Jess was amused to see no raised hands. She watched as the male half of the population stared at her with a mix of awe and lust. She was used to the stares especially after she revealed that she was, in fact an Auror. Most Aurors didn't come equipped with a compact but curvy figure and an engaging smile.

"I have a question. Where did Professor S. go?"

From behind her Lily could hear Marlene snigger. "Probably got canned for shagging Evans."

Lily turned a ghostly pale and looked at her fellow Gryffindor with disgust. "Shut your gob Marlene."

Whatever Marlene would've said was cut off by their new professor's words. "Well then. This class time will be used to complete a comparative essay between Muggle and Wizard dating, based on what you know. You have the entire hour to work. It needs to be turned in, before your trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Get to work, then"

Lily half heartedly attempted to work on her essay. Her thought wandered to her brother and she began tapping her quill against her parchment absently. Lily yelped when a small piece of parchment fell in her open book in front of her. She smoothed it open hesitantly and read:

Are we still ignoring each other? Feel free to write back and let me know. JP

You're an arse. Anyway, who's ignoring who?? I have no idea what you're talking about. LE

Come on Evans, you know you've been ignoring me since you had the audacity to smooch me. JP

Audacity, eh? You weren't complaining when I did it. LE

..you overpowered me! Besides, you are a good kisser even if it was lacking any tongue.. JP

GIT. LE

James was grinning when he wrote back:

Ok, ok enough about those lovely lips of yous. Are we friends again?? JP

I didn't know we stopped. LE

Aww, Evans you do care! JP

Not really. I just want you for your body. LE

Merlin you're good for my ego. Signing off. JP

Same. LE

Lily found that she was smiling when she tucked James' notes away and started on her essay.

--

"Okay everyone, that's it for today. Please remember to turn your essays in to me on Saturday before you head off to Hogsmeade. Class is dismissed!"

Lily gathered her things and waited for Nick and Emily. It was agreed upon that the girls needed some girl time and the Marauders had graciously given them there lunch period to converse about all things female.

Lily watched as Remus and Emily kissed unhurriedly and broke apart with goofy smiles. Nick and Sirius seemed a little more restrained in their public affection. Nick brushed her lips against his quickly and grinned over her shoulder as they parted ways.

The threesome left the class quickly, eager to get on with their girl chat. They ended up by the lake, bundled in their coats. They ate in a comfortable silence each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I've fallen in love with Sirius Black." Nick admitted with a sheepish smile.

Emily waved her away with her spoonful of pudding. "Of course you have."

"Have you seen yourselves?" Lily asked with an amused smile. "You're constantly touching-"

"Hand holding, arms around one another-" Emily added.

"Alright, I get it!" Nick exclaimed. "We're all over each other. But we haven't actually shagged yet…well, again."

Emily sighed. "That's quite cute. Sirius is holding out for you."

"Meanwhile you and Mr. Lupin are shagging like rabbits."

Emily grinned crookedly. "Mm, and its bloody fantastic."

"Good for you Em," Nick said sincerely. "Meanwhile our Head Girl is in dire need of a good snog."

Lily held her hands up in defense. "Leave me out of this-"

"Come on Lil. You're not prospect less," Emily said thoughtfully. "I believe James Potter has a yen for you."

Lily choked on her juice. "A yen..?"

"He _yearns _for you." Nick said with a wicked smile.

"He wants your luscious body," Emily said, earning a snort from Lily. "And I think you may have a yen for him as well."

They continued bothering her about it for the rest of lunch. Lily had no intention of admitting any such thing which was why it was such a surprise when she heard herself say, "Fine! I want to snog James Potter!"

Emily gasped, and Nick's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Merlin I knew it!" Emily yelled, her and Nick collapsing on top of Lily to bug her about her yen for James Potter.

--

The last person James was expecting to encounter in the library was Doreen Green. He had been hoping to pick up a bit of reading material to help him with his Muggle Studies date, but forgot about it as soon as he spotted the perturbed Ravenclaw glaring at him.

"Hey Doreen. How are you?" he asked, instantly regretting it afterwards.

"'How are you?' Merlin, Potter we slept together for four months and that's the best you can come up with?"

James cringed, properly scolded. "I guess.. I don't know what to say. I think I should start with an apology."

Doreen's eyebrows rose as he led her past Pince for more privacy.

"Go on.."

James took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I'm sorry I began a purely physical relationship with you Doreen. You're a bright woman and deserve more than what I gave you."

Doreen was surprised that her mouth didn't drop open. She was amazed such a somber apology came out of the dashing Gryffindor. His sharp wit and exterior nonchalance had been what attracted her to him in the first place. Now it seemed, he also had a heart as well.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him hopefully. "So, there's nothing else between us?"

James shook his head, unsure of what to say. Doreen dropped the books she was holding on the floor and grabbed James' face. She had to be sure there was nothing between them. James was too much of a sweetheart for her to give up easily.

Nick stopped dead, not daring to move. Out of all the times she could've gone to the library to pick up her reserved book, she happened to be there when Doreen and James were in the middle of a rather heated lip lock. At least on Doreen's part. Nick smiled wolfishly. It seemed the fates had screwed James over, having her show up when she did. There was no way he was getting off easy.

James pulled away from Doreen and she quickly glanced up, hoping for a spark of anything. Lust, romance…

"Nothing?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Sorry," James said with a sincere smile.

Doreen lifted her books into her arms with a sigh. "It was worth a try," she offered a somewhat friendly smile. "Make sure to treat the next girl better, okay?"

James thought of Lily and had to suppress a grin. "I will."

Nick waited until Doreen had exited the library to step into James' line of vision with a murderous scowl.

"Potter." She said with a deadly calm.

James tried telling himself he wasn't afraid of the pissed off Slytherin in front of him, but he knew he was lying. Instead of admitting his fear he raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Afternoon, Nick."

"Don't give me that innocent bullshit." She snapped. "I saw you and Green and right now I'm in a hexing mood."

James could practically feel the anger radiating from her. This bird wasn't in a joking mood.

"Think of that kiss as a goodbye kiss of sorts-"

Nick took a threatening step forward. Even though James had a good six inches on her he still felt the urge to take a step back. She raised herself on her toes to glare in his face. "Do you like Lily?" she demanded. "I'm not talking about a passing fancy, either. I'm talking 'Snog her senseless, head over feet' like."

James studied her silently. "I think it's more of a 'Completely in love with her' like."

Nick gaped. Still on her tip toes she studied his face for a clue that he was lying.

"Merlin's arse, you do love our Lil!" she cried, embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

James returned the hug, happy she wasn't hexing him. "You won't say a word..?"

She drew an x across her heart solemnly. "I wouldn't dream of it. But if I catch your lips anywhere Doreen's again I will personally hex them off."

Grinning, James held his hand out for her to shake. "Deal."

--

Nick was grinning when she parted ways with James. She had liked the Quidditch Captain from the start and it was good to know that he was sincere with his feelings towards Lily. It would've been a shame if she had to throw the Double Bubble Boil at him for breaking Lily's heart.

"Edwards.." a muffled voice growled.

She was pulled down an empty corridor by a figure clad in a dark cloak. He pushed her against the wall and she took the opportunity to swing her elbow and deliver a blow to his throat.

"Bloody hell!" a male voice gasped, doubled over.

Nick pushed the hood off his head and almost laughed.

"Regulus? Merlin, I almost killed your scrawny arse-"

The young Black straightened and sneered at her light expression. His dark look was so similar to Sirius when he was annoyed that her breath caught. Regulus ignored her and cleared his throat.

"I had to get you alone somehow."

"Well you should be smart enough to know that I wouldn't allow some cloaked man to cart me around." She admonished.

"Would you have come otherwise?" he demanded, taking her snort as answer enough.

"Exactly. I thought it would be prudent to let you know that my cousin Bella is planning on challenging you to a duel in the Hogwarts Court."

Nick was shocked both by his even tone and the news he delivered.

"She wants to duel, at Hogwarts."

"You catch on quickly," he remarked dryly. "Look in _Hogwarts; A History. _That should give you a few answers." He called as he stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you," she called, certain that he heard.

She wasted no time in running back to the library for a copy of _Hogwarts; A History. _First she would check and make sure Bella could challenge her on school grounds. Then she would enlist the help of Lily and Emily to figure everything out. After all even Slytherins needed backup every once in awhile.

--

**Ok so to the 40 people out there who have me on their alerts.. please review! Unless those 40 people have stopped reading this story because they think its complete garbage.. but if you're still reading then please give me something. I don't want to be an author who bases updates on how many reviews I'm getting, but I'd really appreciate something from my silent readers. To those who are reviewing, thanks so much. That's what keeps me updating.**

**Opinion8ed14: well, I guess it would be awkward to think of Remus as a 3o year old professor… but I think he'd be all cute and self-conscious as a teenager. Things are definitely moving forward with our couples and more adventure is on the way!**

**A graceful angel of sin: thank you! Hopefully you keep reading now that you're ensnared! **

**Voila: thanks. **

**Sparklingdimondz: thank you. I typed my little fingers off to get this out!**

**Stardust718: thank you**

**Alohakaoha: I love writing James! I'm happy for Remus too! Thanks for the review!**

**TheRedBandit: Oh, I know! So much love. I'm going to be happy to write the adventurous bits as well as romance**

**Cruciolicious: much more hotness to come, trust me! Thank****s**** for reviewing**


	17. The First Snow

**Chapter 17: ****The First Snow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**A/N ****This is a bit of a fluff chapter because next chapter is The Date which will be jam packed with plot goodies****so I hope you enjoy and send some reviews my way!**

Lily re-read the page in _Hogwarts: A History_ aloud, while Nick and Emily gaped as they listened:

**If a witch or wizard is challenged to a full Wizards duel on the school grounds it m****ust be clearly stated that is**** a House Duel.** (see below text)

_House Duel: __If a conflict cannot be resolved __between __persons of the same house or another __house then a House Duel may be called upon to settle __it.__ The__ right to duel, even on school grounds is protected by the Right to Bear __Wands. The__ school has a designated arena in place for the __opponents__ to face off in.__ By law whoever the challenger is, has the option to set the rules of the Duel to their advantage; When it will __take place, and the term__s. __In a House Duel both the challenger and the challenged are required to pick two mates__ of the same gender__ to duel beside them in case something should happe__n to the challenger, therefore allowing the duel to continue until a clear winner is chosen_

_A House Duel is designed to set __aside__ any issues students have in the school that needs to be settled with __finality. Once their mates are chosen and a date is set, the terms and conditions of the duel will be outlined and made binding by a witness. The__ only advantaged given to the challenged is the right to choose the type of duel; Either a Lethal Full Duel, where there is a greater chance of death. Or a Restricted Duel, where no dark magic is allowed or any spells that carry intent to kill._

_The other rules and regulations will be outlined after the challenge takes place._

"When are you challenging Bella, then?" Emily asked breaking through the silence in Lily's dorm.

Nick shook her head, wearily rubbing her tired eyes. "I don't know. What if Regulus was lying-"

"And what if he wasn't?" Lily countered. "We'd be better off challenging her before she gets the chance."

Nick dropped her head into her hands with a groan. It was past midnight and her eyes were bleary from pouring over the book flipped open in front of them. It was a given that if Nick challenged Bella, Lily and Emily would be by her side. There was no way around that, she'd already scoured _Hogwarts; A History_ for a loophole.

That wasn't the reason she groaned. It was the thought of the Marauders reactions to the House Duel had her thoughts racing.

"They're going to kill me," She murmured, as Lily and Emily looked on in confusion.

"Who's killing who?" Emily asked gently. "If you're worried about that slag Bella-"

Nick shook her head miserably. "Not her. The Marauders."

Lily paled and observed Nick's defeated expression in silence. Emily rubbed Nick's back comfortingly. "We're not going to worry about them right now. First let's think of how we can defeat Bella and resolve the conflict between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"What on Earth are we getting into?" Nick asked, still looking tired and hopeless at the prospect of the Marauders discovering the impending duel.

"Something big," Lily said to herself.

"So much for avoiding conflict," Nick said somberly.

Wasn't it enough that she took crap in her own Common Room for dating Sirius Black? Now she was going to openly challenge her boyfriend's cousin to a duel. For once in her life she had no idea what she was getting herself into and it was terrifying.

--

After turning her paper into Professor Carson, Lily was glad to head off to Hogsmeade and spend time with her mates. As they toured the village it was hard to turn her mind off and concentrate on the day around them, instead of Bellatrix Black and the possibility of being challenged.

Lily shook her thoughts away and tilted her head skyward. The gray blue of the sky, along with the biting wind brought the promise of a heavy November snow. Emily linked arms with her, drawing her out of her travelling thoughts.

"Let's just enjoy the day." Nick said with a determined relaxed air about her.

"Agreed." Emily said, dragging her mates toward Madame Lucky's Rings and Things.

The bell on top of the door jingled as they entered the shop filled with witch's ogling the expensive jewels. Lily admired the cases full of unique pieces of jewelry that caught her attention immediately. While Emily went off to admire the case of gold rings with Nick peering at the jewelry, Lily went to the back of the shop to stare at the silver Memory Holders.

"See anything you like, dear?"

Lily turned at the sound of Madame Lucky's smoky voice. She was surprised by the older woman's beauty, the dazzling smile she showed Lily was coaxing and friendly. Linda Lucky watched the young woman browsing and knew immediately what she would like.

"Actually the Memory Holder's quite lovely." Lily admitted.

Madame Lucky removed what appeared to be a silver compact mirror from the case and placed it in Lily's hand with a nod.

"Open it darling. Take a look." She advised with the same warm smile.

Lily opened the compact and drew in a startled breath. The top mirror glowed a vivid scarlet, as silver letters appeared in bold cursive font: James Potter

Her gaze went to the bottom mirror where a scene was beginning to take shape. It was James, she realized smiling at the grin on his face and the constant messy state of his hair. She knew it was sixth year, as he began jogging up the stairs while she was coming down. Both weren't looking where they were going-

"Hey Lil," James said coming up beside her.

Lily's eyes widened and she shut the compact before he could see her memory. "Oh, hi..hello."

James took the Memory Holder from her and studied it. "Cool gadget."

"Uh-huh. Thanks for letting me see it," She remarked handing it back to Madame Lucky.

"No problem. You two have a good day." Madame Lucky called as Lily led James to the front of the shop.

"Where did the lovebirds go?" Lily asked, peering around the cluttered shop.

James took her hand and pushed the door open for them both. "Remus, Peter and Em went to get presents for the holidays. And Sirius and Nick went to snog in peace."

Lily grinned and squeezed his hand. "Okay. Where are we going?"

James yanked her hand so she was forced to lean against him to keep her balance."We're going to take a walk and wait for the first snow."

Lily nodded and let James pulled her hood over her head to keep her warm. "Sounds good."

They walked a few blocks in a companionable silence. Their hands were joined loosely as they took in the sights of Hogsmeade. Lily was entranced by the way the trees swayed with the breeze. James watched the expressions dancing across her face, one of wonder taking over when the first snow flake landed on her pert nose.

Lily squeezed James' hand, and peeked out from under her hood. "The first snow." _Our first snow_, she added silently. James reached for her other hand, his fingers lightly brushing hers but not quite making full contact. Lily glanced up from under her lashes with an uncertain smile. Abandoning her hesitation she stepped forward so she fit snuggly against his chest and took his other hand.

James inhaled her clean smell and felt a light shiver run through her. "Are you cold?" he asked, ducking his head to whisper in her ear.

"Not exactly." She replied in a low voice.

She had no idea how close she was to getting a shudder out of him just by leaning against him the way she was. Lily pulled back and looked up into his face. He was looking down at her with an unreadable expression that prompted an unusual reaction from her. Without thought her hand reached up to feel the angles of his face.

James blinked at the contact of her warm hand as she stood on her toes to look at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

--

She had no idea how close she had been to a kiss. James could never be accused of being hesitant or controlled around the opposite sex, but when she had removed her hand from his face and walked away he stopped himself from grabbing her and snogging her right on the sidewalk.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together mostly talking about their friends and their upcoming dates for Muggle studies. They only parted ways after Nick and Emily stumbled upon them and stole her away. From there the Marauders did a bit of shopping and as soon as they got back, headed to the kitchens for a snack.

Remus added more sprinkles to his ice cream cone and watched as Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face. "I think we've lost him.."

James shoved his hand away and returned to his chocolate milkshake. "Prat. I was just thinking-"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. It starts with a Lily and ends with Evans."

"Bingo!" Remus muttered piling chocolate bits on his ice cream cone for the ultimate ice cream delight.

"So what if I was thinking about her?" James retaliated. "You two are involved in committed relationships and Peter is shagging Marlene rotten-"

Sirius shuddered and shoved a mouthful of caramel blend ice cream in his mouth. "Pleeease don't remind me."

Peter looked dreamy as he finished off his bowl of ice cream. "Speaking of, I have to meet her in the Astronomy Tower. See you guys later."

Sirius avoided eye contact with Peter as he ran out. Remus shook his head at Sirius' pained expression. "Alright, subject change-"

"Prongs is seducing Evans." Sirius blurted, stirring his ice cream absently.

"What!?" Remus cried, momentarily ignoring his ice cream. "Your..seducing..her?"

James shot a glare at Sirius that his mate ignored with ease. "Since September, yes."

"And does Lily know this?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Of course not Moony," Sirius exclaimed. "That ruins the whole point of seducing her."

"James," Remus said slowly. "Listen to me. Lily won't be impressed by some randy bloke trying to get into her knickers. She will probably end up kicking your arse until you beg for mercy."

Sirius grinned as he slurped the rest of his ice cream from the bowl. "I admire that about Lil. No nonsense kind've bird."

Remus nodded knowingly. "She'll beat the hell out of James if he puts the moves on her-"

James groaned. "-Sitting right here-"

Sirius overrode him as if James hadn't spoken at all. "-I wouldn't peg her as the type to take a quick roll in the sheets, with a Marauder no less."

"I'm bloody in love with her!" James roared, leaping to his feet and glaring at his mates. "Will you please stop talking about this?"

"Prongs is in love?" Sirius asked delightedly.

"Very much so, from the looks of it." Remus said, noting James' dark expression.

"Can we just drop it..? Please." James pleaded.

Sirius looked away from James to bellow for more ice cream. "Sorry mate. You've completely intrigued me."

--

The first snow came that night and into the next morning when James was sprawled in his bed, unaware that Lily Evans was seated next to him.

"Hey, Potter wake up." She said gently nudging his side.

James blinked groggily and accepted the glasses that were set on his nose. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Get up!" She urged letting her hand rest on his bare shoulder. James' eyes opened again from the contact.

"Okay. Give me a minute."

Lily bounded out of his room to change. She pulled on jeans and a sweater and bundled up in her Winter jacket as well as the goofy green colored hat and mitten set Emily gave her.

"Come on Potter, we're wasting snow time-"

James came out dressed for snowy weather in baggy jeans and a blue sweater. "I'm ready Evans," he said shrugging on his coat.

"Good. Let's go then."

It appeared that all of Hogwarts had turned out for the first snow. It was the only time on a Sunday that students were up at seven thirty in the morning, having snowball fights and rolling around in the snow.

"..You'll never take me alive!" Emily bellowed, diving behind a pile of snow. Remus and Nick were hot on her tail while Sirius hauled her into the standing position and attempted to get them away from their assailants. Emily was laughing so hard she stumbled and had to be dragged through the snow.

"Merlin, Taylor your dead weight!" Sirius complained, while he dragged her away from Nick and Remus. Emily laughed harder stopping only when Remus leapt on top of her and pinned her into the snow.

"I win."

With Nick on his back Sirius crashed into Remus, allowing Emily to spring to her feet and snatch the opposing teams flag from their snow pile.

"Victory is ours-arggh!" Sirius yelled. Nick dropped from his back and tackled him into his own snow fort.

"Best two out of three?" she demanded, hoping he'd rise to the challenge.

Sirius grinned and looked over at James. "Fine, but we get Prongs."

Remus nodded and removed his arm from Emily's shoulders. "Wormtail, Lily, your with us!"

Sirius messed Lily's hair with a grin. "Let's play, lightweights."

--

**A/N next chapter is the big date! Should be interesting..! ****Also**** coming in the immediate future****; Potions class with Snap****e, a challenge will take place****, and the Christmas Holidays. **

**Jillybear: glad to know you like it! I can see Sirius with a ****toughie**** like Nick, who happens to be a Slytherin. I think its kind've cute too, rivals coming together and all that. Thanks for R&R**

**Starlily: I think you did review before..? lol thanks for taking the time to review, it really he****lps me get chapters out. **

**Sparklingdimondz: thanks! The next chapter has some much promised L/J stuff. Since I know you love ****the story****, feel free to let me know if you have any criticism. Thanks for R&R each chappie!**

**Hanoo: gah, I ****know**** what you mean. School is taking over my life, ): but thanks for letting me know your reading! It helps.**

**Erin: thanks!**

**Love-pink26: it seems like everyone's been bogged down with schoolwork lately! Myself included… next chapter: DEFINITE J/L ****hotness****. I promise! But they won't do the couple-y bit until later. The duel will be interesting for sure, I can't wait to write it! Some definite girl power will be going on. (:**

**Cruciolicious: yesss, I love writing action stuff over an ****abundant**** amount of fluff… I don't know, I guess I'm just that kind of girl! Lol, next chapter we'll see some ****hotness**** for James and Lily. Promise!!**

**Open mouth. Insert foot: Thank you. I'm having lots of fun molding Sirius' perfect girl. Thanks for R&R**


	18. When a Wizard Loves a Witch

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Go ahead and read anyway though!**

**Chapter 18****: When a Wizard Loves a Witch**

**A/****N**** For**** all of you who have been swamped with homework, work or whatever this chapter is for you because I've been super busy ****with school and my now lacking social life.**** This is The Big Date for Muggle Studies! And a very ****loooong**** chapter. Please let me know what you think**** Thanks to ****everyone reviewing**** Keep it up, lovelies**

The first weekend of December came quickly at Hogwarts. There was a layer of snow on the ground that seemed to spread Christmas cheer a bit early. While the younger students were enjoying the day the seventh year Muggle Studies students were jittery and anxious for their dates.

The Marauders made it through lunch without over thinking their upcoming evenings. They talked about Quidditch more than usual, eventually exhausting the topic entirely and moving on to how they would spend the holidays. They flopped on the couches on the Gryffindor Common Room where other by now, neurotic seventh years waited for the night ahead.

"We load up at the Aurors Ball, as per usual," Sirius said, while his leg bounced anxiously.

"From there we'll do a jaunt back to my place," James picked up. "Hole up with Ogden's finest and undoubtedly do something stupid while intoxicated."

"Sounds like a plan," Remus said mildly.

"Are we inviting the girls over?" Peter questioned. "I mean, normally Prongs has broken up with his bird by Christmas, and Sirius has never even had a girlfriend-"

"We get it Wormtail." Sirius interrupted grudgingly.

"I think we'll keep Christmas Eve as guy time." James said, even though he already knew he'd like Lily to be there.

Remus nodded his agreement. "Their parents will probably want them to be at home, anyway."

The four boys nodded sullenly as each of their thoughts drifted to the girl they'd like to spend the holidays with.

--

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Lily groaned, lying between Nick and Emily on her bed.

Lily heard Emily laugh over the sound of Bowie crooning from her record player. "Nervous?"

Lily nodded and buried her face in a pillow. Nick patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine Lil. I'm sure you'll have a blast."

"I know I will. And yet my stomach feels floppy."

Emily nodded encouragingly. "That's good. It just means you're excited."

"It isn't even a real date-" Lily said quietly.

"Oh I don't know," Nick said calmly. "There might be a good night kiss in it for you."

Lily groaned again. "Now I know I'll be sick."

--

"For hell's sake, where is my other heel?" Emily muttered with her head stuck in her closet.

Lily held up the only show in Emily's closet that wasn't a battered looking trainer. "Is this the one you're looking for?"

Emily smoothed her skirt and beamed. "Yes. I severely hope Wolfy doesn't plan on taking me dancing. It would be murder on my heels."

Nick glanced up from Witch Weekly. "Time check Em."

Emily crammed her foot in her heel while fastening her diamond earrings. "How much time do I have?"

"It's already five thirty."

Emily cursed. "I told Remus I'd meet him ten minutes ago."

Lily handed Emily her coat and pecked her cheek. "Good luck!"

Emily smiled over her shoulder. "You guys have fun too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Nick grinned behind her magazine. "That should be easy."

Emily hobbled down the stairs at a pace that could be considered a run only because she was in heels. She received odd glances from younger students as she tore down the hall with her curled hair flying behind her recklessly.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late-"she stopped mid apology to openly gape at her boyfriend.

He turned to face her with a kind smile. "No problem. You look amazing, by the way."

She fully returned the sentiment. It was Emily's opinion that every male be forced to own a dress coat to wear with their formal trousers. Remus held his arm out and Emily grasped it tightly.

"Remus?" she asked tentatively.

"Mmm?" he answered, opening the door for her.

"You look bloody gorgeous." She admitted, putting his arm around her shoulder.

He chuckled deeply. "Thanks Emily. It's not every day I dress in such formal attire."

She paused to give him a serious look before she entered the carriage they were taking."You really should."

The carriage ride began with a series of jarring bumps and they were off for their dinner in Hogsmeade. Remus was glad he was partnered with Emily for the assignment. They spent the carriage ride huddled together, forgetting about using any kind of heating charm. Emily rested her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes, enjoying their nearness.

" Remus?"

"Mmm?" he said playing with her hair absently.

"I love you."

The carriage stopped with a jolt. Emily opened her eyes and peered at her boyfriends pale face. She laughed at his unsure expression and took his hand. "Come on Wolfy. We have a date to attend."

She pulled him out of the carriage after her and waited expectantly. "Where are we off to?"

Remus cleared his throat and pointed vaguely toward Hogsmeade Park. "Err, over there."

They entered the park hand in hand, bundled in their coats against the cold. Emily looked around at the snow covered trees and frost covered grass, unsure of what her date had in mind. "Ah, Rem?"

He squeezed her hand and took a step forward. "Come on."

Emily followed suit and was pleased by the warmth that engulfed her. She could still see the snowy park but around them there were round tables and waiters bustling through. Guests were seated around the room eating and talking quietly. Emily had never been anywhere like it. Intrigued she continued staring at the outdoors around them.

"Can I help you, sir?" The hostess asked, smiling warmly at Remus. A little too warmly in Emily's opinion.

"Yes. We have a reservation under Lupin." Remus said smiling down at Emily.

"Right this way Mr. Lupin."

The hostess grabbed two menus and led them through the restaurant to the back of the room, so they could observe the park through wide bay windows.

"Where exactly are we, Remus?" Emily asked after ordering a large hot chocolate.

"The Woodland Café. It's an outdoor café with a heating charm and an invisible barrier that protects everyone from the elements," his smile became shy, but proud. "I figured you'd like it."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I do. I've never heard of anything like it."

They ordered chicken salad croissants with herb and goat cheese salads with a light vinaigrette dressing. As they ate they watched a light snow begin to fall around them.

"Do you think it's improper if we snog on the first date?" She asked teasingly.

Remus leaned over to catch her lips in a quick but heated kiss. "Too late."

Emily grinned crookedly as his hand found hers under the table.

They finished their meal over a conversation about their post graduation lives that had both of them laughing, and excited for the future. They waited until the snow fall lessened before summoning the waiter for the bill.

"I'm paying for half." Emily declared taking the surprised look he gave her in stride.

"Rubbish," he said pulling out his worn looking wallet and depositing a handful of coins.

Emily snatched the bill out of his hands and stuck her money in with his. "Remus, in Muggle culture women often pay for their meals. And since I'm a woman and we're doing this for Muggle Studies I am paying my share."

The waiter returned and accepted the money from Emily with a smile. "Thank you for your business."

Emily nodded and allowed Remus to help her with her coat.

"I wish you wouldn't have paid for half." He said brushing a kiss on her cheek.

"How about you leave the tip so you feel better?" She said cheekily.

"Agreed." Remus said dropping two Sickle's on the table and following her out.

"Where are we headed Em?"

She smiled secretively and nodded toward the carriage that was waiting for them. "Back to Hogwarts, actually."

--

"Is it bad that I have no idea what to do with my hair?" Nick asked as her date with Sirius drew nearer.

Lily grabbed every magic hair care product from her bathroom and set to work on Nick's hair. Nick was already in her black cocktail dress, just now deciding what to do with her mess of dark hair.

"I'm going to put a lasting curler in it so you can wear it down."

Nick shrugged the tension out of her shoulders and nodded. "Alright. Sounds fine to me."

Lily doused her hair with the spray and watched it curl up around her shoulders. "It looks awesome if I do say so myself."

Nick grinned as she peered at her reflection. "Thanks Lil."

"My pleasure," Lily said giving her a bear hug. "Have fun!"

Nick left the safety of the Heads Dorm feeling great. Any other girl might've felt overly exposed in the slinky cocktail dress she was wearing. But Nicolette certainly wasn't any of those other girls. She shrugged the black wrap around her shoulders and thanked Merlin for self warming charms as soon as she left the warmth of the school.

Sirius was leaning against the carriage they would take to Hogsmeade in dress trousers and a blue dress shirt. He tossed his head, looking in her direction and black bangs masked his gray eyes.

"Hello Sirius." She said looking from his blue shirt to his face again.

"Nicolette," he held his arm out to help her into the carriage.

"Thanks." She said blushing in the dark.

"Are you nervous?" he asked once the carriage started off into the night.

"No," Nick replied half truthfully. "You?"

"Terrified." He admitted, grinning in the dark.

"The arrogant, self appreciative Sirius Black is nervous…over a girl?"

"Well," Sirius grumbled. "When you put it like that."

Nick leaned into him and kissed his cheek noisily. "I love you for it, you great prat."

"Thank you..?" he murmured his lips meeting hers in the dark.

--

Emily was apprehensive when the carriage showed up in front of the school. She thought that if she attempted to talk she would be sick so she kept her mouth shut and pulled Remus inside the school.

"What do you have planned, Taylor?" Remus demanded playfully.

"I need you to close your eyes and trust me."

She pulled him past the library to a painting that depicted a battered looking house surrounded by a desolate field. The wall rearranged itself so there was an open corridor for them to enter.

"Okay," she said leading him in. "Here we go."

Remus felt the draft when they entered but kept his eyes shut. They ascended a creaky staircase in silence that led them to a large oak door. Emily pushed it open and turned around to face Remus warningly. "Keep them closed Lupin."

She pushed the heavy door open and left him in the doorway to turn the record player on and reveal the room with flickering candles. "Okay...open your eyes."

Remus felt his smile slide off his face when he glanced around the Shrieking Shack bathed in candlelight. They were in the downstairs parlor, or what he assumed was the parlor. It was hard to tell with the spotless beige furniture and the cleansing scent of burning candles.

"Muggles also like to go dancing after they have dinner. I thought this was a good place to do it."Emily said as he stared at the transformed room, still in awe.

The cracks on the windows were fixed and the drapes were spotless and didn't look tattered like they were the previous month. She had used a spell on the wood floor. The grime and dirt were gone and a table was set up in the middle of the room with an ivory table cloth and fresh flowers.

Emily swore she could hear her heartbeat above the sound of the Bee Gees. Remus spun slowly to take everything in before staring at her questioningly. "Why did you do this?"

Emily resisted the strong urge to wring her hands and moved forward apprehensively. "I wanted to fix this room up for you so when you wake up from the Full Moon you can look at something good. I left my blue sweater on the back of the door so you can think of what I look like in it and remember the first time we kissed."

She was horrified with herself. She could feel hot tears brimming in her eyes. She wanted him to understand why she'd done it. Not to insult him or make him angry, but to leave a part of her there with him when he changed into Moony.

"Please don't be upset, Remus. I'm sorry if you're angry, but I just wanted you to know that I'm with you every Full Moon-"

"I'm not angry," he soothed. "Or upset."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're not?"

He laughed lightly and pulled her in for a hug. "No. What you've done with this room…it's sweet."

He held her away from him and studied her for a moment without speaking. "I love you Emily. I don't want you to be afraid of making me angry or upset, okay? This was really thoughtful of you. The next Full Moon I promise I'll sniff your sweater and think about you."

She smiled tearfully and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's all I ask."

Remus kissed the top of her head and took her hand in his. "How about that dance, Emily?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded. "Sounds perfect."

--

Everyone else had left already. Alone in her dorm, Lily found that she had absolutely nothing to do with herself while she waited for her date. She checked the olive dress she'd chosen, for what was probably the millionth time. She bought it on the last trip to Hogsmeade at one of her favorite dress shops. It was a simple style. It had a seam under her chest that made it a tight fit until it flared out and reached just past her knees.

She opted to wear her hair down with the help of a bottle of straightening oil. She glanced at her reflection one last time before placing a warming charm and leaving the Heads Dorm. She walked the staircases hoping to avoid an accident in the heels she was sporting. She wasn't aware of the gaze on her as she made her way down.

James watched every step toward him she took with breathless wonder. He was sure the dress she was wearing had been made specifically for her. It was all he could do to tear his gaze from her alluring long legs and stare at her stunning face. On the last step she glanced up and caught James' eye. He looked completely gob smacked.

"Hello." She said feeling momentarily shy.

Did he know how completely gorgeous he looked, she wondered vaguely. If there was anything to be said about James Potter it would be that he pulled off brown sweaters with dress pants very well.

James kissed her cheek chastely and took her hand. "Are you ready?"

Lily exhaled and squeezed his fingers. "As I'll ever be," she admitted.

"Lil, don't be nervous!" he said seriously. "It's me, remember? The arrogant toe rag."

Lily shook her head, already more at ease. "I'm not nervous. There's just…a flutter."

"That means you're excited." James said with a proud grin. "I excite you."

Lily opened the doors to outside and stepped out. "Don't get cocky."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Lily took in the sight of the regal black carriage with an impressed smile. "Wow."

As if on cue the black horses at the front neighed and stretched their…wings. Lily couldn't think for a moment. The carriage driver came around to open the door for them and James had to practically lead her inside.

"James, why do they have wings?" she demanded on the verge of panic.

"They're Pegasus." He said calmly taking her hand again. "We're going to fly into Hogsmeade."

Lily felt her stomach plummet as the Pegasus whinnied and prepare for takeoff. "I don't do well with heights. So if I lose my lunch I apologize to you in advance."

She expected him to laugh or come back with a smart remark. Instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze "I promise you we'll be fine. Are you going to be okay?"

Lily nodded, slowly feeling better. "Yes. I'm ready."

"We're ready!" James called up to the driver.

"Very good, sir." The driver replied clicking his tongue.

"Oh Merlin." Lily whispered as the carriage began rising from the ground.

Once she was over the sick feeling in her stomach she leaned against the window to watch the night pass below them.

"It's not so bad is it?" James asked pressing his face against the opposite window.

"Not at all," she admitted glancing over at him.

The carriage touched down in front of the Lucky Star Pub, a dimly lit brick pub that appeared to be low key with a small crowd inside. James led her inside to a table tucked in the back. A fire was roaring not far from them, emitting enough heat for Lily to remove her, self warming charm.

They ordered the house special, Potato soup with fish and chips and listened to the music charmed to play on a piano at the head of the pub. There was even a space cleared in the center of the room for dancing. It was like no pub Lily had ever been in.

"How did you find this place?" Lily asked after their fish and chips arrived.

James considered his answer while he finished chewing. The truth? His dad had always told him about the Lucky Star Pub where he took his mum out for their first date. That had been years ago but the tiny pub was still standing, and with minimum paint peeling too.

"Come on Lily. I have to keep my secrets." He said good naturedly.

Lily rolled her eyes and finished the last of her pumpkin juice. "If you must."

"I must. As soon as your finished I have a surprise." He mentioned casually.

At the word surprise Lily dropped her napkin onto her plate and smiled eagerly. "I'm finished."

--

When the carriage slowed to a stop Nick and Sirius broke apart with swollen lips and secret smiles.

"We're here already?" Nick said running a hand through his mane of hair.

Sirius cleared his throat before he trusted himself to speak. "Yeah. I guess we should go."

Sirius got out first and helped her down. She looked up at a large brick building with a glowing sign that read, The Pale Onyx, in large blue letters.

"Come on, love. We've got a date to attend to." Sirius said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Inside they were led through a maze of tables that Nick could barely see with the faint lighting. The tables were each covered with a different table cloth. Some a brilliant blue, topped off with dazzling candles with blue flames. Sirius and Nick were led to a table with the passion theme.

Nick was entranced by the red flamed candle, looking away only to take in their surroundings. There was a band on stage at the front of the restaurant that played slow, sultry blues. Nick inclined her head and gasped. On the second floor there was a dance floor that appeared to be floating in the middle of the room.

"Sirius this is awesome." She said genuinely amazed.

"Good. After a lovely dinner of…what was it you ordered?"

"Macaroni and cheese with garlic bread." She answered with a grin. "I've never had it either. But I did a bit of research and Muggles seem to like it-"

"I'm sure it will be good." Sirius said unsurely.

Nick laughed and hauled him to his feet. "Dance with me?"

Sirius took a long gulp of his drink for courage and followed her up the stairs to the floating dance floor.

"Do you Tango Nicolette?" he asked as the band began the first thrumming notes of a Tango.

Nick was surprised to feel a wave of apprehension. "No. Never."

Sirius snaked his arm around her waist and crushed her against him in a fluid movement that had her breathless. "I was forced into lessons when I was twelve," he growled against her ear. "Just follow my lead."

He jerked her away from him as the music's pulse guided their movement. Nick was lost in the feel of his hands grazing every part of her, bringing to the surface feelings that were not meant for a dance floor. She surrendered control to him, listening only to the music and the words he whispered to her. Her eyes never left his face. They were locked their, needing to see the way he gazed at her with unchecked desire.

The tempo increased to a sultry high that she was sure she would never forget. Sirius demanded and took. He dipped her low, allowing his gaze to travel over her arched body. Nick bent her knee and wrapped it around his leg, a move that earned a low moan from Sirius. He brought her up and moved them across the floor with her leg around his.

The dance ended with a pounding note that had Nick wanting more. She looked up into the turbulence of his grey eyes and silently begged him to take her back to the carriage to be ravaged. Sirius lowered his lips to nip the tender flesh behind her ear. "I think our dinner is ready…"

Nick groaned and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm not thinking of food at the moment."

The rumble of his laugh vibrated pleasantly against her chest. "Plenty of time for that later, love. First, we'll sample the macaroni and cheese."

--

James flagged down the waitress who approached them with a knowing smile. "Are you and your date ready Mr. Potter?" she asked, gesturing for someone to clear their plates.

"Yes, thank you. Could you show us to the Pensive Room?" James said politely.

Lily followed blindly into a room off the kitchen. The blinds were drawn over the windows, but scented candles were being used to laminate the small space.

"James," Lily whispered. "What are we doing in here?"

James guided her to over to a table by the window where a basin filled with swirling liquid awaited them. "Oh, my." Lily breathed as the mist swirled faster.

"If you would miss," their waitress said quietly. "Allow me to extract a memory from you so you and Mr. Potter can enter the Pensive together."

Lily managed a nod and squeezed her eyes shut before the woman held her wand against her temple and extracted a silver, wispy strand from her. James went next so the Witch could extract his memory from the same point in time and combine them.

"Very good," The woman said backing away toward the door. "Enjoy your memories."

James waited until the door clicked shut to turn back to Lily hopefully. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," she said peering in the basin. "In we go…"

They pressed their faces into the basin until they were overcome by a never ending blackness that pulled them in. They landed more easily than whenever they Apparated, which they were grateful for.

"I wonder which memory this is." James pondered, looking around the crowded Great Hall they were occupying.

"I think I know," Lily muttered hoping she was wrong.

As soon as McGonagall appeared at the head of the room with the Sorting Hat, Lily knew her guess had been correct. James and Lily watched in a reflective silence as their classmates stepped up to be sorted.

"Merlin, its Sirius." James said pointing to the scrawnier eleven year old Sirius who hopped on the stool with a forced arrogance. His face was set determinedly to reflect none of his fear. He couldn't hide the dread occupying his gray eyes as he scanned the Slytherin table.

"He's so frightened," Lily murmured. "I bet he's hoping for anywhere but Slytherin."

They held their breath as they waited, practically feeling the tension from Sirius' small body as he waited.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat finally bellowed, earning stunned looks from every table. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence with his polite clapping that prompted the room to break into raucous applause.

Sirius passed right by Lily and James as they smiled and watched him settle in at the table of his new home.

"I can't imagine how things would've turned out if he had been put in Slytherin." Lily said with a renewed gladness that Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor after all.

James said nothing but watched his best friend reflectively over at his best friend.

"Evans, Lily." McGonagall read finally.

Eleven year old Lily Evans smoothed her robes as she walked toward the stool with trepidation. Her stomach was knotted, but there was no way she'd let that show. Especially since she was one of the few Muggle borns being sorted this year. That just meant she had to work extra hard to prove herself. She avoided direct eye contact with anyone at the tables as she sat down and simply concentrated on not getting sick…

Lily remembered how she felt at that exact moment. She hadn't thought of the sorting in a long time and seeing it brought back a lot. Her nerves as well as seeing James for the first time.

Eleven year old James Potter had never seen hair so red. It looked like it was glowing on her head! Maybe he would call her carrots. He was good at getting a rise out of girls, and he figured him and carrots could have some fun. She was cute, he supposed, with her pert little nose and glowing eyes. He messed his hair and tossed her a grin that she was unfortunate enough to catch.

She glanced at the bespectacled boy in the crowd of first years and stared. The hat was placed on her head, but even that didn't deter her attention from the attention seeking toe rag in front of her. The smile he sent her was far too cocky for that of an eleven year old boy with nothing to be cocky about. And yet, she stared.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat bellowed.

Relieved, Lily jumped off the stool and half turned to stare at the boy with glasses who was still looking at her. "He's kind've cute," she murmured with a blush tinting her cheeks.

--

The ride back to school in the flying carriage passed in silence between James and Lily.

Lily stared out the window and nibbled on her lower lip as the ground below them passed by. Her eleven year old self had said James Potter was cute. That was bad enough. But the look James gave her had been worse. Amusement and pleasure rolled into one slow smile. After that she refused to even look his way and acknowledge the fact that she had at one point, considered him 'cute'.

James slouched back in his seat and watched Lily while she attempted to avoid him. Seeing her younger self make such a girly admission had been amusing, and downright cute on her part. She'd been mortified of course, and a word hadn't been spoken about it since.

As soon as the carriage landed Lily sprang from her seat and let herself out. She made her way up to the castle while her teeth chattered from the night breeze. She was too hell bent on making it inside to stop and cast a warming charm.

She could hear James behind her as she entered the castle and decided it was best to end the evening as quickly as possible.

"That was fun," she said abruptly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

James watched her turn away in a blur of green fabric. "That's it?"

She faced him; painfully aware of how out of control she felt. With James, the date and the more than friendly feelings rising inside of her. "Yes, James. That's it. We had fun and now I'm going upstairs-"

James felt his mouth hanging open as he stared. "Are you put off because I heard you say you thought I was cute?"

"No," she snapped irritably. "The assignment's over now and I want to go to bed."

James studied her guarded expression and made a fast decision. He peered around the empty school and back to her, "Stay here. I'll be back."

Lily watched him jog away from her and up the stairs without another word, "What a nutter."

She watched him leave with a frown. Students passed her by as they headed off in various directions, some to the Great Hall to enjoy the glow of the Christmas tree that was set up there. Lily leaned against the doorway of the Great Hall, mesmerized by the decorated Christmas tree.

She felt a brush against her bare arms and turned wearily.

"Are you coming under?" James asked, quiet enough so no one who passed could hear.

Lily couldn't hide the smile that flourished on her face. "The invisibility cloak?" she asked finding it odd talking to thin air.

"Yeah. Get under." He said holding open the cloak to her.

Lily peeked down the corridor and made sure no one was looking before she disappeared from sight with James.

"Where to, love?" he asked putting his arm around her waist with ease.

Lily shrugged and looked around the corridor eagerly. "I don't know. Let's wander."

They passed through the halls silently. Other students went on their way and passed by them without knowing it. They paused to look out the window at dusk falling on the grounds. There was a rush of students suddenly, going from a late dinner off to their dorm.

Lily seemed only aware of the close proximity between her and James. She knew enough about herself to realize she was more than comfortable with him. From her position curved against his side she could smell the soap he used and found it wonderfully exciting every time she inhaled.

James' arm tightened around her causing her to look up timidly. He brought his hand up to rest lightly against her warm cheek.

"Lily," he began, asking a question she couldn't answer with words. James grabbed his wand and cast a quick sticking charm on the cloak before their lips crashed together.

Whether it was her or him, they weren't certain. All Lily knew was their lips meeting in a kiss that had her staggering from the force. Her back collided with the hard brick wall but she was more focused on James' hand tentatively cupping her bottom. She was trapped with wanting him to continue what they'd started and being terrified with the entire situation.

James felt completely in tune with her. He felt her hesitation and slowed his tempo to ease her worries. His lips halted on hers and glided over the exposed part of her neck to nip and tease. He inhaled the scent of her perfume greedily, feeling her arms wrap around his waist for support.

She gasped from the contact of lips, hands and teeth working over her body wonderfully. She was incapable of stifling the moan that passed through her mouth and into his. It was all the invitation James needed. Their hands were equally exploring while their mouths connected in another searing kiss.

"Air," Lily gasped, pulling her lips from James' hazily.

"Later," he promised nipping her lower lip lightly.

Their bodies melted together as well as their lips. James was positive he could go on kissing her forever. Whatever he imagined about kissing her didn't compare with the real thing. Her lips were surprisingly soft, inviting him to claim them repeatedly. It was sheer willpower that halted him from tearing her green dress from her compact body and exploring all of her. He settled for stroking his fingers along her arms and hearing her sharp intake of breath.

"What are you doing to me, Potter?" she breathed, splaying her hand on his chest to steady both of them.

"I don't know Evans," he said playfully tugging a lock of her hair, "But I think it's about bloody time."

Lily laughed delightedly and rested her head against his neck so he could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing. The world went by around them. They ignored the sounds of everyone else and remained leaning into each other, too dazed to bother moving.

--

**A/N thoughts everyone?**** Next we'll see what will happen with Nick and Bella.****.and the Marauders reactions.**** Should be interesting.**** Adios****, JNSG**

**Love-Pink26: some more fluff for everyone! I****'****m so excited to write the duel and leading up to it, thanks for the review**

**Martha Edwards: thanks for the review! **

**Crazzyfan****lol****, thanks for reviewing and admitting that you hadn't before! Lots of fluff this chapter, but there's action on the way as well! Thank you for R&R**

**Sparklingdimondz****: thanks! Your review put a smile on my face. I toyed with this chapter I finally stopped editing and decided to post it.**

**Stardust 718: I know**** I don't want to write James as the immature bonehead he probably was in 6****th**** year…so voila, we have a more mature, lovely James!**

**Opinion8ed14: I'm glad you're excited! I' m more excited to write the duel than the fluffy stuff! This chapter did have some hot and heavy stuff but I don't think it was too much..? Everything between Lily and James finally came to a head in the way of a good Snog! I can't wait to write some more ****Snape**** in the story, I love writing snarky characters like him****..since**** most people don't like him**** featured in an L/J story,**** I'm glad ****you're excited for it! Ah, ****Nerius**** and ****Remily****lol****. Thanks for R&R!!**

**FireAngel93: thank you for R&R. no need to apologize, but I'm glad you left one! Let me know how you liked this chapter..?**

**Cruciolicous****: hmm, I certainly can't wait! **


	19. Changes

**Chapter 19:****Changes**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter**

**A/N ok, so, the tile of this chapter is after a David Bowie song because Lily looves Bowie ****therefore**** I deemed it appropriate 0**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter, and continuously: Love-Pink26, heartsnpokidots, starlily, crazzyfan, fuegodealmas, stardust718, sparklingdimonz, jillybear, ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt, Cruciolicious, and Opinion8ed14.**

**Also I have encountered the question as to whether or not ****James and Lily are a couple: Yes, they will start doing couply stuff while maintaining a friendship. But of course their relationship will have a twist…**

The next afternoon at lunch Lily found herself in quite a predicament. She moved the food around on her plate absently while her mind floated away from her and back to the previous night. She stifled a sigh as her memory went into overdrive. Slow kisses and light touches brought a preoccupied smile to her face.

The problem was that she couldn't seem to wipe the silly smile from her face. The strongest of unpleasant thoughts weren't enough to draw her out of her light mood. Her mind was tucked away, but not so much that she missed James' voice when he spoke to her.

"Could I have the juice Lily?" A low voice asked, interrupting her reverie.

James met Lily's eyes from across the table and a secretive smile passed between that went unnoticed. Lily's hand trembled from nerves when she handed the pitcher off to him.

"Thank you." He said brushing his fingers along hers.

"Anytime." She said in what she considered a controlled tone.

James went back to his meal with a gleam lighting his hazel eyes. He was sure he was grinning like a prat, but he couldn't rouse the cynic inside of himself to do anything about it. He ate his food with a vague interest and listened to the conversation around him.

Sirius was casting Nicolette discreet looks while he went on about a food James had never heard of, mcroni or something. Peter was tucked in beside Marlene, looking her way as if she was a melty ice cream cone. Remus and Emily were sampling each other's plates, acting like the love struck couple they were. And that left Lily. She took a small bite of food and halted in the process of chewing when she looked up to him staring at her contently.

Lily ducked her head to avoid blushing and felt Nick kick her leg under the table. Lily looked up as Nick gestured with her head.

"We have to go to the bathroom." Emily declared, scooting away from Remus.

Sirius' laugh vibrated pleasantly against Nick's side even as she moved away from him. "All three of you?"

"Yes," Lily replied smartly, "Girls always travel in packs."

"That's because their smart." Remus said kissing the back of Emily's hand before Nick pulled her away.

The three of them felt eyes staring after them as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Nick tugged them down a mostly empty corridor for privacy. Away from Sirius her carefree attitude evaporated and she had the calm air of a woman who was prepared to meet her fate head on.

"Are you two ready?" Nick asked, looking both of them in the eye. "Now's the time to back out if you'd like."

Emily shook her head firmly, so a wave of rich brunette hair rippled from the motion. "The way I see it, that time has come and gone."

"Agreed." Lily stated with a quiet firmness. "You go in and get things started and I promise you we'll be in there waiting."

Nick nodded gratefully and flashed them a dazzling smile over her shoulder. "I'll see you in there, then."

"Count on it." Emily called, to reassure her.

The air felt different to Nicolette when she re-entered the Great Hall. She strutted down the aisle way with a confidence and determination that drew stares. As she approached the Staff Table the Headmaster glanced up as if he expected what was coming.

"Good afternoon Miss Edwards," he said amicably. "Can I help you?"

Nick jutted her chin and raised her voice. "I'd like to formally challenge Bellatrix Black to a House Duel, complying with the Standard Merlin Code of dueling."

Silence filled the Great Hall as all eyes went to the Slytherin table. Bellatrix merely lifted an eyebrow before rising to her feet and prowling to the head of the room to meet Nick head on. Bellatrix was surprised, but would rather Avada herself than let anyone see just how angry and thrown off she was.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sirius murmured not liking the situation in the least.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and stood directly in between the two girls. "Name your terms please, Miss Edwards."

Nick nodded and cleared her throat. "The duel will take place after the Christmas holiday, the day after we return to school. It will take place in the Hogwarts Dungeon with the intent of settling a rivalry know throughout the school."

Dumbledore looked to Bellatrix who was silently raging. "Miss Black, do you accept these terms?"

"Yes," she said coolly.

"Miss Black it is now your duty to decide whether you would like a Lethal Duel or a less severe, Restricted Duel."

Bellatrix held out a moment before answering with a gleam in her eyes that was unsettling. "Make it Lethal."

The gasps and whispers in the Great Hall did nothing to halt the glaring between Nick and Bellatrix. Sirius comprehended what his cousin said with a detached shock.

"If you would please choose your partners," Dumbledore said mildly.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and called, "Narcissa Black and Colleen Flint."

From the end of her wand twin jets of green light shot out and travelled across the hall to connect with Narcissa's and Colleen's. Both girls made their way to the Staff table to stand beside Bellatrix, with matching ferocious looks.

"It is your turn Miss Edwards," Dumbledore prompted her quietly.

Nick looked away from the doors of the Great Hall, where she was sure her two friends were standing.

"Emily Taylor and Lily Evans."

Lily held her wand out as Nick's blast of blue light connected with the end of her wand. She strode forward with Emily by her side, mostly ignoring the searching looks she was receiving.

"Do the four partners understand the terms of the upcoming duel?" Dumbledore asked gravely. "If you have any concerns, please voice them now before it is too late."

They each answered in turn, forced to state several times that they knew what they were coming up against.

"Very well then," Dumbledore remarked. "The date and time are set. If you have any questions please feel free to talk to me personally."

As soon as Nick, Emily and Lily parted ways with Bellatrix and her mates, a flock of curious spectators descended on them, forcing the girls to make a mad dash out of the Great Hall.

"Lily!" James barked, pushing through the crowd of people to get to her. He caught up to her and discovered he had no idea what to say.

Lily turned at the sound of his voice and gasped at the cold fury reflected in his eyes. He looked like he was going to blast her right in front of everybody. Instead he turned wordlessly and stalked in the opposite direction.

"Meeting in the Kitchen!" he growled as he passed the Marauders.

When Sirius, James and Peter filed into the kitchen they found Remus already there with a copy of _Hogwarts; A History_, open in front of him. Remus glanced up dejectedly at his fellow Marauders.

"There's nothing we can do." He said reflecting their gob smacked expressions.

Sirius slid onto a stool and let his head land on the hard counter top with a thud. Peter watched James pace the room and pried the book Remus was holding.

"They have to go through with it," Remus said feeling a pit of dread invading his stomach. "It was binding as soon as Lily and Em agreed."

Sirius lifted his head and looked beseechingly at James. "Prongs, they can't overtake Bella-"

"I know," James barked, running a hand through his hair. "We have to do something."

"According to this," Peter said carefully. "They entered into a Lethal Duel which gives them free reign to use dark magic."

Sirius shut his eyes against Peter's words. Entering a Lethal Duel with the two Black sisters and a Flint was the worst situation he could imagine, at that point. James didn't seem to be doing much better. His face was sheet white as he leaned against the counter miserably.

"They planned this," James said tightly. "They knew. Lily knew."

Remus studied his agitated mate and spoke carefully. "Prongs, is something going on between you and Lily?"

James looked up with an open honesty that spoke volumes. "We've come to an understanding of sorts."

Sirius momentarily shoved aside his sickening worry to focus on James' possibly blooming love life.

"Does that mean she knows you've got a yen for her?"

Not wishing to go into detail, as of yet, James nodded. "Yes."

Remus cocked his head to the side. "You're mad at her for not telling you about their plan to duel?"

"Furious." James said simply.

Sirius snorted at Remus' mild-mannered appearance. "And you're not?"

Remus shook his head with a wolfish smile. "Oh believe me, I am. I'm just better at hiding it."

--

"Bleeding hell Lils, stop pacing!"Emily snapped as Lily stalked the perimeter of the Heads Common Room anxiously.

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm going to be sick." She murmured, placing a hand on her belly to rub it.

"Are you nervous about facing Bella?" Nick asked understandingly.

Lily had no idea how Nick could be so calm. She was lying back on the couch without a trace of nerves, while Emily sat on the arm of the hair with a similar air.

"Not Bella, actually," Lily admitted. "James was furious with me."

"Since when have you worried yourself over the likes of James Potter?" Nick said haughtily. She was hoping to lift Lily's confidence back to its normal level, so she could face James with a temper instead of in tears.

"That's true enough," Lily muttered.

Taking her cue, Emily nodded firmly. "Your damn right, Evans. Just because you snogged him-"

Emily's fiery speech was promptly cut off by James' entrance. He stood in the doorway with an anger that was tangible.

"I need to talk to Lily," he said, never looking away from her.

Emily and Nick exchanged quick looks before leaving the room in a heavy silence. Lily jutted her chin proudly with fire in her emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded coolly.

He resisted the urge to shake some much needed sense into her and raised an eyebrow instead. "Cool words towards the person you were willingly embracing last night."

Lily turned a violent shade of red. "Bugger you!" she snarled. "I don't owe you a damned thing Potter. And while you mull that over, it would be wise of you to forget whatever foul attitude you brought in here with you-"

He stared disbelievingly. "Foul attitude? For hell's sake what do you expect? Would you like me to be happy you've decided to duel against someone who worships the Dark Arts?"

Lily's hands balled into fists at her side. "I don't give a damn what you think," she snapped, intending to sting him with her words. "As for Bellatrix' interests, leave that worry to me."

James laughed hollowly at the arrogance in her tone. "You of all people wouldn't be concerned," he remarked loftily. "You have a habit of befriending people involved in the Dark Arts; I think Snivellus knows all about that."

James knew he hit his mark when her face lost all of its color. He'd wanted to cause her as much pain with his words that she had by not telling him her plan to take on the three Slytherins. As soon as the words left his mouth he prayed they hadn't hurt her as much as they were intended to.

"Miss Evans I need you-"Professor McGonagall cut herself off and absorbed the murderous looks the Head Boy and Girl had on their faces.

Lily turned away from James completely and offered the Deputy Headmistress a thin smile. "Yes Professor?"

McGonagall cleared her throat lightly and glanced down at the parchment in her hand. "We have a new student and I'd like you to show him to his Common Room."

Lily nodded once. "Very well Professor."

She took the paper quickly and headed out of the room ahead of McGonagall. James stared after her until McGonagall exited behind her and used the time alone to curse himself and his oversized gob.

Lily took a few minutes to press her palms against her eyes to relieve the redness from the sudden tears that escaped. She took a steadying breath and walked out into the open to greet the new student.

"Excuse me?" she said checking her paper. "Are you Declan Gallagher?"

The tall dark haired boy in front of her turned and offered a roughish smile that produced twin dimples on his cheeks. "I am, yes." He said with a light Irish accent that added a charming lilt to his words.

Lily mustered a friendly smile as she handed him the parchment. "I'm Lily Evans, Hogwarts Head Girl. If you need anything feel free to ask me."

Declan barely glanced at his paper, but concentrated on the distressed red head before him. "Thank you Lily Evans. If you ever be needing anything the same goes for you, even though we've only just been properly introduced."

Lily laughed lightly as she showed him up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. "You're right. We've only just met."

Declan shrugged his broad shoulders with a softer smile in place. "It doesn't matter if I've known you one day or ten, I feel obliged to offer any help I can when I see an attractive bird in tears."

Lily wiped her misty eyes quickly. She eyed the well built Irishmen with genuine gratitude. "That's kind of you."

"It's the Irish way," he said with a wink, "We're overbearing to a fault."

Lily laughed again as they entered the Common Room. She decided she liked the good looking Irish bloke with his different way of speaking and easy manner. He followed her into the cozy room with a roaring fire, and nearly ran into her when she stopped dead.

James had been on his way out of the Common Room where the Marauders were congregating to find a loophole in the upcoming duel, until he spotted Lily chatting with a tall bloke who was smiling down at her fondly. He stopped in the middle of the Common Room to stare heatedly.

Lily saw a mix of emotions on his face that had her heart racing inside her chest. Confusion as well as anger, and the look of a man who was kicked when he was down. Lily cleared her throat and turned back to glance at Declan.

"Your head up those stairs over there and get settled in. I'll be around if you need anything." She felt James pass by her as she spoke.

Declan watched the exchange interestedly, and then gave his attention back to the weary Lily Evans. "Thank you Lily. I may take you up on that."

She nodded pleasantly and left him to fend for himself. She left the Common Room and waited until she was in the safety of her dorm to burst into tears.

--

Dinner that night was worse than Lily previously imagined. The tension in the room was thick all around as everyone remembered the events at lunch. Lily felt especially awkward after the Marauders silently agreed to sit farther down the table so they were away from the girls.

It appeared that Lily wasn't the only one shunned by the foursome. Remus and Sirius didn't even look in their direction while they ate, which had Emily and Nick in irritable moods.

"I can't eat a bite," Lily complained when Emily tried to force feed her a bite of roast.

Nick patted her leg under the table. "It's alright Lil. You have every reason to be angry with him."

Lily dared to look down the table at James and found him talking quietly with the Marauders, obviously putting her far from his mind. At least one of them wasn't going insane over the other, she thought dryly.

"I don't want to be angry with him," she said miserably.

It had only been a few hours of mutual strain between them and already she was falling apart. Over the course of three months they'd managed to turn the mutual dislike between them into a close friendship. It was a jolt to realize that seemingly overnight James Potter had become her best friend. Of course Nick and Emily were her number one girl friends but she found herself telling James that she wouldn't tell any other of the Marauders who she considered her friends as well.

It was odd to think of him that way but there was no denying the gaping hole his absence left in her. Tears clouded her vision and Lily mentally scolded herself for acting like a typical female. She refused to be in tears over a man, even the great James Potter.

She stood abruptly and stormed out of the Hall, determined to channel her unhappiness into something more constructive. A heated anger would do nicely.

James watched Lily leave the Great Hall in a flourish of red hair. He considered sticking it out in the Great Hall but buggered that plan and followed after her at a run.

"Oy, Evans!" he bellowed.

Lily turned and shot him a glare that would've stopped a smart man in his tracks. James strode forward with that in mind.

"You take another step and you're risking your appendages, Potter." She growled without a hint of humor.

He ignored the warning and closed the space between them to wipe her tears on his finger.

"You've been crying?" he said, upset by her obvious distress.

Lily jerked away from him fiercely. "You should be pleased. Go ahead and gloat but have the decency not to do it in front of me-"

He gripped her arm tightly and tugged her back. "I'm not gloating."

She stared up at him and saw the concern he had for her mirrored in his somber expression. She felt herself thaw and cursed James and his kind words.

"What are you then?" she asked cautiously.

James smiled for the first time in hours. "I'm apologizing for being an arse."

"You should," Lily muttered thickly, "You insensitive horses arse-"

James laughed delightedly and gathered her against him. "Back to normal I see."

Lily pulled back from him to wipe her eyes. "Except this damn crying jag I'm having."

The way she jerkily swiped away her tears pulled at his heartstrings. This time he pulled her against him in a fierce hug that caused Lily to emit a startled squeak. After a slight hesitation she gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Lil," he said into her hair, "I said some incredibly stupid things that I didn't mean -"

Lily returned his embrace warmly, to reassure both of them. "Yes it was stupid, and I know you're terribly sorry so how about you give me a proper snog to make things better?"

He kissed her forehead first, relieved to hear the teasing note in her voice. "I think I can handle that." he murmured brushing his lips across hers.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged headfirst into a kiss that had her belly knotting the same way it had the first time their lips met. When he pulled away she was heavy lidded and struggling against the teenage hormones that plagued her.

"Better?" he prompted, teasing her lips with his.

She smiled crookedly and dragged his head down for more. "I'll let you know in a minute…"

--

**A/****N So much going on! Are Remus and Sirius going to have it out with Emily and Nick over the duel? Is Declan the Irishmen taking an interest in a certain red head witch? Throw in a Potions class with Snape and some interaction with the new Muggle Studies professor, and there's the next chapter! ****L****ol****- thanks for reading!**


	20. Beautiful Torture

**Chapter 20:****Beautiful Torture**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own most of the characters, Nick, Emily and a bunch of others are mine though!**

**A/N Hello! This was a really hard chapter to write. Bear with me everyone, the duel will not be until after Christmas break so please keep that in mind!**

The next morning Lily, Nick and Emily trudged to breakfast with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. Their outlook at the upcoming weeks was none too bright. All they had to look forward to was their upcoming duel that could end in a number of ways, most possibilities involving disastrous results.

"Should be interesting, working with Trevor today," Nick said dryly. The thought of her in close proximity with another male was bound to drive Sirius out of his mind. "Sirius has been muttering about it before every Potions class."

Lily winced, recalling several instances of Sirius in a foul mood. His truly sulking moods were rare, but when they were present it was best to leave him alone with his misery. She poured juice for her mates and tried to decide over a blueberry muffin or poppy seed. "Have you talked to him about the duel yet?"

Nick snorted. "No. I'm not up for getting shouted at so I've been avoiding him."

Emily sighed on Nick's behalf. "I'm sure Sirius will be better soon," she remarked lightly, "Remus was alright after he let off some steam last night."

"You mean after he bellowed and carried on like a cranky toddler?" Lily said with mild amusement.

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes. "That about sums it up, yes."

Nick paused mid bite and reigned in her temper at the sight of Sirius entering the Great Hall with his fan club fanned out around him. She noticed Koryn Clark at his side, smiling and touching his arm lightly.

Nick was sure her heart broke in two when Sirius looked over and casually smiled at her. How many times had he flashed her that same knee wobbling smile?

Maybe that was what he needed, she thought bitterly, a swarm of females to soothe his ego and tell him how macho she was. It was too bad for him that Nicolette wasn't that type of female in the least.

Sirius decided to put a few people between him and his girlfriend as he sat at the Gryffindor table, and ended up surrounded by a group of randy females instead. He poured himself a generous cup of black coffee and gulped it down so fast he burned his throat.

"I need a word with you Black."

Judging by the look she was giving him, Sirius decided he would've liked another cup of coffee before they butted heads. He left his caffeinated drink reluctantly and rose to his feet.

The Sirius Black Fan Club protested displeased at having their eye candy taken away. Nick smiled sardonically at the group.

"Don't worry girls," she said lightly, "I promise I won't keep him too long."

Sirius heard the smooth malice beneath her words but kept his calm exterior in place. "Where do you propose we talk?"

"In the hall," she growled, "Now."

He followed her without hurry. She stuck her tongue in her cheek at his careless expression and balled her hands into fists to avoid decking him.

"I've had enough of your sulking," she began sharply, "If you have a problem with what I'm doing then say so now."

"I didn't think I was allowed an opinion." He said, just quietly enough to grate on her nerves.

"I'm asking you now, aren't I?" she said tightly, "You haven't said a word to me since yesterday and I'm not comfortable with just avoiding an issue. We have a good five minutes before we have to get to class so let's get it out now."

"Do what you want Nick," he said loftily, "Of course I don't have to tell you that. You'll do it anyway."

Nick shut her eyes and scrubbed a hand over her face. It was understandable for him to be upset with how everything went down the previous day but she wasn't going to let herself feel guilted into apologizing to him for something she needed to do. She was determined not to make things easy for him. She was already torn up enough about everything on the inside.

"Talking to you is like conversing with a brick wall," she stated flatly. She squared her shoulders and faced him with determination, "I don't have the time or energy to worry about your bruised ego, Sirius. I'll let you deal with that yourself."

She left him alone in the hall, while his temper rose steadily.

--

To say Nick was in a bad mood was the understatement of the century, Lily mused as they made their way to Potions. It was odd that Sirius Black was the only man who could make her want to swat and kiss him at the same time. It just so happened that at present Nick wanted to give him a good swat.

Sirius thought about going to Potions and beating Trevor Cooper to a pulp but wound up seated on a stool in the Kitchens with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Heavy on the sprinkles.

James grabbed his textbook and attempted to shuffle out of Potions before Sluggy could enter and ask with annoying joviality, why he was leaving the class. Lily raised an eyebrow curiously as he scuttled out. James winked over his shoulder and clued Remus in on the reason for his departure.

"Since when has Padfoot ever been 'morbidly depressed'?" Remus questioned as he produced his homework which James snatched greedily and tucked away to be copied later.

"Since today apparently. You and Pete hold down the fort and if Sluggy asks-"

Peter waved him away dismissively, "You're out on Head Boy business, got it. "

"Right, thanks-"James said backing away.

"Go on then," Remus shooed him away absently.

James fled from the Dungeon with his book tucked snuggly under his arm. If all went well he'd be able to rouse Sirius from his black mood and have them back in time for him to catch a noon time snog with Lily Evans. His girlfriend.

James smiled ridiculously; just thinking about her had him hot and bothered. Not that he minded. The thought of him tortured his poor testosterone driven body in numerous ways, but Merlin it was a beautiful torture. One he could appreciate fully once they were finally together; stealing kisses between classes or in front of the fire past midnight in the Heads Common Room.

Sirius heard James bound in the Kitchens behind him, panting and impressed with himself that he hadn't been caught. He plopped in the stool next to him and instantly found several generous scoops of swirl ice cream directly in front of him. James shied away from the House Elf and muttered a quick thanks.

"Does Evans know about your existing House Elf phobia yet?" Sirius asked absently.

James scowled down at the bowl of ice cream in front of him. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth and worked it around to avoid a brain freeze.

"No, and I don't plan on telling her either."

Sirius smiled sardonically. "But Prongs, honesty is the best policy and all that other mindless shit."

James swallowed the ice cream he'd been working around in his gob and wiped his mouth on Sirius' napkin. He paused a moment, considering what he was going to say. He had to proceed with extreme caution. Sirius Orion Black was in one of his famous Black Moods. They were rare because Sirius was not prone to giving in to his suppressed cynical urges. But every once in awhile his good humor left him completely and the world was left with a morbidly depressed, cynical Sirius.

James shoved another spoonful of his favorite ice cream concoction into his gob before answering.

"Problems with you and Edwards, eh?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, the perfect picture of irritation. "Not at all. In fact I enjoy having her tell me what a selfish arse I am."

James winced and turned his attention back to his melting ice cream. When all else failed, ignore the issue. Under normal circumstances he would've done just that, but presently he was too intrigued.

"She said that?"

Sirius slammed his spoon on the counter with a thunderous thump. "No she didn't bloody say it outright. Something about my ego being bruised. "

Bingo, James thought. It was about the duel. Now that he knew the real problem, he also knew what buttons to push.

"Well," James began casually, "Maybe she was upset about the recent return of your fan club-"

"Do you enjoy stating the obvious or is it unintentional?" Sirius said testily.

James grinned into his ice cream. "The first one."

Sirius grunted and pushed his melting ice cream around his bowl, with what James thought was a lost expression. James lost his teasing grin quickly enough and cleared his throat.

"You deserve her Sirius."

Sirius glanced up at his mate, horrified to see a look that was both understanding and perceptive. He ducked his head and let his bangs fall over his gray eyes to hide the swarm of emotion he felt just thinking about Nick.

"That's a lie," he said gruffly.

James smiled at his friends' poor attempt to seem jaded. Sirius was many things; resentful toward his family's absence in his life, carefree about his workload at Hogwarts, but he certainly wasn't jaded. He had too much fight in him for that attitude.

"We both know that's Hippogriff shit mate," James remarked lightly, "Maybe you haven't realized it yet but Nicolette Edwards has done you a world of good and you need her."

Sirius grunted and let his head fall on the counter top painfully.

"I don't want to need her," Sirius groaned feeling as though he'd just been branded. It was terrifying and wonderful all at once.

James thumped him on the back soundly. "It's a terrifying feeling isn't it?"

Sirius nodded his head yes before lifting it to look at James levelly. "You never said what's going on with you and Evans-"

James' mouth fell open before he could stop it. "We're not talking about me though are we? You my friend are the one with the domestic issues-"

Sirius was feeling much better as he watched James squirm a bit and shove in the biggest mouthful of ice cream that he could, in order to dodge the question.

"Aw, Prongs is Lily-whipped!"

"Bastard," James muttered through a mouthful of ice cream.

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Prongs, you scoundrel you're dating Evans aren't you?"

"How do you always know?!" James burst, enraged by his friends knowing smile.

Sirius puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm Sirius Black, I know things."

James snorted and shoved him off his stool. "Go talk to Nick, prat. Tell her you're nothing but a poor lonely sod without her, and all will be right in the world."

Sirius thumped James on the back once again, and James was sure he would have a cluster of lovely purple bruises on his back.

"Thanks Prongsie!" Sirius bellowed on his way out.

James waved him away and finished his ice cream in peace.

--

Sirius ran from the Kitchens with renewed gusto. He was grinning like a nutter when students emerged from the dungeon and streamed past him. He stood on his tip toes and scanned the faces, for one Nicolette Edwards.

He expected her to look at him with cool disdain or ignore him completely. Seeing her enter the hall with red eyes and a pale complexion threw him off completely. Instantly after she looked up he knew whatever was troubling her had to do with him.

"Nicolette-"

She swiped at her eyes angrily and produced a crumpled piece of parchment. "Koryn says hi," she spat. Sirius caught the parchment when she tossed it at his chest and unfolded it slowly while she stormed away.

"Merlin, no…" he breathed staring down at the page in horror.

It was essentially a note rehashing their past together, making known her desire to 'get closer now that they were just friends', and 'see what happened'. He reread it blankly and froze when he saw how the letter closed. It was signed 'love always Koryn Clark'. Sirius could picture his leggy ex giving Nick the letter, Nick unsuspectingly unfolding it in the middle of class... Oh, Merlin.

He crumpled the parchment and started off in the direction Nick had gone in. He received glares from the people he ran into, but he didn't stop his pursuit.

He had screwed up, several ways. He should have told Nick he was trainer over head in love with her, since she verbally assaulted him at the party months ago. Or that the other girls meant nothing. They followed him and cornered him periodically, and he was thick enough to think Nicolette wouldn't know or mind. There were more regrets plaguing him. He knew he was never great with saying the romantic bits, or the commitment bit in general. He knew that, and at that moment he would've given anything to alter his side of the relationship with Nick. He wanted to hope that he hadn't screwed things up with her royally, but he knew better.

He found her staring out a window outside the Transfiguration class. He wanted badly to touch her. The silk of her loose hair, or the warmth** o**f her cheek. He held back, clenching his fingers at his side.

"I can't be with you Sirius," she said thickly. She didn't have to turn to know he was there. Watching her as she thought things through. "I'm grown tired of this-"

"Of what?" he demanded.

She faced him in a whirl of dark hair that had him holding his breath in wonder. Merlin she was beautiful.

"Pretending," she said more steadily, "Pretending you don't flirt with other girls. Pretending that we're both cut out for the commitment thing," her smile was beautifully heartbreaking, "We're not and I'm telling you that continuing with you isn't what I want-"

"Nick, how I interact with other birds-"Sirius began, desperate for her to understand that he had looked at none of them since she entered the picture.

She shook her head wearily. She didn't want to hear his explanations or apologies. It would only make things harder. She was determined to end things on her terms, now instead of later.

"The moment things got rough you buggered off," she said coolly, "After I went behind your back and challenged Bella you were furious and decided to pick up where you left off with your harem of females."

Sirius felt his temper ignite dangerously. "That isn't true,"

Nick struggled against the anger churning inside her. "I don't care anymore Sirius. I want out-"

"What about what I want?" he demanded roughly, "Why the hell don't I get a say in any of this?"

Nick shrugged his hand from her arm and frowned. "That's the problem, Black. You don't know what you want."

She left him alone in a corridor for a second time that day. This time however, Sirius was stunned into immobility. He was aware that he had a tendency to tease and flirt with the opposite sex, but he didn't have a clue that it bothered Nick until now. Hell, he knew he was flawed all around. At his low moments he deemed his psychotic family the reason for his inability to have relationships. After all, he was selfish, arrogant on plenty of occasions and stubborn even when he knew he was wrong. It was who he was and until now he had no problem whatsoever living with his actions. Now he wasn't so sure.

"No wonder she dumped your sorry arse," he thought dejectedly and started off for the Marauders dorm.

--

**A/N I guess you'll have to keep reading to see what happens next**** with Sirius and Nick****…**


	21. Tempers, Balls and Offers

**Chapter 21:**** Tempers, Balls, and Offers**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own HP, don't sue me I'm poor**

**A/****N thank**** you for the load of reviews your sending my way! Also thanks to my anonymous reviewers who keep coming back to read more! E****njoy the chapter, the more reviews the likelier you will get an early update!**

Sirius pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt past his elbows as he stormed the halls. She was around, he knew. It seemed Nicolette was always around. Since they broke up a week ago he couldn't seem to find any peace. His ex was everywhere. Lurking in corridors with Lily and Em before class, stopping to speak with Remus about a spell she wanted to try when they practiced for the duel. He couldn't get away from her.

Sirius shoved a hand through his hair jerkily and scanned the faces that passed by him with curious stares. One dark look from him and they were scattering to avoid the notorious temper he possessed. His gaze shifted down the hall to where Lily was standing. Talking to the enemy.

Lily shifted her books from one arm to the other as she stopped to speak with Declan, or 'that bloody Irishman,' as James dubbed him.

"Feeling alright today Lily?" Declan questioned noticing the smudges of black under her eyes.

"Sure, just a bit tired after last night's practice," she admitted.

Declan had a fresh understanding of the word tired after helping the girls practice for the duel. It was only weeks away and like most of the Gryffindors he wanted to do anything he could to help the first person who befriended him. He freely admitted that he didn't have the foggiest idea of what he was getting into when he offered his help. Especially when James threw a nasty Stunner his way after he tried to help Lily with her footing.

"I'm wondering if it would be wise for me to show up this evening," Declan remarked with an amused smile.

"Declan you have to!" Lily said severely, "We need all the help we can get."

"Hmm, I think James might feel differently." He said lightly.

Lily paused for a few seconds before her cheeks reddened and she laughed delightedly. No one had been jealous on her behalf before. She was amused and thrilled by it. "I'll worry about James," she said with a knowing smile, "You just show up. Deal?"

Declan backed away with a careless shrug. "We'll see. I don't intend for James Potter to blow off any of my…important appendages."

Lily stuck tongue in cheek to hold back a laugh. He obviously knew James very well. "See you tonight Declan."

He nodded and hurried off for a quick lunch leaving Lily face to face with an agitated Sirius Black. The plain fury on his face had her taking a step back in shock. He glared daggers at the Bloody Irishman's back before glancing down at Lily bitterly.

"So he's sniffing around you now?" Sirius demanded without preamble.

Lily's mouth formed an O as she stared at Sirius' sullen expression blankly. "Excuse you?"

"The Irishman," Sirius said heatedly. "He's been hanging all over Nicolette since we broke up."

Lily considered how to play this and decided a little dose of reality would do the agitated Black a bit of good. "It _has _been a week since you broke up-"

This time it was his mouth that fell open. "So it's true then?"

Lily blinked innocently. "What's true?"

"Damn it Evans-"Sirius began, feeling his temper spike.

Lily's brows creased at his tone. "Don't you dare snap at me Sirius Black," she warned drawing herself up to her full 5'5 height compared to his towering form. "If Nick decides to have a go with Declan Gallagher then you are just going to have to accept it because she isn't yours anymore."

Sirius was surprised by the jolt of hurt he felt at her words. "You really like the blo-Declan?"

Lily relaxed slightly at his tone change. "You mean more than you?" She laughed lightly at his annoyed scowl. "No, Sirius. I'm afraid you're still my favorite Marauder; don't tell that to James though, he's touchy about those things."

Sirius grinned at the half pint red head and pulled her in for a bear hug that had her laughing again. James found his best mate hugging his girlfriend while she laughed and returned the embrace. The stab of irritation passed quickly so he was clear headed enough not to break Sirius' nose.

"Hands off the bird Pad, or I may have to break them," he commented mildly.

Sirius took his time backing away from Lily and James' level of irritation sky rocketed when she laughed and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. "Some people are so touchy," Lily said tossing her boyfriend a loving smile.

In a flash James hauled her against him and gave her a snogging that halted her laughter and left them both breathless and smiling distractedly.

"Well wasn't that pleasant," Sirius commented dryly, "I think I'll go heave my breakfast now, thanks."

Lily rested her head against James' chest while he stroked a hand up and down her back. "You've gone soft, Black," James said lacking malice, "Snogging never used to bother you before."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. "That wasn't snogging. It was all 'See How in Love We Are?' You're the softy Prongs, you sicken me."

"Hello, Softy's girlfriend is standing right here!" Lily said irritably. "And trust me Black; there is nothing wrong with the way your mate snogs."

James grinned and captured her lips for more. Sirius grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stalked in the opposite direction and pretended he wasn't envious of the kind of relationship James had at present.

When he rounded the corner, away from the lip locked Head Boy and Girl he leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly. Why would Sirius Black want to be tied down with a relationship?

"Because I've gone and fallen in love," he muttered, eyes closed.

"I don't suppose you'd be talking about one of my mates, now would you?" A chipper female voice asked, eyeing the disturbed Black.

"I can't get away from you lot!" Sirius muttered, scowling at Emily's pleased grin.

"Sirius, please," Emily scoffed picking an invisible piece of lint from her robe, "You're like the older brother I never wanted! There's no getting away from me,"

"We're like the mafia," Lily remarked coming to stand beside Sirius and pat his arm.

Sirius frowned. "The what?"

Lily waved him away. "Muggle crime organization. Never mind."

"Thank you for your company," Sirius said gritting his teeth, "but I'd rather-"

"Be alone?" Emily guessed.

"That's not like you, Sirius." Lily said sympathetically.

"Being alone would be better than you two fussing over my nonexistent love life!" Sirius growled.

Lily regarded him unsurely before speaking. "What about Koryn Clark?"

"I don't care about bloody Koryn Clark!" Sirius groaned.

"Maybe Nick would like to hear that," Emily suggested off handedly.

"Nick doesn't want to hear a bloody thing I say," Sirius retorted, "If you two will excuse me, there's a Marauders Meeting in the kitchens that I'm missing."

--

_One week later_

Lily surveyed her reflection in the full length mirror critically. The dress she chose for the Yule Ball was a whisper of sapphire fabric that seemed to float when she moved. She touched a hand to her hair that was secured in a simple twist. So far so good.

When her gaze travelled down to her legs she winced and made a grab for her wand.

"Love, you've been in there for ages," James' muffled voice carried through the door, "I'm coming in!"

When he entered Lily had her leg stretched on the edge of the tub with her wand in her mouth as she moved the fabric of the dress aside. Her face was the picture of bashful. She removed her wand from her mouth and glanced down at her leg with a crooked grin.

"I was going to cover the bruises on my legs," she said by way of explanation.

James sat on the edge of the tub and moved her calf into his lap. The smooth flesh was marked with purple and green bruises that reached all the way to her knees. He remembered perfectly how she had gotten them. They had been practicing physical combat to prepare for the duel and Lily had taken a beating when she tried to tackle Sirius from behind.

"Are they hurting?" he asked, sliding his hand up and down her calf lightly.

Lily swallowed and had to resist the urge to purr like a cat "No, there…alright."

Taking her by surprise James lowered he leg to the ground and pulled her into his lap. His lips skimmed over hers drawing a satisfied sigh out of her when he pulled away.

"Why do we have to go to this again?" Lily demanded and rested her head in the curve of his neck.

"Because we planned it, and I guess as the Head Boy and Girl it's some kind of duty or whatever rubbish McGonagall said." James remarked with obvious regret.

Lily nodded, "Complete rubbish."

She removed her head from the comfortable curve of his neck to stare into his absorbing hazel eyes.

"Why don't we hole up here?" she said with the same crooked smile as she straightened his tie, "lay by the fire, just you and me…"

James groaned and swiped a hand through his hair. "You're a temptress Evans," he muttered, to her amusement. "As lovely as that sounds, no. You look too beautiful to stay in tonight."

She hopped off his lap regretfully and laced her fingers with his. "Thank you, James. Your suit gives you an air of sophistication I didn't know you had in you."

"Sophisticated, eh?" James said with a grin, "I don't know how I feel about that."

--

Love Spell was playing the opening notes to their hit song Spellbound when James and Lily entered. They stared, awestruck at how their hard work and planning came together. Lily admired the pine trees that were covered in snow as well as the snowy white ornaments that were hung around the room.

James squeezed her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It looks great, Evans."

"I guess I have to give you some of the credit, Potter."

James looked at the stage where Love Spell was playing and beamed proudly. Behind the band had been charmed to show the Hogwarts grounds that were covered with snow. Snow fell in heavy clusters and the students of Hogwarts oohed and ahhed over the decorations.

"Hello Hogwarts!" the lead singer bellowed over the din of the crowd, "Thanks so much for having us. Before we rock out tonight we'd like your Head Boy and the lovely Head Girl to come on out for the first dance of the night."

The guitarist began strumming lightly. The crowd parted to make room for the Head Boy and Girl. James could see a blush on Lily's cheeks even in the dim lighting.

"Nervous, Evans?" he asked taking her hand and placing his left hand on her waist.

"No, but I do wish all these people would go away so I could have you alone."

Her soft words made James' stomach drop in a pleasant way. He pulled her closer; she felt his chin rest on her head as he breathed in the light smell of her perfume.

"They look lovely together," Emily murmured, grabbing Remus' cup of punch for a drink.

"I'm surprised people haven't caught on that their dating yet." Remus agreed quietly.

"Even more surprising they can keep their hands off each other in public," Peter added as an afterthought,

Emily shook her head as she watched the Head couple move around the floor. It seemed the students of Hogwarts thought it was too good to be true. They'd heard Lily passionately refuse James' advances for years and until now she seemed to have made good on her rejection.

"They're in love," Nick said with a sigh, "Sickeningly so."

Emily agreed dreamily. She moved closer to Remus and kissed his cheek when he reached for her hand. It was a moment the five of them absorbed in content silence. There was something about seeing their best friends together, moving lightly to the music that had them standing together in a contemplative silence.

Nick was too engrossed in the loving couple to notice Sirius behind her, eyeing Lily and James with interest. Emily checked herself out long enough to notice Sirius' presence and tried to shoot a warning glance to Nick.

"You two looked great out there," Sirius admitted when the song ended and the flushed couple appeared.

Nick jerked, nearly spilling her punch all over Emily's sleek black dress. She muttered an apology and hurried away from the group.

"Going after her, then?" James asked idly as Sirius looked where Nick had previously been standing.

With a roguish grin Sirius swiped the cup from James' hands and drank it down in one gulp. "I'm afraid so," he said merrily, "Oh and if you hear yelling don't be alarmed. The girl can be a foghorn when she puts her mind to it."

"Or whenever you piss her off," Remus remarked and patted his back heartily, "Good luck."

James grinned goofily and shoved Sirius lightly. "Go on then Padfoot."

He found her standing in the entrance of the Great Hall talking with Trevor Cooper who didn't seem capable of actually looking anywhere but the plunging neckline of Nick's dress.

"Excuse us, Cooper." Sirius said pleasantly.

The second she felt Sirius' hand grip her arm she forgot the two inch heels on her feet and struggled.

"You oaf, knock it off!" She hissed, jabbing him sharply in the side.

"I'm warning you now Nicolette, if we go back there I will be forced to break Cooper's neck," Sirius grunted as he took the impact of her bony elbow.

"What do you care if I was talking with him? Merlin Black, I talk to blokes all the time without your supervision and so far I've come out okay." She said dryly.

"Well this bloke happened to be ogling your goods. Remind me to hex him later."

Nick's lips twitched when Sirius set her down and ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"I haven't decided whether I want to throttle you or snog you senseless," she remarked absently.

Sirius relaxed enough to reach out and cup her cheek with his hand. "I know the feeling."

Nick exhaled shakily and placed her hand over his. "Have you been as miserable as I have or did Koryn Clark keep you occupied?"

"What do you think Nicolette?"

She lowered her gaze and managed a shrug. "I think you've been grumpy for two weeks straight and it's entirely my fault."

"Try not to sound so smug, love." Sirius said with a deep laugh.

Nick grinned impishly. She was smug. The fact that he had been miserable without her was a slight triumph after going out of her mind wondering if he would take up with one of his old flings.

"Are you trying to get back with me Sirius?" she asked point blank, "with the holidays approaching and the duel-"

Sirius cut her off when his mouth covered hers for a gentle kiss that was nothing more than a quick brushing of lips. "You don't think we should?"

"I don't know what I think." She mumbled, leaning forward to bring her lips closer to his…

--

"Wait!" Lily said sharply.

James visible cringed and halted in bringing a fresh cup of punch to his lips. "Yes..?"

"Why did you say good luck?" she demanded.

James glanced at Remus hoping he would come up with an adequate response. He didn't even bother looking at Peter since his mate was the worst liar of the bunch.

"Err, no we didn't..?" Remus said, laughing unsteadily.

"You're both even worse at lying than I am!" Emily pointed out triumphantly, "Seriously what was with the patting on the back and 'good luck padfoot's?"

It only took Emily and Lily a moment for the shock to set in.

"He's going to-"Emily stuttered.

"I can't believe it!" Lily gasped.

The three Marauders watched helplessly as the girls broke into a run.

"Sirius is going to murder us," James mumbled breaking into a sprint after them…

--

Sirius was tempted to draw her in for another languid kiss that would have both their toes curling, and shove off his earlier plan. It seemed that his hands had other plans. He gripped Nick by the waist and leaned back to stare into her brown eyes that resembled an aged Firewhiskey.

"Marry me, Nicolette," he said sounding steadier than he felt, "I've had two weeks to agonize over this. I'm in love with you and I want you forever. "

The marauders with Lily and Emily skidded to a halt as Nick opened her mouth, looking ready to pass out.

--

**A/N a big cliffhanger I know. There could be wedding bells in the future****..? Or not..?**

**Stardust718: thanks! What did ****ya**** think??**

**FairyDustXO****: wow, thank you so much! Thank you for R&R it's really encouraging to get a positive review. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Opinion8ed14: ****aww****, sorry that last chapter didn't satisfy your ferocious love urges lol. I'm not too fond of writing sad bits but at the same time it can't be all laughs and fun, can it?? Well I guess it could, but that isn't very realistic...so I threw a curve ball in there. Rave on! **

**Cruciolicious****lol****, I was getting panicked myself on Sirius' behalf! I hope the homework fairy eases up on you…it's so annoying to have a stack of homework and want nothing more than to write and Not do your homework! Lol**

**Love-Pink26: we'll have to see what happens with Nick and Sirius. ****The next chapter will probably include part of Christmas break...only a few more chapters until the duel! Thanks for R&R!**

**Loony ****Tuney****: thank you for R&R! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon**

**ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt****: here it is! There not exactly together, but Sirius took the plunge. We'll have to see how Nick takes it! Lol, thanks for R&R**

**Jillybear****: that would be depressing! Rain is only good at night so it can lull you to sleep! Unless you're scared of thunderstorms…lol. Thank you for the encouragement.**

**Sparklingdimondz****: I know, I experienced some anxiety on Sirius' behalf!**

**Jasper Hale: thank you, thanks for reviewing!**

**xoxPottersGirlxox****: There were definitely two hearts broken, I'm afraid. I'm an impatient reader too, sorry this took so long.**


	22. Mrs Padfoot

**Chapter 22:**** Mrs. Padfoot**

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of this!**

**A/N**** ok, so ****something I've been asked****: when did Lily and James start dating? The answer is, after the Muggle Studies date. They are keeping their relationship a secret for the time being, but we all know how well that will work! ****Please read on, and we'll see what happens with Nick and Sirius.**

**Please note that in the next chapter there will be a T rated sex scene. I'll be including the T version in the story but the M version will be posted in a collection of oneshots I will be calling Intimate Complexities, s****o**** if you are interested in reading the full M version make sure to check that out**** on my profile after I post the next chapter**** and leave me a review!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Shout outs to: ****Chels, Eloise midgen, Nat-y2k2, Wilted;Rose, whitepoodle23,cruciolicious, xoxPottersGirlxox,sparklingdimondz,Shake-ItDon'tBreakIt, jillybear, Lils, Loony Tuney,Love-Pink26, Stardust718, and Crazzyfan **

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Nick demanded when she regained the ability to speak.

"Yes." Sirius replied, unfazed.

"Sirius, you don't want to marry me-"

"Au contraire Nicolette I want to wed you so I'll be the only bloke you snog for the rest of your life."

Nick swallowed thickly and blinked away the tears pooling in her eyes. "I really do love you, you maniac."

"Thank you, I love you too." Sirius kissed her forehead lightly and snaked his arm around her waist. He held his breath and shut his eyes tightly. He concentrated on the smell of her shampoo, the rhythm of her breathing and waited in blind terror for her answer…

"Nicolette Black. It has a ring to it." She admitted as stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sirius' eyes snapped open memorizing the look of unrestrained joy on Nick's face when she laughed and threw herself into his arms again.

Sirius' barking laughter echoed through the corridor when he lifted his fiancé while their friends watched from the sidelines.

"Three cheers for the future Mrs. Padfoot!" James yelled beaming proudly.

Nick's feet had barely touched the ground again when the Marauders swooped in to congratulate the future Mrs. Padfoot. Nick embraced all three boys and nearly dissolved into tears when Lily and Emily opened their arms with ecstatic smiles.

--

"I can't move!" James groaned.

He buried his head in his pillow and pulled his coverlet over his head. Sleep. Maybe if he kept the covers over his head Lily would forget about him-

"James get your lazy arse out of bed."

Then again maybe not. James poked his bed from under his pillow and accepted the Sober Up Potion Lily handed to him. He only remembered snatches of the previous night that involved shots of Firewhiskey and singing off key to their favorite Muggle tunes they'd picked up.

"You have to finish packing," Lily said breezily packing her belongings into her trunk, "Drink the potion and hop in the shower, alright? I left some breakfast on the coffee table!"

"Mmm," James grunted and stumbled into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later with a shower under his belt and coffee making its way into his system, James was beginning to feel somewhat human again. He ignored the stabbing headache between his eyes after he gulped down a cup of coffee in record time.

After he pulled on jeans and a sweater he leaned against the door to admire the grace in Lily's actions as she continued packing. She wore her favorite pair of straight legged Levi's pair with one of James's grey sweatshirts that had Potter written on the back in bold black letters. Feeling a surge of affection he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was startled when she tensed and let her breath out shakily.

"What is it?"

Lily shook her head so her ponytail swung from side to side.

"I got a letter from my brother."

"Oh?"

"He won't be able to make it home for Christmas." She remarked, closing her trunk loudly.

"I'm sorry, love."

James spun her around to face him and gave her a squeeze. Lily stepped back and scrubbed a hand over her face tiredly.

"It'll be alright," she said confidently, "at least I know he's safe."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's go wait for the train."

--

James anticipated saying goodbye to Lily the way Remus anticipated the Full Moon. The train ride was subdues barring Sirius and Nick who were quiet, but smiling and holding hands.

Lily shifted closer to James. He draped his arm around her shoulder automatically so she could move closer. They remained that way for the duration of the trip.

Lily shut her eyes briefly when the train halted and James held his hand out for her to take.

"Ready?" he asked gripping her hand tightly in hers.

"No," she said thickly and forced a smile.

Remus cleared his throat lightly and tugged Emily's hand lightly.

"We'll be lurking in the station."

Everyone shuffled out of the compartment and closed the door behind them. Lily looked out the window helplessly and turned back to James to bury her head against his chest.

"Lils," James murmured, "Tell me,"

She held his sweater in a death grip, both hands hanging on desperately. She wanted to hop back on the train with James and disappear before Petunia could get a hold of her. She hadn't seen her sister in a year. Petunia was busy with her new life on Privet Drive; recently married and estranged from her freaky siblings since the death of their parents.

"My sister hates me," she said against the fabric of his shirt.

"Then she is a bloody cow." He said firmly. He was relieved to hear her choked laugh.

"How many days until we see each other?" she asked, drawing back to meet his hazel eyes with her swimming emerald.

"Six," he answered rubbing his hands up and down her back comfortingly.

"Too long," She muttered.

James kissed her pert nose tenderly and wiped away the tears that moistened her cheeks. "I'll be at your door step in six days, love and I'll write you every day until then."

"You romantic fool," she laughed, kissing him soundly to make up for the six days they would spend apart.

"We have to go, Lil." James said tugging a lock of her hair warmly.

"Let's go then," Lily murmured. A cold dread filled her and suddenly she felt as though she was heading off to her death instead of to visit her sister.

Petunia watched her sister approach with mixed feelings. Her younger sister had vanished; the gangly teen who had said goodbye at her wedding, replaced with a young woman who approached with a bespectacled man holding her hand and whispering in her ear.

Vernon glared at the man through narrowed eyes. He was trouble for sure. One of the hoodlums from Lily's freaky school with hair that was uncombed and a day's growth covering his face. Oh yes, Petunia's sister was mixing with a troubled lot for sure.

"Goodbye James," Lily squeezed his hand before she let it go and stood on her toes to peck his cheek with a ghost of a kiss.

Lily said her goodbyes to the Marauders under the watchful eye of her sister and brother in law.

"We'll owl you constantly," Emily and Nick promised solemnly.

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully.

She spared James another glance before picking up her trunk and cage and turning away. He cursed quietly and abruptly gripped her around the waist and spun her back around for a lingering kiss. Lily smiled stupidly and cupped his cheek with her cool hand. "Goodbye, Potter."

"Lily!" Petunia interrupted sharply, "We have to be going."

James watched her go. She trailed behind her sister, carrying her owl cage and trunk with her chin jutted proudly.

"You'll see her in a few days Prongs," Remus said in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"Plus," Sirius added, "You will be able to owl her constantly and act all in love and disgusting."

Nick's eyebrow rose challengingly, "Disgusting is it?"

James stopped listening to the argument behind him and watched Lily's retreating form. When she was almost out of his line of vision she sent him a warm smile over her shoulder and dazzled him with a wink.

--

It was day two since parting with James and her mates at King's Cross and Lily was not holding up well. The car ride home was silent with Vernon's knuckles gripping the wheel so tightly Lily thought he might break it. Upon arriving was given the grand tour of the Dursley home, leaving her with the impression of suburbia she made a mental note to avoid in the future.

The décor pointed all to Petunia's tastes; doilies on the end tables with a living room that was so clean that Lily was afraid to sit down. Since Vernon's sister Marge was in town she was banished to the cupboard under the stairs, which felt like a master suite compared to being anywhere near Marge and her teething Bulldog.

The worst part about the entire experience was dinner. There was no escaping Marge's booming voice and her overly conservative views that she spouted over Petunia's dry pork roast.

"…Taking this girl in for the holidays was very kind of the pair of you, being newlyweds and all. And look at her," Marge jerked her beefy thumb in Lily's direction, "Sitting there picking at the food on her plate-"

Lily set her fork down with a clatter and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm not feeling too well-"

Marge snorted and sipped a generous amount of wine before smacking her lips and pointing at Lily with her fork. "How is it you're related to this girl, Petunia?"

Petunia continued studying the food on her plate intently. "She's a distant relative…by marriage."

Lily snorted and felt Marge's gaze fasten on her, while Vernon turned red and moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"I don't see what's so funny," Marge sputtered, "You unappreciative girl. You should be grateful that my brother let you into his house."

Lily nodded soberly. "You're right. Vernon, I'm eternally grateful."

"Lily, I think it's time for you to head off to bed." Petunia said wringing her hands under the table.

"Right," Lily drawled, "See you in the morning."

"Bound to end up pregnant, that one is…" Marge declared.

Lily made sure to slam the cupboard door for her benefit.

Later, when Marge was in bed for the night Lily crept from her makeshift bedroom and into the kitchen for a drink of water before bed.

"Do you have to make things so difficult?" Petunia asked flicking the wall light on to bathe the kitchen in a soft light. Petunia removed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, while she observed her sisters pale pink nightgown with interest.

"You think I was being difficult?" Lily asked after she swallowed and dried her mouth, "Don't tell me Marge was the perfect picture of polite, 'Tunia."

Petunia snorted and dropped her head in her hands, "Of course not."

Lily seated herself in the chair across from her sister and grinned, "Good, at least we agree on that."

"I have no idea what to say to you," Petunia admitted when she lifted her head, "Isn't that sad? I haven't seen you in a year and suddenly you're a stranger."

Lily felt her throat tighten at the truth of her sister's words. To cover the sudden flare of sadness she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded. "You could ask me about Luke. You could ask how you're brother is doing."

Petunia shook her head and leaned back in the chair; looking more relaxed than Lily had seen her in awhile. "No I can't," she said briskly, "Luke and I have never been close and there's no reason to pretend otherwise."

"Was it because he's a wizard?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes." Petunia said wearily, "That and we never got along. Even before he knew what he was."

The house settled around them when they lapsed into silence. Petunia flicked an invisible crumb off the table before drawing a deep breath. "Who was that man at the station?"

Lily blinked innocently. "What man?"

"The man with the stubble and glasses. You have to know who I'm talking about, he was all over you."

"That would be my boyfriend," Lily said with a small smile.

Petunia paled and studied her clasped hands. "I see. So you're dating one of them."

Lily laughed off the not so subtle insult. "Newsflash, I am one of them."

"If you had the choice would you be normal?" Petunia asked before she could shut her mouth.

Lily stared uncertainly at her sister with no idea what to say. She knew what Petunia's question amounted to; would you give up magic to be closer to me? Vernon managed to save her from answering.

"Petunia, are you coming to bed?" he called from the stairs.

Petunia rose to her feet and stared in the direction of her husband's voice. "Yes. Vernon I'm coming." She nodded coolly to Lily and hurried out of the room, leaving her sister alone and in the dark.

--

Day three away from Lily wasn't going so easy for James. The Potter house was decorated with decorations that dated back to James' childhood, his best mates were there to celebrate, and his mum made a pile of food for dinner. Normally it was enough to fill him with the Christmas spirit, but this year he wasn't feeling up to it.

"Oi Prongs!" Peter bellowed, "Are you coming?"

"Hmm?" James murmured, scrawling Lily a note on one of the loose pieces of parchment on the desk in his bedroom.

"We're going to play snow Quidditch are you in?"

James lifted his spectacles to rub his eyes and stared out the window at his snowy backyard. "Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

Peter shook his head and shut James' door behind him. James finished the letter and sent it, hoping for a swift reply.

--

"…If you think I'm going to bend over backwards to make nice with that bully you are even more diluted than I originally thought!" Lily spat heatedly at Vernon.

She thought of the letter she sent off to James an hour before and willed him to write back. It had been a simple message, 'Not doing too well. I think I need help. Please write back with a few kind words', she hoped his reply was soon so she would have something pleasant to dwell on instead of her raving brother in law.

"You ungrateful brat!" Vernon growled.

"Marge is napping, keep your voices down!" Petunia hissed at her husband and sister.

"Let her hear me, the nasty cow," Lily ranted, "Try controlling your temper when she tells you you're going to end up 'knocked up and begging on the doorstep'."

"And I suppose you think you'd run away with that sloppy boyfriend of yours-"

"I'm not going to discuss my personal life with you Vernon," Lily retorted hotly, "And please tell Marge to keep her large nose out of my business!"

Lily was ready to slam the door to her cupboard when Vernon blocked her path and shoved her back.

"You will not speak to me that way in my own home. You're lucky to even have a-"

"Roof over my head? Yeah, I get it." Lily said attempting to shove past him.

An insistent tapping at the window had all three of them stopping to stare. Lily threw the front door open and smiled when her owl Athena landed on her arm. "Good girl, come in from the cold-"

Lily shut the door with the owl on her arm, and noticed her brother in law staring open mouthed and shaking. Lily might've been more cautious because of Vernon's rage but she was too focused on the fact that James hadn't written back.

"Vernon," Petunia gripped his arm in an attempt to intercede.

"Get that thing out of my house!" Vernon roared, "Get it out, **now**!"

Lily ducked into the cupboard beneath the stairs with her owl on her arm and moved her trunk against the door to keep Vernon from opening it. She ignored Vernon's furious yelling and slumped on her bed.

"Vernon please!" Petunia pleaded.

"I want her gone! She's trouble Petunia, I guarantee that and I will not have her here instigating with my sister."

Vernon shoved the door open and pulled Lily out as she kicked and jabbed at him. Her owl nipped Vernon irritably and she was relieved when Petunia opened the front door and she flew off at top speed. Maybe she'd go nip at James until he wrote her back.

"You can forget about coming back here," Vernon declared loudly, "This is the last time I'll let you bring your freakish witchcraft in here."

"You're hurting me," Lily gritted her teeth against the pain of Vernon's iron grip on her arms.

"I'm not through," he shook her to get the point across, "Petunia and I won't have you ranting and raving so the neighbors can hear. I want you in your room for the rest of the holidays or-"

"What will you do?" Lily demanded as tears pooled in her eyes, "Punish me? Try it Vernon Dursley and I will use every hex I can think of."

Vernon's grip tightened and Lily let her breath out as a hiss. She was poised to give Vernon a sharp kick to the shin when there was one fierce bang on the front door.

"Who on Earth-"Vernon mumbled.

Splinters of wood flew all over the carpet as the front door blew open and James stumbled in with his wand drawn.

"Let her go Dursley," James snarled, "Or there'll be nothing left when I get through with you."

Lily backed away from Vernon when he released her and her eyes connected with James'. She noted his dark expression and couldn't keep the luminous smile from her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wanting to fly into his arms.

James kept his wand trained on the miserable Dursley and Lily's trembling sister, "Go get packed. I've come to get you."

Lily sprinted into her bedroom and waved her wand so all her belongings flew into her trunk. James was waiting right outside the cupboard and held out his hand when she appeared with her trunk and owl cage shrunk to fit in her pocket. Vernon and Petunia were still on the stairs, silent and waiting.

"Are you okay?" James demanded. He tucked his wand in the waistband of his jeans and framed her pale face in his hands. "Did that brute hurt you?"

"No," Lily promised, lifting his hand to kiss his palm, "Let's just go, please."

He nodded and propelled her toward the front door determinedly.

"You can't just take her!" Petunia exclaimed making no move to stop him.

"She doesn't want to be here so she'll be staying with me."

"Lily," Petunia admonished even as her sister opened the front door, letting in a blast of cold air, "You can't just go off with some man!"

Lily's hand found James' and her fingers threaded through his instantly. "He's not just some man," she said warmly, "He's James Potter."

--

**A/n there was a lot going on in this chapter so I decided to end it here. There will be at least another two or three chapters before the duel. I know everyone is waiting for that but some important plot bits are going to happen before then so please be patient! Coming up: spending the night with James, Christmas with the Marauders, and plenty of fluff all around! **

Chels: I'm glad you are coming around to Nick and Emily. I know that usually people use Emmeline and Marlene as Lily's close friends but I decided to try something different! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Eloise midgen: thank you for the review!

Wilted;Rose: wow, thank you very much for the great review. Glad to know I keep people on edge with my crazy plot twists!

Lils: thank you for continuously reviewing! I worked really hard to get this chapter out quickly!


	23. Rescue from the Walrus

It took James twenty minutes to get Lily to Luke's flat and have her bundled up on the couch with a fire in the fireplace. Lily sipped from her mug of tea and eyed James as he moved around the cozy living room switching on lights and bringing out blankets from the hall closet.

"I still think we should go back to my house." James remarked. He thought of his parents; curious and pondering the owl he sent that explained that he was okay and staying with Lily to make sure she was okay.

Lily could practically see the wheels turning in his head. She set her empty mug on the coffee table in front of her and held her hand out to her anxious boyfriend.

"Sit."

Their fingers linked and Lily pulled him closer to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Thank you James."

"For what?" he asked bringing his hand to her cheek.

Lily leaned into his soft touch and smiled lazily.

"For rescuing me from the Walrus."

"That wank, Vernon?" James scoffed, "I could've taken him out wandless."

"Mmm, I know. I liked the bit where you kicked down the front door and stumbled in." Lily admitted with a soft giggle.

"I did not stumble," James teased while her laughter grew, "I charged in full of masculinity and sex appeal."

Lily flopped back on the couch and held her sides she was laughing so hard. James frowned down at her and pinched her side lightly.

"Stop laughing!"

"I...can't!"

"You're really doing wonders for my ego, Lil." James pouted.

Lily's laughter died away while she wiped her eyes. She reached out and yanked his face a breath away from hers and whispered, "Your ego doesn't need any of my help."

James' laugh; unusually low and rough sent a pleasant tingle through her. Their lips met in a teasing kiss that ended when Lily pulled James half on top of her.

"Lils-"

"Hmmm?"

"We have a problem-"

Lily felt 'the problem' jabbing her thigh and suddenly had no idea what to say. James lowered his forehead to hers and instructed himself to breathe deeply. Lust could be toned down simply if he did his deep breathing. Even if said lust struck him with the power of a Bludger.

When he opened his eyes and stared directly into Lily's he swallowed thickly and made a move to scramble off her.

"I don't see it as a problem," she breathed before her lips took his.

They explored and tasted as the fire roared in front of them. James forgot his restraint as his hands wandered on a detailed exploration of Lily's body. Lily's body responded with a subtle vibration that moved through her as his hands worked her body into an unsettling arousal.

"Too much clothing," Lily moaned, lifting her lips from his to speak raggedly.

"Eager, are you Evans?" James asked, moving his head back from hers.

Even in the fading light James enjoyed the flash of temper that entered her eyes upon hearing his proud tone. He lowered his lips to the base of her throat silencing whatever retort she was going to throw at him.

"I love this spot-" James murmured nipping the hollow of her throat, "It smells like you."

"What do I smell like?" she asked while his teeth skimmed her collar tantalizingly. Her fingers wound into his hair and her eyes closed as a wave of lust crashed over her. He moved the flimsy fabric of her undershirt aware of her arching underneath him and the way they fit together. Even if there was too much fabric between them.

"Clean," he slipped two fingers over her shoulder and kissed the milky skin, "Familiar."

Lily lifted his head by his hair roughly and crushed his lips bruisingly. She was determined to get him as worked up as she was.

She guided his hands to the bottom of her shirt. Taking the hint he dragged it over her head and tossed it aside. Lily's breathing accelerated so it sounded as though she'd just completed several laps around the Quidditch pitch.

"You're move Potter," she challenged.

James stared down wordlessly at her blue cotton bra and with a devious grin, accepted the challenge.

--

James closed his mouth over her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Lily's eyes widened as the contact sent an explosion of pleasure through her. Her head fell back against the arm of her couch as her fingers wound through his mane of hair.

"Bollocks, you're killing me Potter!" She cried arching back against the couch as unbearable pleasure surged through her. James continued his ministrations keeping his arms on her sides to rub the soft flesh there while Lily writhed helplessly beneath him.

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasped while his mouth moved to her other nipple to tease and extract agonizing pleasure that had her craving release. James' hands wrapped around her, moving her to the sitting position so he could release her from the fabric of her bra.

Lily tossed her head back so her scarlet hair was streaming out behind her. Her mouth parted invitingly and her eyelids lowered hazily. Her hands moved from his hair, over his shoulders and traced the definition of muscle on his arms. James tensed from the feel of her gliding fingertips and hummed against her nipple, earning a gratifying moan as her hands suddenly gripped his back, her fingernails leaving faint red marks.

"I think we need to get you undressed," Lily murmured pulling away from him to move stray hairs that had fallen into his eyes.

"Not yet, love." He growled, making a path from between the slopes of her breasts to the waist of her jeans.

"James," she said so gently he looked up, startled. She ran a hand through his mess of hair and kissed his forehead, "I want to see more."

Lily stood unsteadily with James facing her and lifted his shirt over his head. He didn't dare to breathe as her gaze slid over his lean chest down to the rest of his wiry form. She reached out tentatively and slid her fingers down the length of his chest until she reached the fly of his trousers.

"Your turn Lils," he murmured getting to his knees in front of her.

He undid the clasp of her jeans slowly while kissing the smooth flesh of her belly. She trembled as he worked her jeans over her hips and discarded them on the floor. His teeth grazed her inner thighs and she was afraid her knees would buckle as he drew nearer to her knickers.

"Potter," she panted when he scooped her into his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Let's get you into bed," James tucked his arm under her knees and carried her to the end of the hall, "First you need to show me which room is yours."

Lily laughed delightedly as James let her down. She pulled him toward the last room by the waistband of his trousers and he was afraid he'd lose it right there.

They tumbled into the bed Lily occupied over the summer reveling in the feeling of skin against skin. James moved Lily's knickers aside and plunged his fingers into her, moving rhythmically and watching while her face contorted and a hoarse cry filled the room. He swallowed the rest of her cry with his mouth, groaning into her when her hand reached into the front of his trousers.

Her hand wrapped around the length of him, their gasps filling the room when she arched and brought him into her.

"James," she gasped filled with wonder as he began moving inside her.

Overwhelmed with affection for the passionate red head beneath him James lifted her unstable fingers and kissed each one individually

Lily tipped her head back letting her shock of red hair stream behind her as they set their own rhythm; powerful and unrestrained. As the tempo of their movements increased Lily felt herself drawing close to the edge of desire that she hadn't known before. Her belly was tightening; all thoughts were lost as she stared down into James' glazed eyes. Her hips moved against his and she experienced the third slam of an orgasm when he rolled them both over so she was atop him; straddling his waist and moving with a need she hadn't known.

She gripped his shoulders and let herself plunge headfirst into the sensations that overwhelmed her. Her lips parted; a broken cry echoing through the room seconds before James' fingers gripped her hips and his head fell back with a savage growl.

--

"I don't think I can move," Lily opened her bleary eyes and nuzzled closer to James for warmth.

James pulled the comforter over them and leaned down to kiss her forehead and wipe the hair out of her face.

"We need food. As much as I'd like to survive on you alone," he paused for Lily's throaty chuckle, "I think I should make us some dinner."

"Huh, he cooks too?" Lily asked smiling blindingly.

"Yep, I make the best grilled cheese in all of London-"

Lily scooted up to kiss him deeply before laying back against his chest.

"I think I'll have to keep you around, Potter."

"My work here is done…"


	24. A Christmas Break Adventure

**Chapter 24:**** A Christmas Break Adventure**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter does not belong to ****me;**** it is all JK Rowling's**

**A/N**** quite a bit of action going on everyone****…****this will be part one and it will continue into the next chappie. Enjoy and please review with your thoughts!**

_**December 23**_

Nicolette watched the falling snow from her seat at the dining room table. She was longing to be out of doors with the swirling snow, instead of trapped inside with Regulus Black on her left and Lucius Malfoy on her right.

The announcement that she would be dining with the Black and Malfoy family's was a nasty shock that led Nick's thoughts to Sirius who was miles away at the Potter's.

The meal before her smelled wonderful but she couldn't touch a bite. Instead she ate slowly, watching the people around her and waiting for everything to come crashing down around her. She couldn't afford to forget that she was surrounded by the enemy; The Edwards, Black and Malfoy families.

"…Hogwarts is filled with them!" Alexander Edwards boomed so he held his company's attention, "Mudblood's everywhere. Isn't that right Nicolette?"

"Of course, father," Nicolette agreed without hesitation, "Loads of Mudbloods…"

Nick thought of Lily and swallowed the lump that suddenly clogged her throat. Regulus shifted in his chair, drawing Nick's attention.

"Don't start blubbering," he hissed, "Pull yourself together."

"Blow me!" Nick hissed angrily.

"What was that darling?" Tonya Edwards asked from the head of the table. She smiled brilliantly at her daughter; a charming smile that clearly came with a warning.

"I said I'd like to see The Black's redecorated parlor." Nick lied.

Regulus rolled his eyes and Nick forced a cheerful smile.

"That would be nice," Mrs. Black said thinly, shooting a glance to the Alexander Edwards that twisted something in Nick's stomach.

"We should all get together soon," Tonya agreed, smiling widely at the women of the Black and Malfoy families.

"Of course dear," Alexander said patronizingly, "You can all get together and discuss the curtains while the men talk about important things."

"Like their mistress'." Nick muttered.

Regulus smothered a laugh.

"Touché."

Lucius shot Nick and Regulus a scathing look and joined the talk about the swarm of Mudbloods overrunning Hogwarts.

"..Dumbledore chose a Mudblood as the Head Girl this year," Lucius sneered.

"Apparently the girl manages to pull better grades than most of the Purebloods," Nick commented lightly.

"Probably shagging the professors." Lucius declared leeringly.

"I doubt McGonagall would take her up on that offer," Regulus said sardonically.

"It certainly would explain a few things though." Lucius said harshly.

"Maybe that's why you're grades are below par Lucius," Nick returned smartly, "because of your lack of respect for your professors."

"Your daughter certainly has a fiery spirit doesn't she?" Mrs. Malfoy declared with a false smile.

"That she does," Alexander agreed, as the House Elves cleared the dishes on the table with silent efficiency.

"I think there may be a possible marriage for her and Regulus." Mr. Black said, surveying his son with stormy gray eyes that were disturbingly similar to Sirius'.

Nick set her fork down on the edge of her plate before she dropped it and took a sip from her wineglass. She shut her eyes for a moment and concentrated on not looking at anyone across the table from her.

"You really think that's a good idea father?" Regulus questioned, aware of Nick's disbelief and his own discomfort.

"I hope you're not questioning your father and me on this," Mrs. Black said smoothly.

"Of course not, sorry." Regulus said flexing his hand under the table.

"Nicolette, show our guests to the parlor and keep them company while we talk."

"Of course mother."

Dismissed, the three teens filed out of the kitchen and into the Edwards parlor where Nick proceeded to flop on one of the stiff couches miserably.

"This is bad." She muttered into her hands.

"Of course it is," Regulus said irritably, "Not only did you sleep with my outcast brother but you're dating him now too."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the mantle of the fireplace cockily.

"I think it's time your parents are made aware of your relationship with the exiled Black."

Nick was off the couch and in his face in one swift move.

"Right, then I'll tell your parents how you were caught snogging Colleen Flint in a broom closet."

"What's it to them?" Lucius scoffed, "It's not like I'm married yet."

"Do you really think my family would allow you to marry 'Cissa if you trash your own reputation beforehand?" Regulus demanded, standing up to the Malfoy heir with simmering anger.

"Exactly Malfoy," Nick said smugly, "It's your move. If you tell them though, I swear it will be war."

Lucius knew she was speaking the truth. He'd known Nick long enough to know when and when not to call her bluff.

"Fine, I'll keep it to myself for now just because I want to see the two of you uncomfortable as hell."

"Too late," Nick muttered glancing uneasily toward the closed door to the dining room.

--

The Taylor residence was in an uproar after four boys flew by the picture window and landed in a heap on the front lawn.

"Remus!" Emily cried eager to rejoin her friends and get away from her overbearing family.

"Where are you going?" her father demanded following her into the foyer.

He watched; disbelieving as his youngest shrunk her trunk to pocket size and ran out into the snowy afternoon to greet her friends.

"Lilyyyyy!" Emily squealed catching sight of her red headed friend standing with James.

Lily grinned and hugged Emily close. They allowed themselves a girly moment, laughing and carrying on before the boys laughed and began teasing them for it.

"I feel left out," Remus whined.

Emily let go of Lily and threw herself at her laughing boyfriend. She showered his face with kisses and rubbed her warm cheeks against his cold ones.

"I missed you so much." She admitted, running her fingers through his sandy hair affectionately.

"Aww, I missed you two Em." Sirius teased.

Emily poked her tongue out at him and wrinkled her nose.

"But…where's Nick?"

Sirius lifted his broom and jerked his head in the general direction of London.

"She's the next stop."

"I'm intrigued. This sounds pretty risky." Emily laughed.

"We live for danger." James said breezily.

"Let's go then, I want to see my girl." Sirius whined.

"Someone's having separation anxiety," Peter stage whispered.

"Damn right I am," Sirius said with a brisk nod.

"Now if we can just figure out how to bust her out…" James said mounting his broom with a laugh.

--

The dining room door opened and for a minute Nick forgot to breathe. It was Mrs. Black and Tonya Edwards who appeared; smiling so falsely it truly frightened her.

"It will be announced tomorrow at the Malfoy's Christmas Eve party that you and Regulus will be married before you return to Hogwarts."

"Congratulations on your engagement." Lucius drawled.

"It'll be official tomorrow night." Mrs. Black said stiffly.

"I think I need to sit down," Nick said weakly.

"We'll leave you alone and take our tea in the formal parlor." Tonya Edwards said leading Mrs. Black away with an amiable smile.

"Oh Merlin," Nick gasped.

She dropped her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Lucius go get us some Firewhiskey." Regulus asked, taking a seat across from Nick.

"What do I look like, you're personal House Elf?"

"No, you look like the moron who doesn't want me to tell that he cheated on his fiancé."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, wondering if the youngest Black had the balls to do what he claimed.

"Don't doubt it Malfoy, just get the damn Firewhiskey."

He left grumbling. When the door shut behind him Nick stood and regarded Regulus unsurely.

"I have to leave."

"I know."

"I won't marry you."

"Aw, you're breaking my heart."

Nick laughed at his sarcasm and headed for the door. Impulsively she turned back to face the youngest Black who had his head tipped back, his eyes closed in a relaxed position. Without him even knowing it, they would be related when she and Sirius finally walked down the aisle. After knowing him for as long as she did she felt the desire to help him make an escape like she was; to give him a chance to choose another path.

"I guess you wouldn't think of coming with me."

Without opening his eyes he shook his head.

"No Nicolette, I wouldn't."

--

It was decided, once they landed at the edge of the Edwards Estate outside of London, that Peter would be the one to go around the back and see if the coast was clear in the kitchen. It was a shock to learn that one Lucius Malfoy occupied the kitchen with a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand, once Peter returned pale and breathing heavily.

"Shit," Sirius cursed.

He swiped a hand through his hair, scattering a layer of snow onto his coat.

"Next plan," Remus said with a calm Sirius admired.

"Make sure no one can see us from the lower level so we can fly up to her bedroom window." Lily said observing the many windows on all three levels of the Edwards home.

"She'll have to let us in," James added, "They probably have loads of spells to keep people out."

Sirius gazed up at the second window on the right hoping that Nicolette still had the same bedroom.

"Moony, you and Em take the outer perimeter along the North side of the house."

"We're on it!" Emily said brightly.

"Wormtail, stay out front and keep watch. Prongs, you and Lily keep an eye on South perimeter."

"Got it," James said grabbing Lily and pulling her toward their post.

Sirius mounted his broom and flew high so he could just make out the figures of his mates below. James and Lily waved once giving the all clear and he swooped, increasing speed and gaining courage as he drew closer.

Nick threw her clothes in her trunk with shaky hands. She packed anything with sentimental value; which turned out to be very little, because she knew she would never come back.

"Nicolette!"

Nick nearly dropped her trunk and whirled to face the window.

"Sirius," she breathed.

She touched the cool glass where he pressed his own palm and smiled tearfully.

"Open the window, love I'm freezing my bollocks off."

"Nicolette, come back downstairs." Her mother's voice; cool and impatient floated upstairs.

Nick made a dash for her wand, shoved her trunk in her jeans pocket and threw open the window. The biting wind raised goose pimples on her flesh as she reached to take Sirius' outstretched hand.

"Is that your mum?" Sirius asked with a hint of panic.

"Yeah," Nick said, breathless from the cold.

"Nicolette we're coming up!"

Nick spared a glance at her bedroom door and scrambled out of her window.

"Pull me up!" she hissed.

Sirius plucked her up and set her in front of him on the broom.

"Hang on Nick." He advised before they shot off at blinding speed.

Nicolette watched her home disappear as they flew, feeling guilt and uncertainly for Regulus who was left behind, and Sirius who was currently trapped in the middle without knowing it. Overcome with sadness she turned so she was facing Sirius and tucked her face in his neck to hide her tears.

--

"Hey, what are the tears for?"

Sirius kissed Nick's exposed neck and pulled her closer against him as they landed behind the Potter home.

"They'll make me marry him," she cried flinging her arms around his neck and holding on tight.

Once they landed Lily raced through the snow with Emily and the Marauders behind her, stopping short when she saw Nick's tears.

"Nick...what's the matter?"

"Lil," she turned, briskly wiped her eyes and smiled, "Em?"

All three girls came together in a warm hug that brought enough comfort to Nick for her to get a hold of herself and stop tears from falling. Lily held both of Nick's trembling hands in hers and squeezed.

"Marry who Nick?"

Nick's pained expression had Sirius immediately on alert. Knowing the Edwards family, he was suddenly worried.

"Regulus," she said flatly. She turned to face Sirius with a masked expression, "They want me to marry your brother."

"Oh Merlin," Lily muttered.

The Marauders exchanged looks all with the same meaning. It was James, coming to stand by Sirius and place his arm around his mate's shoulder, who finally voiced what they were thinking.

"Well, how do we stop it?"

Sirius pulled Nick against him and brushed a kiss against her forehead. She shut her eyes and rested her head against his chest; pretending for a few seconds that everything was alright.

"Nicolette."

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me tonight?"

Her eyes flew open, locking on his intent grey eyes. Her worst fear was that they would never make it down the aisle. Maybe he asked her to marry him simply to get her back. She knew he loved her but was that enough to make a marriage work?

She licked her lips and leaned back to take in his calm expression.

"Tonight?"

"Yes," he lifted her hand to kiss her wrist lightly, "Tonight. At midnight. They won't have the chance to force you into marrying Regulus if we beat them to it."

Nick glanced at each of the Marauders, wondering if they were hearing the same thing she was. They all looked entirely too calm about it.

"Sirius, are you-"

His thorough and bruising kiss left little room for argument.

"Right," Nick exhaled shakily, "So you are sure."

"Plenty for the both of us." He murmured, placing soft kisses along her jaw, "I need an answer Nicolette."

"Yes," she smiled, "But we better get on it because my wedding's going to be good."

"That's what I like to hear,"

They faced their friends with joined hands matching uncertain smiles.

"We need a plan."

--

"Prongs will accompany the females on their shopping escapade, while we book The Three Broomsticks for the Edwards, Black wedding at midnight."

"Isn't it perfect?" Remus said conjuring hot chocolate for all at the kitchen table, "Padfoot tying the knot in a pub?"

"Seems fitting," Nick agreed reaching for her fiancés hand.

"Sorry to break up the love fest," James interrupted, "But why was I chosen to accompany the birds?"

"Because you have decent sized biceps and you're overprotective to a fault." Lily explained affectionately.

"Alright then," James said, his ego properly stroked.

"Plus you can carry all our bags," Emily added brightly.

"I live to serve," James said good naturedly.

"That's good," Nick said cheerfully, "because I do believe you'll have plenty to carry by the time we're through."

--

James and Sirius were waiting alone in the kitchen of the Potter home while the others were getting ready for the Floo to Hogsmeade.

"Prongs?"

"Yeah, Pad?"

"I was thinking…"

"Uh-huh-"

"I mean I'll need a best man tonight…"

"And…"

"You want to be the best man? It's just a formality, really-"

"No problem, mate. I'm highly honored."

--

"Alright, first thing we should take care of is the dress."

Lily plucked her list from her coat pocket and scanned it carefully. Emily stood on her tip toes to get a peek of the other items listed and nodded her approval. Nick twisted her fingers together and nodded.

"Right. The dress, of course."

James trailed behind silently as the three girls entered Madame Lucky's in search of the perfect dress. Lily shooed Emily and Nick inside but hung back to wait for James.

"Go on then," he said lightly, "Go inside with the other two. I'll wait out here until you're done."

"Thank you for being such a good sport," Lily murmured, giving him a lingering kiss that blocked out the winter chill around them.

"Nick and Sirius deserve a decent wedding, even if it is spur of the moment."

"Even so," she molded herself against him, soft body against hard, and stood on her toes to give him a teasing kiss, "I still think you're pretty great."

"Pretty great, eh?" he laughed as she tugged him into the shop.

"Oh yes, no reason to inflate your ego by telling you what I really think."

"Fair enough." James laughed, preparing himself for a day with the girls.

Once inside they spotted Nick being bombarded by Madame Lucky with a pile of frilly white dresses.

"Err, they're really, very...lovely." Nick said doing her best not to look panicked, "I think though that I'd like something-"

"The girl doesn't like frills Madame Lucky," Emily spoke up waving away the dresses, "Something less decorated, please."

"I think I have something you'd like tucked away in the back." Madame Lucky said while surveying Nick carefully.

"That would be great, thanks."

Once Madame Lucky was out of ear shot Lily laughed and sorted through the pile of dresses hanging on display.

"I can't imagine you in lace and ruffles Nick."

"Don't laugh Evans," Nick huffed, "I get to choose what you wear, as my bridesmaid."

Lily lifted her hands in surrender.

"I will say no more."

"Here it is!"

All eyes went to the dress Madame Lucky was holding up with a proud smile.

"Try it on, dear." She urged, handing Nick the dress and shooing her into a changing room.

"Here goes nothing," Nick said with a thin smile.

James settled into one of the chairs to wait. He slumped back in the chair and tipped his head back for a nap.

"Nick its beautiful!" Lily gasped, grabbing James' hand in a vice grip.

Nick stepped out of the changing room hesitantly and glanced down at the dress. It was a waterfall of light, silky material that fit her body like a glove. Its shape was simple, showing her upper arms and dipping down to reveal a hint of what was underneath the bodice. Nick touched the fabric lightly and looked up to meet her friends approving smiles.

"You look beautiful Nick," James said sincerely.

Nick looked over her shoulder at Madame Lucky.

"I'll take it."

Linda Lucky nodded her approval and patted the bride-to-be's arm.

"Excellent choice. I'll get the veil…"

--

James was sure that if he never heard about all things female; it would be too soon. It felt like years in Madame Luckys' when really it had only been a few hours. Not that he'd been keeping track.

"We can stop off for something to eat and head back to look for those earrings." Lily said sensibly.

"Food good." James groaned, looking down at his gurgling stomach.

James entered a hole in the wall pub. Smoke blurred their vision and he was sure they would reek of smoke for hours, but James needed a Butterbeer and anything edible. For the sake of adventure they made their way through the pub, with the thought of a Buterbeer at The Three Broomsticks lingered temptingly in their minds.

"What a lovely pub," Nick said with a laugh.

She noticed James' warning look and smothered a laugh.

"What? I'm serious, this place is classy."

Emily looked at the various occupants hunched over their drinks and snickered.

"Oh yes, very classy."

"I don't care as long as I get a decent meal." James muttered picking a grime covered booth and pulling Lily close for a cuddle.

"As soon as I see a waitress I'll flag her down."

Eventually a wrinkled, unpleasant woman named Fran approached and asked for their orders. It was mutually decided that they would try the chicken soup and move on to sandwiches if nothing was found crawling inside their bowl.

"Coming right up," Fran mumbled, making her way to the bar in no apparent hurry.

"Why did we come here, again?" Lily asked, leaning her head against James' shoulder.

"Because dingy pubs always have good food," James said reasonably.

"I think this one may be the exception." Nick muttered dubiously.

"Agreed. Look at all the…charming occupants."

"Nonsense. This pub is full of an array of rich and interesting citizens."

Emily snorted and eyed a specimen slumped at the bar.

"I don't know Potter that man looks pretty…besmirched."

"Besmirched?" Lily echoed.

"Grimy," Emily whispered, grimacing at the sight of the man's yellow smile and slurred speech.

James scowled and shook his head.

"I'm going to call him Frank."

"Who?" Nick questioned, her brow creasing, "The besmirched bar man?"

"Yeah," James rubbed the back of his neck, getting into the story, "Frank's a bit down on his luck. He comes into this fine establishment, has a pint and goes-"

"Stumbles."

"Stumbles on his way home to the missus." James continued looking pleased.

Conversations in the pub halted save for their waitress Fran who gasped and leaned over the bar to stare out the window.

"Lookie out there!"

"It's an attack!"

All at once a group of cloaked figures appeared in the street, cloaks billowing behind them they strode straight for the pub's front entrance with drawn wands.

"Go!" James cried, hauling Lily and Nick out of their chairs.

Everyone else leapt into action and chaos unfolded. Tables were bumped into and shoved out of the way as people tried to escape out the back.

Outside there was an explosion and James turned in time to see Madame Lucky's go up in smoke.

"Into the loo!" James bellowed.

As everyone crowded the back exit; screaming and pushing, they filed into the men's loo and locked the door.

"We have to get out," Emily said frantically.

"And go where?" Nick said, oddly calm, "They torched Lucky's and if they know we're here they'll get this place next."

"Bloody hell we have Death Eaters after us." Lily muttered, looking dazed.

"Right." James affirmed, "Now where the sodding hell will we go?"

"To find the others," Nick suggested.

"That would mean venturing outside. And right now I'd really like to avoid that." Emily said peeking out the window at the streets crowded with terrified people and cloaked figures.

James reached in his jeans pocket and produced a small compact mirror.

"Genius Potter," Lily murmured.

James flipped it open with a cocky grin.

"Yeah I know."

He said Sirius' name urgently and waited for him to appear.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius' face appeared and Nick gasped peering over James' shoulder.

"Where are you?"

"The Three Broomsticks," Sirius said from his place of cover behind the bar. The deafening boom of an explosion outside made him wince and Peter yelp.

Remus peered over the edge of the counter and swore.

"We've got to move Padfoot, their getting closer."

"Bugger," Sirius cursed, "Where do you guys want to meet?"

"We're in the pub off the park." James answered.

"We're going to try to make it to the other side of the park...maybe we can make it out of here and floo." Nick suggested.

"They close Flooing whenever there's an attack though," Lily said regretfully.

"Just get out of there, and be careful, right?" Remus said into the mirror.

"You too," Emily said softly as his face disappeared and James pocketed the mirror, "Let's go."

-

"Right, so basically we're trapped." Lily muttered pacing the loo while biting her thumbnail without thought.

They had been ready; both mentally and physically to venture out into the streets where spells were flying and people were screaming, until they realized that no less than twenty Death Eaters surrounded the soiled pub.

"We just have to wait until they move on so that we can get a clear escape route," Nick said watching as Death Eaters surveyed the pub's entrances and exits.

"And if they come inside..?" Emily said, already knowing the answer.

"Then I fight and you three run like hell," James said in all seriousness.

"Rubbish," Lily said, never breaking stride, "A million Death Eaters couldn't drag me away from you."

"Besides, you could never win on your own," Emily said with a cheeky grin, "You'd be lost without our wand wielding skill."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," James muttered, too tense to appreciate the humor in her words fully.

"They're definitely coming in," Nick remarked, right as the back door blew in down the hall.

"Oh, bugger." Lily gulped.

James lifted his wand and aimed it at the only window in the entire loo. They could hear footsteps outside the door right as the glass shattered all over the floor and James gripped Nick's foot to give her a boost.

"Ready?"

James paused and kissed Lily's forehead briskly before gripping her legs and boosting her up and sending her out for Nick and Emily to grab.

"Prongs! Mate, are you there?"

James paused, clinging to the edge of the window and dug around in his pocket.

"I'm kind've busy Padfoot!"

"Where are you? Is everybody okay..?"

"We're fine, Sirius," James grunted pulling himself over with only the use of one free arm.

"We're all waiting near Headquarters…are you...in a loo?"

"Yeah, "James laughed, "and some mangy Death Eaters are currently hunting the entire pub for my arse."

"No kidding?" Sirius laughed, "We'll be there in a few minutes to give backup."

"Over and out Pad." James mumbled, dropping the mirror into his pocket and tumbling out the window haphazardly.

Without giving him time to breathe after all the air whooshed out of his lungs Lily grabbed both of his arms and began dragging him into the alley behind the pub.

"Who were you talking to?" she demanded, wanting to know who she was going to kill later for almost getting them killed while they waited for James to appear from the window.

"Sirius," James wheezed.

"Typical," Lily muttered and dropped both his arms when she was sure they were temporarily safe.

James brushed himself off as he got to his feet and they headed off for the end of the alley that would get them closer to the park.

"See any of the Marauders out there?" Emily asked, surveying the unfolding chaos with uncertainty.

"As a matter of fact," Lily began incredulously, "I believe that's Sirius dueling Regulus as we speak."

--

**A/N next chapter we will find out how everyone fares in Hogsmeade, and if the Edwards/Black wedding will take place. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out before next weekend but don't hold me to that! Let me know what you are thinking and the update may be sooner!**


	25. I'm Not Okay

**Chapter 25:**** I'm not okay**

**Disclaimer: HP isn't mine but the idea is.**

**A/N**** thank you for all the reviews! Writers block prevented this chapter from getting out sooner. **** I know what needed to happen but I couldn't get it out. ****Happy-post-Thanksgiving, by the way! On with the chapter!**** And yes the chapter title comes from a **_**My Chemical Romance**_** song! **

_**Where we left off….**_

_"See any of the Marauders out there?" Emily asked, surveying the unfolding chaos with uncertainty._

_"As a matter of fact," Lily began incredulously, "I believe that's Sirius dueling Regulus as we speak."_

--

"Listen to me for two bloody seconds-"Regulus bellowed diving behind a trash can for cover from his incensed brother.

He understood that a part of not talking to his brother for over a year and meeting him like this would make Sirius a bit testy, but he hadn't thought that it would end in Sirius committing homicide.

"You're here to get Nicolette aren't you?" Sirius demanded, waiting for the opportunity to curse his brother into the next century.

Sirius wasn't about to let his brother sell him a sob story so he could take Nick away. If it was over his dead body; so be it. He aimed a quick Stunner at his younger brother that Regulus blocked angrily.

"I'm trying to help, you thick sod!"

"Help?" Sirius growled.

Regulus expected a well aimed curse but was surprised when Sirius stepped forward and yanked the sleeve of his coat up to reveal the Dark Mark burned into his skin. Sirius' eyes roamed over his brother and for a moment he was too enraged to speak.

"Liar," Sirius accused; his eyes burning into his brothers, "You don't want to help me-"

"Maybe not. But I also don't want to marry the girl you shagged." Regulus pointed out with a snarl.

"I don't believe you." He snapped, his grip tightening painfully.

"My motives are purely selfish Sirius," Regulus spat, "I don't want to marry Nick so I'm trying to warn you that if they spot her she'll be done for."

"Who?" Sirius asked, curious enough to pause in his pursuit to maim his younger brother.

"Most of the Flint, Malfoy and Black clans are here as we speak." Regulus admitted, "So I advise you to get Nick and go if you want to make it out of here unharmed."

"Sirius!" Nick ran from the cover of the alley and stepped between the brothers.

She was able to see the tension between the brothers and was scared that things would end in bloodshed.

"Don't hurt Regulus," she begged, only to be ignored.

"Get her out of here!" Regulus hissed.

"Sirius," James appeared, hand in hand with Lily, "We have to go. Remus saw Malfoy a block away-"

"It's too late," Regulus grimaced and jerked his head toward the sidewalk where Lucius and Narcissa, approached with a few of their cronies from school following.

"They want to take her back," Regulus said quickly, "I'll grab Nick. Sirius, give me a good cheap shot when they get closer and take off with her. All of you, run." He advised looking at the Marauders gravely.

Nick tried to comprehend the plan but Regulus had already grabbed her arms and jerked her back, from behind. It was meant to look painful but he kept a loose hold on her and continued dragging her back so it appeared he was taking off with her.

"Thanks," Sirius said gruffly, before pointing his wand and landing a solid Stunner that rendered Regulus unconscious in the snow. Regulus crumpled to the ground and Nick broke free, taking Sirius' hand and running in the opposite direction.

"Scatter!" James yelled, horrified to see everyone taking off in separate directions.

--

Lily tried to keep James in sight but between the confusion of the overcrowded streets and the smoke pouring from the shops that had been damaged she could barely see a foot in front of her. Her hand went to James' two way mirror in her pocket. He had given it to her in case something happened and she needed to get a hold of him through Sirius. She wanted to use it now but decided against it in case Sirius was already in trouble without her bothering him.

She left the mirror safely in her pocket and made her way through the streets; unaware that she was being followed.

---

James had gradually worked himself into a panic. He was worried enough for his mates, wherever they were as well as Nick and Em, but he had an overwhelming feeling of dread plaguing him whenever he thought of Lily.

James blocked a stray Leg Locking Curse and continued running through the snowy streets with his wand drawn and his eyes scanning the streets of Hogsmeade. In areas of heavy fighting he ran down the side roads hoping to see one of his mates or Lil.

He halted in his search seeing three Death Eaters cornering one Auror, with another Death Eater approaching from behind. James blinked away his shock and yelled for his father.

"Dad-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

James watched his father turn toward him, fear mingling in his eyes as he saw his son approaching. The next instant Nash Potter was struck in the back by the Killing Curse and fell lifelessly into the snow. It only took a second and he was dead; not even given the chance to defend himself from his masked killer who approached from behind.

"NO!" James bellowed charging forward with his wand drawn.

He Stupefied one of the Death Eaters, working himself into a rage just thinking of what he could do to all of them.

"Expelliarmus!"

James continued without his wand. He was powerless to do anything against four armed Death Eaters but rational thinking was beyond him now.

"Sectumsempra."

A painful gash broke the skin from James' forehead to his nose. Blood trickled from his forehead into his eyes; blinding him and coloring the snow with his blood.

The unfamiliar spell was repeated by the Death Eater's, marking his body with deep bleeding wounds, until James fell to his knees too weak to even wipe the blood from his face.

"Dad," he whispered reaching a hand out to Nash' limp form while the Death Eaters laughed. His vision blurred and his eyes closed; giving in to the darkness that nagged him to shut his eyes and stop the pain. He thought of his dear old dad and Lily; and gave in.

--

Lily wasn't too sure what her plan of action was. She avoided the Death Eaters at all costs and wasn't too eager to join in on the fighting. She stuck to the snow covered path that led from Hogsmeade to the Shrieking Shack.

She had never taken the path before and decided she would visit it at another time when she wasn't so worried about her survival. The twisting route was appealing with the snow covered trees of the forest and the sounds of wildlife around her.

The rustling of a branch not far off stopped her completely. She listened against the din a few roads over and the rustling began again.

"Expeliarmus."

Lily watched her wand fly out of her hands and into Lucius Malfoy's grasp. Malfoy's smile was a cruel snarl that sent a shock of fear through her.

"Give me my wand Malfoy." she demanded evenly.

"You don't deserve to carry one Mudblood," he taunted.

Lily looked past him and to two of the five Flint boys who burst through the forest and into the open. They walked toward her with a predatory ease that sent her into escape mode.

"Accio-"Lily began in an attempt to summon her wand but Malfoy cut her off.

"Incarcerous!"

Lily struggled against the chains that bound her while Malfoy and the Flint's laughed at the attempt. The oldest Flint boy, Edward gripped her arms bruisingly and dragged her closer to Malfoy.

"Lift her," Malfoy ordered, "I want to see her face when I curse her."

Edward held her up with an uncomfortable hold on her neck.

"Are you going to tell me where Miss Edwards is, or do I have to force it out of you?"

Lucius stepped forward so they were inches apart. It was easier to intimidate her when he was looking down his nose at her. Lily lifted her chin slightly in defiance.

"How should I know?"

Lucius unbound her and ordered the other two brothers to hold her arms to keep her from running.

"Maybe the Cruciatus Curse will help you remember." Lucius suggested raising his wand.

"No," Lily moved back against the hands that held her in place, desperate for escape.

She glanced around wildly for a way out. She thought fleetingly of James and closed her eyes against Lucius' taunting laughter.

--

Remus was lost. He was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade which meant there were a bunch of trees and not much else. He had no idea where his mates were and he figured it didn't matter as long as they all made it out alive, except that he'd really like to know where Em was or even better to have her at his side.

Emily caught sight of Remus at the edge of town, not two hundred yards from her. She whooped excitedly and took off at a run for him. He hadn't seen her though and continued staring thoughtfully in the opposite direction.

"Remus!" Emily bellowed seconds before she was grabbed around the waist and drawn back against something solid.

"Em," Remus breathed watching in horror as Mark Flint drew his girlfriend against his chest with his wand trained in her neck.

"Let her go Flint," Remus commanded.

Emily stopped struggling when the wand dug into her neck. She winced at the jab Mark delivered to her cheek and willed Remus to stop walking.

"Why would I want to let her go, Lupin?" Flint demanded with a smile that resembled a snarl, "She's a pretty tasty looking morsel."

Remus balled his hand into a fist and tossed his wand aside.

"You want to fight, then? " Mark laughed, eager for a fight, "I'm up for that, but I think to duel properly you should consider using a wand-"

"Screw propriety," Remus said tightly, "A little hand to hand combat sounds just fine."

The brawny and brainless Flint laughed.

"The bookworm wants to fight, eh?"

Remus' predatory smile was unnerving to say the least as he shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"Bookworm's going to whoop your arse," Remus spat.

Emily grinned at her boyfriend who was perfectly adorable; rolling up his sleeves and talking tough. She spared a glance up at Flint and waited for her opportunity to strike before Remus decided to take him on.

Flint brought his wand back to aim at Remus and Emily used the opportunity to bring her elbow back and jab it into his abdomen. She was pleased when he gasped and stumbled back. Remus' foot connected with Flint's abdomen and sent him sprawling into the snow breathlessly.

"Are you alright, love?" Remus asked pulling her against him and smoothing her wild brunette hair.

"I'm fine, I promise," her words came out muffled against his chest.

"Good," Remus held her back so he could kiss her cold lips and put his arm around her, "Let's go find the others, yeah?"

"Alright," She agreed, "although I was looking forward to seeing the angry bookworm in action…"

Remus laughed and drew her closer.

"Yeah Em, so was I."

-

Lily narrowly escaped the Cruciatus Curse with Malfoy by giving him a shot in the groin and taking out both surprised Flints with two well aimed hits to the nose.

"Accio wand!" she called already running into the forest.

She heard Malfoy and his two cronies struggle to their feet behind her and ran harder. She ran until she reached a familiar clearing and paused to cover her footprints. She was on the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack.

Breathing heavily and out of options she stumbled down the hill and took cover behind a tree with a large trunk. Inspiration struck her, prompting her to draw her wand and think of a strong happy memory to fill her thoughts.

Closing her eyes Lily yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

She opened her eyes unsurely and stared at the majestic stag that pranced around her before standing and waiting for her message.

"James I need you!" she began, hearing Malfoy draw closer.

--

James was cold. He brought his hand up to his face and felt his blood drying.

"Bugger," he grumbled shutting his eyes and wincing as ten different body parts ached in protest.

"James," a patient, familiar voice said not far off.

"I don't want to wake up," James groaned. If he was to choose between the excruciating agony invading him or the darkness, James decided he would be a lazy sod and take the darkness.

"Get your arse up boy, your beloved needs you."

James wrinkled his nose in confusion and opened his eyes. At first he saw nothing but the wintery sky. Suddenly his dad was leaning over him with a disapproving look.

"What are you doing lying there son? You have to go to her!" his father said sternly.

"Bleeding hell," James cursed, looking from his father who was standing at his side to his father's body a few yards away.

"I'm still dead James," Nash said apologetically. His kind brown eyes still held their merriment behind their spectacles even though he wasn't living anymore. James blinked stupidly and looked back to his dad who seemed impatient.

"You have to wake up James. Someone needs you."

"I don't want you to go away though," James said somberly.

Nash studied his son intently wishing he didn't have to go either. He would miss his wife and son more than anything and he regretted being cut down in his prime. He also had the inclination to find the mangy Death Eater who attacked him from behind but he had the feeling that man would get his in the end.

"Come on James," Nash said trying to rile his boy up, "One of us has to go on living. You have much ahead of you that I won't let you miss out on. Now get yourself together and stop feeling sorry for me."

James nodded slowly and felt a genuine smile turning his lips upward.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too," Nash responded waving him away, "Give my love to your mum and in the name of everything holy wake up! Someone has a message for you."

James had the sensation he was falling and his eyes snapped open with a start. He stared at the same murky sky that he had a minute ago and expected his dad to talk to him again. He waited for the deep, comforting voice of his dad but he heard nothing.

"I'm awake," he muttered, "Are you happy?"

It took all of his willpower to get himself into the sitting position. He shook his head to clear it and noticed a wispy cloudlike figure moving toward him.

"Aw hell, I'm hallucinating." James muttered grumpily.

It wasn't until the figure drew closer that he realized it was the Patronus of a stag.

"Merlin," James breathed wonderingly.

The Patronus halted in front of his face and stamped its hoof impatiently.

"James I need you!"

"Lily?" James asked uncertainly.

"I'm right by the Shack. James, hurry!"

The message ended and James bolted to his feet. His wobbled on his feet but stepped forward faster and faster until he was at a run' tearing through Hogsmeade for the path that led to the Shack. Blood was still pouring from his wounds but it went ignored as James stumbled into the forest using footsteps in the snow to guide him.

"Get off!" Lily yelled, "Let me go!"

James stopped at the top of the hill and stared down where Lily was being held by Lucius and two Slytherin blokes.

"Very clever, Mudblood," Lucius growled, "You get an O for effort but you didn't quite manage to outrun us."

"Screw you!" Lily cried, fire alight her eyes.

Lucius raised his hand and delivered a sharp slap that jerked Lily's head. He was a dead man. James ran down the hill on adrenaline alone and charged Malfoy, blocking her body from the Cruciatus Curse that Malfoy had intended for Lily.

Lily grabbed her wand from the ground and shot off a nasty hex that dragged a pained cry from Lucius. James fell into the snow unmoving while Malfoy backed away with the Flint's behind him.

Lily watched them run back up the hill before dropping into the snow and moving James' head into her lap.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped as tears stung her eyes, "Potter please wake up. I need you."

The world around her was silent. She placed a kiss on the only part of his cheek that wasn't smeared with blood and looked around hopelessly.

"Someone help us!" She cried, getting no response.

She remembered the mirror in her pocket and dug it out while holding James against her.

"Sirius!" she yelled, "Sirius please answer…"

She waited for a response unable to take her eyes of James' battered body.

"Lil? Is that you..?"

--

Aubrey Potter entered the Intensive Care Unit at St. Mungo's still wearing her Auror robes that were torn and soiled from the battle in Hogsmeade.

She approached the front desk and tried to muster a friendly smile for the desk Healer even though she looked like forty kilometers of bad road. Her sleek brown hair was in disarray around her normally attractive face that was now littered with scratched and flecks of dirt. It was no wonder she was receiving questioning looks from the hospital staff

The Healer smiled hesitantly in return.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes actually, I need to see my son James Potter."

Aubrey saw the woman wince before masking it with her dutiful smile.

"That's the first room on the right," She said pleasantly, "His sister is already visiting with him."

"His sister." Aubrey stated, "Right. Well, thank you."

She prepared herself for James' condition, whatever it may be and the young women who snuck in claiming to be his sister. She entered her son's hospital room but paused halfway inside. James was resting peacefully with a slumbering red head lying on his chest.

Aubrey bit her lower lip and wiped the tears that leaked from her eyes. He was safe. A little banged up and pale but all in all her son was alive.

"Mum," James croaked, watching her as she smiled and pulled a chair beside the bed.

"Hello James."

"You're safe," he whispered reaching a hand out for her to take.

She rubbed her hand over his and gave it a final squeeze before placing it back on the bed.

"I made it," she responded thinking of her husband, "But dad-"

"I know he didn't make it," James said softly, "I saw him though after the Death Eater's were through with me. He told me to give you his love."

Aubrey smiled through her tears and placed a hand over her mouth as the red head girl stirred awake.

"James," Lily breathed sleepily, "You're awake!"

She placed her arms around his neck gently and he drew her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He ducked his head to whisper in her ear, "Lil, I'd like you to meet my mum."

Lily's cheeks turned a lovely red as sat back and laid eyes on Mrs. Potter for the first time.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said while calmly wishing the floor would swallow her up.

"Lily Evans, my mum. Mum, my girlfriend Lily Evans." James said grinning at Lily's discomfort.

"It's good to meet you Lily," Aubrey said warmly, "My son has talked about you for ages in his letters."

Lily's eyebrows raised and her initial discomfort melted away.

"Really?" she turned back to her boyfriend with a teasing smile, "Ages huh?"

James flushed and closed his eyes.

"I'm too weak to remember-"

Lily and Aubrey shared a laugh that was cut off by commotion coming from the hallway.

"Young man you cannot go in there!" the Healer exclaimed warningly.

"Watch me!" Sirius barked, before appearing in James' room with a scowl, "Honestly, what kind of hospital is this where a bloke can't see his own best mates?"

Remus, Peter and Sirius laughed while Nick and Emily rolled their eyes playfully at Sirius' outrage.

"Causing trouble with the Healers, Sirius?" Aubrey asked affectionately.

"Aubrey, are you alright?" Sirius asked rushing in to give her a hug.

"I'm fine Sirius. The rest of you weren't injured were you?"

"We're fine Mrs. Potter," Remus assured her, "James here is looking a bit rough though."

"Thanks a lot Remus," James remarked dryly, "Your sympathy is overwhelming."

"You don't need sympathy mate," Sirius reassured him, "A bit of tough love will get you feeling well enough to be best man tonight."

"Blimey, the wedding," Lily muttered, "There's no way we're going back to Hogsmeade."

"Of course not," Nick remarked breezily, "We'll be having the wedding right here."

"In my hospital room?" James said skeptically.

"Well why not?" Emily questioned, "Dumbledore will be here soon and Nick brought a change of clothes."

"I managed to transfigure one of my formal dress into a makeshift wedding gown."

Aubrey looked between Sirius and the spunky dark haired girl with a smile.

"So this is the girl charged with spending the rest of her days with Sirius?"

"I'm Nicolette Edwards, good to meet you Mrs. Potter."

The rest of the introductions were made and soon Nick and Sirius went off to get changed while they waited for Dumbledore. Aubrey made a makeshift platform for Nick and Sirius to stand on while they were being married. The lighting was turned down low and the girls made sure to add some flowers and things to make the room more romantic.

Sirius returned shortly in khaki trousers and a blue dress shirt looking fidgety and apprehensive. The door opened and Dumbledore entered in his familiar blue robe with twinkling stars, leading Nicolette to the altar.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore greeted as the occupants of James Potter's hospital room moved to stand at the back of the room.

"Tonight Nicolette Edwards and Sirius Black will perform the Wizarding world's oldest magic; the binding vow of love."

Sirius and Nick faced each other and joined their hands. Sirius paused to kiss both her trembling hands before reciting, "Tonight I bind myself to Nicolette Edwards, in this life and after."

"Do you fully understand the commitment you are making? You are charged with loving and protecting Nicolette, putting her needs before your own and doing everything in your power to make her happy. Do you accept these terms and promise to fulfill them and be the best husband to her?"

Sirius held Nicolette's gaze before he answered.

"I do."

"Nicolette please recite the vow." Dumbledore instructed with a gentle smile.

"Tonight I bind myself to Sirius Black, in this life and after."

"Do you fully understand your commitment? You are charged with loving and protecting Sirius, putting his needs before your own and doing everything in your power to make him happy. Do you accept these terms and promise to fulfill them and be the best wife to him?"

Nicolette smiled and squeezed Sirius' hand. The location of their wedding was possibly the most unromantic in Wizarding history, yet Nick was amazed at how romantic it felt. She was a bride without a bouquet, or a proper dress for that matter; but as she stared into Sirius' handsome, smiling face she understood location had nothing to do with it. She couldn't have been happier with any other wedding. As long as Sirius was there she had all she could ever need.

Her eyes were shining from the liquid pooling there as she smiled.

"I do."

Their fingers laced as a thin gold thread began wrapping around their wrists until its color intensified around the rings on their left hand and vanished into the air.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Dumbledore said smiling fondly, "You may kiss the bride."

Sirius tugged Nicolette's hand and pulled her into his arms. He blinked away the tears in his eyes as he rested his chin her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo and perfume.

"I love you Nicolette London."

Nick laughed through her tears and lifted her head.

"I love you too Sirius Orion."

She pulled his head down; their lips meeting for an intensely loving kiss that ended with cheering and clapping from the witnesses.

--

A/N They made it down the makeshift aisle... _sigh _ thanks to my beta/sister Operamuse who looked this over and pushed me to get this chapter done! Love to you all and whatever thoughts you'd care to share with me!


	26. Prongs' Fair Lady

**Chapter 26: ****Prongs' Lady Fair**

**A/N Hello everyone! I have been having the worst writer's block of my life but it has cleared! Since this chapter is so close to Christmas I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas, or any other holiday you may celebrate****! Thank you for your patience, as always whatever your thoughts may be, they are appreciated.**

Lily awoke early on December 28th and found herself alone in bed. The clock on the nightstand announced that it was just past five and her body was demanding that she roll over and go back to sleep. Lily ignored her sleepiness as her eyes swept up to the poster of Quidditch players zooming around a pitch on the wall, before looking back to the empty space where James should've been.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and opened his bedroom door quietly. He was exactly where she expected him to be. His back was to her, as he stared out at the night sky. He was wearing the sweater Lily gave him for Christmas along with a pair of jeans that he had pulled on quickly. The sweater was maroon with a lion on the front that lifted its head and roared proudly every few minutes.

Lily shut the back door behind her and pulled her jacket around her tightly. She scrubbed a hand over her face before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his lean waist.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," he replied kissing the crown of her head absently.

Lily leaned into him to block the chill of the morning air. The cold morning temperature wasn't the only reason for the chill that had swept up her spine. She rested her head against James' shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go back to bed, love." James suggested lightly.

Lily lifted her head assessing him in the morning light. He looked too tired for his seventeen years. His hazel eyes were intensely focused but she detected a wariness that hadn't left him since he was discharged from hospital the day before. She loosened her grip on him and touched a finger lightly to a jagged scar that marked his temple from the encounter with the Death Eater's in Hogsmeade.

"I don't want to go without you."

"I'm not tired," James said moving back from her touch.

Lily dropped her hand and stepped away from him. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed her mane of fiery hair over her shoulder. "You're going to stay out here, then?"

James nodded without looking at her.

"You won't find him there James," Lily said more patiently than she felt, "I doubt your father would want you to waste time with your family, looking up at the damned sky hoping to find him."

"You don't know what he would want." James bit out sharply.

Lily reeled in her temper. She bit down on her lip lightly before answering. "You're right. But I don't think he'd want you to piss your life away, wishing he would come back."

He rounded on her with temper flaring in his eyes. "He's been gone for four days!"

"I'm quite aware of that James. Ever since the attack though, you've been completely out of it."

"What the hell does that mean?" he demanded.

Lily gave in to her frustration and raised her voice. "I don't know! You sure aren't yourself though-"

"My father just died and you want me to be happy?" he sneered, "No? Then what do you want?"

Lily gestured helplessly. "I don't know, James. I just want you to stop shutting yourself off from everyone else. You barely spoke to Remus and Emily before they left to stay with his parents." She pointed out, "When Peter left on holiday with his family you hardly said anything to him!"

"I don't want to talk about my feelings and all that rubbish!" he roared, directing all his anger at Lily whether she deserved it or not.

"Then don't talk!" she countered, "Let your mum get through this by herself. She lost her husband and the father of her son," she reminded him, "And now she's losing you too-"

"How is she losing me? I'm right here."

"You're not," she insisted, "You've barely spoken two words to her since the funeral. She's worried. We all are."

"Don't be," he replied harshly, "I'm sure I'll be back to my usual charming self as soon as I get used to my dad being gone."

Lily swallowed a wave of hurt and shook her head. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost my mum and dad, now my brother's out there heading straight for his own death. Being nasty and shoving everyone away won't make it better. You'll find yourself all alone."

James shoved his hands in his pockets and clamped his eyes shut. "I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want your help."

He strode past her, even as he felt sick for putting the dejected expression on her beautiful face.

"James," she tried as he moved past her. He ignored her plea and retrieved his broom. She watched him mount the broom carelessly and soar into the grey morning without looking back. Lily sighed heavily. "I won't be here when you get back," she murmured, knowing he wouldn't hear.

--

Remus was startled when he woke in his bed at his parent's home with a bare leg curled around his own. He glanced down at Emily's sleeping form and smiled to himself. She fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake until she was ready.

Remus pulled the comforter over her exposed figure and kissed her mass of brown hair affectionately.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Emily asked groggily.

"Just after eleven," Remus replied, running his hand up and down her back. He didn't blame her for wanting more sleep, they both had a late night.

Emily burrowed her head into his chest sleepily. "Should I retreat to the guest bedroom?"

Remus chuckled softly and kissed her full on the lips when she lifted her head. "Whatever for?"

Emily snorted in an unladylike way that Remus loved. "So your parents don't rightly assume that I am a slag and have corrupted you. You don't think they know that I was in here all night, do they?"

"Bugger it," Remus growled teasing her lips with a quick kiss.

Emily grinned contently and gripped his face between her hands. "Not so fast Lupin,"

Sometime later when they were in a compromising position a light tapping at the window caught Emily's attention.

"Forget it," Remus murmured huskily, "It can wait-"

Emily was ready to agree until she realized who the owl belonged to. "It's Lily's!" she cried untangling herself from Remus and dashing out of bed to open the window. She stroked the owl's feathers appreciatively, "Thank you, dear heart."

Emily unfolded the parchment and scanned the letter quickly. "They've had a fight," she murmured.

Remus sat up in bed. "Was it serious?"

Emily nibbled her lower lip as she read and nodded. "She left the Potter's and went back to her brother's flat. James left the house and she doesn't know where he went."

Remus swore under his breath and reached for his trousers. "Bloody moron."

"And who would you be talking about?" Emily demanded.

"James," Remus replied gravely, "My mate has a tendency to botch things up between him and Lil."

Emily nodded her approval and reached for her sweater that had been discarded on the floor. "I fully agree."

--

Lily channeled her frustration and anger into cleaning Luke's flat. It was tidy as it was but in her state she was prepared to make it glow. "Infuriating git," she muttered as James' face came to mind. She scrubbed the floor on her hands and knees with a Muggle radio station playing on the kitchen counter.

She replayed their conversation in her mind for the millionth time that afternoon and began scrubbing the floor harder. She swiped a piece of hair away that escaped from her ponytail and dunked her rag back in the bucket of sudsy water.

She worked that way from quarter past twelve until two o'clock when the water in her bucket was discolored and her hands were pruned from her scrubbing. She emptied the bucket and moved on to the counter, scrubbing and rearranging until she was happy with how it looked.

The volume of the radio combined with her concentration on her cleaning allowed her to almost miss the sound of an owl pecking at her window. She heard it after the owl gave an angry hoot and flapped its wings irritably.

"I'm sorry, oh dear." She let the owl in to get warm and unfolded the parchment.

_Miss Evans,_

_Your presence is requested at St. Mungo's by one Luke Evans. He is currently under our care for the foreseeable future.__ He is currently on the third floor under Healer Krane's care.__ Please come as soon as you are able._

Lily was halfway to the door when she finished the letter.

--

There were still small signs of Lily when James entered his bedroom hours after going for a fly. She left behind one of her hair tie on his nightstand and her spare deodorant still occupied his drawer in the loo. He also noticed one of her sweaters, a baggy black one that she wore around the house was hanging on the back of his door. He lifted it dismally and inhaled her smell. Merlin, he was pathetic. He tossed the sweater on his bed and decidedly did not look at it again.

James ran a hand through his dripping hair and went to his closet to hunt for a shirt. He threw one on without looking and towel dried his hair before heading downstairs in search of his mum.

"Would you like some lunch, James?" she asked with her back to her son, "I'll be going out with some friends in a bit but-"

She stopped short when she felt two arms come around her for a firm hug. James kissed her cheek quickly and gave her another squeeze. "Love you, mum."

Aubrey smiled and rested her hand against her son's cheek briefly. "I love you too."

James found his coat draped over one of the kitchen chairs and shrugged it on. "I'll pass on lunch. I'm off to visit Lil."

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" Aubrey asked mildly.

"No," James admitted, "But I'm going to try to fix it."

"Good," Aubrey smiled as he pulled open the door, "I really like that girl."

--

Sirius and Nick were blissfully happy, enjoying day four of their marriage. Especially since most of it had been spent in bed.

"Sirius," Nick said solemnly, "I think we need to go out and get some air."

Sirius toyed with the ends of her hair. It was still damp from her shower and just beginning to curl up at the ends. She laughed and bent to give him a lingering kiss. When she stared into his turbulent grey eyes she wasn't so sure it was so necessary to go out and get air after all.

"If we must," Sirius said enjoying the way her eyes were darkening from their kisses.

Nick cleared her throat and moved out of touching distance. "We must. I need to see something beside these four walls, as lovely as they are."

Sirius made a face to tease her and rolled out of bed. "Alright then. But you should know that if our honeymoon is ending we won't be shagging this much for awhile."

Nick laughed as she applied a light dusting of blusher to her cheeks. "Our honeymoon may be ending but I can promise you we won't end up like those old marrieds who don't shag."

Sirius nodded smartly and bent to nip the curve of her jaw. "Good, that's all I needed to hear."

She applied her makeup while he showered. Within the hour they were dressed and ready to explore London as a couple.

"Wait!" Nick said sharply, "Give me two seconds. I need to get my lippy and a brush so I look gorgeous for you."

Sirius pulled on his coat and slid his wallet into his back pocket. "Or we could just stay in and shag like rabbits, seeing as you look amazing already." He suggested.

"Sirius!" Nick called laughingly from the bathroom.

"Nicolette!" he called back with a grin.

She reappeared zipping her purse and smiling broadly. "Ok, let's go."

Sirius was sure he had never been so shocked when he pulled open the door to their hotel room and stood face to face with James.

"Prongs," Sirius said with a laugh, "I know you miss me mate, but I'm trying to woo my lady fair-"

"I didn't want to come," James admitted hoarsely, "Lil's gone, though. She should've been there but she was gone and the door wasn't even locked," he looked desperately between the newlyweds, "She wouldn't leave without her bloody coat!"

Nick took James' arm and squeezed. "I thought she was staying with you?"

"We had a row," James said miserably, "she left and went back to Luke's. Now she's gone. The back door was unlocked-"

Sirius shut the door to their room and threw his arm around his mate's shoulder casually. "We'll go back and see if she's there, okay?"

"Yeah," James muttered, "Sure."

--

Lily approached the Healer in charge on the floor where her brother was supposed to be. "I need to see Luke Evans please."

The homely Healer whose nametag clearly said Krane pointed further down the hall. "Room 122, love."

"Thank you."

Lily ran all the way to her brother's room but stopped short when she grasped the door handle. She prepared herself mentally for how he might look, but learned she needn't have bothered. The Luke Evans that was unconscious in bed was thinner yes and his brown hair was overgrown, but when she looked at him it appeared he may have just been sleeping.

"Luke," she sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand, "You're safe now big brother. Get all the sleep you can handle because once you wake up I won't leave your side for a minute."

Her shaky laugh broke, replaced by relieved sobs.

--

"What did you do to piss her off?" Sirius demanded when they were alone.

Nick left minutes before to visit Remus and Emily after Sirius explained that him and James needed 'some manly alone time'.

"How do you know I was the one who did the pissing off?" James demanded, opening the back door of Luke's flat and ushering his mate inside.

"It's simple really," Sirius said rummaging nosily through papers sitting on the counter, "You see you're the one going after her. Therefore you were the one who screwed up."

"I went off because she wanted me to talk about my feelings."

"Your feelings?"

"About my dad. I…said some shitty rubbish, Pad. I…told her to go."

Sirius paused in his snooping to stare uncomprehendingly at James. "You did not."

"I did."

"What the hell is your problem, Potter?" Sirius demanded off handedly.

"I-"

Sirius set down the stack of papers in his hand and frowned heatedly. "Who was the bird who stayed by your sodding bedside while you were in the hospital? She was there three days in the hospital Prongs and she was there after that too. This girl has put up with you for whatever reason and you have the audacity to treat her that way?"

James swallowed and put his head in his hands miserably. "I am such shit."

Sirius shook his head and began flipping through the stack of papers. "Not really, mate. Maybe a little self centered at the moment, which is understandable under the circumstances," Sirius took a breath, "but I don't see Evans as a bird that deserves that kind of treatment. Be a good Prongsie and apologize, yeah?"

"If I could figure out where she was-"

"Aha!" Sirius cried, "Oh hell Prongs, she wasn't running from you."

James tore the paper out of his grasp and began reading. "Bloody hell, Sirius."

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius demanded shoving James toward the door, "Go you thick sod and get your lady fair!"

--

James stumbled into St. Mungo's, slightly winded and frantic.

"Excuse me?! Ma'am I need to know what room number…"

"Yes?" The Healer prompted while the young man caught his breath.

"Luke Evans? What's his...room number?"

The Healer flipped through a stack of papers before getting back to him. "One twenty two young man, third floor."

"Right, thank you!"

James jogged three flights of stairs and threw himself down the hall. He opened the door marked 122 and stopped, too busy staring to move. Luke Evans appeared in a deep sleep while Lily was curled up in the chair beside his bed sleeping soundly.

"Lil," James murmured suddenly choked up. He crouched beside the chair and reached out to lightly stroke her hair.

"James?" Lily blinked sleepily, "What…are you doing here?"

He couldn't answer. Instead he opened his arms and pulled her into his lap. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled shakily. "I love you Lil. You scared me out of my mind."

Lily clung to him with her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek before resting her head in his neck while tears flowed unchecked from her eyes. "I love you too James."

"I thought something happened to you," James explained still running his hand over her hair absently, "I didn't know that your brother was here."

"How did you find out?" she asked softly.

James stuck his tongue in his cheek before answering. "Sirius and I broke into your brother's house and snooped."

Lily laughed delightedly and snuggled close to him again. "I do love you James Potter."

--

**A/N thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you thought! I am still getting back into writing so please forgive how late this chapter was! Byyeeee, JNSG**


	27. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 27: ****Bad Moon Rising**

A/N Happy New Year everyone! I hope Christmas brought you all every present you desired as well as a brilliant New Years Eve! This chapter is a mini one, because it is leading up to the Marauders celebrating New Years Eve together.**A few IMPORTANT NOTES SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION:**

**1. ****But there are a few surprises in ****this chapter****…you may not be too pleased with something that happens but have faith!**

**2. There are (roughly) T****WO ****CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS FIC BEFORE I ****BEGIN**** PART TWO ****TITLED, ****AN ADULT COMPLEX…so the fic ****is**** not over**** really****as ****I will be continuing it****P****lease do not fret because the second part will be up almost immediately after the last chapter of A Love Complex is posted. **

**Any Questions please feel free to ask in a review or PM. Love to you all! JNSG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or its characters**

Luke was brought home the next day, only because Lily promised to keep him in bed for the next few days and take a pain pill each time he awoke.

Lily remained at his bedside during the day, stepping out when he would slip into a medicated sleep. When she sensed he was stirring she would heat some soup for him to sip before he took his pill again.

"Lil!" Luke bellowed from bed.

Lily paused in cleaning up the dinner dishes and dashed back into his room. "Are you alright? Do you need another pain pill?"

"I don't want a blasted pill!" Luke growled, "I need to do something, anything just let me get out of bed!"

"Luke, the Healer said-"

"Bugger the Healer. I need to have a shower and start moving again." He muttered, proud when he swung his legs over the side of the bed without wincing.

Lily watched her brother hobble around his room before speaking. "I'm glad you decided to make a break for it because I'm going out tonight."

"Out?" he faced her with a scowl, "Please tell me you aren't going off with Potter."

"Would you try to stop me if I was?" she asked lightly.

Luke checked the clock before answering. It read half past ten. "No. Even if I did I don't suppose you'd listen to me."

"Did anyone ever tell you how smart you are?"

He rolled his eyes and snatched a pair of trousers from the closet. "How serious are things between the two of you Lil?"

Lily contained a sigh as she watched Luke tidy his bedside and wait for her answer. "More serious than I ever thought they could be."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. Normally Luke prided himself on the straightforward, honest way he and Lily communicated about everything. That included his relationships, but never hers. Little sisters were not supposed to have relationships. At least ones that he knew about, he thought grimly. Now that they were talking about her love life he felt ill.

"Really." He stated inadequately. What was he supposed to say to that exactly?

"The concept of you and Potter together is still new for me. Do I need to give you The Talk?"

Lily grinned, loving that she now had something that could make her brother blush. "Too late. But don't worry; I know to use a contraceptive spell."

"Sweet Merlin,"

"If I have to hear about all your lovers you get to hear about mine."

"Lover? I'm going to strangle Potter-"

"No you won't," Lily assured him. She snatched her coat from the closet in the living room and began buttoning it as she reentered his room, "Because I love him and I would be very upset."

"Love?" Luke muttered.

"Yes. So stop calling him Potter, he has a first name you know."

"How about a new subject?" he suggested, "Who are you going to meet then if it isn't your lover boy?"

"Emily and Nicolette," Lily replied, "We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'd say so," Luke agreed, "Nick is a married woman now."

Lily grinned happily. "Isn't that weird? I never in a million years thought Sirius would tie the knot with anyone." She glanced at the clock and yelped, "I have to go! I'll be back in awhile. Don't wait up!"

"Be careful!" Luke called before she slammed the door.

--

Their pub of choice was The Leaky Cauldron, known more as a meeting place then for its ambience. Lily found Nick and Emil upon entering, and soon the girls were packed together in a group hug.

"Your back!" Lily squealed, pulling Nick in for a celebratory hug, "I can't believe you were on your bleeding honeymoon."

"I know, right?" Nick said with a laugh.

Emily nudged Nick meaningfully. "How does it feel to be the new Mrs. Black?"

"There hasn't been a dull moment, that's for sure." Nick said thinking affectionately of Sirius.

"Ah, love," Emily muttered taking a generous sip of Firewhiskey.

"I'll say." Lily added, accepting her drink from the bartender with a smile.

"You'll say what?" Emily asked.

"What?" Lily said, confused.

"Emily was commenting on how wonky love can be, and you said 'I'll say'," Nick explained, "So what do you say?"

The entire conversation was confusing the three of them. Lily decided to take it easy on her drink, unlike Emily who was on her third round already. "I meant that I agree love is wonky."

"Speaking of wonky love," Emily said with a small hiccup, "How's it going with Potter?"

"Good I suppose," Lily said thoughtfully, "I told him I loved him."

"Whoa." Emily remarked, thinking of nothing else to say.

"Good for you Lil," Nick said sincerely, "And thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Lily said questioningly.

"Sirius bet me fifteen Galleons that it would take you two until gradation to get it together." Nick admitted shamelessly, "Now I'm fifteen Galleons richer."

"Get what together, exactly?" Lily demanded while Emily laughed quietly on the other side of her.

"You know become one of those domestic type couples who are smitten and somewhat nauseating-"

"I don't see why you two are getting such a kick out of this," Lily said sharply, "both of you are doing the nauseating smitten bit."

Emily snorted, "I'm not."

"What are you talking about?" Lily said waving her away, "You and Remus are-"

"No longer an item." Emily said over the rim of her drink, "I am officially single."

"No!" Nick cried, shocked.

"Em, what happened exactly?"Lily asked patiently.

"Do you know what tonight is?" Emily said instead of answering.

Lily and Nick traded matching looks. "The full moon."

"Yep," Emily replied with a nod, "It is. Tonight my former boyfriend is transforming into a furry creature that howls at the moon-"

"Oh Em," Lily murmured.

"That isn't even it!" Emily said sharply, "Do you think he asked me if I cared? Do you?!"

"No," Nick said mournfully, "I'm guessing he didn't."

Emily pushed her drink away and scowled at it darkly. "You're right, he didn't. He got angry and told me to leave his parents house, because of the transformation tonight. I asked him where exactly I was supposed to go. I left my family, so I couldn't go back there.

Where did he think I would go? He didn't care. He wanted me gone so he could drown in his own blasted pity. He told me I didn't acknowledge his lycanthrope, that I couldn't deal with it and it wouldn't work between us. So I left." She finished and picked her drink up again, "I left and he let me go."

"Maybe if you talk to him in a few days-"Nick suggested.

Emily faced her with a knowing look. She had thought the same thing briefly but dismissed it. "There are some things you can't fix. Even I know that."

"Emily, I can't believe it," Lily said at a loss for words, "I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did I," Emily said truthfully, "Just yesterday we were in love and today it seems that's been blown to hell."

"Em, are you going to be okay?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Eventually," Emily replied vaguely, "Although I am going to stop drinking or else I may fall flat on my face."

"Good idea," Lily said moving her glass a safe distance away.

"How about we take a walk?" Emily suggested, "I feel depressed just sitting here like this."

"Sure, let's go."

They paid their bill hurriedly and left The Leaky Cauldron to walk the mostly abandoned street behind the pub.

"What will happen when we go back to Hogwarts?" Emily wondered aloud, "We'll have to face Bellatrix and her lot in a duel that we're likely to lose-"

"Stop it Em," Lily said sharply, "You don't know that."

Emily snorted. "Have you learned any dark magic recently, Lil?"

"No." Lily said angrily, "I haven't."

"Just forget about it," Nick advised them, "I know enough for the three of us."

"Point taken." Emily muttered, jamming her hands in her pockets.

The three friends lapsed into silence, mostly thinking of the various states of their relationships and whatever the future could hold for them.

"Lily, watch out!" Emily cried over the howling wind.

The edge of the dagger glinted dangerously in the light from the full moon. Lily ducked to avoid it, charged forward and brought Colleen Flint down with her. They fell together, mostly unharmed except for the gash that tore through Lily's coat and nicked her skin.

Nick wanted to tear Colleen off Lily but ducked a burst of green light that shot from Bellatrix's wand.

"Emily, take cover!" Nick yelled, drawing her wand and shooting off a quick curse in Bella's direction.

Emily considered taking cover behind a building to avoid Bella's wild aim. Instead she threw a punch that caught Narcissa in the eye. She thought of roughing the blonde up a bit, but decided against it so she could come to Nick and Lily's aide. "Expelliarmus!" Emily grinned down at the sputtering blonde. "Game over Black, I've got your wand. Incarcerous!" Emily cried, ending the duel between her and Narcissa by binding her and leaving her helpless.

Narcissa struggled uselessly against the chains that bound her. Emily looked around disbelieving as Lily struggled with Colleen and Nick ran from her cover to face Bellatrix head on. "One down," she muttered, staring down at Narcissa, "two to go."

Lily rammed both hands into Colleen's abdomen and rolled away while she sputtered and coughed. She took the opportunity to draw her wand and aimed it at Colleen. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Looks like you're the last one standing Bella," Nick called, "You can stop now and we can finish this at Hogwarts-"

"We'll finish it now!" Bella shouted.

"I don't know Bellatrix," Lily said coming to stand beside Nick, "Three against one doesn't seem very fair."

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Protego." Lily countered.

Bellatrix made the mistake of stepping out of Lily and Nick's line of fire and directly into Emily's. She taking cover behind one of the shops, waiting for the perfect time to strike. "Stupefy!"

Before the three girls could grasp what had just happened matching beams of light shot from their wands and connected to the fallen Slytherin's. Their wands were all connected briefly before the connection broke; leaving a faint blue mist as the only sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Emily demanded.

"We just won our duel," Nick said a bit dazed herself, "The connection between everyone's wands broke."

"But we aren't even at school!" Lily argued.

"I wouldn't even call it a duel," Emily said with a sniff, "more of a massacre considering how quickly I knocked blondie out."

Nick cast a time limit to the spells placed on the girls, giving them plenty of time to get away before the spells wore off.

"Let's go home, yeah?"

--

**A/****N I'm**** sure you have questions as to why The Duel happened this way, ****have faith please because I did it on purpose! Please do not be too disappointed because I promise you ****there are a few surprises in store**** once they go back to Hogwarts. Please review darlings! JNSG**


	28. New Years Eve Marauder Style

**Chapter 28: New Years Eve Marauder**** Style**

**Disclaimer: I only own Luke, Jess, Emily and Nick! Yay for OC's! **

**A/N ****Only one chapter to go until An Adult Complex! grins Is anyone as excited as I am??**** Enjoy the chapter everyone! **_**JNSG**_

"James will you please-"

"You were injured and you didn't tell me? Lil, that gash is like ten inches long!" James bellowed staring at the wound where Colleen's knife left its mark. He stared at it, completely horrified, while Lily tried not to smile.

"It's more like three inches. James, I appreciate your concern but you're starting to piss me off."

Lily snatched her arm away from her frantic boyfriend. To placate him she gave his cheek a quick pat before going back to getting ready for the night ahead of them.

James did his deep breathing bit and counted to ten, and decided to keep going until he reached thirty and he had his temper under control. He seated himself on the edge of Lily's bed and watched her rummage for the proper bracelet before moving on to her makeup.

James was willing to wait hours if necessary for Lil to be ready to go out. Most men complained about how long their bird took to get ready. But who could argue when the end result was so beautiful?

Lily applied a hint of blusher to her cheeks and dabbed some shimmering lippy to make her lips stand out. James watched the process with mild interest. He had a mother, so he knew the ins and outs of her routine. But there was something interesting in watching his girlfriend prepare for the evening.

Lily shrugged off her pale blue robe and reached for the grey baby doll dress hanging in her closet.

"Excuse me," Lily murmured making sure to brush her bare skin against him.

James could've sworn he swallowed his tongue. "Lil…"

"What?" She asked pulling the dress over her head and straightening it in the mirror.

"You cheeky little minx," he said trying to think only of Quidditch and cold showers because of Luke Evans' presence in the next room, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Lily laughed delightedly and held his face between her hands. "I couldn't resist, love."

"Not that I mind or anything," James laughed bringing their faces closer together.

"You look nice, little sister." Luke Evans stood comfortably in the doorway while James jumped back like he'd been scalded.

"Thanks," Lily smiled knowingly and slipped on her flats.

James was reminded vaguely of the beginning of the year when Luke stumbled on them in what almost turned out to be a compromising position. He concentrated decidedly on picking invisible lint off his black sweater.

Luke smothered a grin and decided to ease James' fear. "Where are you two headed tonight?"

"We haven't really decided yet," James admitted carefully.

"We'll probably do a pub crawl," Lily said honestly, "One after the other until we're too exhausted to drink or too drunk to take another sip."

"Just what every brother wants to hear." Luke said fondly.

Lily smiled cheekily and grabbed her leather coat from her closet. "Ok, so maybe I won't be drinking that much. And before you decide to grill James, I can promise you he won' be drinking anything at all. He's a saint."

James grinned at the lie and Luke chuckled, amused. "St. Potter? I like that."

Lily laced her fingers with James' and paused to ruffle her brother's hair. "Don't wait up!"

James was relieved that they were making their escape. Until he pulled the door open and saw his Muggle Studies professor standing on the other side. A similar curious look passed between the couple because of the slinky black dress Jess Carson was wearing and her appearance at Luke Evans' home.

"Well," Jess said suddenly feeling fidgety in the company of her students, "This is odd."

"Are you here for my brother Professor Carson?" Lily asked slowly.

"Please don't call me professor," Jess said with a nervous smile, "I'm an Auror, and rubbish as a professor. And yes, I'm here to see Luke."

Lily opened the door to allow her entrance. "Luke, your guest is here!" Lily called.

"I thought you left already?" Luke bellowed from the kitchen, "I'm not expecting anyone-"

He strolled into the living room and stopped dead with his steaming cup of tea halfway to his lips. "Jessica."

Jess smiled warmly at her. "Hello Luke."

"I thought you'd be going out with friends," Luke said running a hand through his post shower damp hair.

Jess shrugged and produced a shrunken bottle of Firewhiskey from her coat pocket. "I thought we could catch up," Jess shrugged off her coat and set it on the arm of one of the chairs, "I haven't seen you since you got out of the hospital."

Lily watched her brother closely. He raked a hand through his scruffy hair which translated into, _Merlin she's gorgeous and I am way out of my league here. _

"Our cue to leave, eh?" James murmured.

Lily nodded her agreement. "Absolutely. Let's go."

They made their exit with as little noise as possible, until they were finally outside.

"Cor that was weird." James said wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"I could not agree more. But I think it's good my brother has a lady friend." She responded thoughtfully.

They walked several blocks, mutually agreeing not to discuss any possibility of a romance between Luke Evans and Jess Carson.

"Is this the place?"

Lily stared uncertainly at The Last Chance Pub.

"This is where Sirius said everyone was meeting." James supplied weakly.

Lily remained skeptical especially since the windows of the pub were broken out and the building was a grimy brown color. Music was blasting from inside and their appeared to be limitless alcohol.

"Alright. Let's go," Lily said uncertainly.

They were bombarded by the smell of cigarette smoke and stale liquor as soon as they entered. Along with the song Bad Girls, by Donna Summer.

"Blimey, Sirius is dancing on the bar." James muttered, laughing despite his horror.

The female patrons were flocking to the front of the bar where a shirtless Sirius Black was singing along with Donna Summer about being a bad, bad girl, yeah. He bellowed into his bottle of Firewhiskey, mumbling the words he didn't remember and dancing in a way that would normally get him hauled in for indecent exposure.

As the song finished Sirius hopped off the bar and took a bow, met with deafening applause. He pulled his shirt back over his head and pulled Nick in for a kiss.

"Did you like that Mrs. Black?" he murmured nipping along her jaw line.

"I never knew you were a Donna Summer fan," her lips quirked, "And I think the ladies appreciated the shirtless performance."

Sirius kissed her forehead gently. "Maybe they did. I was only looking at you."

"Good answer," Nick replied kissing him quickly.

"Oy Padfoot!" James bellowed pushing through the crowd to get to his mates.

"Finally you're here!" Emily cried grabbing Lily for a crushing hug.

"You okay Em?"

"Oh, fine. I've been avoiding Remus the whole evening. But something tells me my luck won't hold all night."

"Let's get a drink." Nick said moving both her friends toward the bar.

Sirius watched them go before yanking Remus off his chair and throwing an arm roughly over his shoulder. "You alright mate?"

"Get me another drink and then ask me," Remus said slamming down a shot and wiping his sleeve across his mouth.

"Aw Moony, don't be sad it's New Years Eve!" Peter said handing him another drink.

James took the drink out of Remus' grasp and drank it instead. "Hold off on the booze Moony, it isn't even ten yet."

"Whatever," Remus muttered, "I'm going to go get a Firewhiskey."

The other three Marauders watched their friend walk away. For once they all had nothing to say.

Lily, Nick and Emily sipped their drinks as a live band took the stage and began their first set.

"I'd like another Firewhiskey," Remus said tossing a handful of coins on the bar.

The girls exchanged looks after hearing Remus' slurred request.

"I think Nick and I are going to go see what the guys are up to," Lily muttered.

Remus accepted his drink and stared at Emily for a full minute without speaking. Finally over the din of the performing band and other bar patrons Emily patted the seat next to her with a strained smile.

"Have a seat moony."

"I think I'd rather go outside and get pissed, thanks."

"Then we'll go outside," Emily said rising and smoothing her midnight blue dress.

She shrugged on her coat and made her way outside. She wasn't overly concerned that Remus would follow so she seated herself on the curb and waited expectantly.

"I don't want to ruin your evening," Remus said plopping down beside her unsteadily.

Emily snatched his drink and took a long pull before answering. "Sod off. We're both miserable so why not be miserable together?"

Remus studied his Firewhiskey and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I did this to us."

"Don't take all the credit please," Emily said dryly, "I should've known things wouldn't work between the brainiac and the girl who dances on tables habitually."

"You know that isn't the reason things didn't work," Remus said firmly, "I happen to get highly aroused when you dance on tables. We didn't work because I am emotionally incompetent."

Emily laughed, genuinely amused. "Is it possible for us to be friends while I'm still in love with you?" she asked unsurely.

Remus reached for her hand and clasped it in his. He used it to tug her toward him and rest her head on his shoulder. "If it helps, I'm still in love with you too."

"Mmm," she sighed oddly finding comfort in the emission.

--

"We are beginning the countdown to midnight here at The Last Chance Pub. All the lovers out there grab your one and only and get on the dance floor. And those without dates find one so you can start the night off right."

"Would you like to dance Evans?"

Lily grinned and accepted James' hand. "This reminds me of the Yule Ball."

"Ah, the first time you were able to experience my slow dancing skills in action." James murmured dipping Lily so she laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Shut up and lead Potter," Lily teased, letting her fingers curl around the hair at the base of his neck when he brought her upright.

James scowled. "Fine, if you don't want my commentary I'll-"

Lily cut his rant short with a deep kiss.

Lost in the crowd Sirius and Nick were pressed close while the band played a hopeful song about finding love that drew every couple together.

"Speaking of finding love," Nick remarked nodding toward where Peter and Marlene were snogging near the loos.

Sirius shivered comically and buried his head in Nick's hair. "I didn't need to see that!"

Nick laughed softly and stroked his thick black hair. "I know what you mean, Si. I'm horrified but I can't look away."

--

They never made it to any other pubs. The plan was to make it to at least five other pubs from ten until midnight before stumbling to the Potter's and finishing the night off there. After they brought in the New Year with the patrons of The Last Chance Pub, which included Sirius buying everyone a round of drinks and depleting the coins in his pocket, they left in separate states of drunkenness for the party at the Potter home.

"Guys I'm not feeling so well," James said leaning against Sirius mournfully.

"Dammnit Potter, learn to hold your liquor." Sirius complained.

"How about a Sober-Up Potion?" Emily suggested, holding her liquor better than any of the Marauders.

"Potion…good." Peter rasped.

Seven vials of Sober-Up Potion were uncorked and sipped despite the foul taste. James rubbed his forehead and coughed. "Did I say anything about House Elves?" he whispered to Sirius, hoping he didn't say anything too stupid while he was intoxicated.

"Unfortunately mate, you didn't." Sirius grinned.

"Where to next?" Remus asked quietly. He couldn't remember the plan for the evening and was a bit sick from the amount of alcohol he and Emily drank during their mutual pity party.

"My mum's hosting her New Years Eve bash," James offered, "free food and drinks will be available."

"Sounds perfect," Sirius reached for Nick's hand as they started down the street.

"I'm swearing liquor off for the rest of my pathetic life," Emily moaned, clutching Remus' coat to steady her.

"Do you feel as sick as I do?" Remus inquired.

"Uh-huh," Emily mumbled, "Before I took the Sober-Up Potion I was seeing double."

"No more alcohol for awhile then, right?" Remus prompted her decisively.

"Agreed." Emily said with a laugh.

The walk to the Potter home gave everyone enough time to shake off most of the effects of their drinking earlier in the evening. By the time they entered the party James and Sirius were ready to go back for more Firewhiskey.

Aubrey Potter was the only thing that stood between the two Marauders and the booze. She was talking with the Minister and several Auror's about their holidays, while looking smashing in a shimmering floor length dress.

"You don't suppose we could sneak around my mother-"James said, thinking aloud.

"James! Happy New Year."

Lily glanced up from a distance as a willowy blonde sidled up next to James and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is?" Emily said glaring daggers at the blonde.

"I've no idea," Lily murmured, watching the girl closely.

James smiled politely. "Hello Chloe, it's nice to see you again."

Chloe Delamont flashed her perfectly straight teeth in a smile that could charm a feisty Hippogriff. "It's been too long since I've seen you! How's Hogwarts?"

"Lily," Nick said so only the three girls could hear, "If you don't go pry that girl off James I'll go over and do it myself."

"Give me a minute." Lily muttered.

With her head high she bypassed James for the drink table where Sirius was sipping champagne.

"Having fun Sirius?" Lily asked lightly.

"Yep. I'm highly enjoying the way Emily and Nicolette are watching Chloe like a hawk."

Lily took a small sip of champagne. "Chloe?"

He nodded in the general direction of the blonde who was attached to James like white on rice. "Chloe Delamont. Her family's old money and they've known the Potter's forever."

Lily studied the put together Chloe Delamont before taking another sip of her flute. "I see. Excuse me Sirius, but I'm going to take James his drink."

Sirius snorted into his drink and watched interestedly as Lil sauntered toward James. "She's going to eat Prongs alive," he muttered too interested not to watch.

"…You must come, James! I've been telling Aubrey about the upcoming function and she said she'd let you know-"

"I brought you a drink, James," Lily said sweetly. She barely looked in his direction and instead smiled brightly at Chloe, "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"That's alright. I don't believe we've met."

James took a large gulp of champagne before smiling and placing the glass on a tray to be taken away, "Chloe Delamont this is my girlfriend Lily Evans. Lil, this is a friend of the family Chloe Delamont."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe sipped daintily from her drink. "Likewise Lily Evans."

"James Potter, you finally made it home!" Tabitha Armstrong greeted James with the same peck to both cheeks as well as a friendly hug, "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's good to see you too, Tabby." James told her kindly.

Lily watched as more girls squealed and came over to kiss her boyfriends cheeks and laugh coquettishly at everything he said. She ended up being pushed, with much subtlety from the crowd congregated around James.

"James Potter," Sirius declared grabbing Lily's hand and charging through the crowd of females determinedly, "If you don't dance with your date then I'm going to have to."

James hoped his relief wasn't too evident. "Sorry ladies, but I can't risk leaving Lil unattended."

"Go on then James," Chloe said with a grin that brought twin dimples to her cheeks, "I'll just have to get you alone at another party."

"Thanks mate," James said when Sirius handed Lily off to him.

Sirius shrugged carelessly. "S'okay-"

Sirius suddenly found himself plagued with a group of smiling, half drunk birds. He held his hands up defensively before flashing them his wedding ring. "Sorry ladies, I'm married!"

--

It was past three by the time every guest had left the Potters and James could walk Lily home. They both agreed that they were bone tired and would happily sleep for the next ten years.

"Merlin my feet are killing me, and I'm not even wearing heels." Lily muttered pushing open the front door.

James placed his arms under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"James!" Lily giggled, "Potter if you make me hit my head on the doorway I'll-"

"You know I love it when you threaten me Lils." James paused in the kitchen where a scrap of paper was posted on the fridge.

"It appears my brother and his date vacated the premises," Lily said with a champagne induced laugh.

"Let's get you to bed Evans."

James deposited Lily into bed and tucked the blankets around her. "Goodnight love."

Lily stared up at him only for a second before reaching out and giving his sweater a quick tug so he tumbled into bed. "Where did you think you were going?"

"Nowhere," James laughed and pulled the blankets back over both of them, "Nowhere at all." He repeated.

--

**A/N **** Remus and Em are unsure where their friendship will go after the breakup, Nick and Sirius are still figuring out married life and James and Lily are still struggling to keep their hands to themselves around each other. ****What ****a story, eh?? ****Lol****. Next chapter the gang is heading back to Hogwarts where several intriguing surprises are in store! ****Seriously I am so excited for you guys to read the next chapter ..(After I write it of course!)**

**Since this is the second to last chapter of A Love Complex I will post my favorite review from this chapter at the top of the next chapter. So please tell me what you thought and who knows, maybe you will be the one to get your review posted at the top of the last chapter.****Ciao!! JNSG**


	29. New Beginnings

**Chapter 29: New Beginnings**

_I loved this chapter! Remus and Emily are both being so stubborn! They are meant for each other. And of course, Sirius would be the one dancing on the table in the beginning. I absolutely love __him,__ he always brings a smile to my face! And I needn't say how much I adore Lily and James and how cute they are together. I can't wait to read the next chapter. I wonder what has changed__besides__ the duel . . __UPDATE SOON:)_

_-Love-Pink26_

**A/N**** Thank you Love-Pink26 for the lovely review.**** This is the end of Part One, ****Sportsfans**** and it is over three hundred**** reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, everyone who reviewed the last chapter left long reviews…which I love!**** I am sad even though of course I am continuing the story (although taking us in a new direction) and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed Part One. Enjoy the chappie! **_**JNSG**_

The train ride to Hogwarts was the most silent in everyone's memory. Theory was that everyone's sleep deprecation had not worn off any since New Year's Eve.

Lily was silent because she was thinking of the letter folded neatly in her jeans pocket. It was addressed to her from Dumbledore and said that her presence was requested in his office two hours before the Seventh Years had an assembly in the Great Hall. She tugged her lip between her teeth and looked around the compartment.

"Did anyone else receive a blasted letter?" she demanded.

The group in the compartment collectively glanced up with mixed expressions.

"What sort of letter?" Sirius asked carefully.

Lily pulled the letter in question from her pocket and chucked it at him. Remus, James and Peter read over his shoulder while Nick and Emily produced copies from their bags.

"We all received one," Emily remarked quietly.

"They all have different meeting times on them though." Remus said frowning thoughtfully.

"It can't be all that bad," Sirius said logically, "since Lily and Moony got one."

"How many people do you think got them?" Peter wondered apprehensively.

"Who knows," Nick shrugged, "It probably isn't a big deal anyway."

--

The students settled back into Hogwarts after being away with remarkable ease. Lily and James began unpacking in the Heads dorm so they could build a fire and lounge around while they waited for their meeting with Dumbledore.

"What is it's bad, James?" Lily asked cursing Dumbledore's vague letter.

James ran his hand through Lily's hair and kissed the top of her head. "What could you possibly get in trouble for Lils? It's rare that you break any school rules, and when you do you're smart enough not to get caught."

"I guess."

--

Lily faced the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office with a heavy sigh. "Mistletoe," she muttered watching as the wall slid away to reveal a winding staircase.

The few times that she had been in the Headmaster's office Lily was always fascinated by the clutter that it held. She looked around interestedly as she went up, stopping only when she heard the Headmasters voice.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans."

Lily nodded. "Hello Headmaster."

"Take a seat please," he gestured toward one of the chairs opposite his desk. He offered a dish of candies, just like every time she had been there and she began to relax.

"How was your Christmas vacation Miss Evans?" The Headmaster inquired politely.

"Eventful, sir," Lily said with a small laugh, "I, uh, I'm afraid we were in Hogsmeade when it was attacked."

"I see you managed to make it out unscathed."

"For the most part," she replied thinking of James' father.

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and his eyes seemed to lose their twinkle. "I did attend Nash Potter's funeral."

"Yes," Lily remembered, "I saw you there sir."

Dumbledore studied the young woman in front of him before speaking again. "Miss Evans I believe like most people you are aware of the changes taking place throughout the Wizarding community. It seems times have suddenly become far more dangerous than everyone thought they would."

Lily waited, uncertain where his speech was going.

"Miss Evans, do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

Lily searched her mind but shook her head that she hadn't heard of it before.

"I would like to tell you about it so you can decide if you would like to join. If you accept you will be inducted as a member right here in my office but if you decline I will have to make sure you go back to being unaware of its existence."

Lily straightened in her chair. "I'd like to hear more Headmaster…"

--

Dinner that night was quieter than usual at the Gryffindor table. Food was pushed around plates and conversation was practically nonexistent.

"I'm done," Lily said pushing her plate back, "I think I'm going to head upstairs until the assembly."

Ten minutes later the Marauders plus Lil, Em and Nick were assembled in the Heads dorm where no one else could hear them.

"Am I correct in assuming that we all were asked to join a certain club which shall not be named?" Sirius asked gravely.

Six heads nodded in unison. Sirius clasped his hands together and nodded. "Right. And am I also right in thinking that everyone accepted said offer?"

The six heads nodded again before questions erupted and the new members of The Order of the Phoenix began discussing the Order with interest.

--

Promptly at seven thirty that night the entire Seventh Year at Hogwarts met in the Great Hall where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the room.

"Quiet everyone, quiet and take your seats please!" McGonagall ordered crisply.

As soon as the room was silent with waiting students sheets were passed around to every student.

"What's it say?" Sirius asked trying to snatch the sheet out of Remus' hands.

"Get your grimy hands away from my paper!" Remus hissed, "Wait until you get your own."

Lily scanned her sheet and frowned. "It's a list of jobs."

"_Healer, Spell Breaker, Auror_," Nick recited.

"_Professor, Journalist__, Animal Healer_…What is this?" Sirius said loudly.

"I will explain in a moment Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall called from the other side of the room, "Does everyone have a list?"

"Yes Professor!" the four houses chorused.

Minerva McGonagall nodded. "Good. As you can see you all were provided with a list of careers. Looking at it I hope there are several choices that interest you because in a week's time all of you will be beginning your internship at one of the careers of your choosing."

"Holy hell," James muttered looking more carefully at the sheet McGonagall handed out.

"This program is brand new," she continued, "And you are the first class to try it out. Tomorrow you will select your top two careers and be tested to see which one you will be best suited for. Then in another week you will be expected to show up to your chosen profession after which time you will be let lose to get a taste of the working world."

Dumbledore smiled luminously at the perplexed faces seated before him. "Thank you Professor McGonagall for explaining our new internship program. There are a few things I would like to stress to you," he said unsmiling now, "You will still be living at Hogwarts in your dorms for the remainder of the year. That being said, you will also be having classes that you will need in order to get the job you are suited for once you graduate."

McGonagall took over, looking sternly at each house. "If a significant drop in your grades is noticed than you will be pulled out of the program to return to your studies. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor!"

"Good," Dumbledore's smile returned, "Anyone with questions can see their head of house. You are all dismissed."

The students left the Great Hall in a daze.

"I'd say this year just got a lot more interesting," Sirius remarked, as everyone studied their lists silently.

--

**A/N****Tada! I will be posting An Adult Complex ****in a few minutes**** at which time we will see the Marauders ****and**** Company beginning their internships****featuring**** their messy love lives, new friends and enemies**** and The Order of the Phoenix**** I am ****sooooo**** excited to start writing this part of the story! grins****Thank you for reading A Love Complex and I hope to hear from all of you once I begin An Adult Complex. Love and Cheers! **_**JNSG**_


End file.
